Izuku's Mothers
by Big Diesel
Summary: Izuku is the hero of the tale of his interaction with the mothers of UA. Each mother is infatuated with the teen and they will do whatever it takes to have him. Watch as Inko, Mitsuki, Rei, Shino, Nemuri, and the other mothers of Musutafu dote on Izuku through the series of one-shots and short chapters to show how much appreciative and loving they are of their Deku. {AU}
1. Precious Treasure (Part I) (Inko)

**_Before you read: In this chapter, I wrote this when I was still fresh to the series. So, it is now obvious that Inko wouldn't refer to her son by that derogative (now term of endearment) word. Thanks and enjoy the series!_**

 ** _\- BD and GOTA_**

The very moment Izuku Midoriya entered the world, Inko Midoriya knew that her Izuku would be her finest treasure. Snuggling and cuddling to her bundle of joy on the hospital bed, she made a vow that she always love and cherish him. Izuku loves his mother. The moment when he came into this world, an instant connection was born. Seeing the first glance of the woman who gave him life, he knew she would be a precious treasure.

All of his life, it has always been the two of them. He knew of his father, but he was never home for his work overseas. He always sent them money and gave them his best wishes. It didn't for the two for they were each other's finest treasures.

Inko was a happy woman. A hardworking housewife that did her best for her Inko. be as it was taking him to school, playing video games with him, and even dressing up as his favorite superhero, nothing was going to tear apart their bond. Izuku was a devoted son. Learning his abilities to cook through videos, he always made sweets for his mother. He did learn growing up that the key to a person's heart was with their stomach. She delighted herself with his finest delicacies, yet she often worried about her weight. Izuku told to never fret for "Izuku will always love you, Mommy. Rather big or small, short or tall. I will always love you." It always resulted in grabbing her bundle of joy, embedding him with kisses and hugs. She believed him, thus making him her finest treasure.

They were dubbed a couple. A Mother-son, if appropriate, for it has always been the two of them. They held hands as they ventured the town. They discussed what should they eat for dinner. Movies, politics, music, anything, they would get together and worked on a consensus. Nevertheless, Deku and Inko were going to agree with something for they wanted each other to approve. That was how much they cared for each other.

What completed, better yet sealed the deal of their atypical Mother-son relationship was the pair shared the same bed. Inko always told neighbors and friends that it was for Deku's nightmares or to be sure if he wasn't getting cold. Deku always said that was how Mommy showed her love and affection. Of course, he would get bullied, especially when Katsuki gave him reminders of its oddness. Whenever he came home, Inko snuggled him into her buxom, kissing him and telling him that people like Katsuki won't understand the affection between a mother and her son.

Deku believed it. He trusted his mother. Inko loved her son.

Even as they sleep, she prayed to her living God that no one would take her son for she belonged to him. He was her finest treasure.

Until that one day, what they thought what they did was a normal relationship. They never expected what happened next to change their dynamic forever.

Deku waved goodbye to Ochaka and Shouto as he headed to his house. He tried calling his mother before then to see if he wanted to cook dinner this evening, but didn't receive any answer. He wasn't that concerned. Knowing for his mother, she was probably taking a nap or got too caught up in her American soap opera that she didn't pick up the phone. Worst case scenario, they could order take-out.

He entered the home, taking his shoes off at the entrance. He allowed his feet to breathe before putting on his slippers. "Mom, I am home." He called into the household. He didn't receive an answer. He didn't think of it. She could have gone to the market to acquire some groceries. They were kind of running low on phone anyhow.

It was sound of something hitting the ground that caught his attention. Becoming alert, he knew the origin came from the living room. He left his bookbag at the entrance and made his way to the living room. As he approached, he began hearing sniffling noises. Deku blushed, releasing a slight smile. _It's probably because somebody she liked dies or the person who people thought died mysteriously comes back to life. I didn't why she likes these sappy soap operas. Yet again, I am not a woman. I guess it takes being a Mother to understand._ He decided not to disturb her. He was heading for his room until he heard a grunting noises from his mother. This time, he grew concerned. From his position, she sounded like he was in pain. Growing worried, he decided to head towards the living room.

As he peeked around the corner, his eyes widened for what he had seen.

* * *

It was laundry day and it was Inko's turn to the do their clothes. The mother and son worked on a chore wheel. Since it was the two of them, Izuku put up more of his weight to help his mother. However, this time, she disapproved that he forgot to sort out his clothes. She put down the basket on the bedroom floor to sort out his whites and colored. She shook her head as she separated them. As she sorted out, she saw an article of his underwear sticking out of his whites. She picked it up and her nose detected a scent she hasn't smelled in quite some time.

She eyed the fishy-scent boxers and smiled to acknowledge that her Izuku is finally growing up. She fixed her lips, thinking on how finally Izuku was getting wet dreams. She was growing concern for the teen was already fourteen and he had never come to her about masturbating or anything like that. _Poor Izuku. He was probably ashamed to tell Mommy. Oh, sweetness, you know you can come to me with anything and everything._

The dampness and its' stickiness determined his potency. Beginning to become excited about his scent, she spread the boxers and welcomed it to her face. She embedded her nostrils into the bleachy fabric, licking any contents of her son.

It wasn't a secret that she hasn't received much action since her husband's departure. She often compensated through looking at porn whenever he wasn't around. However, the more she slept with him, the more she realized that her boy was no longer a boy. She knew a man was going to show soon, but she fought the temptation of sleeping with her son. She knew that her overprotection and their sharing bed were honestly an excuse to be with her son. She thought it wouldn't be any more than just that.

She started to feel warm between her legs. Feeling that she was becoming wet, she gently placed her hands in pants where her sex was located. She unbuttoned her pants and went into her hidden valley she called a vagina. The fluid she felt with her hand confirmed her arousal. She should have let go, but she didn't. She continued tilling her hidden valley. Her face submerged on his boxers as her panting and moaning continued. She continued to play with her pussy. Her nipples were becoming hard that she could feel them from her shirt. The friction that rubbed against her nipples only intensified the pleasure.

Images of her Deku flashed into her mind.

 _My finest treasure. My finest treasure. Izuku!_

Needing a place to sit, she resumed to the living room. There, her session continued, thinking of nothing more than her son.

* * *

His eyes focused on the site that would forever change his mindset. His mother lied on the couch in all of her glory, naked. He heard the muffling sounds of her tilling her pussy. With one hand, she grabbed her breast, rubbing her areolas in circles, tugging them for pleasure. He saw how she thrust her hips with her hands in a slow, grinding motion. Never in his life had she made those sounds. That was not the mother he knew; the one who made him sandwiches for school; the one who took him and Shouto for ice cream every Sunday. At this time, the mask of a hardworking woman became unraveled and another woman, rather a beast, formed.

She profusely thrust her hands into her pussy, teasing her hole and teasing her clit. Izuku noticed that she was leaking fluid from her vagina. He thought that she peed herself, but the fluid was different. It looked very naughty he thought as he noticed that his penis was getting his attention. With every moan, the intensity of his penis was begging Izuku for its release from the confinement of his pants. However, his enabling of versatility was focused on his mother.

Her eyes rolled back as she thrust harder with her hands. She licked her lips in pleasure. Izuku suddenly started feeling left out. He started to feel weird as if he wished he could help her tend to her need. He became more jealous of her hands, as he wanted to aid her. She began panting louder, which caused him to stare more. She covered her mouth, so she wouldn't alert anyone. Unbeknownst to her, her only son had a front row seat to her private act. As she approached climax, she got on her knees and used her free hand to finger her anus. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw his mother was anointing her rosebud with her manicured fingers. She thrust and thrust without end. Finally, she climaxed. She quietly whimpered as she ebbed in the pleasure.

She wasn't alone.

Izuku muffled as he felt a foreign sensation coming from his penis. His penis throbbed until the feeling has subsided. He looked and saw the strange liquid coming through his pants. He placed his hand on it, feeling the foreign, sticky texture.

"So, this is semen," he quietly said to himself. "I didn't even touch it and I released."

He couldn't ponder on it any longer. He saw his mother standing up as she prepared to head towards his direction. He quickly ran to the front door. Giving his mother the impression that he just got home, he opened the door and then shut it loudly.

"I'm home, Mom," said Izuku nervously.

Inko peeked around the corner to see her pride and joy entering the home. She was wiping her hands with a towel as she came to embrace her son. She kissed him on the forehead. "How was school today," she said. She tried keeping her composure. She didn't have time to wash herself. She was fortunate that it was laundry day for the basket was beside her.

"School was you know...school." Izuku brushed past his mother as he went to the refrigerator. He spoke to his mother. "We have a little leftover food from yesterday. I can add something to the pot and we can make leftovers."

She produced a fake smile. "Sure. Whatever you prefer." She backed away from Izuku. "I am going to the bathroom to take...well, I am going to use it."

He looked at her as he put stuff on the counter. "Do what you must." He, too, was nervous. Even how he was speaking to his mother was aberrant. As he prepared the leftovers, his mind reeled on what he saw from earlier. Small things that didn't matter to the green-haired child like how rounded his mother's butt was or how she had a nice stomach, despite being a bit obese. His mother has been working out recently, but nevertheless, seeing her body was swaying and then seeing her nakedness, it made him feel strange.

He stopped, realizing he almost cut himself with the knife. _This is my mother I am thinking of. This isn't right. Maybe I was outside for too long. It is summer. Maybe it was the trick of the brain. I don't know. Let me take my mind off of it and prepare dinner for her. I mean she is my precious treasure._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Faces Of A Woman (Part I) (Rei)

She found the button on the vibrator she always kept in the corner of the closet. She used it on days whenever Shouto wasn't home or she was in the mood. Why not? Her husband hasn't been home in quite some time. An agreement was made between the parties to take a break for the time being. It didn't matter to her. Before they made their vows, there wasn't any love. It was just a simple arrangement following an omiai. She wanted children. He wanted power over his children.

The shock and intensity of the vibrator as she felt its power, dancing in her hand. She opened her mouth to ingest the much-needed desire she wanted, she craved. There haven't been any other men besides her husband. Even if she wanted another, she couldn't find one that could satisfy her. She removed the guard of a mother as she transitioned into a woman. Wearing nothing, basking in her nakedness, the beast returned as she jumped on the couch. Another afternoon with her familiar friend. The vibrating plastic acquainted itself once again around her clit. She let it vibrate on her bean so she could feel its rumbling. She wanted her kitty to purr, letting out the cream so the vibrator can partake.

Her hips pressed forward as she welcomed her vibrator back to its sacred place. She gritted her teeth, mindnumbing anything that identified her as a mother. No, she wanted to return to the days before she met the Endeavor, the pitiful man she called her husband, the father of their children. Back when she was free and had a peace of mind. Back when she was liberal with her decision before sacrificing it for a man who wouldn't now give her a passing glance.

He sent money regularly, ensuring that his children were to be fed. She forbade further thoughts. Her kitten now needed feeding.

Her knees spread slowly, her heart pounded. The sensation, the pleasure, the relief, the tension all rolled into one as she delved into her vibrator. This vibrator gave her more pleasure in the last few years then her poor excuse of a husband. She gave it a nickname, but she could never say it out loud. Just the thought made her nipples erect, grinning as she placed it further into her moisten cavern.

Images of the person in question flooded her mind. The boy she doesn't speak of, the boy who cares for others. Whatever phrase she gave him was put into the vibrator, the unspoken nickname. The very thing she was concentrating on obtaining a climax.

The boy she doesn't speak of. The boy she shouldn't speak of. The boy who cares for others.

As for now, she moaned to herself the name that he was called by her son and his classmates.

"Oh, Mother of God" she moaned. She was breathless. She could almost feel his face between her thighs; the gloriously coarse sensations of his face nuzzling into her sweet cavern; the way his tongue would dive into her as he sucked her clit and brought her just out of reach of climax time and time again. "Mmm, baby, I need you so badly! Oooh God, please Deku, fuck me, Deku!"

She pushed the vibrator further inside of her cavern. She licked her lips, letting her saliva slide from her mouth. She closed her eyes thinking of the things that Izuku could do to her.

 _Is he a good kisser? Is he nimble when touching a girl's body? His tempo, is it fast or is it slow? Would he be a gentle lover to his woman? Will he be gentle to me?_

The pulsing walls of her pussy gripped the vibrator tightly. Her moans and groans of pleasure filled the air, and her hips rocked as she worked the plastic member inside her fervently. Just a few more twists of the wrist and thrusts deep into her burning womb and a cascade of pleasure overwhelmed her.

"I am coming, my Deku," she screamed, "I am coming." She climaxed as her juices sprayed onto her pants and onto the couch. Pleasure spilled throughout her body as she continued to jerk her vibrator until all of her juices would come out. It was over. Her pleasure ebbed as she dropped on the floor in exhaustion.

"Mom, are you home?"

She was still dazed when she heard the sound of her son calling her name from the hallway. She quickly pulled reach for her clothes so her son wouldn't catch her in her act. Searching for a quick spot to hide her vibrator, she rolled it under the couch. The living room was hardly used, so she wasn't as concerned. Once she was dressed, she straightened her dress out, regained her composure and walked into the hallway.

Her son, Shouto, was taking off his shoes. Her eye spotted a visitor. Her heart became fluttered when seeing that Shouto brought Izuku with him. She was glad that Shouto and Izuku have been getting along. He needed a friend to come over and visit. It also gave her an excuse to observe this Izuku Midoriya.

"Welcome home, son," she told Shouto. She winked at Izuku. "Glad that you are here too as well, Izuku." She saw how nervous he was as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Aunt Todo." He bowed before her.

To Izuku, Mrs. Todoroki was Aunt Todo. She didn't mind the name that Izuku gave her. She looked at it as a term of endearment. She was tickled as he stumbled over the slippers as he was attempting to put on. It didn't go without notice from Shouto, causing the child to laugh.

"Jesus, Deku, you can be a klutz," said the white-haired child as he stuck out his tongue. "I am going to change clothes. While I get the video game set up, go and get some snacks for us." He looked at his mother. "You wouldn't mind, Deku, waiting down here?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "As always, none at all. Izuku always enjoyed my company." She stared at the green-haired child. "Right, Izuku?"

His face became flushed. He felt the alluring tone the mother gave him. He bowed before her once more. "Certainly, Aunt Todo. I don't mind waiting."

Shouto patted the railing on the stairs. "Cool! I am going to get set up. See you in a bit, Deku." Mother Todoroki watched her son head upstairs before having her alone time with her Deku. there was a pregnant silence between the pair. Izuku looked down as he put on his slippers.

"You don't mind spending time with me. Don't you, _I-zu-ku_?"

Izuku's breath began to labor but kept his composure for the sake of himself and his beating heart. "No, ma'am. I always love spending time with y...spending time with this family. You are near and dear to me."

"Aren't you, sweet," said Mother Todoroki. "Let's go inside of the kitchen and I will get you guys set up. Okay?"

She allowed him to enter the kitchen first. She inhaled the scent that was looming from the teen. It was the scent of perspiration. The scent of a teen that was budding into her man. She kept her composure, trying her hardest not to become wet. She realized in her haste that she forgot to put on her bra and her tights. She told herself that she wasn't going to do anything to the child.

However, the more he came over, the hardest it was to resist temptation.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Let's Make A Trade (Part I) (Mitsuki)

It was at the Bakugo residence where Izuku Midoriya could be found. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his classmate Katsuki's mother approached him. She displayed an alluring look, the kind of look that belonged to a lover and not to a child of her son's. She kept her composure, crossing her legs and folding her arms. He knew that Mitsuki Bakugo was many things: brash, aggressive, and ill-tempered. Similar qualities like her son.

In her hands, she carried the copy of the latest edition of _Swingout Sisters._ A copy that he saved many weeks of pocket money to obtain. This particular edition featured a gravure of a the main character, Chiyo, which Katsuki asked to borrow from Izuku for the time being. The edition also included features of a potential collaboration with the manga artist who made _Aki Sora._

Izuku came over to retrieve the special edition from Katsuki. However, what he was afraid of happened. The special edition of _Swingout Sisters_ featured an omake that was suitable for adults. It was through the grace of his mother's naivete to purchase it without analyzing the comic.

Now, the comic was dangling from Mrs. Bakugo's hands. Her expression showed malcontent, but at the same time, the arousal of her curiosity.

"So, this is what naughty boys are doing when they have free time," asked Mitsuki as she folded her arms. "I can expect this coming from my husband or my son, but you, Izuku." She whistled. "This comes at a shock. I thought you were better than that."

Honestly, Mitsuki didn't care about the content of the comic. Actually, she enjoyed seeing Izuku in this position, begging for forgiveness. She was birds of a feather like her son.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bakugo." The worried green-haired child went to his knees. "Please forgive me. I wasn't trying to do anything harmful."

 _Oh, my God. This kid is too adorable. Let me up the ante._ She clicked her tongue. "I don't know, Izuku. This kind of material is detrimental to your mind and your health. To think you promoted this smut to my son?" She tapped her shoes on the floor. "I don't want to do this, but I think I need to call Inko and tell her about this."

Izuku got up and ran to her direction. "Please, please, not my Mom."

She continued walking in the direction where she had left her cell phone. "It's for your own good. Allowing this smut to spread over to my son. You need to be taught a lesson."

Izuku extended his hands, grabbing her bathrobe. "Please, let me explain. I don't want to get in trouble."

She pushed him off of her and proceeded to her cell phone.

Izuku began wailing as he begged to her on his knees. "I will do anything," he said in between sobs. "I will do anything. Please, don't tell my Mom.

 _Oh, my God, this is too rich. I was only going to tease him a bit, but Izuku is too easy. No wonder my son enjoys bullying him. Yet again, I was suspecting my son was sort of having feelings for the lad._

"Please, don't. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want you to hate me." He continued as tears and snot were coming in all directions of his face.

Mitsuki stared at her cell phone before realizing a strong, audible sigh. She dropped her cell phone and kneeled toward Izuku.

She sighed away. "Go to the bathroom and wash up. When you are finished, meet me in the living room. We are going to have a talk."

He shook his head as he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned to the bathroom where she was waiting in the living room. However, she wasn't wearing her bathrobe. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue capris. Her legs were crossed and she appeared disappointed.

An act that Mitsuki produced in her mind on what she _really_ wanted to do with Izuku.

"Sit," she said as she pointed her finger on the couch next to her. Izuku followed her directions. He was quiet as he took a seat.

"So, Izuku. You don't want to reveal this flithy comic to your mother?"

"No, ma'am."

She pursed her lips. "It's a tough thing you are in, Izuku. You know of the dirty road you might go into. Especially if you haven't explore anything like it."

"Yes, ma'am."

She displayed a smile. "Tell you what. I can make a bit of an arrangement. A trade of some sort to keep this quiet."

"A trade?"

"Hmm hmm. I can give you your manga back if you can offer me something."

"Offer you something?"

"Yes, sir. Yet again, it has to be something that is worth valuable. A very powerful commodity. Sort of a porkbelly," she winked to him.

Izuku reached into his pocket. He pulled out 700 yen and some pocket lint. He extended it to her. She swayed her hands. "Nah, need something more valuable," she told him. She closed her eyes to think on what she wanted to do with him. Originally, she just wanted to tease him and hopefully he would wet his pants. She shook her head knowing that he was too old to do something. She didn't want to let the teen go right away. This was exciting. Her husband was in Rome on business and her son was God knows where. It gave her some time to herself...and with Izuku.

 _Okay, this shouldn't be difficult. You took a Finance class, damn it. What can Izuku give me in exchange?_ _Ok, I need something to relieve myself. My husband isn't going to be here for a few weeks. My son doesn't want to play our little game anymore. The boy I normally mess with is out of town. Now, I need something to relieve this stress. Even if it means something drastic._ She looked at Izuku and observed him for a few moments. She withdrew a slight smile. She had made her decision.

"The first thing I want you to do is to take off your clothes." She was very firm in her voice. It was sharp, like a hot knife on butter. It was absolute and didn't go any further. After a few moments of awkwardness, she responded. "Well, do you want your manga back or not?"

He shook his head. "I do. It is just. I have never. I have never."

"Never what, kid," she questioned while raising her eyebrows.

"I have never disrobed in front of a girl before," he said without looking at her in the eye.

"Is that all, kid," she replied. "It is like being in gym class. And I like your teacher." She pressed her nails on the desk. "And this teacher wants you to disrobe. So, off with your clothes."

Izuku was hesitant but obeyed her orders. He first took off his shirt, followed by his pants. He was blushing red like a tomato when he was just in his briefs. She observed and gave the hand motion that he wasn't finished. "When I mean your clothes, I mean all of it."

He was deeply flushed. He closed his eyes as he slowly took off his brief. The cool air of the office didn't help his embarrassment. He felt exposed as he covered his penis, shielding it from the cold and shielding it from Mitsuki.

She crackled. "C'mon, kid. A trade means to display all transaction before giving your dues. It means showing all. Understand?" She leaned forward. "Unless you want some help?"

 _Not that I don't mind_ , she thought to herself. Seeing Izuku in his glory made her blush herself, but she grateful of having a poker face. Detailing his body was causing her to get a little arouse herself. She felt the moistness coming from her groin along with the tightness. In a way, she was gaining interest.

"Ok, Mrs. Bakugo," replied Izuku as he was shaking and trembling as he exposed himself to her. She admitted that he wasn't the biggest she had seen, but his girth wasn't bad. She knew with the right girl, he could make a girl want more. However, she wasn't going to admit that or encourage him. She wanted control.

"Not bad, seen better," she said nonchalantly. "You are a thousand miles if you can any girl want that. I couldn't imagine the girls who have gone off with that."

"I haven't," he said quietly.

"What did you say," she questioned.

Izuku looked away, but Mitsuki walked to him and put her hand on his chin. She had direct eye contact with him. "Repeat what you had said."

"I have never been with a girl before."

She burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You are such a child. You are telling me at your age, no girl has shag you with that. The next thing you are going to tell me you haven't masturbated."

Izuku shied away like a turtle hiding in its shell. Mitsuki once more forced his chin into her direction. "Really? Rubbing it out? Choking the chicken? Going number three?" She released his chin from her grip and turned around.

I am going to be his first. In a way, this kind of exciting. I am going to responsible for popping his top?

She maintained her composure, not exposing her excitement on the matter. She coughed before turning back to Izuku. "Ok, kid. This is what we are going to do." She sat at the foot of the kotatsu. "I can't make a trade if you haven't used the product." She sighed. "So, I guess it is up to me to test the product to see how it works."

"It isn't going to cost me my book?"

"Nah, but you are still going to pay for it, kid. Look at it as equity or some sort."

Mitsuki moved Izuku's hand to see his penis. Mitsuki looked closer as she was familiar with being around the area. This wasn't her first rodeo. Many boys she had dated or had relations in high school credited her for being good at oral sex. She practiced with tools such as fruits, vegetables, and toys to get a good performance. She often practiced it with her son as a teaser. Of course, she kept it a secret and bribed him with video games and pocket money. She pressed over it, recognizing the sweat. She could tell from its scent that Izuku was nervous.

Meanwhile, Izuku has never had a girl this close to his penis before. Once, he let Tsuyu Asui look at his penis. She stared before blushing away from it; especially when he became aroused of seeing her. He watched the mother of Katsuki breathe over it before making a touch on the tip, which automatically aroused him.

"It doesn't take much for you to get hard, kid," she said before putting her hands on the shaft. She felt his trembling, but it didn't deter her to continue. "Stand still, kid. I am going to show you how it feels to get your dick wet." She looked at him. "Right now, I think you can't handle getting your dick sucked by me, but a handjob would suffice. Once we have that, the trade is complete. Sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Easy kid, I am still a teen like you. Call me Auntie Mitsuki."

"Yes, ma-, I mean Auntie Mitsuki."

She placed her hand around the shaft and began rubbing it. She was rough, wanting to ensure that he was good affection from the region. She watched as he continued shaking, looking away from the scene. She pressed her other hand on his stomach, rubbing it with soft force.

"Relax, I want to make you feel good," she told Izuku. "This is no way of wanting to hurt you."

"I know, but this feels funny."

"It is your first. But trust me, it feels good. You will enjoy it. Promise."

Izuku trusted her advice and closed his eyes. Mitsuki took advantage and put her tongue around his stomach. He let out a moan instantly, enticing her to continue. She caressed her tongue around his bellybutton before kissing it. She thrust her tongue there while gripping his dick. She kissed his stomach a few times with light pecks. She dwindled her hand to his nipple where she rubbed and pinched it. He covered his mouth to stop himself from moaning.

"It's okay to moan," cried Mitsuki. "That is sure sign that you are feeling good. No one should have to hold back."

"Auntie Mitsuki, I feel like I am drifting."

"Drift away, kid. I am here to guide you. The good waves are coming soon."

Mitsuki was feeling aroused. Her nipples protruded from her shirt. Her labia was exposed and fluids were seeping, but she ignored her own feelings. A flaw she admitted. She never cared about the quality of herself when seeking pleasure. It was her partners where she cared the most. Also, it was very hard for her to achieve an orgasm. She has yet to meet a person who could live by her standards, including her husband. She continued kissing his stomach before returning back to his dick.

Precum was leaking from his dick, which helped her with lubrication. She was gaining strength, knowing he was closing to coming.

"Does it feel good, kid," she asked while smiling. "Is Auntie making you feel good?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"I think I like that better. For now on, call me your Auntie for now on. Okay?"

He shook his head while moaning. She continued getting faster as she knew he was closing.

"I am feeling strange. I feel like peeing."

"There you go, kid. You are getting there. Come for me. Come for me. Let it out. Let it out for your Auntie"

Izuku gripped his teeth. He let out a loud cry before releasing his fluids to Mitsuki. She was welcomed with semen in front of her. It landed on her nose and her mouth. Some of it landed on her shirt. He strained before dropping it to the ground.

Mitsuki stood in shock, but shouldn't have been surprised by the result. She watched him pant and blushed at the sight he gave her.

"I am sorry," he cried. "I did that?" He scanned around the room. "Let me get a tissue."

She waved her hand. She pulled the semen from her nose and her mouth. She rubbed the texture on her fingers before placing them in her mouth. Izuku watched as she cleaned her fingers of his milk. She wiped her hands on her shirt and stood up.

"Transaction completed."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mitsuki and Izuku were standing at the front door. She gave the manga back to Izuku and he bowed to her in thanks. She returned to opening the blinds and unlocking the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was close to six in the evening. Katsuki should be home at any moment.

"Thank you for the manga, Auntie," said Izuku.

"Don't mention it, kid," answered Mitsuki.

"Auntie?"

"Yeah?"

"When you made me put stuff out, did it suppose to feel good?"

"I don't know. I am not a boy."

"Did it taste good? My stuff?"

 _God, you are young. Asking me too many questions._ "It isn't bad. Just very salty."

He blushed. "Okay. Well, thanks a lot. I promise to not do that again."

"Sure, sure. Be a good boy. Now go home, kid. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

Izuku waved bye to Mitsuki before departing for home. She locked the door behind him and closed the blinds. She sat on the floor and covered her face. She was still bewildered on what she did.

 _Holy shit! What in the hell did I do? I hope he doesn't tell his mother. I should have told him to keep it to himself.  
_  
She looked down and saw some semen residue on her shirt. With her finger, she scooped the semen and placed it in her mouth. Honestly, she didn't know that a person's first time tasted differently than anyone else. She swallowed it before getting up to prepare dinner.

Her phone rang. She saw it was Katsuki. She answered it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey. Just letting you know that I am hanging with Shouto and Tenya at the arcade. I won't be back until later."

She was reaching for her cigarette as she approved her son's request. "No problem. Dinner should be done by the time you get back."

"Cool!"

"Listen for a sec."

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to have Izuku's number, don't you?"

* * *

That night, Izuku was lying in his bed reading a manga. He tried focusing on the manga but couldn't help but to think about earlier with Katsuki's mother. He was getting ready for bed until he received a text from his phone.

He got out of his bed and reached for his cell phone. It came from Mrs. Bakugo.

 _Hey, brat! I think you can make a wild guess on who this is. I don't take any wisecracks on why I am texting you. I must say. You were fun to tease._

 _Auntie Bakugo_

He put the phone down and returned to his bed. Then, he had heard another text.

It was a picture of Mrs. Bakugo exposing her red bra and panties. Her arms were in an upward position while her legs were spread, puckering her lips to the camera

 _For your eyes only,_ said the text. _Now, you have some dirt on me._

As he was looking, he received another text. It was an image of his manga with his name on it. Also, a picture of him crying.

 _For my eyes only, unless you back out on me, then it will be for your Mommy and the student body. Now, I have dirt on you. If you want more of me, you know how to reach me._

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. A Wild, Wild Saturday (Part I) (Ryuko)

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was listening to Jerry Garcia and reading _Battle Royale_. It wasn't often the green-haired child had an easy, comfortable Saturday, especially since it being Summer vacation. He was surely going to take advantage. With his mother out shopping for the former superhero, All Might, he knew he had a solid few hours of peace and tranquility.

Or, so he thought.

The bang at the front door interrupted his concentration. He closed his book and walked to the front door. Before he could check the peephole, the knock grew louder.

"Hey, open up, Deku! I know you are in there." Izuku recognized the voice. For assurance, he checked the peephole to see who it was. "Deku! I know you are in there. Let's play!" He smiled as he saw the hyper Pussycat member Ryuko Tsuchikawa knocking at the door. She was wearing her civilian attire this afternoon, a plain white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She kept her eye on the peephole. "Izuku, I can see you. Your mother knows I am already here. I want to dote on my Deku." The latter was met with a voice of a mother cuddling her child. Her hands were holding her face, flushing in the process. "Seriously. Deku. You are going to leave a pretty young gal in the cold, alone? There could be strangers and perverts around here."

Izuku clicked his tongue. _If strangers and perverts were here, they would be asking for tips on how to become a better pervert from you._ He unlocked the door, following that Ryuko rushed into Izuku, knocking him to the floor. She got on top of him, nuzzling her face with his. "Oh, Deku! Oh, Deku-kun. Ryuko misses you dearly."

"You were here just a couple of days ago."

"A day without my Deku is like a day without sunshine."

He rubbed the back of her head. She purred in the process. "Oh, I love it when Deku-kun rubs my hair. It makes me want to purr." She rolled her fist, nuzzling his face once more before getting up from him. The hyper blonde ran to the kitchen toward the refrigerator. Izuku didn't mind for it wasn't her first time the superhero visited his residence.

The blonde pussycat made her visits to the Midoriya residence whenever she wanted cool-off time from the other members, or she wanted to kill time before going to an event like going to the movies or participating in cosplay events. Lately, it has been more of the latter. Pixie-Bob was becoming a household name to the town and she didn't mind performing solo from time to time. Often, she would come over to the Izuku's home and showcased her outfits to Izuku and his mother. She knew through Inko, she would get an honest opinion. Izuku would blush and walk away or mention her age to distract her. It didn't matter that she was a thirty-something, she was still a kid at heart.

Ryuko or Auntie Ryuko, Izuku called her (she didn't like it when he called her Auntie. She would rather have him call her Big Sis, but she never mentioned it to him). She checked the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of beer and a box of wine before closing the door. She checked the cabinets and pulled out a bag of potato chips. She returned to the living room and grabbed the remote. She crossed her legs and turned on the television. Once she found a suitable program, she leaned back to the couch and partook on her chips and alcohol.

Izuku stood there awkwardly. By now, he should get used to his Auntie Ryuko act like she ran the place. But in the end, it would be him who had to clean up after her. He didn't mind, in a way, he was glad that she visited. He didn't want to admit, but he enjoyed the doting and the teasing. Overall, her presence was just enough.

He inhaled her scent fragrance that lingered in the air. He watched her for a moment. She was scratching under her arms with one hand and drinking beer with the other. He stopped, not wanting to give Ryuko any thoughts.

"Hey Auntie, since you are comfortable on your end, I am going back to my room." Izuko bowed before her and turned around. "Holler if you need anything."

"Wait, Deku." Izuku turned as he saw Ryuko staring at him. Her face was flushed. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say more. "Come sit with your Auntie. It has been awhile, you know." She patted the seat next to her. "Plus, I did say I want to play with my Deku." She winked, patting the chair once more. "C'mon! Come to your auntie, Deku." Izuku blushed whenever she used her _FLCL's_ Haruko voice. "Come on, Deku- _kun_."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. She slowly walked to the couch where Ryuko was sitting. The moment the emerald-haired child made it to the couch, Ryuko grabbed him and wrestled him onto her lap. "There, you are now within my reach." She began purring and rubbing her cheek against his hair. Izuku was quiet. Words could never come up when he was the blonde pussycat's grab. "Deku smells so good. He is so sweet," she said as she buried her nose into his hair. "I wonder why nobody has taken you yet."

"I don't know," he said nervously. He felt her breast pressing onto his back. His eyes widened, trying not to display nervousness.

"Very unfortunate for them," she said as she pressed her lips to his hair. "Maybe fortunate for me. Girls wouldn't understand such things, but a woman, they can. If you want, I can attack you right now." She purred, grabbing her hands tightly around his waist.

"No, ma'am. My heart isn't ready," he said nervously.

"Oh, Deku. I love it when you are honest." She released her grip. Izuku got from her lap and sat beside her on the couch.

"Charmed." Izuku went quiet for a few seconds. He was still processing her smell and her touch. He was whispering a prayer to combat his budding erection. "So, what brings you here, Auntie?"

"I got a meet-up at a drink bar in Aoyama this evening. Since I have time on my hands and I was in the area, I called big sis to come by."

"Ok. So, where is your stuff? Your costume?"

"Aren't you the curious type, Deku." She pinched his cheek, making him blush. "Got everything at the place for me. Your Auntie Shino is already there prepping." She observed her nails for a bit. "Do you wanna come?"

"I am not so sure," he said. "I have a lot of homework to do."

She blew a raspberry. "Deku, you are a charmer. Your mother already told me that you are on Summer holiday, thus you will do it at the last minute. Also." She came closer, whispering in his ear. "I know you are going to read _Battle Royale_ and listen to Jerry Garcia music."

"How did you know that I was doing it?"

"So, you admit that you were doing that?"

"Wait a minute. How did you...I didn't...you win this round, Auntie."

"Don't mention it, Deku- _kun._ "

She drained the last of her beer before heading for the box wine. As she was pouring a cup, she turned to her Deku. "Listen, do you have movies we can watch for the time being?"

"You can check on our Hulu to see."

Ryuko stuck out her tongue while she was scanning the movie channels in search of a movie. Her eyes were wide as saucers when she saw a movie she wanted to see.

"What is that video," asked Izuku.

" _The Breakfast Club_ ," she said. "A classic."

"Never heard of it," said Izuku.

"It's a classic," cried Ryuko. "It's a film based on the 1980's. A group of kids spending their Saturday in detention."

"Tell me about it," replied Izuku.

"Despite having their detention, they managed to enjoy their Saturday," said Ryuko. "It's a great movie. Very timeless. Anybody from any generation should watch it."

"Glad you can recognize your age," replied Izuku giggling. It was met with a slap to the back of his head.

"Hey," she interjected. "You know I am eighteen at heart."

"Sorry, Auntie Ryuko. Sorry!"

She rubbed his head to relieve the pain. "Since we have time to kill until this evening."

"Wait a minute? I have to come with you?"

She puffed her cheeks, furrowing her eyes to the stunned Izuku.

"Okay, okay. I will be there with you, Auntie."

She released a smile. "As I was saying, since we have some time to kill before this evening, at least we can spend our Saturday about a group of kids spending their Saturday in detention."

Seeing that Izuku didn't have many options. Honestly, he didn't want to admit, but he was enjoying her company. "I wouldn't mind watching it with you."

"Great," she cried. "I get the movie ready. Meanwhile, I will go to the kitchen and make popcorn for us."

"Alright," said Izuku. Before he departed, Ryuko stopped him.

"What would be awesome if we were to do it like we were in the old days," said Ryuko while giggling. "Like when we were kids."

"What do you mean," asked Izuku.

"Sitting in our t-shirts and underwear while watching this," said Ryuko.

Izuku was already having reservations about this. He was met with worry whenever he took a glance at her skirt when they were in combat.

"C'mon, it will be fun," said Ryuko. She put her hands to her mouth, giving him a sly look. "What's the matter? Don't want me to see you in your tighty whiteys?"

Izuku blushed. "No!" He protested. "It is nothing like that!"

"Are you sure," she said teasingly.

"No," he replied.

"Alright, then. Then show me that you have no fear," said Ryuko.

Izuku was taken aback. He was, in a way, surprised. It was kind of exciting.

"Are you challenging me, Auntie," asked Izuku, while returning Ryuko a sly look.

"Do. You. Have. The. Guts," she asked Izuku.

"Bring it," said Izuku.

Izuku left the room and headed into his room. He went to his dresser and pulled out an old red t-shirt that he wore back when he was in elementary school. He was impressed that it still fitted. He gulped before he took off his pants. He placed them aside on his bed and headed back to the living room.

He walked back to the living room where he returned to the couch. When he turned, his mouth became agape. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was still wearing her t-shirt, but it was not low enough to cover her thighs. Even from where he was sitting, he could see her baby blue panties. His breath became shallow. He quickly tilted his head back to the screen.

She swayed her hips to the living room where she met him. She studied Izuku. She, too, was surprised on his morning outfit.

"So you did have the guts," asked Ryuko before winking at him.

Blushing, he responded. "Yeah, I told you."

"Good," she said before sitting next to him on the couch. She placed the bowl of popcorn on the living room table.

She pulled the remote from the table and pressed the play button. While the movie was playing, she grabbed a blanket next to the couch.

"I wanted us to get comfy while watching the movie," said Ryuko. "I didn't want us to get too cold."

"Sweet," responded Izuku. Although there was doubt in his tone. Izuku was grateful that she covered them with a blanket. He still tried to keep his distance.

One, he has never been this close to a woman. Two, he was now combating his erection.

 _It is just Auntie Ryuko. That is it. She is more of an aunt. That is it. We have fought crime together. She looks at me like a nephew. Yet again, her smell, her beauty. But, man, when did she become this enchanting without my paying attention?_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. A Wild, Wild Saturday (Part II) (Ryuko)

It didn't take much for Izuku to relax following the beginning of the movie. Ryuko kept her distance and only chimed in when there were moments that she enjoyed. In the while, Izuku received a text from his mother. She and All Might was going to a blues joint. They weren't expected to be back until the late night hour. In the subtext, she told him that he was going to Ryuko's Meet and Greet at the drink bar. And if he wanted to continue reading his comic books and play his video games, he would go. A Saturday he didn't expect, but he wasn't going to argue about it. He looked at the window. Rain was in the forecast. The room went from light to dark, only the television screen lighting between the pair. Ryuko had her knees to her chest, drinking a glass of wine or eating popcorn. Izuku crossed his legs, getting himself adjusted. Ryuko tapped his shoulders. "I got a text from Shino. She is going to give us a ride to the venue. So don't worry about the weather." Her Cheshire Cat smile can win those who desired her. Izuku nodded quietly before turning his head to watch the film.

The weather was still brewing a horrid storm while the duo was watching _The Breakfast Club_. Izuku, at first, was in shock of how much things changed over the past thirty years. He watched how a group of teenagers managed to enjoy and to take advantage of their Saturday.

"This movie is great," cried Izuku.

"Told you," replied Ryuko while taking herself a handful of popcorn.

"Molly Ringwald is funny," said Izuku. "I did not even know that Charlie Sheen had a brother in this movie."

"Emilio Estevez," replied Ryuko. "Keep it between you and me, but I had a crush on him."

"Too much information," replied Izuku.

"Aww, come on," said Ryuko teasingly while nudging her feet on his leg. That alone sent a shock in his spine. "You can't say that you found Allison and Claire cute?"

"Claire was cute," said Izuku admittedly. "But I had honestly found Allison to be my cup of tea."

Ryuko giggled. "How so, may I ask?"

"As she admittedly said. She was the basket case."

"You find basket case type girls to be cute."

"Not literally, but they are interesting."

"Explain?"

He cleared his throat. "Allison played her role very well. She was off, she was not the brightest. Then yet again, she wanted to be known. So she did crazy stuff in order to get attention."

"Is that what you see in girls?"

He blushed. "Never mind, never mind."

"What about Claire?"

"What about her?"

"What kind of quality you see in her. If you were to date her."

"I don't know. It's kind of hard."

"Tell me. I want to know."

"Never mind, Auntie. This is getting kind of awkward."

She grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. She sat up properly on the couch and faced Izuku. "You have to choose one of the _Breakfast Club_ girls."

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "I have to choose one?"

"Which one I should pretend to be?"

"Are you serious?"

She frowned. "Can't we have any fun with this?"

He sighed. "Ok. I want to pick Allison."

"Ok, Allison it is," she smiled. "Of course, you would pick her."

"Ha!"

She straightened herself out. "I have a crush on you, Deku!"

"Uh?"

She removed the blanket from the couch, exposing themselves. Izuku watched the sweat drip from her neck. He saw moisture coming from her shirt. Her legs were damp as well. Ryuko noticed it.

"Like what you see?"

He was backing up. "Is this a joke."

She giggled. "Nope! Not a joke, Deku- _kun_." She nudged closer to him. "In fact, I have been having these feelings for you the entire time."

Izuku's hands began to tremble. He was leaning himself back from her, trying his hardest to go away from her.

"Where are you going," she purred.

Without warning, she grabbed his leg and pulled him to her direction. In no time, he was lying under her. He stood in shock as he was inches from her. Her breath loomed over him as she was hovering over him. She emitted a smile, better yet a smirk that he had never seen before.

"Is this a game," asked Izuku nervously.

She caressed his cheek. "If this was a game, why did I set up what I did to do this?"

He swallowed nothing.

"Why would I pick such a sacred movie and come over often if it did not mean something."

"Auntie?"

"I only show this movie to the guys I like. I come over to show how much I like you."

"Like?"

She giggled before blowing into his ear. "Like," she whispered.

"Auntie, I think you are a good woman, a wonderful friend. I think the too much popcorn has gotten into your…," He was interrupted when she caught his lips. He laid in shock as his tongue was entangled with her tongue. She continued kissing him until a trail of saliva bridged the pair.

"A woman's kiss," she purred. "Unlike a girl's kiss like Himiko."

Izuku was silent. He was flushed.

Ryuko looked down as she noticed that Izuku's boxers were protruding.

"Pitching a tent," she purred.

He flushed when she rubbed at the phallus before the shaft. "Relax, Deku. I know what I am doing. Just let yourself get lost. Remember, I am Allison, your dream girl."

She continued rubbing before his penis was leaking fluids. He gripped the couch as he became entrapped in this forbidden, age-gapping affair.

"Auntie," he cried.

"Remember, I am Allison," cried Ryuko.

She continued stroking his dick through his boxers. He tried to reach her, but she kissed him again.

"Want to go to heaven with me," asked Ryuko.

"Auntie, I am beginning to feel funny," cried Izuku.

She continued to rub. She laughed the entire time. He was feeling sensations until he was not sure how he was feeling.

"You are almost there," she cried. "Al. Most. There."

"Auntie, I don't know," cried Izuku. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God."

Ryuko then stopped her hands. She quickly removed it.

"How did you like my acting," she asked.

"Uh?"

"How did you like my Allison impression?"

He was breathless and confused.

"You know, the role of being a compulsive liar?"

Izuku sighed. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah. I am very surprised."

She smiled. "Am I a good actress of what?"

"Yeah, great!"

Ryuko grabbed the remote and played the pause button. She grabbed the blankets and covered them both. They returned to watching the movie. While Ryuko was laughing, Izuku was still lost in limbo. He was also lost at the new sensation he was experiencing.

Izuku got off of the couch.

"Where are you going, Deku," asked Ryuko.

"I don't know," replied Izuku. "I don't know. I think I am going to go back to my room for awhile."

As he was leaving, Ryuko came from behind and grabbed Izuku around his torso. She pressed her head against his back.

"Sorry, Deku," she said.

"I am confused, Auntie," said Izuku.

"I know. Sorry," replied Ryuko.

Izuku was panting. He felt odd, confused, scared, and unsatisfied.

"Do you care if I show you what I did again," asked Ryuko. "But this time only me and not as Allison?"

He shook his head in agreement.

Ryuko lowered the volume of the television. Darkness still enveloped the room with the exception of the television. She led Izuku back on the couch. He was nervous, keeping his eyes closed while she was on top of him.

"Izuku?"

His eyes snapped open. Ryuko looked like a blushing bride. She already disrobed her shirt, leaving her panties as the only article of clothing. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was nervous. He had a right to be. Then yet again, what about Ryuko?

"You know. I am being kinda serious when I say that I like you. Just a bit."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I am a bit confused, but for some reason, why I am around you, I feel like it's magical."

"Auntie."

"Seeing you flush when I put you compromised positions. Making you frustrated with my teasing. That's just my way of getting your attention." She leaned closer to Izuku. Their breaths were hovering against each other. The smell of her sweat and her fragrance entranced him, in his loins and in his nose.

"Izuku," she said gently.

"Yes?" He was barely able to get out.

"Are you happy when you're with me?"

"Um, yeah. Yet again, it is a whole new thing to me."

"Do you like being with me?"

"I do, Auntie. I do, but like I said, it's a new thing."

She giggled, laying her head against his neck. Her body relaxing on top of his. She inhaled his scent, grabbing onto his chest. "I like being with you, too, Deku. That's why you are _my_ Deku-kun."

She removed his shirt and boxers patiently as if the motions in this act were a sort of ritual for her. He found himself closing his eyes and just letting himself get lost in the moment as she did whatever she liked with his body. He put all of his trust in his Auntie. Fingernails scraping lightly across his skin, almost tickling. Playing with his fingers, petting his hair, feathery kisses all over, gentle bites on his nipples and neck, touching and pinching and squeezing his butt. Then came the removal of his underwear. He didn't protest. Ryuko dropped the clothes beside her. She, too, was nervous of this as well.

The blonde pussycat talked a big game when it came to the number of men she put to bed. In actuality, she has given many men blowjobs and handjobs. She even received oral pleasure and been felt up by a few men. However, she has only been with a couple of guys when going all of the way. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She was always in a rush to find love, but in the end, it always failed. Izuku was different. It was something about his charm.

And that was the shot. Izuku didn't have to prove his charm to anyone. He was a natural, just like his relenting ability to become a recognized hero someday.

That alone made it in her mind that she was willing to give herself to him.

"Just relax and let me take good care of you, okay?" Ryuko drooled onto her hand. She let it serve as a lubricant as she applied it to his dick.

It was a strange, wet sensation to Izuku. Her hands encircling his half erect dick. He opened my eyes only long enough to see her stroking him with her hands and fondling his balls.

Her grips became faster, harder, and more intense. At some point, he was thrusting into her hand, and she made the smallest, most pleased sounding laugh. Then that tightening sensation, feeling as if he was going to burst.

It was a silent orgasm, accompanied by a strained moan from his lips. Then that tender sensation after having ejaculated.

His eyes were closed. He wasn't used to the sensation. He opened his eyes and saw his semen covering Ryuko's hands.

"Auntie, I am sorry," he cried. "Let me go and get a tissue."

She shook her head in disagreement. She smiled, flicking his nose. "You are so modest." He watched as she licked his semen like a cat. She purred once she consumed it all. "A kitty loves when she gets her milk."

Hearing that stirred Izuku's dick once again. "I am sorry," he said. "Don't be mad at me, Auntie."

She came and gave Izuku a kiss. He closed his eyes as their tongues performed a dance, exchanging their contents. She broke the kiss, leaving a bridge of their saliva.

Ryuko stood and took off her panties. She came and kneel next to Izuku. "Sweet, sweet Deku. I am in the mood for this kind of tail to enter me," she said. She patted his cheek before returning to his feet. She kneeled down where she grabbed his dick. She rubbed it a few times before she entered herself inside of her pussy.

Her folds welcomed Izuku's dick as she took sharp breaths. She let out a small cry as she gyrated her hips to adjust to his girth. "Make me want you, my Deku- _kun_."

The couple held hands as they exchanged kisses. The couch continued creaking. Drops of sweat were pouring all over each other.

She pulled Izuku and now, her back was to the couch. She wrapped her legs tightly like a spider does to her prey. "Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me, Izuku. Please, please, PLEASE!"

"I don't want to get you pregnant," he cried. That he was familiar with. He knew that without protection, there was a risk of her getting her pregnant. And he wasn't ready to be a father.

"I am on the pill," she yelled as she was lying through her teeth.

"Auntie, please…"

She took his face and kissed him on the lips. She thrusted her tongue inside of his mouth, cleaning anything inside. She broke the kiss and let out a whisper. _Shut up and make me your wife, Deku-kun._

He released his sperm inside of her pussy. She screamed. She tightened her arms around him. She yelled his name a few times as she climaxed herself. The tension lasted a few moments. She finally released her grip and Izuku lied back to the couch. Ryuko lied next to him. She felt his contents leaking from her pussy. She had never felt so happy in her life.

Izuku was out of breath. Ryuko stepped away from the couch and went into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of water. She handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he consumed the bottle.

"Don't mention it, Deku," she said while rubbing her chin.

"So," Izuku broke the silence, scratching his head. "About this."

Ryuko looked at him. "What about it?"

"What does this make us?"

Ryuko grabbed Izuku by the chin and pecked him on his lips. "You're thinking too hard again, Deku-kun. Let's just say we know what we want to say, but at the moment we are afraid."

"Ok. I can take that."

"Good."

The phone interrupted their moment. Ryuko went to the phone. She answered it on the fourth ring.

 _Ryuko, here._

 _What do you mean you are waiting outside?_

 _How long?_

 _What did you see?_

 _Oh, my God, Shino. Please, Mother of God._

 _I will explain about it on the way._

She displayed a frustrated look. She turned to Izuku. "Hurry up and get dressed, love. Our ride is waiting outside for us."

"Auntie Shino?"

"Afraid so, kiddo."

"Auntie, did she see anything?"

She threw his shirt to him. "Go and grab your pants. I will explain on the way."

* * *

Shino was sitting outside of the Midoriya residence. She wasn't alone. As she was taking a smoke, commandant, Yawara Chatora was with her, holding the umbrella. Shino hung up her phone. She blew the smoke into the air. She turned to Yawara.

"Seems like our dear Pixie popped Deku's cherry."

Yawara scratched the thin hairs under his chin. "Our little man's paintbrush has been broken?"

Shino shook her head in agreement. "Damn, but our Pixie was counting on it for quite some time. Can't get mad at her. Better be her than some other skank." Shino dropped the cigarette to the ground, rubbing it with her sole. She looked at the residence. She had a hint of disappointment. _I knew that Ryuko liked him, but I sort of hope that Izuku would have gone after me. There is my nephew, but he is too young. I wonder if Ryuko wouldn't mind if I borrow him._

"Tiger, call the venue and have a costume ready for Izuku."

"Any particular reason?"

"None really. Just that this kitty can have some fun." _I wonder if Ragdoll wouldn't mind getting on this as well. She loves doting on Izuku as well. This is going to be a fun Saturday._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	6. The Cat Sours The Basil (Part I)(Nemuri)

Every Saturday, Nemuri Kayama swept her balcony wanting to get a glance of Izuku Midoriya whenever he passed by the complex. Between the hours of one and three in the afternoon, Izuku would take the route through her apartment complex on his way to visit Shouto or go to the comic book store to collect action figures, comics, or purchase a new video game. The same bright-eyed look, the genuine smile, listening to his headphones and making his way to and from his destination. She held onto the broom, envying the items that he was holding. Envying the headphones for whoever's voice is filling his brain. If Izuku was an instrument, he would be a piano. A melodic tune that she can play, sliding her hands on the black and white keys of the ivories.

This Saturday was no exception.

She shied away, hiding behind her fitness bike that was collecting dust. Why in the world was she so shy of Izuku? As a teacher of the UA Academy, the boys would melt like putty on her soft, well-manicured hands. Students like Mashirao or Nirengeki would go to their beck-and-call for this woman.

She was the school flirt, the playgirl woman of the town. Guys would appreciate the privilege of seeing a glance or inhaling her scent, be as it were pleasant or horrid.

But the emerald-haired child? What made Izuku different than all of the other boys?

"Maybe because he is genuine, pure, and doesn't like sluts like you."

Nemuri lowered her eyebrows. She recognized the unsavory voice from anywhere. She turned around into her studio apartment. A predator was sitting on her couch, peeling her only orange that she was going to eat for later. The pain in her anus had her feet on her couch, drinking her soda as if she lived there. Let alone having entry to her apartment.

She rubbed her temple with her fingers. "I am going to kick the supe's ass for allowing anybody to come into my home."

The blonde dropped the orange peel on the floor, tossing a slice to Nemuri. She caught it with her fighting hand. "Damn you, Yu! Coming to my home and acting like you run the place. Don't you have anywhere else to be a bitch?"

Yu Takeyama, or Mount Lady ignored her. She took a bite of the orange. She cringed at the bittersweet taste. "Girl, you need to buy orange when they are _not_ on sale." She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, and that won't be until four o'clock when and where I can be a bitch." She kicked the chair to Nemuri's direction. Not in a mood to fight, she ate the orange and took a seat.

"So, what reason are you here today," asked Nemuri annoyingly.

Yu raised her eyebrow mischievously. "What? Can I spend the day with my bestest friend of the whole world?" It sounded sincere. Nemuri knew the vain blonde had an ace up her sleeve. Something was in the works of the blonde superhero.

"Unless their names are Benjamin, Abe, George, Andrew, and Alex, you won't find them here," said Nemuri.

Yu had a sly look. "Amazing that you know them as well. You would think for the lack of decor and your fragile youth, you would have thought they were common enemies." She bit her lip. "I mean, real recognize real and you sort of looking unfamiliar right now."

Nemuri threw the empty beer can at Yu, but used her legs to deflect it. The can return to her, but she retrieved her whip to deflect it as well.

The moment went back and forth for a few moments until the can split into half, dropping to the floor.

Yu was panting, smiling at Nemuri. "I must say, Midnight, you still haven't lost your touch."

Nemuri smiled, flexing her arms. "Thanks, surprised you can feel anything from those botoxes."

"And friendship ends," she murmured under her breath.

Nemuri covered her mouth while laughing. She grabbed an unopened can of beer. She threw Yu a can. Both toasted before drinking it. "So, what reason are you here for anyway," asked Nemuri.

"Like I said earlier," Yu said while taking a sip. "I see you eyeing the emerald child every weekend as I pass by and searching in your mail for any checks."

Nemuri frowned. She now wondered why she wasn't getting any of her mother's weekly allowances.

"So, I see Izuku every weekend. So what? Can a girl just watch and observe?"

"Every single weekend, though?"

Nemuri took another sip. "Why does it matter what I do on my past time? I am an adult, you know."

Yu shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, suit yourself. I mean, I shouldn't be scared anyhow. I mean, I am not the one who should be worried that Izuku goes to the comic book store so that he can visit Ragdoll."

Nemuri spat out her drink. "Tomoko? That skank? What about her?"

Yu took another sip of beer before telling her story to Nemuri. _Tomoko makes appearances at the comic book store that Izuku visits. He often goes there to buy merchandise. However, merchandises that Tomoko suggest to him. Izuku has a tiny crush on Tomoko, or basically any older woman that gathers his attention._

"Tomoko plays sweets on Izuku," asked Nemuri.

"Hmm hmm," replied Yu. "Tomoko is very sweet with Izuku." She winked. "Makes you kind of think that Tomoko may, in fact, have a crush on the teen herself." She finished the last of her beer, crushing the beer can and leaving it on the table. "But, hey, you didn't get that from me."

Nemuri put her finger to her lip. Why would Yu give her much vital information? Granted, eventually, she was going to make a move on Izuku sooner or later, but if Tomoko got to him first, then that would be a problem.

"Why are you telling me this," asked Nemuri.

"What? Can I help a sister with information regarding her Izuku?"

"We're not even friends. Why do you care?"

Yu reached for another can of beer. "Like I said. I don't care. I am just stating facts is all."Yu got up from the couch. She stretched her arms, yawning and scratching her underarms. "As you can see, it is my time to go be a bitch someplace else." She walked from the couch and headed towards the door. "Next time, better oranges and don't go too cheap on beer. I know it's tough being a teacher, but don't let it affect your taste buds as well." She winks, throwing the middle finger to Nemuri. "Bye, bitch!" She closed the door.

* * *

Izuku looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave school. He picked up his materials and exited the school grounds. He stopped at the bus stop and took a seat on the bench to wait for his bus. Instead of heading home, he was getting ready to head to work at the bookstore where he will be working as a clerk.

On his own volition, Izuku decided to get a job for extra income. What better place to find a job than to find a place that sells books and video games? There was a local bookstore in the atrium of the town's garden district. The bookstore was very popular and attracted a large crowd. The manager of the store was familiar with the emerald child as he frequented the establishment and decided to give him a chance.

It would also relieve his mother's pockets for a change.

About a half hour later, Izuku exited the bus and headed for the garden district. By that time, the sun was the below the horizon. The sun's warmth was dissipated and the coolness of the autumn sky filled the void. He reached into his backpack to retrieve his red scarf. It was a present he received from his grandmother when he was a child. She passed away when he was a child. He continued to treasure the scarf as it was something to keep her memory alive.

The cling of the bell alerted that another visitor had arrived at the bookstore. Although it was a second-hand store, the treasure trove of a collection of history regardless of any era could be found.

The dimmed lighting of the bookstore gave it a private affair for readers to enjoy their pursuit of knowledge. The wonderful sound of jazz made the quaint, quiet bookstore a more welcoming spot.

At the counter was an old woman, not the kind that should be pitied with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen if given a chance. She stood quite tall and slim. Her short grey hair, neat and likely styled with old-fashioned rollers, the kind women used to sleep in. Her face was made up with discrete make-up except her that her lips were cherry red. If she were any paler, then her mouth would be garish, but against her sun-kissed skin, it looked right. When she extended her hand to shake Izuku, he could see the soil beneath her fingernails. A gardener, he concluded. Then he noticed her neck scarf, patterned with small roses. It was safe to say that she has one of the best gardens in her neighborhood.

"Aw, welcome Izuku," said the gentle-voiced older woman, "Glad you could make it." She reached from behind the counter and gave him an apron. Attached to the apron was a nametag with his name on it. The nametag gave him a boost of confidence that he actually belonged to a team.

"Once you get yourself together," said the woman, "We have a new list of shipments that came in today."

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku as he went to the direction she pointed her fingers.

Izuku entered the back room where they keep their extra stock of books and other materials. When he found the boxes she desired, he grabbed them and walked back to the opening to put them in their proper selves.

"Oh dear," she responded to Izuku. "Don't be alarmed with the presentation of these books. These belong in our special area." She had a slight chuckle. He could see it vibrate through her wrinkled lips. Fearing the worst and much to his chagrin, he opened the books and saw that it did belong in the special area-erotica.

Her slight chuckle turned into a loud one as customer speculated on the commotion between the boss and the employee. "Such nubile you are, my dear," said the woman. "Now, you must work. You have plenty to do, you spring chicken."

Izuku carried the first box and went to the bookstore to find the section. Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, color-coded with dots. The fiction area was arranged in alphabetical order. The young adults' section was labeled with pictures of their authors. There was a special area for manga for the youth. The children's section featured low shelves and floor cushions. The floor cushions were the bookstore's greatest highlight. Young and old alike loved to comfort themselves on the floor while reading a good book.

When arriving at the special area, the many graphic images of the book covers lit his eyes. From fictional erotica to the cover of hentai, Izuku did his hardest to avert his eyes.

He was nubile, naive, and a spring chicken when he came to sex. Izuku was interested in the opposite sex, but couldn't imagine doing anything sexual with them. The closest of sexual content he witnessed was when he was in sexual education class in the seventh grade. Even then, he covered his eyes through the "grotesque parts." Even with masturbation, he found that as an issue, but that will be something he would have to think about another time.

As he finished bundling the first box of the erotica novels, from his peripheral was the sight of sheer beauty. She wore a black business suit. Her firm legs were exposed in front of him. She wasn't wearing any stockings, so he could see every detail of her soft and creamy skin. It was white like milk, which happened to be his favorite kind of complexion. As he looked up, he saw the stunning attractive brunette who happened to be his Pro Hero Art History teacher, Ms. Kayama.

"Well, I could never imagine running into one of my students here, would I," she said with a firm voice. Izuku felt every syllable that escaped from her soft lips. Something about that voice was alluring and appealing.

"Mr. Midoriya," she said as she picked out one of those books from the special area. "I didn't think they would allow young boys like you to do these kinds of jobs. It is bad for the brain."

"It's not really it," said Izuku while blushing. "The guy who normally does this is out sick and it is just me and my boss tonight."

"Oh," she responded with a slight chuckle. "I guess that you get a pass, for now, Mr. Midoriya."

He swallowed a lump. Was she flirting with him or was she just being funny with him? Regardless of what impact, he slightly got scared and aroused by the encounter. Trying to change the subject, he asked, "What brings you here to the bookstore, Kayama-sensei?"

"I happened to be in the neighborhood." She picked up the nearest item she could find. "I was interested in reading this classical piece."

" _The Story of O_ ," questioned Izuku. Yet again, it did suit her persona thus sporting a whip. "I am unfamiliar with the book, but I know it involves intimacy."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Does my pupil know something that I don't," she questioned in a sing-song.

"No," he quickly protested. "I often hear my mother talk about it with her book club or on the phone with her friends." He began to laugh nervously. "Did I tell you I took the job in the chance of getting a forty percent off discount for video games and manga?"

Nemuri laughed, flicking his nose with her finger. "Relax, Mr. Midoriya." She took a breath. "I was in the neighborhood in search of material for class next week. While I was perusing, I happened to see you. The boss told me that you work here and decided to see you." She peered closer to him, leaving them at a nose length of each other. "I promise not to tell our loving principal about your job situation." She winked. "You know that students getting a job is against the rules."

He put his hands in a praying position. "Please, Kayama-sensei, don't tell Principal Nezu."

She pressed her finger to his nose. "Relax. Your secret is safe with me."

He displayed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kamaya-sensei." He bowed in front of her. "Thank you so much."

She raised her hand gingerly. "However, it is going to cost you."

"Say what? I thought you weren't going to tell."

"You are right. Your secret is safe with me. With me!" A flash sparkled in her eye. "And if you want me to get the gatekeeper of your secret, you must pay a price."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Discount on anything you want?"

"No," she nodded in a sing-song.

"Buying this book that you want?"

"No," she nodded in a sing-song. She raised her hand and pointed at him. "Let's grab lunch. No, dinner. Yes! Let's grab dinner."

"Dinner? That sounds like fun," said Izuku. "Dinner? We can do that."

"Good, I am glad," said Nemuri. "I am in the mood for Italian. There is a spot that sells some of the best rotini in town. I think we can share Italian and our little secret together. How does that sound?"

"Yes ma'am," said Izuku.

"Great," she concurred. "I will come and pick you up from your place around 6 tomorrow."

"6 o'clock," he said. "See you then."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I will let you get back to work. And by the way, Mr. Midoriya. Spring chickens should not be reading that kind of dirty material. Understand?" She said that with a wink and left the bookstore.

* * *

Yu was sitting in her living room when she reached for her cell phone. The moon was at its peak. She opened the patio door to allow the cool air to fill the room. No need for a blanket this evening as the blonde rested on the couch, wearing nothing but her plain t-shirt and her blue cotton panties.

She dialed the phone and waited for an answer. It picked up on the fifth ring. "Evening, Yu. Are _you_ busy?"

"You love that joke don't you?"

"Never gets old."

Yu was scratching her stomach as she positioned herself on the couch. "I am calling, Tomoko, because Operation Save the World is at a go."

Laughter filled the receiver. "You're telling me that Midnight, Nemuri, took the cake."

"Took the ingredients and is baking the cake as we speak," she snickered. "I've done my part on my end. Now, it's your turn, Tomoko."

Tomoko grinned as she tried to return her composure. "Already done. I called Nemuri earlier this evening and told her I need some help on boyfriend advice. She is coming through tomorrow morning. That is when I will implement phase two."

"Aren't you a smart girl?"

"What can I say? I enjoy a gamble every now and again."

Yu sneezed before returning back to the call. "I look forward to seeing this unfold."

"I, too."

"All right. We will be in touch, Tomoko. Talk to you soon." Yu hung up the phone and rested it on her stomach. She looked at the moon as it was shining greatly into the night. She crossed her legs, smiling about the plan she created with Tomoko on how to make Nemuri pop Izuku's cherry.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. Faces Of A Woman (Part II) (Rei)

It was quiet in the kitchen as Aunt Todo was chopping marigolds to put into the tea for the boys. Meanwhile, Izuku was sitting in her kitchen, chewing on the rice crackers that she made for herself earlier. Marigolds didn't take long to settle into the tea, but she wanted something to stall. Be as it may, on the way to the kitchen, she made it in her mind that the opportunity to sway Izuku into her palms was going to happen today. No longer could the mother contained her desire, better yet the excitement of a younger man in her home. Izuku, or Deku to those who know him, was a genuine boy. A boy that never asked for much, but to be accepted by the others. A child that hasn't developed a quirk, but is unrelenting in his efforts of being a superhero. Qualities that she thought she would have found in her husband, but what ill mistakes she made throughout those wasted years. She was taken aback by that aforementioned thought. The only benefits of that thoughtless, horrid marriage were the bundle of joys that were created in the process. Of course, the children suffered in the fray of her mistakes along with her husbands.

She looked at her wristwatch, timing on how long has it been since she been out of the 'looney bin.' The name was adopted by Shouto, he didn't have any harsh feelings towards the incident that changed his life. In fact, it helped she and Shouto developed a closer relationship.

It was through the closeness of mother and son that cost her to know Izuku. No wonder why Shouto developed ideas with methods of making their relationship better? There was a lad who was concerned for their well-being. Since then, she wanted to thank the gentlemen who pushed her and her son back together. She wanted to covet the boy that pushed her and her son back together.

She became hungry for the boy. An agile sixteen-year-old who had such wisdom, such knowledge. This chase, this dance she played to get to the part where she can turn Izuku into a man. A man that can give the wisdom to repair a once broken relationship was no ordinary boy. His body was of a boy. His face was of a boy. But within that emerald child's brain lied a man.

And she was going to be the one responsible for making that happen.

She poured the marigold inside of the tea kettle. She knew she had about a few minutes to make her move. Her slowpoke of a son was probably taking advantage of his alone time masturbating in the bathroom or reading one of his manga. Which one of the two, it mattered not. She knew that she had a game to pay with Izuku.

It wasn't about playing to win. She was playing for keeps.

"Thank you so much for being a dear friend to Shouto," the white-haired woman said as she turned around to face Izuku. She saw how the emerald teen blushed the moment her eyes met his. He was timid, holding on to the hems of his uniform shirt. He was trembling a bit. He was nervous, but the sign of his blushing indicated that the feelings they shared were mutual. "I do appreciate the things you do for the boy." She clicked her tongue. "I just wish the feelings were mutual. It feels like sometimes he underappreciates you." Another method of swaying Izuku to her side. Make him feel like he was a bit insignificant, that way she can get him to open up a bit.

"It's no problem, Aunt Todo," he said calmly. "I always enjoy spending time with y...I mean helping out and hanging out with Shouto." She smiled as the slip of his tongue. She blushed. Her heart was fluttering. Izuku felt the same way for her. It was good for Aunt Todo. Now, she had to push a bit further to gather his attention.

"So, tell me Izuku. Do you always give advice to mothers and sons like ours," she said casually. "Or, you were just being friendly?"

"No, ma'am. I can understand the feeling of being a bit off. I mean, I don't even have a quirk." He took a breath. "I care for you guys. I like you all. Mother told me to always be a helping hand when the time is right."

She winked at him. "Oh, what a helping hand you are, my sweet. You are such a gem."

His face became beet red. He looked like a tomato. If she couldn't help it, she would have gotten him right on the kitchen table. She told herself to wait patiently. Good things come to those who wait, she told herself.

"So, tell me, Izuku. How are your studies?"

"Fine. I am making decent grades. Kayama-sensei told me if I pass her class, I can be in the top tier by the end of this term."

"Good for you, dear. What about girls?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Girls?"

Bingo. Put him in the position that would take him off guard. She knew that Shouto would have scoffed or become robust with women. Not Izuku. She was setting the trap like a spider to a fly or a lion to an antelope. Her darling was getting closer and closer.

"Yes, dear. Any girls try to reel you in yet?"

"No, ma'am."

"Really? Such a handsome doll like yourself?"

"No, ma'am. A bit shy, I think."

"Oh, sweetness." The latter of it had a strong, alluring slur. A sense of being motherly, but a bit seductive. She felt her juices secreting from her sacred place. Her holy passage was seeking for her savior. She tried to keep composure, but seeing the naivete in the boy was keeping her from doing so. She rubbed her legs together, trying to absorb the juices. Then, she saw him blushing. Did he know? Was it her scent that garnered his attention. Granted, she sprayed some fragrance to cover herself, but maybe he was interested.

Only one way to find it.

"Excuse me for a moment, dear. I have to go into the cabinet to find you guys a snack tray." She got on her knees to go to the cabinet below the counter. She spread her legs wide enough for her panties to be seen through her skirt. Her panties dug into her pussy. The lewdness of it excited her, knowing that her scent was secreting. She ingested the smell, hopefully, Izuku was doing the same. For a moment, she felt bad for the seduction of it, but at the same time, she felt like she deserved it. She was a good woman. She did what she could for this family. And damn it to hell for if her husband didn't care about her, then why would she care, she concluded. "I am checking. I am checking," she said coyly. She had a hidden smile. _Can you see it, my precious darling? Can you smell me, darling? Just the thought alone is making me more excited!_

"Yet again, I may have put it on the top cabinet." She closed the cabinet door and reached for the top cabinet. When she turned around, she saw Izuku's face. He looked entranced, shocked, surprised. Was the emerald child that much of a novice? Or, was he, too, fighting the emotions of a teen. Hormones ran rampant in them. She knew it was only a matter of time before it took over. A man was only hurting himself to combat his true feelings, she thought. It was confirmed when she saw a bump in his pants.

 _Bingo!_

"Are you okay, dear," she asked with a concerned tone. She walked to his direction. The scent of a honeydew scented perfume entered his nostrils, making him blush more than before.

"I am okay," replied Izuku. "I have stuff on my mind is all."

Like a mother, his tone and speech didn't match his words. She sat in the chair next to him and put her palm on his forehead. Izuku blushed upon feeling her soft touch. She even put her forehead upon his, making them nose length at each other. So much so, he can taste the peppermint she was eating earlier. She broke the distance.

"You seem okay, but I think you need something for your nerves," she said. "I have something for you to drink." She left his sight as she went into the refrigerator to retrieve her items.

"I should have known better about teenagers and their problems," said Aunt Todo. "What seems to be trivial and minute to us are going to be grandeur and robust to you guys." She pulled out a watermelon from the top shelf before closing the door. She pulled out the hot water from the stove. She had the tea ready for the duo before this particular juncture.

"Whenever Shouto or Fuyumi got stressed, I often give them this tea as a remedy," she told Izuku. She cut some pieces of watermelon and put them in a cup. "Do you prefer your tea with ice or no ice?"

"No ice is fine," he told Aunt Todo.

Aunt Todo chuckled. She covered her lip once more. She put the watermelon in her cup before pouring the hot water into the cup. She had a few spices unknown to Izuku before putting it on the table. "Let it cool for a little bit. Before you go see my son with the snacks, I want you to drink it. It will help with the nerves."

He shook his head. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He stared at the tea. It had a reddish and pinkish tint. It reminded him of something his mother made for him when he was sick. He wondered if mothers had a federation or a conference to get together on the affairs of their sick children.

"Before you respond, it is good and no, I am not going to poison you," she replied with a wink. "It is watermelon punch. I used to give it to Shouto on his bad days. I am grateful I don't have to give him this much nowadays." She sighed as she poured herself a cup.

She looked at the cup of tea. "Go on and take your sip." Izuku felt the surge of that suggestion when hearing that. He took both hands and wrapped it around the cup. He took a sip of the watermelon punch.

"It is delicious," he said, wiping the contents with his sleeve.

"Thank you," she smiled as she ingested a cup of her tea. She took another sip, placing it next to Izuku. She came behind him. She delicately placed her hands on his shoulders. "Often, I try massaging my children. Massages are good for stress." She continued putting her hands on his shoulders. She pressed her hands. She could feel his breath getting shallow.

"You have plenty of tension there, sweetie. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, ma'am," he said faintly.

She inhaled harshly. "I must say, Izuku, you are very well cut. You have such a sturdy chest." She giggled. "It's a shame that girls don't appreciate you. If I were your age, then I would never leave you alone." She pressed her lips next to his ear. She withdrew a strong breath onto it. "If you want, I could attack you right now. Teehee!" She pulled back. "Just kidding."

 _It's now or never._

She turned to face him. She took his head and cradled it like a mother did to a newborn. She blew into his face. Izuku trembled, which was cute to Aunt Todo. His eyes were going into different directions, but not meeting hers.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"I am okay," he said while stammering.

"It looks like you are a bit under the weather," she told him. "You wouldn't mind if I check your temperature once again. I thought the tea would work."

She even put her forehead upon his again, making them nose length at each other. She gave a little distance between them. "Dear, I think you might be a little under the weather." She gave him a strong embrace. "Poor Izuku. I don't think you are sick enough, but I don't want you to head home like this."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aunt Todo made slight chuckles. Her fingernails made slight, gentle scraps against his shoulder blade. She felt the sweat evacuating his pores. His heart was beating angrily. Even as her legs parted next to his, she felt his body. She knew how a man works. She knew she need to do one more thing and Izuku was hers for the taking. "Oh, sweetness. Would you like to lie down on my bed? I have a small wash basin I can help you alleviate the tension."

"I don't want to be a bother to you, Aunt Todo," he said nervously. "I think I will be fine."

"Izuku Midoriya, listen to your auntie when I talking to you!" Her voice became stern. The final Trump card was in the works. A custom she appreciated for the system of respecting the elders in their community. Izuku wasn't going to disobey his Aunt Todo. She pursed her lips, feeling the moistness from her cavern. "Izuku, I am sorry for being a bit harsh, but I want to look out for your well-being. Do you trust me, love?"

"I do."

"Do you?"

"I do, Aunt Todo."

"Then, why are you scared?"

"I am not scared. Just a bit nervous."

"Oh, sweetness, don't be scared. Aunt Todo will take care of you. Okay?"

He didn't respond. He just quietly nodded.

Aunt Todo released him. She looked at the stairs. "Shouto, Izuku isn't feeling well. I going to take him to my room and get him together. Don't bother us."

"Yes, ma'am. How long Deku might be out," asked Shouto.

" _For quite awhile_ ," she purred alluringly to Shouto.

"Yes, ma'am."

Aunt Todo looked at Izuku. He still wasn't looking at her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Aunt Todo's bedroom had a small single bed, looking like a snowdrift, so white and feathery and high was it; one window curtained with a square of starched white cotton cloth that drew over the panes by means of a white cord on which it was run at the top; a tiny washstand with an old-fashioned bowl and pitcher of green and white stoneware, and over it an old-fashioned gilt mirror; a small splint-bottomed chair and large braided rug of red woollen rags.

She told Izuku to lie down on the bed as she reached for the small wash basin. She instructed Izuku to unbuttoned his shirt as she was getting the towel from the cabinet.

"Any particular reason, Auntie?"

"Sickness stems from the stomach on up, dear. Don't want you to catch a cold." The water was getting filled while she poured a little soap into the basin. The door was locked, so she didn't have to worry about Shouto coming in. Her eyes were on the prize.

Izuku was going to be hers.

She carried the basin and set it on the nightstand. Izuku lied in waiting. He was nervous, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Aunt Todo to give him a wipe-down.

"I put a little scented soap in there. Mineral water is a must, sweetie," she said as she grabbed the towel and dampened it. She rung the towel out before getting herself ready for him. She crawled to the bed. The tension caused her moisture. Before she returned to the bedroom, she removed her bra, exposing her excited nipples through her blouse.

"Alright, sweetheart. It's gonna be a little bit cold," she said casually.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Aunt Todo started with his forehead. She inhaled his scent, causing her loins to become excited. Just for assurance, she spread her legs so that Izuku could see her panties from the distance. The white-haired woman purred as her scent lingered. "Just cooling you off, love," she said to the emerald-haired child. Her body was hovering over him. Izuku could see her nipples protruding from her blouse. "Does it feel good, sweetheart."

"Yes, Aunt Todo."

"Good. Auntie is going to take good care of you." By this time, Aunt Todo had her body on top of him. Izuku was breathing shallowly. "Aunt Todo, I am feeling a bit flushed."

She giggled. "Of course, you are. When you have a fever, it can be like that." She was coming from his chest, however, she lost her balance and landed on top of him.

"Sorry, Auntie," said Izuku.

Her face landed on his chest. Her hands slowly glided where his chest located. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You have done nothing wrong." Aunt Todo clung to his neck with both arms. She inhaled his scent as she withdrew her tongue onto his chest. Izuku tried to move, but Aunt Todo inhibit him. She trailed her tongue to his chin, then to his lips. Their bodies were glued together. Their lips were overlapped.

She poured her saliva into his mouth. She held to his throat to be sure that he swallowed. He didn't fret, allowed her to do her bidding. She invited his tongue to do a dance with her tongue. His eyes were closed. She pulled his tongue to her mouth, keeping the grip on it. She sucked on it, feeling the loins flaring. The juices releasing from the cavern. She used her hand to glide to his dick. The moment she rubbed at his groin, the moment it hardened.

Izuku broke the kisses. "Auntie, forgive me…" She interrupted him with another kiss. She didn't stop. She didn't want to stop. This chase she had as she wrestled with the thoughts of getting Izuku. Playing with her vibrator, her Deku. Enough talk from the emerald, quirkless child. No kissing. She poured more saliva into his mouth. She wanted him to become acquainted with her taste. She was going to be sure no woman was going to have her Deku.

She was going to stake her claim now.

Izuku broke the kiss again. "Auntie, please stop."

"Sorry, dear, I have to do this. Do you know what you do to me, baby?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, not that. I mean, please be gentle."

She raised her eyebrows. "Come again?"

"I said, please be gentle, Auntie. I don't have a problem with this, but take it easy, okay?" Izuku blushed. He turned away from her. "Mom tells me to keep condoms on me for times like this."

"Where do you keep your condoms."

"They are in my bookbag in the other room."

She swayed his hair before nestling her fingers onto his lips. "Oh, sweetness." She positioned her pussy against his bulging member. Her pussy served as the bid for her pussy juices soaking. She began thrusting. She placed her hands onto his chest and proceed kissing Izuku some more.

"I want more of your kisses, Izuku," she cried.

It was Izuku's first kiss. Technically, for it was another girl that stole his lips. He tried not to think about Himiko, but instead focus on what was in front of him. The woman that he had feelings for was overlapping her lips onto him. He indulged further into her rapture, despite his ongoing erection.

She thrust deep, wanting to feel her pussy surged into an orgasm. She pulled Izuku's tongue into her mouth again, pouring more saliva into his mouth. She wanted Izuku badly. She musked in the pleasure. There was no subtitute for Izuku Midoriya was what she wanted.

They both screamed into pleasure as they climaxed simultaneously. Her panties were soaked in her juices as they secreted onto his uniform. Izuku gripped on to Aunt Todo as he spurted inside of his underwear. He shivered to the warm sensation of his semen. Aunt Todo continued rubbing until she ebbed into the afterglow.

Izuku and Aunt Todo were panting. Both looked at each other before they went into another kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted their kiss. "Mom, it's Fuyumi. I am letting you know that I got some more marigold. I also turned off the stove for you."

"Yes, dear. Thank you for that," she said to her daughter.

"Hey, Mom. I saw that Izuku's stuff in the kitchen. He is in there?"

Nervously, she said. "He is, darling. He wasn't feeling well so I am taking care of him."

"All right, Mom. Hey, I am going to prepare dinner, okay?"

Aunt Todo heard Fuyumi walk away from the bedroom. She turned to look at Izuku. "Looks like we are at a stopping point, darling."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aunt Todo got from the top of him. She went to the wash basin to retrieve the towel. She used it to wipe off her juices and the semen from his pants. "Was it good for you, darling?"

"Yes, Auntie."

"I am not finished with you yet. Nowhere near finished." She gripped to his dick. "Would you like to spend the night?"

Izuku didn't hesitate to answer yes to Aunt Todo.

"Good boy. Allow me to reward you for your cooperation with me."

Izuku tilted his head into the pleasure as Aunt Todo began kissing his neck. She grabbed his hand to caress her tities. They enveloped their lips once more before they heard the knocking of the door.

"Mom, will Izuku be joining us for dinner," asked Fuyumi.

"He is. Actually, call his mother to let her know that he is spending the night tonight."

"Okay?"

She gave him another peck. "Until later, my sweet."

Izuku quietly left her room as he went toward Shouto's room. Aunt Todo lied where Izuku was. She inhaled his fragrance. She was unsatisfied.

She had a thing for Izuku and she wouldn't let go.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	8. A Wild, Wild Saturday (Part III)(Tomoko)

Yawara called his Honda Accord, Ol' Reliable. The vehicle was as old as the decision to transition into a male. He brought it back to him when he returned to Japan from Thailand. Yawara veered to the other lane as he went down the highway. He told the others that the venue was a forty minute drive, due to traffic, but to remain patient. Shino took a bite of her Pocky stick as she sat in the front passenger seat. She looked at her nails, digging the dirt out of it. Meanwhile, Izuku was sitting in the backseat behind Shino whereas Ryuko sat beside him behind Yawara. They were quiet, staring in opposite directions. His headphones were on, listening to System of A Down. He saw that the clouds were dissipating. He knew it was going to be a sunny day from that part.

Ryuko made glances over to Izuku. She was a blushing bride, but exchanged it for a poker face of acting nonchalant. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to say. In the past, she was lucky to get breakfast from the guys she had slept with. She wanted more than a one night stand. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She exhaled quietly, trying not overthink what happened between the two. Feelings were there. If there wasn't, she knew that Izuku wouldn't have gone that far. Would he? She shook those negative thoughts. Izuku cared for her. And she was sticking to it.

Izuku lost his virginity. He had pictured many scenarios on how he was going to lose it. At a hotel following the wedding. On the whim as the pair of lovers were nestling in front of a campfire on the beach. His Aunt Ryuko was in front of the list of women he wanted to consummate the relationship. He just didn't expect a movie to do it. He didn't think the couch would be the place where he had his paintbrush broken. He tucked his hands in his lap, making occassional glances to his Aunt Ryuko. She was looking at the window. Her hair was flowing in the wind as she had the window partially down. What was she thinking, he thought. Did she had sex with him because of opportunity. He had heard of the rumors of Ryuko's overexertive sex drive from Nemuri. Yet again, why did a teacher discussed that during school hours? He shook those thoughts from his head.

 _"You're thinking too hard again, Deku-kun. Let's just say we know what we want to say, but at the moment we are afraid."_

She wouldn't say those words if she didn't mean it. Izuku leaned back in his seat. He turned up the volume and allowed the music to take him away. The feelings were mutual, he concluded. And she was sticking to it.

Shino received a phone call. She told Ryuko to put up the window so she can hear. It was from the owner of the venue. She answered it.

 _Mandalay speaking._

 _What do you mean that you accidentally double-booked us? Undouble it!_

 _They paid a higher deposit? We had the establishment first._

 _Sorry? Where's the loyalty? For all we done to put your business out there?_

 _Your business would have remained unknown…._

 _Make it up to me? Like what?_

 _Oh? Oh? Well, tame my hide. Now, you are speaking my language._

 _Can we have our costumes available over there?_

 _You can? Thanks?_

 _Free of charge for the trouble? You know, I can't help but to thank you. Sorry for earlier._

 _All right. Ok. You too. Bye bye._

Shino exhaled her breath. She turned to Yawara. "Take this exit and make a U-turn."

"What's the matter, sis," asked Yawara as he looked confused.

"The son of a dick overbooked us, but he gave us an ace in the hole." She clicked her tongue to get Ryuko's attention. "Yo! Ryuko! Get the molasses of your ears and listen up."

Ryuko gave an awkward stare. Shino knew that she was in deep thought. "Yeah?"

"Change of plans, sweetheart. The meet and greet has been relocated."

Ryuko scoffed. "What the hell?"

Shino urged her to calm down. "Relax, relax. Instead, the manager moved the meet and greet to his private beach near Onjuku."

Her eyes widened, better yet sparkled. Her smile spread and her face glowed like a Christmas tree. "Well, damn to that bastard, why not? Plus, with the rain gone, we can have some fun in the sun."

"Hear, hear," said Yawara agreeingly. He changed lanes while whistling a tune. "I think it's a better change of pace." He narrowed his eyebrows. "We can get into a swimsuits and wow the crowd." She winked to Ryuko. "What would you make of Izuku liking it?"

Ryuko blushed, scoffing at the remark. "Izuku can do what he wants. He isn't a little boy. I'm not his keeper." What Ryuko failed to tell her confidants of her true feelings for Izuku. She hid the fact that she visited him often. She tried not to give off any vibe of her feelings. Of course, when talking to Shino about earlier in the home, Shino jokingly said that she didn't see anything. She knew how overreactive she was.

Denial was the card she had and she was going to use it. "I mean there is possibly other things Izuku could do than gwak at girls there, right? He doesn't have to turn into a pervert."

Shino smirked. Ryuko knew that wasn't good. Shino glared to Izuku. "Since you won't mind, can I borrow Deku for the time being. Plus, I didn't want to say anything until we got there, but I did get a costume to join us as well."

"What," she interjected. "What for?"

Shino pressed her nails to the seat. "We are the Wild, Wild Pussycats. We represent the symbol of being a ferocious bunch of sexy felines." She knew Izuku wasn't listening, so she continued. "And a sexy looking sidekick wouldn't hurt. Fans would love to see Deku in action."

"But...but...but, fine." Ryuko folded her arms. "Have it your way, Shino. If you want to take care of the little brat, why not?" She leaned back and blew a raspberry. She was no longer interested with the conversation. Shino returned to her seat. She was laughing within for knowing Ryuko's nose was getting larger with the lie. She was a bit envious of Ryuko's love for Izuku. She retrieved her cell phone to browse the internet.

Izuko's face dropped. His stomach was churning in disappointment. He kept quiet. He heard the last part of Ryuko's conversation. _A little brat? Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe she was caught in the moment. I mean, she was drinking alcohol._ Izuku gripped his fist. He tried his hardest not to show emotion. _I will be okay. I will be fine. I want to go home._

It was a quarter after five when the quad arrived at the parking lot. Shino learned from the manager of the venue that there was a small cabin a few yard from there. The parking lot was used whenever companies wanted to park. A few moments after they parked, another van approached them.

A green-haired woman jumped out of the van. Acting like a frog, she jumped and landed onto Yawara. He was quick to catch her. "Nice catch," she said excitedly to Yawara. As she saw the others, she wailed excitedly. "Yoo-hoo! Your official manager of the Wild, Wild Pussycats is here with your gear."

The now quirkless Ragdoll, or Tomoko to the others, and Aunt Tomo to Izuku, works as their manager for the troupe. It was quite a struggle after All For One's theft of her quirk. However, with a team like hers, she learned to adjust to her new life. Since then, she has been there as their biggest cheerleader. Currently, she is learning the business trade so she can the group in a franchise. And what more than a bunch of superheroes wouldn't do without having endorsements, merchandieses, and overall, money?

Tomoko lifted her legs and jumped to the ground. "Alright, ladies, the crazy bastard apologizes for overbooking us. But, hey, at least we can fun in the sun, right?" Tomoko reached into her pocket with a set of keys. "The keys are to the cabin. According to him, we can use the cabin for the weekend as a token of his appreciation and hopefully using him again in the future."

Shino rubbed the back of her head. "Damn right, he should."

Tomoko stopped and saw Izuku leaning against the car. The moment she saw the emerald child, she ran toward him. The contact made him fall to the ground. She made contact by rubbing his face with her face. "Oh, Deku, Deku, Deku!" She pursed her lips and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss to his forehead. She turned to Shino. "Now you just made my day. I can't believe you actually brought him. Is it my birthday?"

"Easy star child," said Yawara. "Ryuko here is watching Izuku for the day. We didn't mind having him coming with us. We love the kid."

Tomoko turned to Izuku. "And what a love we have for the kid." She brushed through his hair before getting him up. "So, what he is going to do for us?"

Shino shook her head. "Nevermind that right now. Let's go to the cabin and get these things set up." She looked at her watch. "What time is the meet and greet anyway?"

"It was supposed to be at seven, but we moved it to eight instead," said Tomoko while still quietly gawking over Izuku.

"Sweet," whistled Ryuko. "Give us time to set up."

"That we will," said Shino as she began walking toward the wooden pathway to the cabin. "Come on. Let's get set up."

As the girls were walking toward the cabin, Izuku took a few paces back. His mind was still consumed on the comment that his Aunt Ryuko said about him. Meanwhile, Ryuko noticed that Izuku was quiet for the rest of the time to the beach. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to give any hints without getting questions from the girls. She concluded that he was tired or was shy around beautiful girls. She let out a slight smile. She promised to make it up to him tonight when they get time alone. Earlier in the car, she received a text from Inko saying that Toshi surprised her with a dinner and a movie. Knowing for Toshi, the movie was going to last over a couple of hours. It wouldn't be a surprise if Inko didn't come up, leaving Ryuko enough time to leave where she left off with Izuku.

The small cabin should have been a luxurious hotel instead of a private villa for the manager of the venue. The girls, Izuku and Yawara awed in wonder as they stepped inside of the place. Tomoko mentioned that the cabin was designed as a guest suite of an Italian palace. The bed was king-sized with pure white, Egyptian cotton sheets. There was a desk, a thirty-six-inch TV with video and DVD, a sprawling leather sofa, and, on the other side of the floor-to-ceiling windows was its own private terrace. She awed therm further when discussing the bathroom. The bath big enough for a football team, and a Jacuzzi. Everything in marble and handcrafted tiles.

Shino and Yawara were tickled pink when hearing about the bathroom. "A bathroom fit for a queen," said the duo as they jumped and held hands. Tomoko coughed to interject them. "Since I believed we might stay overnight, I had the chance of getting your clothes packed and ready."

Ryuko had a toothy grin. "That is so sweet of you, Ragdoll." She extended her hand. "Come, you deserved a hug."

"I'm good, thanks," said Tomoko. She eyed Izuku. "Don't fret. There is a small outlet mall a few miles from here. Manager gave me his Discover card. Oh, he is such a sweetie."

Izuku retorted. "No, Aunt Tomo, I am fine. Thank you."

"Oh, come on, Deku," said Tomoko. "I insist."

"Yeah, why not, Izuku," said Shino. "Since you are going to help us in this shoot."

He raised his eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Yeah, Deku," said Yawara. "If it is no trouble. It just." Shino pulled out her cell phone to commence the sad sounds of violin playing. "It is just we need a sidekick for our Wild, Wild Pussycat troupe. This trio needs an exciting, bashing, yet handsome sidekick to wow the audience."

"What's exciting about me," questioned Izuku.

Yawara got into a prayer position. "Please, for your dear Uncle Tiger. You are such a handsome boy with charm. Think of the status of being affiliated with us." Shino produced fake tears in her eyes. Tomoko joined the duo with her fake, weeping tears. "Please help us, Deku. We need you, Izuku! For the name of our troupe."

"Please, God, if you are there, let there be a sign for Izuku to join us," asked Yawara. "I know it has been over eight years, ten months...well you know since I last prayed to you, but if you are listening…."

Izuku was puzzled. Nevertheless, he thought it wouldn't hurt. Plus, it will get his mind off of his Aunt Ryuko for awhile. "Well, if you put it that way…" Tomoko held the outfit in her hand. It was wrapped in a black plastic bag. "Take the first room on the right."

Yawara patted him on the back. "Thank you so much, Deku," he said as he was weeping fake tears. He looked at the ceiling. "I thank you, Lord. I know you are out there."

"Halleujah," said Shino. "Praise the Lord!"

"Well," said Tomoko. "Preach it, sister."

Izuku shook his head as Yawara, Tomoko, and Shino was getting into a praise section. They were dancing to Kirk Franklin's "Whatcha' Lookin' For" the moment he closed the door.

Ryuko felt a bit disturbed on how they were mocking God. However, she was a bit worried about Izuku. Not once did he make eye contact or said a word. She was going to say something but was interrupted as Tomoko threw her outfit to her.

"All right, ladies and gentleman. We have an hour to get dressed," said Tomoko. "And I know you slowpokes take your sweet time. We have fans to please and money to make." She clapped her hands. "Chop chop and make haste."

* * *

Tomoko was finishing washing her hands as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had some business to attend to. She hoped she wasn't loud enough for them to hear. The thought that Izuku was in the house excited her. Her arousal overdid her excitement. She went down the hallway to check on the others. She knew that Yawara had the living room. Shino and Ryuko had the second bedroom. Izuku was alone in the first bedroom.

She wasn't surprised when the manager gave her Izuku's outfit. It was specially requested by Shino herself. Shino had a strong aura when it came to her men, especially for young, cute boys like Izuku. She looked at her watch. At any moment, Izuku would peek around the door to call her attention. Her role was to be cutesy and coy.

However, she had other plans.

What she gave to the trio earlier was an iteninary for tonight's event. Everything was happening at the beach. She had made phone calls to her assistants to set the stage for tonight's show. The trio was first going to do a showcase. Following the showcase was going to be the meet and greet, followed by a campfire and fireworks. It meant that Izuku wasn't going to be available until the meet and greet.

"Hey," Izuku hissed to Tomoko. "Hey, Tomoko."

 _Right on schedule._

"Yes, Deku-kun," she said in a sing-song.

"Can you come closer to me," he whispered. "I don't want the others to see or to hear me."

Tomoko jumpskipped to the door where Izuku was partially hiding. "What's the matter, Izuku?"

"It's about the costume. Are you sure it's the right one?"

"Yes, sweetheart. That is what the sidekicks have to wear," she said excitedly. "Come out so I can see you."

"I don't think that is going to happen," he said while blushing.

"C'mon, Izuku," she said. "I doubt it's horrible."

Izuku scanned the hallways. He opened and pulled Tomoko in.

He blushed as he was sporting a green wig that went down to his back. His outfit was a maid outfit. His skirt went above the knee. He turned red as he was wearing the diamond encrusted collar with a bell and the furry tail. The most embarassing he admitted was the pair of white-and-blue striped panties he was wearing with the outfit.

"Oh, my! Oh, my! Oh, my!" Tomoko's pupils were star-shapped. "Oh, Deku! You look gorgeous!"

"Oh, my God. This is so embarrassing," chagrined Izuku. "I knew I should have stayed at home today."

"Relax, Arnold," said Tomoko. She came closer as she observed the outfit. "Honestly, you look very cute in this outfit."

"I am a boy," said Izuku. "Boys aren't supposed to be cute."

"You are cute to me," said Tomoko while winking. "What would Aunt Ryuko think of you in this." Tomoko was aware of Ryuko's crush on Izuku. She was poor at hiding it, but the green-haired woman decided not to interfere. Especially, that she was now a rival for gaining Izuku's affections.

Izuku took a breath. "I wouldn't be sure anymore. If I am just a little brat to her." He sat on the bed and put his hands in his lap. Tomoko sat beside him. She had a concerned look. "I heard Ryuko called me a 'little brat' while we were in the car."

 _A tsundere complex. I wish I can say, "Izuku, Ryuko only said that because she isn't honest with her feelings. She does care about you so much."_

Tomoko wasn't going to let that get in the way. _Sorry, Ryuko, but I will be "borrowing" him. I mean, I do like him, too, you know._

"Oh, sweetness." Izuku felt the warm embrace of Tomoko. She gripped her hands around his back and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it, okay? You have this auntie that loves you very much. Want a lap pillow?"

Izuku nodded in agreement. She patted her lap and he proceeded to lie on her lap. She brushed her hand through his wig, giving it light, feathery strokes. "Don't worry, Izuku. Mommy is here for you. Or, is it Auntie? Well, I am here to soothe your worries."

She was fortunate that she put on a pad in order to avoid any secretion from certain areas. She kept her composure as she really wanted to get Izuku. She needed to take her time. It was going to happen but at his pace.

"Oh, don't forget your cat ears." Tomoko saw the headpiece on the bed. She grabbed it and put it on. "Oh, my! You look _purr_ -fect."

Izuku turned beet red. Tomoko's mind flooded like a swimming pool. Girl's maid outfit, striped panties, cat ears, somewhat tear-stained face, tail, and bell. Strike zones to the green-haired woman. She couldn't take it anymore. "You know, Izuku. Sometimes, when I frustrated I tend to act like an animal to get out my stress."

"Really?"

"Certainly. Works whenever I think about my quirks being stolen," she said while lying with the former and truthfully with the latter. "Right now, you are dressed as a mascot for the Wild, Wild Pussycats. You must represent with pride. So, why not give you a few pointers. You can even out your stress."

Izuku stood up and looked at Tomoko. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright, however it going to require a few changes."

"Changes like what?"

Tomoko whispered into Izuku's ear. Each time she spoke, the emerald-haired child turned redder and redder. All the while, his erection was stirring.

Tomoko sat on the computer chair as she waited for Izuku to come out of the closet. She crossed her legs, only wearing her yellow panties. She was anticipating what plan she had for Izuku. ' _I often do this alone or have a close friend to help me,' she whispered into his ear. 'It is odd, but trust me, you will feel great. It brings restoration, strength, faith, and also, a strong sense of pride.'_

' _Are you sure this works out the stress?'_

' _Do you trust your Auntie? Do it for me, sweetness. Trust me, you will feel better. Now, follow what I have told you to do.'_

"Are you ready, Tomoko?"

"No," she cried. "That is not what I wanted you to say."

There was silence.

"Are you ready, Tomoko-sama?"

"Yes, my pet. Your master is ready." She clapped her hands. "Come out and show your master your new meow-fit."

Izuku stepped out of the closet and into the open. He blushed as he was wearing the diamond encrusted collar with a bell and the furry tail. He felt odd as the tail was inside of his ass.  
"Meow," she catcalled. "Turn around so I can see my pet."

He turned around to showcase his goods to the emerald pussycat. She told him to remove his hands from his dick. He did. She smiled as she saw his erect dick. She felt the moistness coming from her pussy as she was becoming aroused. The musk of her womanhood was released and entered the nostrils of Izuku. He instantly became aroused.

"On your knees."

"Yes, Tomoko-sama."

Izuku got on his knees and crawled around the floor.

"Now, I want you to lick your paws, Deku," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey!"

"Meow," replied Izuku as he was licking his hands.

"Very good, my pet. You knew your orders without a reprimand. You deserve a reward." She reached into the drawer where she kept her vibrating massager. She didn't want to tell the girls, but from time to time she ventured the private cabin. She was in good stead with the manager, so she knew where he kept his instruments of leisure and pleasure.

The end of the massager had a cat's paw, which suited Tomoko for this situation. She turned on the massager and hit it on the chair.

"Come to me, my pet Deku," she said as she patted her hands. "Crawl to me."

Izuku made his way to the computer chair. She used her hands to cradled his chin. She tickled, inciting him to make purring sounds. "Good job, Deku! Excellent job, Deku. Care for a treat?"

"Meow," answered Izuku.

"On your knees," she commanded.

Izuku followed her orders. With the vibrating massager, she planted it on his chest. He jolted.

"No, no, bad kitties don't get rewards if they resist their commands," she purred. "You must remain still." She pressed harder with the massager on his nipple. She watched as his dick was stirring. "Hop up and down so I can hear your bell ring."

Izuku shook his ass so she could hear the bell ring. Meanwhile, she trailed the massager all the way to his stomach. The vibration made his ticklish, in return made him laugh. "It tickles," he said.

She led the massager to his dick which made him jolt, making the bell sound louder. "Good boy," she said. "Good boy, Deku. Are you are thirsty?" She spread her panties, exposing her pussy. Izuku can see the cloudy fluids leaking from her throbbing member. Her clit was pulsating, knowing at any moment she would come. "Have you a drink for nourishment, Deku."

"Meow," replied Izuku as he partook Tomoko's nectar. The moment his tongue made contact with her pussy, the moan she moaned. She gripped her nipples, tighten it to feel the sensations of her pleasures. It felt like a bolt of electricity, something she has never experienced in the many, many years of her existence. However, that was a secret she didn't want to tell Izuku.

Izuku's tongue reached her labia, tasting the fluids that reminded him of a sweet and tangy fruit. He engulfed her juices, taking breaths before returning to the matter at hand. She continued putting the massager around his ear. She wanted to heighten his sensitivity.

"Right there, Deku. Right there. Make your master purr, Deku," she said as she heighten her voice, but trying to cover her moans to not disturb the others or in actually, Ryuko She bucked her hips, grabbing Izuku as she knew she was close to climaxing. She needed one more push and she release all of her love to Izuku. "You know what to do, my pet," she said. "Release me, baby. Press on my bean, Deku. Please, please, please," she cried. Izuku followed her command and put his teeth around her clit. Suddenly, a floodgate was released. Her dam was breached as all of her contents was released all over Izuku's face. Izuku was bathed in her holy water as she cried out his name. She continued to shiver until her climax subsided. She tilted her head as she purred. Meanwhile, Izuku swallowed the contents before returning to her post.

Instinctively, for some reason, he lied on his back, waiting for further orders. Tomoko, after basking from the afterglow, returned to tend to the needs of her pet.

"Great job for making your master feel good, pet," she cried. "Now, it is time for your treat."

Tomoko stood and took off her panties. She came and kneel next to Izuku. "Sweet, sweet kitty. I am in the mood for this kind of tail to enter me," she said. She patted his cheek before returning to his feet. She kneeled down where she grabbed his dick. She rubbed it a few times before she entered herself inside of her pussy.

Her folds welcomed Izuku as she took sharp breaths. She let out a small cry as she gyrated her hips to adjust to his girth. "Make me yours, my pet."

"Meow," purred Izuku.

Izuku closed his eyes as Izuku thrust roughly with her pussy. He felt the contractions and knew that he was entering her special place. She looked with pleading eyes, allowing him the permission to enter it. He grunted as he knew he was close to coming.

"It's okay, Deku, release your milk to your owner. Release it to your master. Feed it to me. Feed me your seeds," she cried. "Give me your cream, kitty. Did kitty get the cream? Then feed it to me, baby."

Izuku was becoming exhausted but kept his composure as the pair were basking in their own sweat. The duo grabbed each other's hands as they embraced themselves in a kiss.

"Deku, Deku, Deku," she cried. "Fuck me, Izuku. Fuck me, Izuku. Fuck me good." He thrusted harder before he cried out to her.

"Meow," he cried as he released his sperm inside of her womb. She grunted loudly, gritting her teeth, and releasing more of her fluid around his groan. He put his legs together to support her from falling. She continued to stay in the position to allow his seeds to resonate within her.

Once he released his load, she pulled out of him, which caused some of his contents to come out onto the floor. She got on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss. She lied beside him and played with his hair.

"That was amazing, Izuku," she said. "You were wonderful."

"Thanks," he answered. Guilt consumed his mind. The fact that he knew what Ryuko had said, but the fact that he slept with another woman.

Tomoko stroked his cheek affectionately. "Don't be upset, love. What you did made me very happy. Plus, did it help take away your stress earlier? At least a little bit?"

"Well, for the moment it did."

"See, you need to learn to relax. Trust me, everything is going to be all right."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And stop calling me, ma'am. I am not that old."

"Alright, Aunt Tomo."

"Much better, kiddo."

"Alright, Auntie. "I am sorry for coming inside of you."

She shook her head in disagreement. "No, I'm fine. It's making me feel all warm and fuzzy." _It's too bad that I am on the pill. I would have loved to have your children._

She went to the closet and got a towel to clean the residue from her pussy. "I am just happy to spend this time with you."

"Um, me too."

"I care about you, Izuku."

"I do, as well, Aunt Tomo."

* * *

Tomoko stepped out of the room so Izuku can get dressed. She knew that the Showcase should be wrapping up soon. As she stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, she didn't see that Ryuko was standing in the hallway.

"That bitch," said Ryuko.

Izuku was putting on his uniform where he had heard the door open. When he looked at it, he saw it was Ryuko. She was wearing her uniform as Pixie-bob.

Before Izuku could say a word, she pushed him to the bed. Ryuko closed her eyes and inserted her tongue inside of his mouth. Izuku muffled as she cradled his face as she continued to taste his contents. She pulled from his mouth. Before he could talk, Ryuko came back again to kiss him. She poured her saliva into his mouth. She cradled his chest while continue to overlap her tongue. Her kisses were more favorable than Tomoko's, he thought. She finally broke the kiss.

"There," she said. "Reclaiming those lips of mine that Tomoko tried to steal."

"Aunt Ryuko?"

"I don't know what happened between us, but please believe, Izuku, that you are mine and mine alone," she said with a sternness in her voice. "You understand me?"

Izuku was lost for words. The only thing he could do was smile. He pressed forward and kissed her once again. "I love you, too, Ryuko."

She pushed his forehead. "Don't get ahead of yourself, buster. Aunt Ryuko right now. I worked too hard to get that name." She grabbed his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Auntie."

Izuku and Ryuko intertwined their hands as they left the cabin. "Oh, your Mom called. She isn't coming home tonight. She told me to watch you." She left a smirk. "Which means I am in charge of you for the whole night. And we got some making up to do, Deku-kun."

"Yes, Auntie. I look forward to that."

* * *

From afar, Yawara was looking at his binoculars as he watched Izuku and Ryuko head to the beach shore. He put them down as the crowd began rushing them for the beginning of their Meet and Greet.

He looked to Shino. "I must say, Shino, I am impressed by this woman's undying love. What made you convinced her to head back there?"

Shino finished signing an autograph to answer Yawara's question. "To make things interesting." She shrugged her shoulders. "It confirms that Ryuko's love for Izuku is true. This also shows that she is in competition with Tomoko for Izuku."

"What about you, Shino? Where would you come in?"

"Oh, don't you worry. My time is next." She released a grin. "After the fireworks show, I arranged a luau for the five of us. Knowing our dears Tomo and Ryuko, alcohol is their weakness. That is when I make myself known to my little Deku."

"You are such a tease," said Yawara gingerly.

"Every girl needs fun and excitement," said Izuku. "And tonight's definitely going to bring it."

 _ **To be continued….**_

"What a minute? You heard me call you a little brat?"

"Yeah. When I was in the car."

"That's why you weren't talking to me?"

"I thought you were mad."

"Oh, sweetness. That had nothing to do with you. I was being shy with my feelings."

"You don't think I am a little brat?"

"Of course, not. I like you, Izuku. I like you alot."

"I like you, too, Aunt Ryuko."

Ryuko lifted his skirt and slapped his ass. "Oh, baby. Save this outfit for later. You wouldn't mind your meow-stress putting her paws on you while you wear this?"

"Don't meow-ind if you do."

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	9. Once in a Green Moon (Part I) (Nemuri)

They were alone in her apartment.

Izuku wished he never took a second helping her of beef stew for he feared the lunch will be on his lap. He sat timidly on her armchair. She instructed him to not move. She wanted Izuku at the palm of her hand. She didn't need music. She didn't need any motivation to bring her sex appeal.

They would have never named her Pro Hero 18+ for nothing.

Today, the alias wasn't needed. Midnight's costume lies on the dining room table along with unpaid bills, cheap Chinese food coupons, and empty beer cans. Nemuri was her moniker whenever she and Izuku were together. Well, this was his first time she had invited him to her apartment. On a whim, after the school bell made its final sound, she mustered up the courage to surprise with a trick of her own. She didn't have to activate her power. She didn't even have to use any technology.

A piece of paper scrawled by a 0.7mm mechanical pencil did the trick. It supplied Nemuri Koyama what she needed for Izuku to come over to her place.

 _Do you like to come and visit me this Saturday?_

 _Check: _Yes _No _Maybe_

Izuku blinked awkwardly of this newfound, yet retroactive request. They were alone. The sun setting as the movement of shadows was given him only a few moments to make a decision. Her eyes glared at the piece of paper, awaiting his answer. He quickly checked it and immediately rushed out of the classroom.

His scent lingered into her nostrils. Invigorating, entrancing, letting her know that adulthood was upon the emerald teen. She held the lone paper in a seat that once sat Izuku. She inhaled its scent, leaving a smile for knowing that she didn't even have to read it.

His answer came when he knocked on her door that Saturday morning. She didn't give him a time. She allowed him that option to come when he felt pleased. She wasn't doing anything the following evening. Eating leftover Nigerian food, watching funny YouTube videos, and flipping through pages of job options for her teaching career was a dead end. As much as enjoyed teaching Hero History and entrancing boys, she wanted more than that.

Something to give her life. Something to give her a purpose. She wanted more than to be a hero.

She wanted someone that was going to rescue her. Who will wear that cape?

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat as she walked into his direction. Acting nimble, agile, playing coy as she slowly took off her bra and panties. There was no appeal in those undergarments. Midnight wore sexy lingerie to attract the masses. Nemuri wore dollar store panties for lingerie gave her a rash and constriction to her blood circulation.

"I've never done this to just anyone before," she told him in a tiny whisper. Her husky voice was low enough to make Izuku melt. In all honesty, it was a lie. Just a week before, she had a gentleman come over and they had relations. There was no love. There was no fulfillment. He got his twenty minutes and all she received was a pack of cigarettes and a case of disappointment. Another man to block on her cell phone and inform the cops if he was to stop by. By then, the men were looking at her as unreachable or complicated.

"Kayama-sensei," the green haired child yelped. "I am a bit nervous."

She put her finger to her lips, enticing silence. It was her turn to speak. She didn't want him to speak. Her fear of his speaking will bring second thoughts. He had to be expecting something for there were condoms in his back pocket after she told him to take off his clothes.

Nevertheless, he wasn't any teenage boy. He wasn't hyped about the impending sex of an older woman. He was a different type of specimen.

That alone made her crave for Izuku even more. Most guys would have taken her, bend her over on the kitchen table, and spilled his manly seed. Or, if it was a teenager, the first thing would have been her breasts.

But not Izuku.

He was a child, waiting for his mother's next word.

"Don't be nervous, Izuku. There is nothing to worry about," she told him with certainty. "Let me take care of you for quite a spell." She pursed her lips. "Would you allow that for me, sweetie."

He nodded quietly, giving her permission.

She tiptoed to the armchair. Slowly, she edged her fingers to his arm. The hairs stood violently on his skin. She felt his shivering. She felt the tension of nervousness. This kid was a nubile, a virgin.

She slid her fingers to his collarbone, following by his chest. "I must say Izuku, you have a nice physique."

"Thank you," he said nervously. His stomach grumbled, knowing that his body is getting prepared for where she preparing to go.

"Don't be nervous, I tell you," she reassured him. "One thing at a time, okay?"

"Yes, Kayama-sensei."

She put her finger to his lips. He felt the softness, the moistness. He shivered like a leaf. She drew her hot breath onto his beet-red ears. She whispered, "Call me Nemuri." She made a route for his groin with his free-hand. Izuku grunted loudly. He muttered and shook, landing his face on her hand for support.

Izuku released too soon.

He looked like a skittish kitten for his failure to launch. "Nemuri...I mean Kayama-sensei, Midnight...I am...I am…" No time for talking, she thought as she locked lips with him. She hoped that the kiss would calm him down a touch. Honestly, this was the first time she had ever been this sensual with anyone, let alone a sixteen-year-old. "Don't worry. I am not mad," she told him as she stroked his hair. "Like I said, let me take care of you."

She positioned herself on top of him. Izuku blurted. "Kayama-sensei, the con-..." She shushed him. She withdrew her breath into his ear. "Let me take care of you, okay?" He felt her wettest muscle touching his ear. She trailed from the ridges to within the canal. "I must say, Izuku. You are quite interesting."

"How so," he asked.

"Don't worry. A woman never tells," she said. "Now clench your teeth." She pecked him on his nose. "Breathe in, breathe out."

Izuku breathed deep. In. Out. Within a split second, she pushed her body onto his groin. It was a new sensation to Nemuri. Didn't register on her clock. No rough indentures. No strong sexual gestures. Just very silent as he kept his eyes closed. She can hear him breathe. And that was all she needed.

The side of his thighs was pressed against hers. She knew she was in control. She had the upper hand. If Izuku knew that his girth can break hearts. Nemuri really felt like a brand new virgin.

Izuku surrendered completely as he buried his face into her breast. She allowed him to suckle on it. She had wanted this for so long now, to craved his human flesh, for his tongue to taste his breath.

They were both caught up in the moment. She felt for him. The more he thrust, the more he became comfortable. This was lust. Not that one-night stand followed by an awkward funky goodbye. She enveloped her body deeper with him as if she was establishing a connection with his body. She planted a kiss on his forehead, licking from one part to the next. She wanted to taste his thoughts. What was Izuku really thinking?

He reached for her breasts, pulled me upward. They twisted and turned and it started all over again like a cycle. She sensed everything, that immense magnetic field between them. Electricity.

She implanted her teeth into his neck. She broke skin. He didn't flinch. She dug her nails tightly into the skin. He didn't flinch.

This wasn't her ordinary encounter with a man. Izuku was trying to communicate with her. He just didn't know what to say. Like a mother does with a child, she was there to instruct.

"Kayama-sensei, I am getting close. I must pull out." She heard his pleas, but she didn't want to hear it. She wanted warmth. She wanted to fill his warmth. To ingest the life that could possibly be brought into her. She knew just one more sharp whisper would set him off.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered. "Come for me if you must."

He grunted as he released his sperm inside of Nemuri. Nemuri accepted each and every one of his love deposit into her bank. She lifted her head to embrace this ignima of pleasure.

She didn't reach the climax she had hoped, but it felt pleasurable for a change. At least, she didn't have to worry about this one chasing after her or wanting to use her.

Izuku Midoriya was different. This emerald cinnamon roll was a boy she knew that he was something special.

No cuddling happened. There wasn't any further talk. Izuku cleaned himself up. He wanted to assist Nemuri but she told him she was okay. She packed him a lunch to take back to home. He bowed to her goodbye and left.

She didn't bother to shower. She took a wash off from the bathroom sink and dried herself off with a towel. She finished the rest of her beef stew, drank a beer, and went to bed.

Even as she shut her eyes, she wondered why she allowed herself to do those kinds of things. Was it for the chase of pursuing...

...or she wanted to be pursued. She tried to not think more as she turned off her lamp and went to bed.

* * *

A few days have passed since their little encounter at her apartment. Izuku sat alone at school as he attempted to eat his mother's lunch. He wasn't hungry. Haven't been in the last couple of days. The emerald child decided to call this lunch a defeat and ventured the roof of the school.

Kayama-sensei hasn't been to school lately. He wanted to contact her, but was afraid to establish contact. Izuku wore his heart on his sleeve. He thought that she wasn't coming to school was because of their interaction with each other.

He thought he was doing the best he could. Through the magazines from his father's drawer and the internet videos, he thought he could master the concept. But all of it was lust. Lust was the farthest thing from his mind when it came to Kayama-sensei. When receiving the invitation, he was delighted. He was just nervous.

And the only reason why he only looked at those pornographic materials was because Katsuki bagered him on why he was acting strange that day.

He told himself that if she didn't come to school the next day, then he would go back to her apartment. He needed some closure. Even if she didn't feel that way for him, he just wanted answers.

Before heading home, he decided that he needed to make a pit stop. He went on his cell phone to look up the nearest pharmacy. His hands were trembling from the cold so much that he had difficulty typing on his smartphone. After taking a few breaths, he was able to find the nearest pharmacy from his house, which was convenient.

If Kayama-sensei was sick, then he could get some medicine and soup for her. It was the least he could do for her inviting him.

He passed through the automatic doors as he entered the pharmacy. He looked around. There were hardly any customers. After getting some soup and some medicine, he headed toward the register to purchase his items. On his way, he surprisingly saw Kayama-sensei.

She was wearing her civilian attire, a jacket and leggings. Her hair was unkempt and messy. She was looking at the cashier's eye. "Ma'am, I would like to talk with your pharmacist."

"Sure! Is it an emergency?"

"Not really. You see I have taken a test and I think it is wrong."

"What kind of test?"

"I really don't want to say it out loud, but I can hand it to you."

Izuku ducked around the corner. He watched as Kayama-sensei handed her a pen-like instrument.

"Ma'am, the two strips indicate the truth. And it never lies."

"Well, this one has to."

"If you like, I can supply you with a new one with no charge."

"That would be great. Thanks."

Izuku waited until Kayama-sensei got her item and left the store. He grew a bit concern for what she was talking about. He approached the counter with his things. He saw the penlike structure on the counter. The cashier eyed it. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir. Let me get that messy thing out of the way." She made a slight smirk. "Don't get women who are in denial about being pregnant."

"Pregnant," questioned Izuku out loud. He walked backwards before fainting on the floor.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	10. Faces Of A Woman (Part III) (Rei)

**A/N: The writers of** _ **My Hero Academia**_ **finally came up with a name for Shouto's mother and her name is Rei Todoroki. So, from this point on, I will no longer call her Aunt Todo, but instead Aunt Rei. So, disregard her previous name from this point on as she is now Aunt Rei. I will advise you that this story is a romance-drama and will contain graphic content. So, in this chapter, discretion is advised.**

 **Thanks and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The song "Jocelyn Flores" crept upon Izuku's mind as he departed from his mother's house. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye for she had a meeting with a client. The song, the somberness of it, the tension of the achiness of losing something very precious. He hasn't lost anyone close, but it made him think of his friend Shouto's mother who he humbly called her Aunt Rei. It was her eyes that garnered his attention. The emptiness inside, a void. Even when they engaged in their rendezvous on her bed, he saw the yearning of something more. She wanted more. This wasn't a lust-filled thing that she did to him. He knew for he felt it when they shared their first kiss. The static, the electricity, not only filling his loins but inside of his heart.

Aunt Rei and Izuku didn't have sex that evening in her home. Shouto's father returned drunk and wanted a quick meal before going back to gamble. The man had the guile to bring his spray-tanned gyaru girlfriend to eat with them. Quietness filled the table as the succulent pigs ate the meal made for five. Izuku knew the family wasn't going to budge. Why wouldn't they? Izuku wasn't aware of the frightening encounters Aunt Rei experience in the nearly thirty years of marriage.

Its' proof was scarred on Shouto's face.

Shouto took him home. The long walk to the train station was silent. The sound of the cicadas filled the void. If Izuku could, he wanted to ask him about things at home.

The thought occurred to him on his way home.

He boarded the bus and decided to play "Jocelyn Flores" until he arrived at the train station. The destination was going to be a twenty-minute ride. It gave the green-haired child opportunity to think of his next move, particularly with Aunt Rei. He opened his backpack to grab a bottle of water. He made sure to bring plenty.

* * *

It was after school yesterday when his Aunt Rei called him. She said it was urgent and to meet her at the coffeehouse nearby. She told him to not bring Shouto with him. Coming out with a suitable excuse, he ran the few city blocks to the coffeehouse.

It wasn't hard spotting out the white-haired woman in the corner. She was turned away. Thinking that she was lost in thought, he slowly crept up to surprise her. However, he was met with a black eye and a swollen lip.

Shouto's father, her husband's brand written all over her face.

'He came by last night,' she said quietly, very meekly like a timid mouse. Izuku took a seat beside her, but she flinched as he tried to touch her chin. 'Don't! Sorry! Please don't, it is very tender.'

He winced, wiping the tear from her eye with his handkerchief. The only thing he could do was to console. He didn't want to hug her, he sat next to her. 'You don't have to say more. I don't have to know. I just sit with you until you are ready to speak.'

The minutes would turn into hours. Empty cups and plates of coffee, tea, and croissants filled the table. Izuku didn't play with his phone. He didn't do anything. His eyes focused on Rei until she was ready to speak.

She took a deep breath after the strong, pregnant silence of a few hours to speak. 'He came by last night.' She looked at her knuckles, each busted up from defensive wounds. 'He came to get a few things for his apartment. And to give me and the kids some money.' She inhaled deeply, crackling her voice. 'His lover was with him.'

Izuku was already aware of her husband's Eiji relationship with numerous women. It wasn't anything Eiji trying to hide. The arrangement was finished to him. She had given him children and that was nothing he wanted.

Unless it was something of his caliber.

'He said I looked 'too happy,'' she sniffled. 'He said 'as if I was happy for him to not be here.''

'What did you say,' he asked calmly.

'I'd told him that it was all in his mind and that there hasn't been anything different about me,' she said. 'But that wasn't good enough for him.' She pulled Izuku's sleeve. She held it tightly. It wasn't physical contact, but it was a start. 'He thought I was talking smart to him. Looking at Eiji in the eye confirmed my confidence. He didn't like it. He thought I was trying to one-up him in front of his lady.'

She added that Eiji was drunk and upset that he lost a few thousand dollars in caged battle wrestling. All of that pent-up tension, he needed a punching bag.

'I wasn't in the mood for it. I walked away.' Aunt Rei gripped his sleeve tightly. She crackled her voice. 'He got really angry and he slapped me.'

Eiji used his backhand to slap Rei to the floor. Eiji's girlfriend wiled in excitement to see his wife go down. 'He got much angrier when he felt that he cracked his knuckles.' She inhaled in the attempt to not create a sob. 'And took it out on me.'

Shouto, Fuyumi, and the younger siblings were there. Their attempts of rescuing their mother failed when Eiji knocked Shouto to the ground and Fuyumi was pushed to the family table, splitting it in two. Eiji's girlfriend held the younger siblings. She pried their eyes and forced them to watch their mother get hit.

She slammed the table hard. 'She made my kids watch their mother,' she cried. ''Watch your doorknob of a mother get hit. You see that kids, that is a product of a whore not knowing her place.'' Izuku resorted to wrapping her arms around Aunt Rei. She buried her face in his bosom. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He didn't say anything. There were some things words could make to show his anger, his hate, his anguish, and his shame at not being there when she needed him.

Izuku knew their relationship was a secret. He still felt less of a man for not defending her.

Aunt Rei paid the tab for the coffeehouse. As they exited the coffeehouse, she told him that she was staying at a nearby hotel for the time being. She had Fuyumi and the younger siblings to stay with a family relative for a few days until things with down. Shouto was still at the house. Knowing his friend, emptiness filled him as well.

He didn't see signs. Everything on the surface seemed well. Even on the very day when he and Aunt Rei shared their first experience.

* * *

The bus stopped at his destination. Still listening to "Jocelyn Flores," Izuku exited the bus and headed for the train station. He paused, kneeling to get his Yankee cap to conceal his identity. He didn't need anyone to know what he was doing and why he was here.

For all he could have been doing, he could have been selling baseball cards.

At this time, the subway station was a seething mass of humanity. Everyone from every walk of life was shoulder to shoulder, in each other's faces, no personal space, no exceptions. There was space between the people and somehow that makes it all the more awkward. When it's crowded, one may take in no information about anyone, they are just things in one's way. Moving, smelling, awkward, rude things.

Now the faces of the city are looking at him. Thinking about him. Judging this teen that normally goes unnoticed in the throng. And he was looking at them, forming opinions, deciding on the safest place to stand, nearer to who, further from who.

He inhaled the air, omitting any thoughts of his insecurities. This wasn't a social call. This is business.

He took off his headphones and placed them into his pocket as he searched for the coin lockers. At this time of day, many wouldn't be there until work's end. So, there wouldn't be anybody looking to retrieve their items.

He posted there like a mailbox. In a way, he was waiting for a packaged arrival. He grabbed a stick of gum to chew. It was more for calming his nerves than fresh breath. Perched on the hard locker, he flicked through his phone and look at messages he had already read, anything to avoid eye contact. He scanned through the messages of Aunt Rei. After leaving the coffeehouse, he came by the hotel to make sure that she got there safely.

She invited him to stay for a few minutes to have a chat since she inhibited him from speaking earlier. He said he would stay for a few minutes.

He didn't want his mother to worry about him.

* * *

In the room that was twilight and shadow, Aunt Rei stood close enough for Izuku to breathe in her scent. Her arms wrapped around his back and in one gentle pull, their skin touched. She felt his hand in her hair, how he loved the softness, watching it tumble as he released it. Then his hand moved down her cheekbones to her lips. That was when the kissing started and they started to move like partners in a dance that is written in their DNA.

Their bodies fitted together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel that natural rhythm. Without a word, he lifted her right off her feet, carrying her toward the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another.

'I won't let him lay another finger on you again,' he said quietly.

'I believe you,' she replied.

He began undoing her jeans, pulling them off, kissing from her toes upward, slowly, his hands on her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. She felt her back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her head rocked back against the pillow as he did, the first moan escaping my lips.

She heard the ripping of the condom he picked up on the tray next to the bed. She was amazed at the quickness of a virgin putting on a condom. She would have thought he had done this before.

'Let me take away the hate. Let me take away the pain. So, hold on.' Izuku quietly mumbled to himself as closed his eyes as he inserted his dick into her pussy. She flinched, dropping to the bed. She began sniffling. Izuku backed away. 'Sorry, sorry,' he said. 'I think I was a bit too quick.'

Aunt Rei was silent. She reached for his dick and slid it back into her cavern. 'Congratulations,' she whispered.

He took his time thrusting. Moans escaped from his lips. Aunt Rei was glad. She felt the hotness of his hardened member inside of her cavern, angrily invited him to her womb. Long, strong strokes to the tilt. Each one, she moaned quietly. She was shy, blushing away and glad he wasn't seeing her face.

As they continued to make love, she can hear the sniffling of Izuku as he continued to thrust her. 'I feel so stupid,' the green-haired said to himself. 'I should have...I could have...Nothing. God, I suck.'

'No, you don't,' she told him gentily. She stood up as she positioned to sit on his hip. 'You are okay like this?'

'You aren't heavy,' he said. 'I promise to make you feel good.'

'I believe you, sweetheart,' she said to him.

Izuku stretched his arms to give Aunt Rei some room to doing her thrusting. She had more expertise in that department than he did. It was nothing but moans with the pair. Her hair tickling his stomach as she wanted him to feel good. He kept his posture to ensure that she was comfortable on her end.

Tears streamed down his tepid eyes. He wanted her to feel as good as possible. Aunt Rei knew he was sloppy. Nevertheless commended him for his efforts.

A few minutes of awkward sex felt pleasurable than the thirty years of it with Eiji. At least Izuku put her first.

'You're doing good, sweetheart,' she told him. 'Keep making your auntie feel good!"

Izuku's hips were giving out of his thrusting. As he tried to position himself to move, he suddenly climaxed into the condom. He crackled, twitching as he spurted into her. After a few moments, the tingling sensation faded as he lied his head on her back. Guilt filled within him.

'I am sorry, Aunt Rei,' he said apologetically.

'Don't be,' she informed him. 'You've done nothing wrong.' She pulled herself from him. Izuku removed the condom from his penis and tossed it in the nearby trash can.

Aunt Rei patted him to lay by her on the bed.

Her skin was amber in the streetlight. The orange glow flooded in the unguarded window, yet without a light on in here they were quite safe from prying eyes. Her hand alighted on his face, moving down past his collar bone. Already his brain was on fire. She was his angel, his angel with fingertips of flame.

At that moment, Rei felt his eyes looking at her back as much as her other parts of her body. Even in the quiet moments, the stillness and action of this scene could tell that they looked like lovers.

The swirling fan cooled the room. She pulled the covers to keep them warm.

'Can you sleep,' asked him.

'No,' he replied. 'Can't shake the thought of him hurting you.'

'Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault.'

'I should have known something. I should have done something.'

'Izuku. Don't. Just don't sweetheart.'

He wiped the tear from his eyes. 'I...I...I.' He coughed, excusing himself. 'I l...I…'

It was interrupted by a warm kiss to his forehead. 'Get some rest, Izuku baby.'

'Good night.'

'Good night.'

* * *

 _Let's leave, Izuku. Let's just go somewhere to be ourselves. I got some money for us to take a train. I have always wanted to go to Hokkaido. Meet me at the station by 2:45 at the coin locker. I will be waiting for you._

 _~Aunt Rei_

A firm grip shook Izuku out of his thoughts. A white-haired woman wearing a baseball cap and a medical mask covering her mouth put her finger to her lip. But those charming eyes alerted him to be Rei Todoroki.

"Aunt Rei! I am surprised by...how you look," he said casually to break the awkwardness.

"Look forward and don't turn. Our train is in front of us. Here are our tickets. Let's go."

"Is something the matter?"

"I won't answer until we are on that train. Let's go."

Rei grabbed his hand and walked toward the train. She immediately presented the conductor with their tickets. The elderly man clicked both tickets and allowed them entry.

They kept walking, neverminding the passengers as they walked car by car until they were in their car, first class. Izuku was a bit frightened of this fear brought on by Aunt Rei and something told him that she may have every right to be.

He made a silent prayer to God that he was wrong.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	11. Luck Be In The Air, Izuku (Part I)(Nana)

Judging by the timed arrival of his train ticket, the train should have arrived at least thirty minutes ago. There wasn't an announcement. No notification on his cell phone. If it was as if the train didn't exist; or no one cared for its late arrival; or maybe, this route was a figment of Izuku's imagination. Either of those possibilities can contribute to the probable cause. Nevertheless, the train has yet to arrive. Therefore, he had wait on bated breath for the train to arrive.

He was cold; shivering from the yellow and black Grambling jacket he was wearing. His mother wanted him to wear something heavier, but it was against Izuku's suggestion. Nothing that was too constricted or heavy to carry, he told his mother with strong absoluteness. Not wanting to start an argument at seven in the morning, she gave in to his demand of the yellow and black jacket he was now regretting. He wrapped his arms tightly, hoping to conceal any warmth. The terminal's heater was broken, resulting in a plugged box heater in which the elderly and the homeless were currently residing in the corner of the lone terminal. Not wanting to interrupt or interfere, he returned to the wooden seat to wait for the train.

He looked at his watch to see if maybe he was late. He had a history of confusing himself with schedules. The time was a little after nine in the morning. The clock on the wall at the terminal coincide with his watch. The printed time on his ticket displayed it to be at twenty before the hour. That meant that he was waiting for about an hour. His mother, being a stickler with time, dropped the young, nubile teen early so he could catch his train.

Izuku is planning to travel to Hakodate in the Hokkaido Prefecture to see his grandmother.

Izuku was unable to go see his grandmother because he and Shouto were at Computer Camp. The first half of their summer holiday was filled after their 'lovely' friend Katsuki forged their signatures. At least the emerald cinnamon roll knows the tricks and trading of coding.

And hacking.

Unbeknownst to the Bakugo teen, Izuku hacked into Katsuki's mother laptop and filled it with copious terabytes of pornography, using her credit cards and putting it in Katsuki's name. He smiled as the blonde will be facing a strong, cheek-grabbing punishment.

A moment he will, unfortunately, have to miss.

Thinking back to his grandmother, for the older, yet a young-at-heart woman, the replica of his mother, Inko, an absence of her only grandson was not taken lightly. She wired some funds for the lad for his arrival. She made an itinerary; detailing everything the duo was going to do together. From watching movies to kite flying to crocheting and the like. Neither of which interest Izuku, but it was the experience he garnered for his grandmother. Also, the highlight, better yet, a silver lining is the homemade moist, hot chocolate chip cookies with butterscotch ice cream he was craving.

On the way to the station, Inko told her son to bring back any sweets from her mother.

He sat back against the chair on the wall, waiting for the train's arrival. For a few minutes, he watched people passing in and out of his direction. An elderly woman complaining about her blood pressure and the uncertainty of her prescription from her doctor. A docile, quiet child tugging at her father to pick her up. The passerby of salarymen going to their nine-to-five jobs before getting lost in the system of capitalism before returning to their spouses with their broken, defeated, and deflated dreams.

Or that was at least he had overheard his father discussing with his mother when he was a young child. The term he remembered his father used was _Kafkaesque._

 _Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay of an announcement. But the AMT 234 train bound for Sapporo en route to Hakodate has been delayed for another thirty minutes. Please be sure to keep track of your ticket with the schedule arranged for your time. We once again at Shinkansen apologize for this inconvenience. Passengers bound for Miyazaki, Nagasaki, and Fukuoka, please…._

He gave a heavy sigh. It meant that he had to wait a little longer before the train arrives. One of his pet peeves was when something was late. It reminded him of the time when he, Katsuki, Tenya, Eijiro, Shouto, and Tsuya were waiting for the arrival of a brand new game console. The schedule time was earlier in the summer. However, delays came and so did the change of dates. It wasn't until the beginning of September when the console finally arrived. Unfortunately, a new term of school was a day before, which meant the teens couldn't play it like he wanted. It left him with disappointment for his failed game-filled summer with the group.

If there was any consolation, the group watched and enjoyed a disgruntled Katsuki getting punched in the jaw by an elderly woman after snatching away the last ice cream cone after the stand sold out.

So his summer wasn't that bad.

To combat his boredom and impatience, for the time being, he pulled out his book from his backpack. It wasn't every day the emerald child read novels. Preferring the taste of graphic novels and manga over print, this book, in particular, garnered his attention when one day he waited with his mother, Mitsuki (Katsuki's mother), Rei (Shouto's mother), Ryuko, Shino, Nemuri, and Yu at the mall.

The girls were part of a book club Inko founded. Izuku was there to help with their bags. He suspected something different, but at least he got free ice cream and treats.

The book was called _The Ballad of Gustavo and Fatima_. He flipped to the chapter that he last bookmarked. He became curious about the text after hearing multiple conversations of the book club discussing the heavy romance scenes in the novel. Even at school, his female classmates gazed over the heartthrob Gustavo and admired the beauty of his love interest, Fatima. Curiosity struck the emerald child and he decided to investigate.

* * *

One evening, Inko hosted the book club at her home. The meeting took place in the living room. Via phone, Izuku kept in touch with his friends as he spied on the women. Inko told her son that he wasn't allowed in the living room for it was girl's talk.

He hid in the vents that paralleled to the living room. The teens were on standby, awaiting Izuku's feedback. With a pencil and notebook, along with a bag of chips, they waited on the fascination of the novel and why the women were aroused with excitement.

A pregnant silence enveloped the teen as he patiently waited. It was ten, fifteen minutes before he heard something audible coming from the living room. With his eyes pried to the vent, he heard faint sounds of moaning between the women.

" _Fatima"_

" _Gustavo"_

" _Take me, baby. Use your force to drift me away."_

Their hearts raced, beating at the tempo of the womanly moans. Neither members respond on the phone for they were embarrassed about the results of their nosiness. They cut communication with each other after leaving with confusion and protruding pants. Izuku shut his eyes and covered his ears until it was over.

Or so he thought.

Shino put her fingers between her lips. Their eyes met. Her eyes told him to watch her.

' _Enjoy the show, Deku!"_

His brain was met with confusion as the women continued their session until it was finished.

The girls were satisfied. Izuku needed a change of pants.

It was the decision of Izuku to wait after the women left to discover what had occurred. It was the middle of the night that the emerald child sneakily entered the living room. He was delicate with every step, trying his hardest not to alert his mother. Upon entering the space, the faint smell of womanhood entered his nostrils, confirming the obvious that the girls were masturbating.

He had a one-man show with the infamous Mandalay earlier.

He took one step and tripped to the floor. He let out a small cry. As he tended to his scraped knee, he saw the very thing that caused it. On the floor was _The Ballad of Gustavo and Fatima_. He scanned the area to be sure he wasn't seen. He picked it up. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket to open the pages. Upon opening a random page, he felt moistness around the page. It was damp. He put the book next to his nose to smell. It widened his senses upon smelling the funny scent. He wiped his hand on his pajamas. He took the book from the floor and returned it to his room.

* * *

Now, he sat on the wooden bench at the station reading the very novel that belonged to Shino. He never pictured Shino to be the type of woman doing those kinds of things. Then yet again, Izuku thought, they were women. Women with needs. He once read that people involved in group masturbation tend to do it around those of the same sex. He continued to read that it was because they felt more comfortable than someone of the opposite sex. Izuku admittedly masturbated from time to time, but never in front of someone of the same or opposite sex.

That evening following that event, Izuku played cards until Inko called him out of his room to say farewell to the women. Shino winked at him as she left the home.

 _The Ballad of Gustavo and Fatima_ drew more curiosity than anything. He ventured through several pages with anticipation of any raunchy scenes of the romantic couple engaging in sex. Being at an impressionable age, he anticipated the words "penis," "vagina," "semen," and "juices" to come into his vocabulary. As he kept reading, he didn't see anything of the matter. Granted, the plot kept his attention. Plenty of scenes in which drew emotion. Like, he was mad at Fatima's father for forbidding her to see Gustavo because of his Christian faith as they were Muslim. Another scene was which the animosity Gustavo had for Fatima's father after banishing her in a secret castle. He was getting to the part where Gustavo was calculating a plan to get back Fatima before something cast a shadow over him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Izuku heard a gentle, yet heavy voice above him. Taking a break from the book to see the person, he saw that it was a woman. She appeared to be a woman in his eyes. She could have been in her late thirties, early forties, but judging by the two-piece business suit with a white blouse and black stockings, she could have been a salarywoman. The woman was peculiar tall. Maybe standing at five foot ten inches, but depend as she was wearing high heel shoes. She had a slender figure. Her clothing complimented her curvy body. She was wearing glasses that stopped at her pointy nose. She had skin that reminded Izuku of milk. Her cheeks were rosy, as if she was blushing or it was a natural look of hers. Her eyes were almond shaped and had a strong tint of gray. Her black hair was longer as it descended to her back. She looked like she demanded respect with compassion. Her legs complimented her. They were shaped well as if she did cardio on a regular basis. As for her bust, it was not the largest, but it looked well. Trying to not sound or think pervertedly, Izuku thought, it reminded him of ripe cantaloupe. She pursed her lips as he snapped out of his observation.

"Sure," he answered. He moved to the side to allow the businesswoman a seat. She gave him a thanks and made her way beside him. As she sat beside him, her height confirmed as he felt he was beyond a giant. She put her briefcase next to her seat. She then pulled out her compact from her purse to check her appearance. She gave herself a check before putting it away. She glanced at him, giving him a smile. She then reached for her cell phone.

There was silence with the pair. With no other interaction involved, he resumed with his book. He flipped the page where he last left off with Gustavo making a master plan to get back Fatima. He smiled as he imagined himself going after the girl he liked. There was Ochako Uraraka but the duo decided to remain friends. He did share a kiss with Himiko but bathroom floors tasted better than her vile mouth. There were girls like Camie, Tsuyu, Mei, Mina, and plenty others.

The images from earlier still rang into his mind. He never imagined women that his mother's age shared feelings like that. He always thought it was exclusively men.

Yet again, his taste were somewhat peculiar and articulate. Izuku enjoyed the dominant nature of a woman. Something about a woman in control fancied the young lad.

There was an incident when he was at walking home from school when Himiko grabbed him by his shirt collar and demanded a kiss. With much anticipation, he smiled as she enveloped her lips around him before pushing him to a wall. She blew him a kiss as she left. A kiss never tasted sweeter when it was by force.

A hypocrite from his aforementioned thought, but the perilous mind of a sixteen-year-old.

"Oh, I never thought to see the day a boy would get interested in this novella."

He was interrupted. He went to the source of the sound and saw the businesswoman laying her eyes on him. She looked curious. The phone was gone, just her hands laced around each other. She peered over the book, mouthing the lines that seemed too familiar for her. "As you keep reading, you are going to love how Gustavo tries and sways Fatima."

He blushed. "Thanks. This book isn't half bad. I don't why, but I have seen so many people discuss it that I had to check it out!"

"It is a must read book. So many elements of romance and such levity and cupidity that I still get shivers as I read." The woman spread her smile as she continued looking over him. She extended her hand. "I am sorry for being rude. Where are my manners? My name is Nana. Nana Shimura. What is your name?"

He returned her handshake. Her hands were very soft, he thought before answering her. "My name is Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Izuku," she responded before reaching in her purse. She pulled a stick of gum. She chewed it, discarding the wrapper in her purse. "So, Izuku, any reason for being at this platform. Are you traveling with someone?"

"No ma'am," he told her. "I am going to Hakodate to go see my grandmother."

"Really," she said. "I am on my way to Sapporo. But for business, not pleasure." She stuck her tongue out. "Be glad you are a student and don't have to worry about jobs and stuff yet."

Izuku let out a slight laugh. "I will keep that in mind. I think I will enjoy being a student a while longer before submitting myself in the confinements of a finite workforce."

Izuku was taken aback. "Such a strong vocabulary you have."

"Thanks," replied Izuku. "My teacher is a nazi when it comes to words. She callously etches us with it every single day. So, it can't be helped." The thought of Kayama-sensei's whip appeared into his mind. _Midoriya-san, are you paying attention? Do you know what I do to bad, naughty boys like you?_

"And judging with the language of this story you are reading, I think you are aware of the themes," she said while winking.

Izuku closed his book. He knew with this conversation, he wasn't going to read anytime soon. "Honestly, I am only reading it because of how much interest the girls are having with it."

She giggled. "I bet. This novel is the most anticipated novel from this author. She has spent extensive time working on detail after detail to articulate the romance of forbidden love."

He shook his head. "I can see that part, but it is something about it that is making girls become so different."

"Like what," she asked with curiosity from her voice.

The intercom interrupted Izuku's attempt to answer.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, the AMT 234 is arriving to the station. Please be ready for departure in the next ten minutes. Be sure to have your luggage ready before arriving on the train. Reminder, the AMT 234 to Sapporo en route to Hakodate is arriving. Departure time is in the next ten minutes. We at Shinkansen would like to apologize for any of the inconvenience we have given you all. We hope to use us again on your next trip. Thank you!_

Izuku returned to Nana's sight. "Well, I think it is time to get ready to get on our train."

"That is okay," she said while swaying her hands. "When we get inside, we can discuss more about the story."

"That will be fine. Because I am very curious about the book's tenacity to women."

She laughed, covering her mouth. Izuku saw some of her lipstick smeared on her fingers. "You have such a colorful vocabulary. You must make your family proud."

"Just the good half," he chuckled to her.

He blushed, nodding her a thanks of the compliment. He got from the wooden bench and reached for his backpack. Nana followed behind him, carrying only her briefcase. As he was approaching the train conductor, Izuku dropped his book, resulting in his tripping onto the pavement.

He hit the ground head first. A wincing pain stinging his forehead. Nana came from behind to help him get up. She kneeled in front of him, dusting him off. She pulled a napkin from her purse and dabbed it with her tongue. She cleaned his face with it, resulting in a flushed face. He felt embarrassed, especially of the maternal act she did.

"Are you okay," she questioned him.

"I am fine, thank you," he answered while looking away from her. As he was picking up the book, he looked at the picture on the back cover. The picture of the author looked identical to the woman he was talking to earlier. He took the back and slightly placed it beside her. She just let out a smile.

"Wait a minute," he said while he was taken aback. " _The Ballad of Gustavo and Fatima_ is made by, made by…."

"Nice to make your acquaintance once again," she said. "But, alas, I am the author of this story. The pen name doesn't match my real name. But, I am the author of this story and I can definitely answer your questions on the appeal it has to women."

Izuku and Nana walked to the train conductor as he was scanning tickets. The salt-and-peppered individual made contact with Nana. He blushed as she whispered something in his ear. Upon finishing, he wrote something on Izuku's ticket. Nana took Izuku's ticket and put it in her purse.

"You are sitting with me. I bumped you to first class," she said to Izuku.

Izuku made a mental note to himself as he was in the steps of solving the problem of _The Ballad of Gustavo and Fatima_ and the urges that made women compel to their sexuality.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	12. A Hero, A Leader, A Father? (Part I)

**_As a reminder, guys! This particular chapter contains an excerpt from a chapter in the Quirk Interrupted series. However, this is from a different perspective. Expect the family wholesomeness of love, drama, and hope. In this chapter, Izuku is balancing life as a single teenage parent. Luckily, he has friends like Tsuyu who has his back...and maybe more._**

* * *

 _Deku, baby, come as close as you can to the prison walls and whisper love songs into the tiny cracks. I can forgo the golden beams of light, I can suffer nothing but bleak walls for company, but the love I cannot live without. Tell me of the days to come, the ones where we walk in meadows, a feast of color for eyes that have seen nothing but grey for so long. Tell me of how we walk hand in hand to the river and wash our weary feet. Tell me how we will feel the warm light of the sun on our skin and hug like our love is eternal. Tell me of how we'll watch the fish make their way through cool waters before heading home to rest in each other's arms, always knowing a fresh dawn will come._

 _It is because when you are there, I want to break you down from limb to limb. I want to tear your limbs as you scream out my name as I moan into the pleasure._

 _Oh, Deku. How much I love you. How much I want to kill you. Such a beautiful noise you make after seeing you bleed, after tearing out one of your ribs._

 _Oh, Deku. How you pull my heartstrings. How much I want to see what your insides look like._

 _You make me excited, Deku. And that makes you second to my favorite thing...blood!_

Izuku tore the covers from his bed as his screams coincided with the sound of thunder. He sat up, panting loudly into the night. He grabbed his chest, holding it tightly like it was his true love. He exposed it to the floodlights. There wasn't any blood. There wasn't anything to show that anyone attacked him into the night.

The boom rolled across the sky, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their fall leaves without a fight. Then came the first drops of rain like bullets to our tin roof and we peeked through the closed shutters to the vegetable patch beyond. Outside was dark, the dense grey cloud block out the morning light, casting him in a premature twilight, but inside his home, it was darker, almost black, and so he can see out just fine. On the far hill a jagged bolt of white-hot lightning split the chilly sky, and then it was gone. The thunder was only a second behind it was banging like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the roof and in time with the noise, a few shafts of weary light are making shadows on the walls.

Before furthering accessing himself, the sound of a wailing babe got his attention. He climbed out of bed and walked to the crib at the foot of the bed. The babe sounded like a wailing lamb, aching for the warmth and nurturing from its parent.

The little dainty redhead daughter with freckles, yellow eyes, and cat-like canine teeth cried for her father from the cradle. Izuku was there to retrieve his daughter.

"Hey, girl. Hey, girl. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." Izuku picked up the bundle of joy he delightfully called Kazuko or Little Kazu for short. He held his daughter gently onto his chest, stroking her hair and cooing into her ear. "It's okay, girl. Sorry for scaring you. Sorry for letting mean ole' Mr. Thunderstorm making you mad." He swung the babe tenderly and meekly, cooing as much as he could for her to return to sleep.

The digital clock on the wall said it was a quarter after three in the morning. He needed to return to sleep for he had to be at school in the morning. This was the third night this week of interrupted sleep. He was having his nightmares, the waking baby, and school life.

Things were rough for the seventeen-year-old.

Less than a year ago, there was an incident involving him and a member of the League of Villians, Himiko Toga. He never liked describing the incident. He wasn't even in uniform when the ambush happened. He was leaving the movie theatre with a few of his friends. Tsuyu, Tenya, Shouto, Toru, and Ochako took a cab home. Although they had extended the invitation, he decided to walk home. The walk from the theatre was ten blocks and he could manage the exercise. Ochako insisted on walking with him, but it was a Sunday. He wanted them to get full rest for school in the morning. He declined her offer and they went their separate ways.

If he would have known that Himiko Toga was pursuing him that evening, he would have taken the ride home.

 _She didn't even play fair._

Izuku could never recall how long the beating had gone on for, only the final kick and the sound of the iron bar falling to the concrete. His face wasn't too bad, just a cut above his eyebrow, the scarlet blood flowing into his eyes. It was his body that was damaged almost beyond the point at which recovery was possible. When the paramedics cut away his clothes the blooming purple patches told of internal ruptures, likely organ damage. They had looked at Izuku with encouraging faces but were utterly ashen when he couldn't see them, giving involuntary shakes of their heads.

And all the while there was Himiko crying in the background like her heart had snapped in two. She remained when the police approached. Covered in blood, she looked to the policemen as she held Izuku in her arms.

" _I love him. Stand back! I was showing him my love and affection!"_

" _I must give him more of my loving. Don't quit on me, Deku, baby."_

" _You are supposed to be with me. I love you, Deku."_

" _You are not going to leave me alone with our child."_

Himiko was charged and was found to be criminally insane. Instead of giving her twenty years to life and because she was still a teenager, the gave the teen ten years in a maximum security mental institution.

It was only a couple of months ago when Izuku was notified that he had a daughter after Himiko have given birth to her. On her request, she wanted Izuku to name their daughter.

Kazuko Midoriya became her name. 和子 means "harmony, peace" and "child." The word "Kazu" can also mean number. Kazuko was Izuku's first born so the name brings strong meaning to the emerald cinnamon roll.

She was soundly asleep. Izuku carefully returned her to her cradle. He turned on spinning mobile. He let the sound of Greensleeves, stars, and rocket ships put his daughter to rest. He sat beside the crib, making sure that she remained asleep until he fell onto slumber himself.

Izuku's alarm clock woke him up from his brief slumber. It was nearly six in the morning. Izuku jumped up and went into the shower. He was already a few minutes behind schedule. He was fortunate to have Kazu's baby formula ready for her breakfast. His mother was kind enough to prepare her lunch as well for when he had to drop her off at the babysitter.

Since Kazu's return home, Inko decided to get a part-time job so she could help support the baby. He was very appreciative of his parents. They weren't going to have their first granddaughter sitting in an orphanage. It didn't matter about how the little bundle of joy was conceived. Inko and Hisashi made it clear that they will support Izuku no matter what.

Izuku grabbed his clothes and rushed to put them on. Inko was in the kitchen preparing breakfast as she too was getting late for work. Izuku gathered all of his materials before returning to the bedroom to get his daughter.

With everything ready, he holstered his daughter into her carrier. He grabbed his backpack and Kazuko's gear. With toast in his mouth, he waved his mother goodbye and headed to the babysitter.

Izuku made it to the bus in the nick of time. The few people sitting on the bus swamp the cab with muddied silence. The seats and windows shake with every small bump in the ragged pavement, jostling the passengers back and forth. The air conditioning pumped through only a few filters, whistling with the extreme pressure. It smelled slightly of diluted gas. As the world slid by the window, there were small movements from amongst the passengers. Someone shifts in their seat, there was a little cough and a mild 'bless you'. The brakes squeaked and everyone lurched forward as the bus came to a stop. Outside, a woman dropped her cigarette, smothered it with her foot, and stepped inside, dropping a quarter into the plastic box and blowing the last breath full of smoke in the driver's face, who swatted it away in her direction as she walked down the aisle. The doors closed with a gasp of air and the bus lurched on, repeating its eternal pattern of stops and goes, turning down its routine corners, and failing to avoid the ditches carved in the blacktop.

Kazuko remained asleep on his chest. He decided to feed her when he went to the babysitter. He learned to overlook the discouraging, surprised people that frowned upon him with his daughter. Who were they to judge? They weren't there when the incident happened? He didn't expect those set of responsibilities being there. That was his daughter. And he was sticking to it.

He thought he had time to study for Kayama-sensei's class before he saw his stop. He pulled the cord to get off. He grabbed his precious cargo and headed to see the babysitter.

He knocked on the door and was welcomed with the wind of children exiting out of the home.

"Satsuki, Samidare, watch out for cars," shouted the mother and Izuku's babysitter. The frog woman looked to Izuku. "Morning, Izuku! Ribbit!"

Izuku nervously laughed, bowing to Mrs. Asui. "Morning, Mrs. Asui." He bowed once more. "Thank you for babysitting my daughter."

Mrs. Asui swayed her hand. "Thank me as you can come in. Come in, come in." She took his hand and took him inside to the kitchen. The sleeping damsel was still clinging to her father's stomach. "Tsuyu is getting ready. The mister already went to work."

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku as he unhooked the carrier and gently gave Mrs. Asui his daughter. "Everything you need is inside of the bag."

Mrs. Asui slightly frown. "Relax. Izuku. I am a mother of three. I can I can handle…" It was interrupted when she saw Kazuko rolling in circles in the air.

 _ **Kazuko's quirk: Kazuko has the ability to float in the air. When she is sleeping peacefully and having sweet dreams, she floats by rolling in circles. This is much Izuku knows at this point about his daughter.**_

Mrs. Asui blushed. "She is quirk dreaming." She used her tongue to bring Kazuko back to her arms.

Izuku nervously scratched the back of his head. "Amazing and at ten months old. I didn't think babies could have a quirk that early."

"Oh, darling, they grow up so fast, do they? Ribbit!" She slapped her palm on the table. "Tsuyu, hurry up! You don't need to keep your friend waiting."

"Coming, Mom." Izuku heard Tsuyu approaching to the kitchen. The green-haired frog girl patted her friend on the back. "'Sup, Ribbit! How's it hanging?"

Izuku felt the slob drooping over him as Kazuko was spinning and rolling. Tsuyu and Mrs. Asui laughed at the little bundle joy. "That right there, Tsuyu, is what hanging."

Izuku kissed his daughter goodbye as the pair stepped out of the Asui home and took the train to head to school.

"Want a half-eaten bagel?" Tsuyu reached into her pocket and handed the napkin-enclosed bagel to him.

"Thanks," said Izuku. "You wouldn't have any coffee to go with that?"

"Sorry, Deku! Ribbit! We can stop by the stand before class starts."

"Heck, no. I rather drink used toilet water from Kacchan's house." He stuck out his tongue. "Believe me, it isn't as fun as it looks or tastes."

"Fortunate for you, I have some coins to get you the good stuff." She pulled his arm. "My treat, ribbit!"

She said they had a few minutes to head to the coffeehouse before catching the train to school. He was appreciative of Tsuyu, along with the few others who supported him for being a teenage parent. Even as he stepped inside, he was still thinking about his Kazuko.

And from time to time, Himiko. He was grateful that she still had another eight more years.

"Coming in, Izuku?"

"Yeah, here I come."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	13. Once in a Green Moon (Part II) (Nemuri)

He closed his notebook as he completed his homework. He placed it in his backpack and put it beside his desk. His homework was done for the evening and now, the tiresome Izuku could finally rest.

...his thoughts from his assignments and focused on a different matter at hand, Kayama-sensei.

Kayama-sensei asked for a leave of absence. Her time off was indefinite. For the time being, a substitute teacher was in her place. The class speculated on her absence. He remembered Katsuki snickering to Eijirou and Tenya that Kayama-sensei made have eloped with some foreigner. Another rumor he produced that Kayama-sensei probably abandoned her career as a teacher and could garner more in pornography. The class brewed into a laughter as the blonde pestered and mocked mercilessly of their teacher. Izuku couldn't handle it, let alone hear any more of it. He asked to be excused from the class and spent the rest of the day at the nurses' office. Part of which contemplating on calling Kayama-sensei and the other part of wrapping himself in the fact he could be a father.

He turned on the stereo. He kept it low to not disturb his sleeping mother. It was near the midnight hour. The weekend was upon them. He remembered hearing his mother that they would spend the day shopping.

He reached for a sheet of paper. He tapped the pencil on the possible things a father must do when looking for baby items. He wouldn't know to begin. How could he explain to his mother that possibly she was becoming a grandmother? He cracked his pencil. The fear, the trouble for Kayama-sensei. She was a thirty-one-year-old woman having relations with a teenager.

A hot wetness dripped from his nose. A nosebleed. He got it whenever he was stressed. He grabbed a tissue to insert in his nose while he was tilting. He now had to figure out how to reach Kayama-sensei.

He had yet to call her.

He was afraid that she might be angry at him. He should have used a condom. Or, he should have called if he was worried about her. Be as it may, stress, shame, and guilt consumed his mind.

He asked God for the strength of courage to pick up the phone and call Kayama-sensei. Who knew what kind of frustration she was facing right now, he thought.

Just then, he heard his cell phone rang. As it vibrated on his nightstand, he wondered who could it be? He hardly received any calls, and especially that late into the evening. On the third ring, he picked up the phone and out from the receiver was the sound of a woman with her voiced cracked.

"Hello," said the girl, "Are you there, Izuku It is me, Nemuri."

He sat up to readjust himself. He did not want to give her the impression that something was wrong. He cleared his voice and wiped the blood from his nose. He did his best to remain calm as it was Kayama-sensei who decided to call him.

"Hey, Kayama...I mean Nemuri," said Izuku, "It has been...well, how are you?"

"I'm okay," said Nemuri, "I didn't call this late, did I? I am sorry."

"No, you're fine, Nemuri," said Izuku, reassuring her that she was fine but he was very surprised.

And grateful.

"It is just that I am surprised that you are calling me this late." Izuku looked at the clock and it was a quarter past twelve in the morning. Around this time, he would prepare to head to bed. He yawned as he continued to talk with Kayama-sensei.

"I am sorry once again," she said. Izuku could imagine her bowing over the telephone. "It is just that. It is just, oh well it is nothing." He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was lying. He, too, knew what was the reason for her calling.

"Look, Kayama, I mean, Nemuri," said Izuku, "If you feel that you can't talk over the phone, do you want to meet elsewhere?"

"Yes," she said quickly that he felt her vibration from the receiver. "Want to meet at the coffeehouse?"

"The one nearby my house?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"That's cool," said Izuku. He looked at his watch and thought he could spare some time. "I will be out in 10. Is that cool?"

"Okay," she said before hanging up the phone.

He was grateful to God that that part was done. However, what was going on in her mind at this time. Knowing for Kayama-sensei, her mind was running rampant. He made another silent prayer to God as he got dressed for the coffeehouse. As he was leaving at the door, he was stopped by his mother.

"Going somewhere, Icchan?" His mother was sitting at the kitchen table. She was in the middle of couponing. She looked at the clock. "Where are you going so late, sweetie."

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I have a bit of an emergency to deal with...with a friend."

She put down the scissors. "A friend? Kind of late to be doing that. Is it a real emergency?"

"A bit of a crisis," said Izuku. "And I need to help that said friend out."

Mother Inko crossed her legs. She pursed her lips. He knew whenever she did that, she wasn't buying any of his stories. "Izuku, is there a girl you are trying meet?" She tilted her head. "I promise I won't be mad."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "A girl?" He shook his head. "No, ma'am. Just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Inko stood up from the table. She calmly reached the box above the pantry. His eyes widened when she pulled out a box of condoms. "Just in case for your said 'friend.'" She winked and returned to clipping coupons. "You get a free pass tonight, Izuku Midoriya." She furrowed her eyebrows. "We will talk in the morning."

 _Please believe, mother. There will more than just talk._ He bowed in front of his mother and left the house.

* * *

It was a few minutes before one in the morning when Izuku approached the cafe. The coffeehouse was closed and he texted her that there was a twenty-four-hour cafe nearby. He was the first to arrive. A few moments later, a car appeared in the parking lot of the cafe. The door opened and the brunette stepped out of the vehicle.

Nemuri Kayama was sporting an athletic sweatshirt and mini-skirt with black leggings. It appeared to she was going to more of a casual date that was in contrast to what Izuku was wearing. He was sporting a white t-shirt with blue jeans. Although the weather was cool, he liked the feeling of the coolness exposed to his skin. Without saying a word, she approached him.

He held the door for her as they entered the cafe.

The tiny cafe huddled despondent among the huge apartment buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle. On the busiest of evenings, hundreds of people rushed by it, outside on the crowded street. The few customers glanced up as the door swung open, heralded by a blast of the cool wind. Unlike the outside, the interior of the cafe was warm and cheery, with bright lights and colorful walls. The customers returned to their conversations as the door swung closed behind the new, but familiar entrants and the cold breeze was forgotten.

The waitress greeted the pair as they were placed in a booth. She held her pad to take their order looked like the kind who knew the trick of the trade of the restaurant business. She was older. She had gray hair with a hint of brown. Her eyes were her highlight. It was a deep shade of a green like a deep, enchanted pool. She politely asked them of their order.

Izuku asked for two coffees. He wanted his black and Kayama-sensei, with cream and two sugars. He quietly thanked her as she walked to get his order.

The pair met eyes, but neither had yet to speak. Izuku saw the bags under her eyes. Her hair was unkempt. She was wearing her glasses. She didn't look like the upbeat, promiscuous teacher at his high school.

It was like he was seeing Nemuri Kayama at her realness.

He wished he could take her pain away. The anguish that was within her. Knowing that there was a new life forming in her womb.

"Here are your coffees, dears," responded the waitress as she put the coffees on the table. They both bowed as the waitress excused herself. Izuku took the coffee and drank as the warmth soothe him. Kayama-sensei took a sip of her coffee before putting it back on the table. She used the spoon to stir her coffee.

"Thank you for seeing me on short notice," said Kayama-sensei. She didn't say anything more. This was the first they have interacted with each other since that day at her apartment. Izuku took another sip of his coffee. Both could tell they were beating around the topic. Yet again, he wasn't sure if she knew that he knew.

She pressed her nails into her skin. She had a smug look on her face. He could tell that she was afraid to talk. "Take your time. There is no rush for me to know. If not, then later. Until then, we can relax and drink our coffee." His mother taught him on the understanding of women. _Don't rush her words or her thoughts_ , she told him. _Rationality over emotions because emotional decisions could be damning without thinking clearly._

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Take as much time as you need."

Izuku saw the tears dripping into her coffee. The sniffling grew as she tried to hold it. She pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to him. By that time, she put her head on the table and started crying.

Izuku went to her side of the booth. Instinctively, he took her hand, intertwining it and embraced her. He buried his face into her hair. "Shh! Shh! It's okay. Go and let it out," he told her. She turned and hugged him. He felt her hot tears staining his face. "It's okay, Nemuri-san. Let it out." His eyes let her know that it didn't need to be up for debate. He was aware. So much so that he didn't need to look at that piece of paper.

"We are going to work this out," he told her as she sniffled. "I don't know how, but we have a trusting God that can help us figure this out." Her wailing went into a crescendo. He held on as her face was buried in his chest. "We will work it out. Shh! Shh! Calm your tears. We are going to work it out."

Izuku took the piece of paper that confirmed Nemuri Kayama's pregnancy and put it into his pocket.

"How," she sniffled. "How are we?"

Izuku bit into his lip, trying to fight his own tears. "Let's not worry how. Let's just thank God I am here. I won't leave you. I won't leave you."

"Izuku," she said as she held on to him tightly. "Izuku."

He shut his eyes, thinking of the things he had to do. But for the time being, holding onto the anguish Nemuri was enough for now.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	14. The Queen's Game (Origins) (Part I)

**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here with another story for** _ **Izuku's Mothers.**_ **This chapter is related to** _ **Izuku's Sisters**_ **chapter, "The Queen's Game." This is the origin on how Izuku Midoriya becomes an escort. This series will present a combination of flashbacks and present events. The 'x' represents flashback and "x" represents present. Unless noted, we will let you know the story's plot and time.**

 **As a warning, this particular chapter is a romance-drama. Relax, there won't be any rape for this is still a vanilla-lemon series. However, the content does include femdom, oral sex, and accidental voyeurism. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, may I present "The Queen's Game (Origins)."**

The English muffin was to Inko's liking. Light and flaky with strawberry jam and butter. A cup of Dimbula tea and a lemon tea. Inko told herself that she wanted to get a diet. She thought that having light meals would help get back to her former image. Across from the table sat Nemuri Kayama, her son Izuku's teacher. She, too, ordered the English muffin. Her was with Grape jelly and it was darker around the edges. Inko was a bit jealous of Nemuri's beauty. Her natural ability of attractiveness. The looks she gathered from those when she entered the cafe. Nemuri should appear in movies, magazines ads, but instead, she was a Pro Hero. Inko scraped the butter on her muffin as an excuse to vent her frustration on that sheer beauty. Despite the difference in age by less than ten years, Nemuri could have easily been mistaken for a college student.

'More tea for the mother and daughter?' Inko bit her lip. She was maintaining her composure. Hiding her frustration through a smile, she told the waitress 'yes, please.' The waitress filled both of their cups. She humbly bowed before disappearing into the busy crowd.

Nemuri blew into the cup. She took slow sips. It was as if she was analyzing for flavor. To Inko, it was just hot water and leaves that was passing off as tea. Why was Inko feeling jealous? Why was she comparing herself to the teacher? She knew that it was Nemuri herself that called for this meeting. On the phone, she sounded a bit worrisome. She knew that she wanted it somewhere outside of the home. Unconventional, but understandable, the mother thought. Citing it to the new age pedagogy of teaching.

Nemuri finished the cup. She took a bite of her muffin before setting it down. She lightly dabbed both sides of her face with a napkin. Inko frowned once more. She knew that Nemuri took an etiquette class.

'Midoriya-san, I wanted to thank you for coming on this short notice,' she said politely. "It's a pleasure that you have allowed your son to be in my care.' She bowed to the mother. 'Thank you for giving me your time.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' she replied gently. Although she wanted to toss the lukewarm tea to her face. To avoid any further insecurity, she focused on the matter at hand. 'A concerned teacher of Izuku is a close ally for me."

"I am glad to see it that way, Midoriya-san," she told Inko. 'First and foremost, it is a pleasure to have Midoriya-kun as a student. He is a hard worker, a go-getter, and is well-received by his peers.'

'Well, thank you,' replied Inko. _Something that could have been a ten-minute phone call instead of taking a train, two bus routes, and wearing my best sundress for this meet._ She smiled. 'I am humbly grateful of your sincere feelings for him.'

She took a sip of her lemon water. 'Yes, Midoriya-san. Midoriya-kun is a prime example of what I want a Pro Hero to be like.' She looked down at the table. 'However, I am a bit concern of his certain behavior in the class.'

'I don't quite understand,' said Inko as she showed a hint of concern. 'Earlier, you'd mentioned that he was well-received with his peers.'

'Yes, yes,' interjected Kayama-sensei. 'Well-received, but it doesn't mean that it is always positive.'

Inko didn't notice any aberrant behavior whenever he was at home. Yet again, a child can act a certain way between his friends and his family. Giving Kayama-sensei the benefit of the doubt, she was willing to listen. 'Explain, Kayama-san.'

Nemuri coughed, a habit she did before explaining herself. 'Izuku has displayed moments of distraction in class. Either he falls asleep or is daydreaming. If he is alert, he is distracted as neighboring students tend to get him off-focused.'

'Do you think if that is occurring, then you should move them.'

'I could, but protocol with the headmaster. A strong rule I am afraid.' She redirected herself back to the subject at hand. 'Recently, his scores are dwindling and I am not sure if he has sent you his last couple of test.' She reached into her briefcase, handing her the copies of Izuku's test. 'They aren't his best scores. He is going at below-average. It's a bit worrying to me.'

'I can't say, Kayama-san. He tells me that he is doing well.'

'I agree. However, in my class, he is not. Or at least, not yet.'

'That does sound like a problem.' Inko wasn't surprised. She could remember her early days of high school when she didn't want to tell her parents about a certain class. Izuku was sixteen. At some point, she was going to see his report card. Atypical for conventional Japanese parents, but Inko knew her son's potential. It was an open-and-shut case.

Izuku was distracted. Simple as that. No need for breakfast. A phone call, a good talking with Izuku, and done. As she formulating the conclusion, Kayama-sensei continued to talk. 'My biggest suggestion I can recommend and my headmaster has agreed with me on this.' She took a breath as if she was going to make a huge announcement that was going to stop everything in the cafe. 'I think Izuku should have private tutoring lessons.'

A sound of the record player was scratched at the same time as Inko raised her eyebrows. _Kayama-sensei, you have a lot to learn about children and teaching. Thank goodness that it is my off day._ 'So, you think that private tutoring is wise for Izuku?'

'Don't worry about the cost, Midoriya-san,' she told her with assurance. 'UA High School will cover all of the cost. It's included in the tuition. All I need is your written permission to tutor your son.' She grabbed a sheet of paper which displayed the permission slip. 'Plus, the family stamp of approval.'

'Certainly, Kayama-san. Whatever you have to do to keep my child's grades up,' she told Nemuri as she scanned the paper before signing it and stamping it. She passed it back to Nemuri. 'Ok, then. My boy is all yours.' She placed the pen back into her purse. 'I expect great results from him.'

'Like I said, Midoriya-san, he will. You won't regret it.' Kayama-sensei bowed before Inko. 'Now, since we are finished with that business. Do you care to talk about other things?'

* * *

The school bell chimed as school was dismissed for the day. The courtyard became active once again as students exited the building to do their various activities. From afar, there were a group of cheerleaders practicing their routine for the upcoming soccer game. There were a group of students from the kendo club, dressed in their traditional attire, walking toward the gymnasium. There were other students leaving the courtyard either heading home by train or bus. Some are being picked up by their parents or their chauffeurs in their luxurious vehicles. In front of the school's entrance, there were a group of students planning for something to do. Regardless of what plans the students have, it was in contrast to what the Izuku Midoriya planned.

He sat underneath the cherry blossom tree as the students were carrying on with their activities. On any given day, he would just go home. However, he decided that he wanted to stay after. He wanted to soak in the afternoon sun and be at peace with his dear autumn.

Somewhere in there, Izuku had other plans.

This particular autumn day had Izuku's spirits soaring beyond the colorful trees above. The brilliant shafts of sunlight caress the carpet of reds and golds before him laid out like a carpet for a royal. Each breath of fresh air filled him with a sense of life that almost made him want to shout out loud, just to hear his voice echo amidst the trees; which is a fair contrast to his personality. This cherry blossom tree was very dear to him along with his fountain. To him, the cherry blossom tree was the grandeur, the main highlight of his school. The many times he had spent under the tree that the rough-barked beauties were like his loyal acquaintances. If he could, he would hug if there weren't so many of his classmates about.

With his back against the tree, he relaxed under the sounds of the wind, the birds, and the words of wisdom of his poetry book. It was too bad that his bubble would pop when a certain childhood friend came to interrupt his session.

"Yo! Deku!" Izuku's eyes met Katsuki as he held his bookbag on his back. "I would have figured that you would have stayed behind. Trying to act cool under this tree, you baka," he questioned him. "You wish, man!"

Izuku wasn't going to dignify it with a response. He closed his book, knowing that he wasn't going to read it any further with Katsuki around. He crossed his legs. "So, any particular reason you are still around?"

"Yeah, me, Eijiro, Tenya, Shouto, and a few others are heading to karaoke this evening with some girls from class," he said excitedly.

"Which girls?"

"You know Asui, Uraraka, Ashido, Kodai, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, the rest of the usual group from class 1-A and 1-B," answered Katsuki. "Wanna join us? Need someone to distract the ugly from this beauty."

"So funny that I forgot to laugh," responded Izuku sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you in?"

"I wish I could, but Nah. I got plans."

Katsuki was taken aback. "Icchan, Deku has plans?" He placed his hand on Izuku's forehead. "Is Deku feeling okay? I think the lad here was saying he had somewhere to be."

"I do." Izuku twiddled his thumbs. "I have to go to tutoring."

Katsuki gave Izuku a blank stare. Izuku knew where it was going as he saw the trembling of Katsuki's body. He knew at any second, his face would contort to grin, showing a hyena-like smile and point and laugh at the emerald teen.

"You, tutoring?"

 _Right on schedule._

Katsuki burst into laughter as he grabbed his chest. "The idiot Deku has tutoring. What in the hell did you do to get that?"

Izuku blew a raspberry. "Thanks to your distractions by the way. Kayama-sensei is giving me tutoring to get my grades up or else I flunk her class."

"Not my fault you have a weak constitution to peer pressure."

"I would curse at you," interjected Izuku. "But I am going to conclude you with this." He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave. "I got to go. I have to meet her."

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's shoulder. "Hey, just for this, I will give you props. As I deal with legs and thighs, at least you have some nice breast in front you." Katsuki pinched one of Izuku's nipples and roughly rubbed his hair. "Later, loser." He ran toward the school corridor. "I promise to be gentle toward Uraraka-chan or Yaoyorozu-san."

"Whatever, you putz," he mumbled under his breath. He heard the sound of the final school bell for the evening. The wind was picking up. The autumn breeze tousled Izuku's hair and pinked his cheeks. The warmth that had been in the wind just last week had either evaporated into the sky or leached into the earth. It gave life to the long grass at the side of the road, still yellowing from the high October sun. The strands swayed out of time with the gusts brought on by the traffic.

* * *

The taxi pulled into the driveway of her home. Inko paid the driver as well as tipping him before closing the door. Although she was a bit tired, she managed her composure as she headed for the door. Her plan was to take a shower and head to bed. She was fortunate that it was the weekend, giving her a couple of days with her emerald child before heading to work on Monday. It was a planned meeting and she had to attend. She kept reminding herself that her work was for the family.

She just took her husband, Hisashi, to the airport. However, before he departed, the couple spent the evening having drinks and spent a few hours at a love hotel to rekindle their lovemaking.

She opened the door. Silence filled the room. The clock on the wall displayed a few minutes after one in the morning. She took off her shoes as she headed to the living room. Her eyes spotted Kayama-sensei's shoes. She wasn't surprised. Since she has been tutoring her son, she has been a regular at the household. She was appreciative of the help for Izuku.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. She was about to sip until she heard something move. Her eyes tilted to the hallway. She put the water bottle back into the refrigerator before making her track to the hallway.

She assumed that it had to be Nemuri as she wasn't the lightest of sleepers. It wasn't often, but Kayama-sensei slept over in the guest room. When she stayed too long or had a few drinks with her, she spent the night.

Nemuri's room was the first room in the hallway. She went to Nemuri's door and briefly opened it.

"Nemuri-san, everything okay?" She didn't hear anything. Worried, she turned on the lights.

She wasn't there.

Inko heard another bump coming from the wall. She knew that Izuku's bedroom was beside Nemuri's. She knew that Izuku should be in bed. She hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong.

She closed Nemuri's door. She began heading for her son's room. The moment she put her hands on Izuku's door, she heard a voice.

" _Izuku-kun, do you love when I play with you like this?"_

" _Kayama-sensei, we shouldn't be doing this."_

" _Oh, sweetness. Remember telling you to call me, Nemuri instead?"_

" _It doesn't feel right, Kayama-sensei."_

" _That's because you are being a boy. I am going to make you a man, baby."_

" _Kayama-sensei, my penis...my penis."_

" _You love how I make your grip. Just relax and let me stroke it. You like it when I play with your balls? You can tell me the truth."_

" _Mom will be here at any moment."_

" _Don't worry, baby. Your mother is doing what we are doing. So, relax and get wet for me. I want your hot cum coating my face. They don't call me the Pro Hero 18+ for nothing."_

Inko's stomach dropped. A wave of emotions came through her mind. Sweat began pouring down her face. She shook as she slowly opened the door. She made a small crack and dropped to her knees when seeing the sight in front of her.

"Now you are all nice and perky, let me get another taste of this fine delicacy," she said excitedly.

Kayama-sensei was in Izukus bed. Inko was witnessing Nemuri having her way with Izuku.

Inko watched Izuku winced as his dick entered Nemuri's mouth. She thrust up and down, making bobbing noises. She nibbled on his phallus while licking his peehole. The sounds of slurping filled the room as Nemuri gnawed from his balls to the shaft of his dick.

"Kayama-sensei," he cried. "I am getting close. I am about to come."

"It's okay, dear," she said in between strokes. "Let the good waves come out. It will feel good."

She returned to his dick as she bobbed faster and faster. "Look at me, Icchan," she said. "Look at me as you come in my mouth."

"Icchan," Inko thought.

"Oh, my God, Kayama-sensei. Oh, my God. Yes, yes, I am cumming." He protested. He was in anguish. Amidst the confusion, he shivered as he felt the warm sensation emptying from his testicles and into his mother's mouth. She put her finger around his dick, welcoming the come into her mouth. She stroked at each spurt until the pleasure ceased.

Izuku ebbed in the afterglow. His legs were twitching. His pelvis was feeling sore. His dick twitched until it was calmed down. Kayama-sensei went next to him. She was swishing around his semen. He saw as she continued until she swallowed.

Tears were escaping Inko's eyes. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Why was she watching his teacher doing things to her very son?

"Your come is so thick and rich," she cried. "I didn't think a teenager could have such rich semen." She then grinned as she rubbed the folds of her pussy. "I am, however, quite happy that I can be the first to take the virginity of Izuku."

"No, no," thought Inko. She was frozen, fearful to move. She felt heavy. She was like encaged in a glass, watching the outside world unfolding as she had front row seats to Nemuri taking advantage of her son.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	15. Once in a Green Moon (Part III) (Nemuri)

He texted his mother that he wasn't coming home tonight. In the message, he said that his friend needed more than he had thought. The sleeping mother wouldn't see the message until daybreak but it gave the emerald child an alibi until his next opportunity to see his mother. He shivered at their talk earlier when she wanted to talk with him. How was he going to add that "not only was out past curfew to talk with a girl? P.S., I got her pregnant, too!"

Being the overseer of the Midoriya finances, Inko's part-time job as a grocery clerk and his father's work as a salaryman wasn't going to be enough for the family of three. He bit into his pencil as he was scribbling his finances. It wasn't going to be enough for the family of four.

Nemuri was sleeping on the sofa. The television was on. It was an aid for white noise. Izuku didn't disturb her. The ginger tea he had prepared for her was now used as his beverage. As he was shuffling for a drink, he learned on the internet that ginger tea was great for pregnancy.

He put the pencil and paper down. He wanted to put his mind at ease. But he couldn't. Two things were eating at him. The fact that his family had to contribute to the new baby. Then, the fact the mother of this baby-to-be is his teacher. To add to the factor, Izuku was underaged. The fear of his teacher, the mother of his child could get arrested worried him.

He tried to not further think of that route. For the time being, he had to work on the former.

He had to tell his parents.

As he took another sip of his ginger tea, he saw the shuffling of covers moving from the couch. Nemuri stood up. She was tired, drained. Her hair was more unkempt. Izuku knew that she hasn't had a shower for a bit. Amazing when news of a baby could change a person's appearance.

"How long was I out?" Nemuri joined Izuku at the table. She saw the scribblings of numbers and notes from the yellow notepad.

"Not too long," said Izuku calmly. "It's about a quarter after three."

She rubbed the crust from her eyes. "Oh!" She grabbed one of the sheets. "Izuku, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out finances on taking care of the baby," said Izuku. "I know my parents' salary won't be enough. I will have to look for a job."

Nemuri sighed heavily. "Don't worry about finances. I can cover that," she said while producing a weak smile. "You must forget that I am the Pro Hero 18+. I keep savings from every time I make appearances."

His eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Don't think I just spend my earnings on just booze, adult entertainment, and gambling," she said. "Well, it somewhat true, but I am resourceful as well, young man."

Izuku shook his head. "I didn't put _that_ into factor." He looked at her. "Worst case scenario caught my eye."

She reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette. She told Izuku to pass her the lighter next to him. She shook her head, confirming his ill thoughts. "So you too was thinking the same thing."

"Yes, ma'am." Izuku grabbed the cup and drained the rest of his tea. He didn't want Nemuri, Kayama-sensei to go jail. Jail was no place for a pregnant woman. People would talk, putting blame on her for her ill-responsibility of sleeping with an underage teen. They would point fingers at Izuku for he wasn't thinking about protection. Be as it may, someone was going to get blamed. Izuku was certain that none of these things were going to happen. "My parents are more understanding. If we just talk to them, explain ourselves, then we would be okay."

Nemuri flicked the ashes into Izuku's now empty coffee cup. "Let's put that on hold for right now, sweetie." She urged him to close closer to her. Izuku grabbed his chair and sat next to her. "Izuku, I care about you. I know you are going to take responsibility for this. I know that there isn't a doubt in my old, tired mind." She took his hand, rubbing it affectionately. "Not everyone is understanding like that. Be as it may, I have done a crime. If word does get out, I can go to jail."

"Kayama-sensei," said Izuku until she put her finger to his lip.

"Let me finish, Izuku. Prefecture law states that legal consent of having a relationship with you is seventeen," she told him with absoluteness in her voice. "You will be turning seventeen in a few weeks."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Give me a few weeks to think this through, then I will consider on talking with your parents," she said while producing a smile. "Although it is still inappropriate, you will be at the age where you can make conscious decisions." She rubbed her stomach. "I think our baby bump won't show until then, wouldn't it?"

Izuku patted her back. "Here's hoping."

Nemuri kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding, Papa Izuku!"

* * *

 _ **A few weeks later….**_

He was awakened by the pressing of soft, wet feathery kisses. It felt wonderful as each kiss gave him a feeling of warmth, love, and affection. He relaxed and cooed as the kiss continued from the back of his neck. He felt the sensations of arms wrapping around him. Like a snake, he was delighted on being her prey. He snuggled closer to be surrounded by this gentle love.

He turned around as he saw Kayama-sensei continued to kiss his forehead. Her arms wrapped around him, he kept his eyes close to having her warm and tender kisses. The sensation got him aroused, but he put his will into overdrive as he postponed any consummation until their special night, which was going to be later that evening. When they hear the approving words of his parents accepting their grandchild and the blessing of him and Nemuri.

"Happy Birthday, my precious," she whispered as she wrapped his lips around his. Their mouths enveloped each other and they savor every moment to make it last.

Izuku was thankful of Shouto and Tenya on covering him whenever he wanted to spend the night with Nemuri. His friends didn't want much. Just a few dollars and borrowing his PSN account from time to time. Nemuri has returned to school. For the sake of appearances, their relationship prior to their rendezvous remained. Even though she was flirtatious before then, but he understood what she meant.

Since that night at the diner, Izuku became more affectionate with Nemuri. Some evenings, he would visit and make dinner. On special occasions when she came home from work, he made a trail of roses leading into the kitchen. When entering, he sat at the table, which was layered with their dinner and candles. The scent of lavender with the combination of Beef Wellington filled the warm. The warm serenade of soft rock filled the airwaves of the kitchen. He knew she was a fan of soft rock and it would help the mood after a hard-working day for her.

Words weren't necessary as she hugged and kissed him. She skipped dinner and wanted dessert, but Izuku stopped her, _sometimes._

' _Sorry, baby, but this isn't a good time for the baby Don't need you to have muscle cramps.'_

' _The baby I want is you now, baby.'_

' _Hormones are talking, dear. When it settles, then we can resume lovemaking. Now, let's eat.'_

' _Alright, but when I am ready, you know what is going down.'_

Often, they talked over dinner and wine. Afterward, the pair danced throughout the kitchen. Nemuri enjoyed ballroom dancing and Izuku had recently joined her class to understand her peculiar interest.

Along with that, he was more helpful and resourceful. He spent time going on the internet on How-to videos on fixing appliances and minor alterations. In the evenings, he was there to massage his teacher. When she wanted a bath, he prepared it using her favorite scented soaps and favorite scented candles. Some weekend mornings, he gave her breakfast in bed. So much so, there was a bouquet of her favorite blue daffodils on the kitchen table.

Overall, Izuku researched on learning how to be a parent. Nights when Nemuri wakes up, she saw Izuku on the computer in the living room reading books and magazines. Aside from his education, Izuku was prepared for the challenge.

She even saw a book on telling his parents about being pregnant.

"Is your mind in dreamland, birthday boy," asked Nemuri as she nibbled on his neck, excited the eager Izuku.

"Guilty, but it was of you," responded Izuku as he got on top of her. He pressed his lips against her as they continued their make-out session. She was wearing her black nightgown, his favorite. He kissed her on her chin and went down to her collarbone, releasing a moan from Nemuri. He massaged the area with feathery kisses that made her cringed with pleasure. Her toes were curling, grabbing the sheets from their bed. It has been recent that Izuku was becoming more assertive, which she didn't mind.

Kayama-sensei, with her free hand, wrapped around his neck, rubbing the spot that was sensitive and sensual for Izuku. His eyes widened on sight as a smile spread from her. With her other hand, she reached into his pajamas to awake his "third leg."

"Nemuri," Izuku tried to muster from his lips. She silenced him with another kiss. Her turn to be assertive, she grabbed Izuku and turned him over to his side of the bed. Her hand never letting go of his penis. She massaged it until it was fully erect.

"Nemuri," he said.

"Shh, let this old lady have some fun," said Nemuri.

"We can't. Not right now," he told her. "I told my parents that I will meet them for brunch. This is where I am going to introduce you to them."

Nemuri paused, pursing her lips at Izuku. She let out a smile. "You're lucky that it is your birthday." She pressed her lips onto his. They gave each other a few more pecks before getting out of bed.

As Izuku was grabbing his things for the shower, Nemuri called his name.

"Yes, baby," asked Izuku.

"Are you nervous about this?"

Izuku crawled back into the bed and gave her another kiss. "Sooner or later, they are going to find out." He stepped out of the bed. "I don't know how much longer I can have Shouto or Tenya protecting me with these lies."

Nemuri watched Izuku stepped into the shower. Despite how he felt, she still had issues with this. She made a prayer to God that his parents were okay with her. She rubbed her now growing stomach, cooing at the baby. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I believe he knows what is doing."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	16. Pool (Rei)

She entrusted her care of younger children to Fuyumi as she grabbed her backpack and left the residence. Shouto was on a weekend trip with his father. They wouldn't be home until the following Monday. It wasn't often Rei Todoroki had opportunities like this. Very few, far, and in between. Being a housewife, a mother, and a trophy wife. The latter was a strong word for this trophy was scuffed and rust; sitting out in the opened damped air. She could wait for the owner to pick it up, but often the owner would leave there. Occasionally stepping on it, reminding it of its past mistakes and future failures. Rei wondered why she would think of herself that way. Yet again, with a husband like that, no wonder she felt compelled to negative thinking.

Morning has yet made its peak which suited the white-haired damsel. She didn't want others to see her anyway. Neighbors and onlookers with always something to talk about. Why entertain and feed into their negativity and passivity. Even women like her needed time alone. Even women like want a sense of independence. Even women like her want to remember that they once had an identity before exchanging vows. Where is the love, honor, and obey when the other isn't doing their part of the bargain? She was more than a piece of flesh. She, too, had a voice. She wanted to recognize as not only a proud mother of four but the woman for what she was.

If she could forgive those of their transgressions, when does she get a pass?

She sat quietly on the bus as she made her way to her destination. She happened to stumble on this particular venue one day when she went shopping. The venue was sponsored by her local neighborhood watch. It was opened to anyone interested in recreation. An indoor neighborhood pool. It was excellent to Rei. It was opened to the public. Adult Swim in the evenings with children and parents in the afternoons.

However, a particular counselor had given Rei a set of keys for more of a therapeutic purpose. When the counselor met Rei on the day of sign-up, he was met with a set of tears. Stricken with grief, the counselor consoled the woman, allowing her to explain her hang-ups and transgressions. If this woman had a book about her duress, then the _Farmer's Almanac_ would have been filled. It was against the rules of the community center, but he gave her the set of keys. He instructed her to come to the center before hours. No one would bother her. She was free to swim as much as she wanted.

They set a system where he would leave the keys under the bleachers near the tennis courts. Rei would collect and enter the pool. Whenever she was finished, leave the keys under the bleachers where he would collect.

Rei couldn't forget the sulky feeling of self-pity. Nevertheless, the counselor didn't give her pity. She remembered these words. "Don't ever let anyone take your voice. You are much as important to this world as the air, the moon, the sun, and the stars. You are a gem. Don't let anyone ruin your beauty." It was comforting words to her. Like the spark in her synapses. She felt like a young girl who had been called pretty. She felt like a rose that grew from concrete. She felt warm, a small smile spread to her.

And a small smile spread as she grabbed the cord as she approached her stop.

The footpath to the community center was a quiet one. In the dark, it looked like a concrete jungle. She could imagine if her children would have seen the shadows, they would have balled their eyes out. The closer she got to the tennis courts, the more eager she wanted to be in the water. She picked up the pace, edging closer and closer to it.

"Got it," she said to herself as if she had won a price. A set of keys, brown and gray-colored sitting under the bleachers. Two keys were required to open the pool. A pool reserved for Rei Todoroki. Not for a housewife. Not for the mother. Just Rei, a piece of something that she can call sacred.

She granted herself access to this aquatic wonderland. There wasn't Olympic about the pool. It was a standard L-shaped pool. Enough to fit a neighborhood but nothing to impress any Olympians to sponsor in a competition. This was her hour of her highest power. Where she could shed her inhibitions and become free. She dropped her backpack. She removed her clothing, carefully folding and putting them on the bleachers. She inhaled sharply, tasting the chlorine. The hunger grew. She wanted to be in the water. If she could, she would swim naked. However, she had decency and respect for herself, at least for that.

She grabbed her one-piece swimsuit. The color blue matched the color of her surroundings. She grabbed her swim cap, securing it over her head. She put on her goggles. A small smile spread once more. She felt like she was putting on armor. This was her dominion, her domain, her sanctuary.

She could drown in this air, suffocate in the chlorinated humidity that rises above the water. In her mind, people move past, trapped in their own heads as she was in hers. Children laugh, tantrum, cry or whine. She saw their parents react: placating, frustrated, sometimes warm. She could be on Mars or else invisible, but she was neither. She was right here, bare feet on the mopped white tile. Once she was here at this pool so early in the morning the surface was perfectly flat, glassy. Not now though, now it was choppy; the mosaics of the walls and the beach paraphernalia hanging from the rafters were reflected in tiny fragments of color that reminded her of the autumn to come in a few months. Somehow she wondered if those fall leaves would ever come. Each day drew out so long and thin that she was surprised when the sun finally sets.

No presence of Enji. No presence of the man that put a cap on her independence. No presence of the man who thought nothing more of her than a receptacle of making his children. No pain, no tears, no agony.

She let out a loud scream, bouncing from wall to wall.

Her eyes fell to the surface once more. She wanted to be in that water, under it, gliding dolphin-like to the tiles below more than her next breath. The coolness would bring her to the present like nothing else. In those perfect moments, she could forget the past, cease to analyze the future. She wouldn't worry about who she was, who she would become, who she might never be. In its watery embrace, there was only the present, nothing more. Underneath the surface, she could escape the dull drag of gravity. It was as free as she had ever experienced in her forty-something years; nothing else comes close.

Spray flew outwards by several feet and her belly stung, then with flailing splashy strokes she slowly made progress down her lane. She then stopped and laid back in the water, letting her limbs do the thinking for her. The water was so refreshing. Allowing it to take all of her worries away, she stretched out her arms, open her palms and released all bodily tension. It was her way. Rather she swam laps or leisurely paddled in the water, this was her domain, her dominion, her sanctuary.

Freestyle, breaststroke, backstroke, butterfly, dolphin kick, individual medley, medley relay, doggy paddle, scuttling. It was Rei's choice and she was going to do it her way.

She exhaled as she burst out of the water like a dolphin. As she scanned the surface, she saw the two glass doors of the community pool opening. She was alert. Before she could react, the person entered the room.

He stood quietly, rustling with his hands in his pocket. He looked meek as if he walked in without a form of invitation. He turned beet red when seeing Rei in the pool.

"Forgive me, Auntie Rei," said the man. "I forgot that you've mentioned you were swimming today." He bowed. "I was worried that I have forgotten my keys and decided to come by."

Rei blinked a few times. She kept paddling. She let out a smile. "Forgetful as always, Izuku."

Shouto's classmate and friend, Izuku Midoriya, was the very counselor at that saved her. It was a part-time job, something to fill some money in his pocket and the free access to the swimming pool. He walked away from her, going to the areas where they kept the lifeguard materials. "Excuse me, Auntie Rei. Don't let me interfere any longer. You may resume your swimming."

"That's okay," she shouted to him. "I was getting tired anyway." Izuku opened the bins where the center kept their towels. He placed it on the bleachers for her as he tended to his duties. Rei knew that Izuku worked the early morning shift at the community center on the weekends and before school.

She grabbed the warm towel and started to dry her skin. She smelled like the ocean, she thought, as she took a seat on the bleacher.

Izuku then returned to the area. Rei wavered to Izuku to come and see her.

"Since you are here, I can give you your keys," she told him. "Thank you for allowing me to use the pool."

He didn't look at Rei, confirming it as a nod. "Any time, Auntie Rei. Whenever you need it, you are more than welcome."

"Thanks, Izuku," she said as she rubbed the back of his shoulders. "Thank you."

It was comforting to Rei. Comforting that a dear, sincere boy like Izuku to allow her the privilege of remembering her prowess, her womanhood. Izuku was an angel in her eyesight. A wonderful man indeed.

Despite being seventeen years of age, Izuku carried himself well for a teenager.

"Listen, Auntie. I have to do a few chores before opening. If there is anything you need, let me know," he told Rei. As he prepared to stand, Rei grabbed his shirt tail.

"I do," she said to him calmly. She heard his breath laboring. She could feel his heartbeat. A touch, a presence of a woman was very frightening to a nervous, meek boy like Izuku. Even that day in the office when she talked to him, she felt that nervousness. The nervousness of being with a woman in his presence. "Did you have breakfast this morning, Izuku," she asked him.

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. Her well-manicured hands glided into the folds of his sleeve. "No, ma'am," he said. He felt compelled to return to his seat.

" _Don't ever let anyone take your voice. You are much as important to this world as the air, the moon, the sun, and the stars. You are a gem. Don't let anyone ruin your beauty."_

"Then, allow me to treat you," she told him. Her eyes were glassy as if one can see the window of her soul. She would have never thought those words that came from the teen's mouth would be the spark to reignite her flame. He was the catalyst that allowed the Phoenix to rise from the ashes.

She stroked his flushed cheeks, leaving a trail of water on him. He didn't hesitate. He didn't flinch. He remained still.

Like he did when she had stolen his lips the first time, and the second, and the third.

And this time.

This is not what Izuku thought would happen when she asked to 'treat' but he was certainly not going to object. Surprised was a lack of a better word for the nubile Izuku.

To Rei, a kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, she loved it. His lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier. Her hands were wrapped around his waist and hers locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. Her smirk told him everything and the teen blushed, sinking into her hold. "I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"Auntie," he said as he managed to find his tongue. The imprint of her soaked swimsuit left an impression of his clothes. Rei could see his erected nipples through his thin t-shirt. It was to no surprise to see his budding erection in his swim trunks.

Rei looked at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes after six in the morning. It wasn't long before the others were to show. In an abated breath, she told him. "Let's go into the showers."

Was she wrong for her actions, she thought to herself as she took his hand to go to the locker room. Was she using Izuku as an excuse of the lack of love, affirmation, and passion she received at home? Was she taking advantage of the nubile, naive teen? What in his mind was he thinking?

Izuku stepped into the locker room. Ahead were the showers. He turned the water on, spraying the warm water on the cold tile. Rei was transcending into a different being. She knew when she crossed the line with Izuku, she wasn't being Rei the housewife and Rei the mother.

She was a woman.

His face felt warm as the blood rushed to his cheeks. Her pink tongue caressed over her teeth as she watched him stare at her, fingers reached down and entwined in the slip of material. "If you're going to stare at it so much, why don't you lick it?" She flicked the material over her extended leg, revealing soft, pink lips surrounded by trimmed white hair. Against the wall, she laid back, waiting for him to take her up on the invitation. "I'm leaving this to you, Izuku baby." The latter released a giggle from her mouth.

Izuku wouldn't object. He couldn't as he was entranced by her beauty. It was no accident when he pushed his way to the crowd to get her attention to join the center. It was a hopeful fantasy. Never in his seventeen years did he see it coming true. It was make-believe, scenarios that he saw on television and in movies. He talked a big game (in his mind), but he was shaking like a leaf. The first time the duo shared a kiss, in his words, he pulled a Jackson Pollock in his swim trunks.

Within seconds he found himself kneeling upon the cold tile and leaning his head in towards her. First, he took in a deep smell, lingering in her scent before letting his tongue run the length of her slit. Gently, his fingers parted her outer lips to allow his tongue entry.

She smiled as he partook in her forbidden nectar She was reaching down to stroke his hair. "Good boy. My sweet, sweet boy. You're making your auntie feel good." His tongue had some experience since then as he was hitting the major areas, but it was far from being highly skilled. Still, his commitment at the task of making her happy was admirable and it still felt pleasant though at this rate it was going to take her some time till she would have a proper orgasm.

In time, she thought, in time.

When she finally reached orgasm, her eyes drifted to the young man between her thighs. Her juices covered him. She covered her mouth as it reminded her of a child who has made a mess. "Thank you, Izuku. It was wonderful."

Swallowing the contents, Izuku nodded at Rei. "You're welcome."

"Now if you'll so kindly join me on this tile wall I'd love to return the favor."

Suddenly, the sound of the door opened. Footsteps were heard going on. Izuku held on to Rei. He covered her mouth to keep him quiet.

"Icchan, baka. Where in the hell are you? You forgot to turn on the lights at the entrance." It was the sound of his classmate and childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo.

"I am in here. Alone," he said. "I am taking a numero dos."

"In the girls' locker room?"

"When you got to go, you got to go," he said as he nervously laughed.

"Such a baka klutz," said Katsuki. "Hurry up!"

Izuku removed his hand from Rei's mouth. "Sorry about that, I was-" Rei looked at Izuku in the eye. She reached for his swim trunks and slowly pulled his hard member out into the warm shower, taking a few moments to look it over. It took no time for her to move her swimsuit and enter it into her slit.

"Auntie," he cried.

"Not this time," she said. "I want this and I won't allow some idiot to take that away."

The amount of contraction she could place upon his dick was incredible, he thought; and her pussy seemed to know every single spot that would bring a moan to his throat. She worked her hips well as she leaned on her stomach to the wall. Izuku could feel his dick ready to climax at any moment.

Izuku closed his eyes as his dick deposited his seeds inside of Rei's pussy. She bit her lip, controlling her moans. At each spurt, she received. Despite being in front of Izuku, she gripped his leg with her legs, never wanting to let go. Izuku dropped his head onto the back of her swimsuit. Rei was panting. This was one of the rare opportunities she could do with him without getting caught.

"You...were...amazing...as...always," she told him in between pants.

Izuku didn't answer. He bowed to her as he reached for his swim trunks. He immediately ran out of the shower. Rei blew a kiss as he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts, her actions.

And his sperm.

" _Don't ever let anyone take your voice. You are much as important to this world as the air, the moon, the sun, and the stars. You are a gem. Don't let anyone ruin your beauty."_

It was still comforting words to her. Like the spark in her synapses. She still felt like a young girl who had been called pretty. She still felt like a rose that grew from concrete. She still felt warm as a small smile spread to her.

"I will _come_ again soon, Izuku baby."

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Wow, I actually made a one-shot. Neat! Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Butter Pecan (Part I) (Yuu and Shino)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the humorous side of Izuku's Mothers. Be warned, you will read content that breaks the fourth wall, character references, and failed plot devices. READ at your own risk! Enjoy!**_

It was a snap of a finger that captured Izuku's attention.

"Yo, buttercup! Are you still in dreamland?" Izuku was welcomed by the boastful of Yuu Takeyama. The ditzy, yet vain blonde was in his vision as he rested on the sofa of his couch. He slowly stirred, wondering what and why Mount Lady was doing in his domicile?

And on a weekend of all times.

Rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes, he stared into her eyes. He yawned sheepishly as he still pondered on the question.

"Sleepy mood, are you," asked the blonde as she took a seat on the couch. She scanned her nails for dirt. She turned over to the emerald child as he looked like he wanted to resume sleeping. "Your mother gave me the key to the house. I've asked her if I can borrow some sewing equipment."

"Sewing equipment," questioned Izuku as he yawned. He didn't even think his mother had time to sew since beginning her new job as a grocery clerk at the nearby supermarket. "Oh, yeah. She keeps it on the nightstand by her bed."

"Thanks, buttercup," said Yuu as she gave him the peace sign. The blonde made her way to the bedroom. Izuku stared for a second. The blonde was wearing a plain thin white t-shirt and thigh length pants. Izuku was too tired to care for her appearance. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He grabbed the throw pillow and lied back down on the couch. _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_ was playing on one of the foreign channels. Coincidentally, it played the episode when the protagonist Edd stayed up through the night in order to complete his toothpick drawbridge. As for Izuku's excuse, the night was spent collecting the pieces from the previous battle he had with his teammates. Afterward, they and the class of 1-A celebrated at the karaoke bar. He sang one too many songs and drank one too many root beers or whatever they put in a Long Island iced tea. It was nearly dawn when Izuku returned to the home. He had barely managed to take off his uniform before gathering his street clothes. Fortunately, they were lying on the floor. He returned to the couch and turned on the television. By the time the sun crest, Izuku was out like a light.

Izuku returned back to his peaceful rest, quoting the words of the sock-headed character on the syndicated television show. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy."

Yuu returned from the bedroom with Inko's sewing kit. She ogled at the kit in delight, thinking of different designs to bring more attention to her and her persona. Lately, she wanted to up her sex appeal, reach to all walks of life. She couldn't help it. She blamed it on her mother sometimes, never satisfied with whatever she got. Or maybe it was her father, very bold and very blunt. Either way, it went, Yuu had designs ready in part of Mr. Bakugou.

"Alright, buttercup, I got what I needed…" She paused. She looked at the couch and saw the sleepy Izuku. From her position, it looked as though bubbles were coming from his nose. His light breathing and clinging to the blanket like a child was adorable to Mount Lady. She didn't think a seventeen-year-old could look dashing and adorable at the same time.

She snapped her fingers once more. "Buttercup, I got what I need. I am about to go." Her hands were on her hips. She wanted his attention. She furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at the ceiling. "How dare he? How can a guy just ignore me like that? I am Mount Lady, a beauty, a damsel. There should be some kind of a way I can make it be all about me?"

The thought process of Yuu Takeyama was interesting. She often compared it to the sequence of Roger Klotz from _Doug_ or Jimmy Neutron from _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron._ She wanted to see on how she can get his attention. She was Yuu Takeyama. No way in hell will a boy ignore her, she thought to herself.

"Lightbulb," she said aloud. She picked up the phone and phoned his mother. She waited on the tone until she heard a response.

"Midoriya speaking," said the receiver.

Having a seat, Yuu spoke. "Hey, Inko, Yuu here."

"Hey, Yuu. Did _you_ get what _you_ needed."

Producing a fake laughter on the emphasis of her name. "Never get tired of that joke. Don't you, Auntie?"

Inko chuckled on the other end. "Never gets old. So, anyway, what's up?"

"Listen, Inko. I think Izuku is running a fever." She walked to the kitchen as she went into the drawer and grabbed a thermometer. "I came by to the house and he is lying on the couch. He is shivering and shaking on there." She hovered the end on the stove as she turned it on. "I am about to send you a pic." She took a picture and sent it to Inko.

A few moments later, Yuu could hear Inko gasped. "Oh, no, poor baby."

"Poof! Right," she said before coughing to return to her convinceable demeanor. "I know, Auntie. Anyway, I don't have much planned this afternoon. And I know you are pulling a double shift. I was thinking that I can take care of Izuku for you. If you don't mind."

"I don't want it to be a bother," said Inko concerningly. "Especially with your busy schedule."

Yuu blew a raspberry. "Little old me? No, I am good. My schedule is actually opened." She simultaneously looked at her calendar on her phone, filled with appointments and meeting. Beeping sounds could be heard as she began deleting and canceling plans. "Like I said, all empty."

There was a slight pause. "Well, if you don't mind, can you take care of my precious Izuku?"

Her eyes widened as if she had won a grand prize. 'If I don't mind," she said with a toothy grin. "Consider this as an altruistic service. No charge at all, Auntie Inko."

"Well, bless you, child," said Inko pleasingly. "I didn't think millennials like you had any responsibility left in your being."

Yuu ignored the mildly rude comment. She almost had a rebuttal regarding Inko's weight but decided against it. Especially if it was going to compromise what plans she had for Izuku. "This millennial does. So, I will make sure Izuku gets plenty of fluids and rest."

"Thank you, Yuu," said Inko. "Thank you."

"The _pleasure_ is all mine," said Yuu before hanging up the phone.

She placed the phone in her pocket. She licked her soft, supple lips as the sleeping Izuku was lying on the couch. "Oh, what fun can we have with you, Izuku," she said alluringly.

 _ **Three hours later….**_

 _You CHEAP LITTLE ROTTER! I've been run over by a car, made to drag around a gimp shopping cart, threatened by your Gestapo security guards, had me head set on fire, I was attacked by wild lobsters, beaten by a very large woman, had me dog wrapped in plastic, nearly starved to death, and I still beat the 12:00 deadline! So if you don't change that total back to $1.50, I WILL DO SOMETHING NOT NICE!_

Yuu didn't even know why she was watching it. She didn't laugh when she was supposed to, she didn't feel any tension during the show, she barely followed the plot. She just sat there next to the Oreo packet until to her surprise they were gone. Then she tapped out the crumbs into her palm and threw her head back to inhale them. Her eyes rested back on the flickering screen and found that in her brief distraction the commercials had begun. Often she preferred them to the show. They were short, attention-grabbing and required no intellectual effort. Once they were over her mind turned to the chips in the cupboard.

She slapped her forehead. Never in her twenty-four-years of existence that she didn't have any idea on what to do with Izuku.

Between the shows of _Ed, Edd, n Eddy_ and _Rocko's Modern Life,_ the only accomplishing thing was putting Izuku in bed. Even as she produced some height, the leverage still didn't support his weight. She struggled as she questioned his eating habits as he was put into bed. The child was dead weight, away from the world.

She opened the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips. Immediately, she threw the bag back and closed the door.

 _Ok, Yuu, this isn't you. No way in hell do you don't have any idea. C'mon, you are Mount Lady. The attention seeker, the attention gainer. The go-getter. Better than Midnight, the Wild, Wild Kittens, everyone. If I can sway people into my directions, then why can I think of a damn idea to get Izuku to notice me?_

" _Pineapples!"_

Yuu turned around to see another uninvited, yet familiar acquaintance standing at the doorway. The brunette was holding a piece of apple in her hand. She was taking a few bites, staring at the television.

"I love this show," said the brunette. "Americans can make funny and ridiculous television."

Yuu pouted her lips. "Shino! What reason are you paying a visit at this ungodly time." She raised her eyebrow. "And how were you able to get in any way?"

Shino Sousaki finished the apple, discarding it at the nearby trash can. She cracked her knuckles as she made entry into the house. "Same as you, my dearest Yuu." She made it to the kitchen. As she passed Yuu, she brushed her hand against her cheek. "I come once a week to deliver some diet powder for Inko." She reached into her purse, displaying a white powdery substance. "Another craze in her ill-attempts of weight loss, but who am I to destroy her bliss?" She looked at Yuu. "What's your reason?"

Yuu pointed to the open bedroom. "That's my reason. Inko told me to watch him. She thinks he is sick."

Shino clasped her hands. She dropped to her knees, going into a fetal position. "Oh, no," she said. "My dear Izuku is sick." She got on her knees, crying to Yuu as she went to her feet. "We must do something about it. I don't need my precious Izuku to be sick."

"Light bulb," she said gingerly as she stood up. "Celery stock should do the trick." She eagerly rushed to the refrigerator. "Or maybe it was onion stock."

Yuu snapped her fingers. "Easy Mom," she said to her. "Izuku isn't really sick. I just pretend to have some time alone."

Mandalay stared blankly at Yuu. She narrowed her eyes. "No, duh, buttercup! What other reason would you spend your Saturday where you can be busy being a harlot...like me." The brunette rushed to Yuu, holding her hands. "What reason do you want with Izuku?"

"Here's the thing. I don't know what to do," said Yuu. "Izuku is dead to the world. He is sleeping." She sighed as she tugged the ends of her t-shirt. "And I must admit I like him thus my excuses of coming over."

"Really? Explain?"

This wasn't Yuu's first-time spending it with Izuku. In the past, Izuku stayed over at her house whenever his mother went out-of-town to see her husband. Inko wanted structure and she trusted Yuu to provide that said structure. Granted, the twenty-four-year-old wasn't in a sense mature, but Yuu garnered and accepted the compliment. In return of a few dollars, the blonde didn't mind watching over Izuku. Her feelings for Izuku were there. The teasing, the flirting, the joy of embarrassing him at his expense. Excuses to keep Izuku in her life. Maintaining her composure was the best the blonde could do when receiving the surprising phone call from Inko when asking her for Izuku to spend the night. She wanted to melt, becoming putty on the palm of his hands.

Shino sat at the kitchen table. She produced a smile. "I am quite intrigued if not surprised."

"How so?"

"Typically speaking, especially in a story like this," she said as she crossed her legs. "The protagonist in question would walk into the room where their sleeping person of interest resides." She nodded her head. "Check out features, saying that we won't touch, yet we touch. We end up doing something we regret. Sex becomes the choice. We get caught, we apologize and/or continue. We don't get caught, we apologize and/or continue." She scanned her fingernails. "Around that ballpark?"

Yuu sighed. "Just nearly knocked it out of the park." She whistled loudly. "Damn, can't we find other ways to show affection to Izuku?"

Shino sighed. "Alas, no. We are just puppets for this ride. We will serve our purpose. We will take advantage of him. Have our way and continue on to the next story as a different version of ourselves."

"Is that a fact," asked Yuu.

"We won't know until we follow our paths," answered Shino. "So, do you want to go to Izuku's room or not?"

"Certainly and gladly," said Yuu.

Shino stood up and stretched her body. As they proceeded to Izuku's room, Shino spoked to Yuu. "You are certain that Izuku is sleeping?"

"Sure," said Yuu as she winked to Shino. "Before taking him to bed, his mom told me to give him some hot tea."

"Did you?"

"Certainly!" She blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "And Ambien."

"Yuu, _you_ minx," said Shino.

"What can I say? I am in a mood for a _glazed_ cinnamon roll," said Yuu alluringly.

"Agreed. I think Izuku wouldn't mind if we partake in his goodness," said Shino.

The girls were excitedly eager of what was to come in the next room. As for Izuku, that is a story for another time.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	18. Pool Again (Rei)

_**Hey, guys. I decided to do a follow-up on the one shot, Pool. Watch as the housewife and mother, Rei sheds her inhibitions as she wants and needs Izuku. Stay tuned to read. Discretion is advised. A/N: This chapter is a slow read as it will build up in the later chapter. Those who know my style of writing understands. Thanks!**_

Izuku immediately blew the whistle as he saw the running, rampant children heading toward the deep end of the pool. Katsuki was there to receive them at the other end. The kids halted, stunned yet amazed at Katsuki's stance as he stopped them at their tracks.

"Now, kiddies. What would have happened if you would have fallen into the deep end," asked the spiky blonde.

One of the kids answered. "Go in and float?"

Katsuki kneeled down to the kid. "What's your name, kid?"

"Michuru," answered the child.

"Okay, Haruka," said Katsuki. "You see, in the pool, is a lovely siren that sings lullabies to those who listen calmly." His gleeful, yet glaring eyes stunned the children. "If you get caught by a siren, she will sing you a song until...she...eats...you!" The children were shivering. One of which urinated on themselves. "Boo!" Katsuki flicked the child's nose and they scattered away in different directions.

Feeling accomplished, the spiky red-eyed blonde walked back to the lifeguard post. A snickering grin as he clapped his hands at Izuku as he tried not to pay attention to another one of Katsuki's episodes. He was amazed that the manager had the heart to hire him at the community center.

"A job well done," said Katsuki as Izuku lowered himself from the post. "Told you I can stop those little bastards from running around the pool. And, I made one piss on themselves." He extended his hand. "Now, pay up!"

"Oi! Oi!" Izuku reached into his pocket to give Katsuki the money that was promised. Katsuki licked his lips as he counted the funds. Izuku crossed his arms. "Can't explain why you are counting it? It's only 500 yen."

"Yeah, but seeing it in singles and knowing it's your cash brings me pleasure," said the grinning Katsuki.

"Oi! Last time I make a losing bet," sighed Izuku.

"Aww," said Katsuki.

"Aww, what?"

"You've said 'losing,'" said Katsuki as he pinched Izuku's cheeks.

"You know I am not cleaning the urine puddle," said Izuki.

Katsuki spat. "Who says you have to do it?" He went to grab a bucket and gathered water from the pool to clean the area. "Done!"

"At least chlorine got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's do our job. I am not having the manager dock your pay over my negligence again."

"You slay me, Kacchan."

The pair stared at the remaining groups as they were called to line up with their class. Today was a field trip from the nearby elementary school. It was the weekend and the manager promised Izuku and Katsuki that he would double their pay if they were to come.

"A few bucks makes a happy Katsuki cluck," said Katsuki as he produced a little dance. "Or, I can fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He bumped Izuku's shoulder as he made that rude comment. "Rikido knows how to get inside a skin joint if you want to come. Nirengeki, Fumikage, and Tenya are coming this evening."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Can't tonight. Night duty."

Katsuki displayed a grim look. "Night duty? You actually took that shift?"

Izuku had a soft heart. He remembered shortly after he and Katsuki agreed to the weekend shift, the manager begged Izuku for night duty.

 _Please, Midoriya-san! I trust you more than anybody else here. You are #1 employee._

 _I don't know, Manager-san. Am I the right person?_

 _Yes! I trust you for morning duty. The elderly like you. You are their most favorite. Also, night duty is very easy. All you are doing is guarding the pool. Only the elite uses the pool that evening. And it being a special holiday, I doubt it is high maintenance._

 _Well, since you are being kind with giving us the double pay._

 _Thank you, Midoriya-san. I owe you big. Big!"_

Katsuki grinned as he crossed his arms. "And the manager kissed your feet?"

"Hand to God!"

"Wow, both of you guys are sorry." He snickered. "Well, it is getting late anyhow. At least can we use your money to go grab some grub before I go _eat out_?"

Izuku shook his head. "Sure, Katsuki."

* * *

Once the last bus departed from the community center, Izuku was able to lock up for the evening until returning to the night shift. Katsuki was now wearing his street clothes as he grabbed his backpack in the locker room. "Ready, Deku?"

"Yeah, almost ready. Let me get my wallet and we can go."

The boys walked back into the pool area as it led to their exit. Izuku awed as the pool glistened into the immature night. Seeing the reflection of the moon, he knew a full moon was upon them. The boys exited the doors and were going into the main corridor until they saw a figure heading in their direction.

"Good evening."

The boys recognized her voice. Smooth, savory, and quite alluring in their opinion, more towards the latter for the spiky blonde. Dressed in a plain orange t-shirt and blue jeans was the mother of their classmate, Shouto Todoroki.

Or for Izuku, Auntie Rei.

"Evening, Auntie Rei," said Katsuki nervously as he bowed to her.

Blushing, Izuku followed suit. "Evening, Auntie."

She was glowing. She held onto her swim bag. Red and white like her family and their crest. Katsuki took a step forward. "Sorry, auntie, but I am afraid that the pool is closed for the day."

The white-haired woman nodded her hair. She glared over to Izuku as he quickly turned away. That notion a laugh out of Rei. "Oh, pardon me, Kacchan." She reached into her swim bag where she showed them a grey card. "This is my swim pass for the night swim. Sorry that I didn't say anything earlier."

Butterflies were in the pit of his stomach. He stood frozen nervously. His body instinctively knew what she was desiring as the lining of his swim trunks were tightening.

"So, Izuku. The manager told me you are running the shift. Quite honored and flattered." She bowed. As she tilted, she gave the emerald child a wink. "I am in your care."

Katsuki patted him on his back. "Sorry, chief, I guess we have to make a rain check on the food."

"Oh! Don't you worry, Kacchan," interjected Rei. "I just happened to bring Izuku a meal since I had a feeling that a starving boy might need some nutrients."

Rei had everything planned out. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from finishing what she wanted to do last time.

Katsuki gave Izuku the peace sign. "See you later, Deku. Catch you Monday." He jogged a few feet before turning around to face Rei. "Auntie, is Shouto available to hang out tonight?"

"Yes, he can hang," she shouted. "And no, he can't stay after midnight. I will have Fuyumi stay up so he is home."

Katsuki showed his trademark smile. "Got it, night!" Katsuki hurriedly out of the vicinity, leaving Rei and Izuku alone with their thoughts and their desires.

 _With the pest out of the way, I can finally enjoy my evening with Izuku._ Tonight was her night. Enji was out of town on business. Fuyumi was at home watching the children again. The night where she can shed her inhibitions from being a housewife and a mother to a woman was now.

"Izuku," she said in a deepening voice.

"Auntie Rei," he responded. More out of nervousness than anything.

"Nervous," she said alluringly.

Izuku nodded, confirming his nervousness.

"Then allow me to calm you a touch," she said in a raspy voice. She approached him, tilting his neck. She stared deep into his darkened eyes, She cupped his cheek that was slowly turning red. She smiled at him before slowly she leaned into him.

Meanwhile, his hands were shaking slightly, his mind was repeating the same sentence over and over, "Don't do this... don't do this." But the sound of his heart was beating so loudly he couldn't concentrate. It felt like it was going to explode.

Finally her lips touched his. Sparks flew in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around the,, along with all of their worries, their troubles, and their problems. She made him feel like none of that mattered. It was a small yet warm kiss. He honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Her lips were moving in perfect sync, his hands feeling her waist; he pulled her closer, the kiss deeper, more passionate. He felt her hands on the back of his neck play with the ends of his hair. A smile grew on her face as it started to tickle, finally, they pulled apart.

Saliva bridging the pair.

"That makes you feel better, doesn't it," she said as she gave him another peck on the lips.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"What I do to you bothers you?"

"No, it doesn't. It is just I have never felt this way before."

"It's okay to feel this way, sweetie. Allow me to help you with these feelings."

"Yes, ma'am."

Since that day at the locker room, the thoughts that only consumed the teenage emerald-haired child were lecherous. His erection, protruding in his pants, aching for the releasing of its bound, cotton imprisonment. He was tensed, waiting for the inevitable touching and love of his friend's mother. Every evening since, he masturbated to the thoughts of her beauty. Imagining the woman enveloping around him, licking and touching any orifice that was stimulating to the touch. Like a spider entangling its prey, she was to feast until he was nothingness. Just a boy caught in the rapture of her love. Of course, the climax resulted in the stain of his boxers and possibly a change of his sheets; but this time, he will be entering into a cavern where no other boy, or at least he knows, has entered.

"Have you eaten dinner yet, my little fishy," she asked tenderly.

"No, ma'am," he answered.

"Then, allow me to _**treat**_ you."

She left a little-wet mark; a shallow pool of saliva on his cheek. But when she planted the kiss there he felt the warmth spread through his limbs and his mind felt a pleasant buzz.

Every good thing seemed possible, likely even.

And then she knew she had found what she had been looking for, someone to show her what it meant to be happy from the inside out, so her smile can be real and not a mask.

"Izuku," she said in her raspy voice. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, auntie," he said as he felt her hands wrapping around his fingers. He withdrew the keys from his pocket as they entered the community center pool.

As they departed, a shadow emerged, overlooking the now empty sidewalk.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	19. Once in a Green Moon (Part IV) (Nemuri)

Nemuri waited for Izuku in the parking garage as he was parking her car. He didn't feel comfortable having his pregnant girlfriend driving at this time. She blushed. Just the thought of the two finally confirming their relationship excited and panicked the Pro Hero 18+ superheroine. She looked at the promise ring around her bloated finger. She knew it was the pregnancy, but knowing that Izuku was fully committing to parenthood and their partnership almost put a tear to her eye.

Better yet, a strong sense of vile coming from her stomach.

She stood up, trying to find the nearest receptacle within the garage or at least a restroom. Unable to find either, she went to the corner of the elevator and saw the smoking bin. It was there where she began retching. She kneeled over, retching her breakfast and whatever she had the night before. She continued to vomit, groaning over those pains. Izuku reminded her that morning sickness was a common norm for pregnant and it was important to be aware. He added that it happens at any time.

Thanks for the tip, she thought as she wiped the vomit from her face with a handkerchief.

She got herself together. She went into her purse and got a mint. The last thing she wanted for a first impression was bad vomit breath. She played it Cool Hand Luke or her phrase for being calm about meeting Izuku's parents. She was familiar with the kind-natured Inko but has never met or know anything about Hisashi. Not the best time to joke, she thought it was a filler to verify that he had a father.

She coughed a few times, trying to clear her throat. She straightened herself out as she walked the few yards back to where Izuku was going to meet her.

"Seems like you might need something to clean your hair."

The sound of a gentleman's voice came from behind him. He was a tall and slender gentleman. He may have been six-foot even, maybe six foot one inch because of his shoes. His hair was slick and long. It was emerald colored, trailing down to his neck. He was wearing a casual business suit. His persona looked like he worked for an insurance agency, but at the same time, he looked like he worked at a tennis resort.

"Excuse me," said Nemuri casually.

He coughed. "Forgive me, miss," he said. "I saw you earlier as it looked like you were trying to throw up." He bowed. "Forgive for following and prying, but it had worried me. I saw that you threw up. However, I saw that you've missed a spot." He came closer. He pulled his handkerchief and cleaned a piece of vomit on her hair.

Her eyes widened, feeling embarrassed about not seeing that. "Forgive me, Oji-san." She bowed a few times, thanking him for noticing it. "Does it look good now?"

"You look swell and beautiful," he said. He shook his head. "Like in a sense of younger sister for I have a wife." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Plus, if I know any better, something tells me that you are expecting."

Nemuri instantly blushed. "Oh, Lord. What gave it away?"

The man chuckled. "You are bloated in the right areas, glowing, scrambling in search to retch knowing there are restrooms that you have passed." He pointed to the signs of the restrooms. "Also, you've dropped this." He returned the book, _The Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy_ to her. "It reminded me of my wife's first pregnancy." He looked around the area. "Are you expecting someone soon?"

She nodded her head. "My boyfriend. He is finding a parking space."

He sighed heavily. "Good. I am glad that he is in the picture." He grunted. "Not saying that you will be a bad mother with or without the man there. I think it is easier when there is two to take the plate of the responsibility."

"Yes, Oji-san. I understand."

"You wouldn't mind if I keep you company for the time being...until your boyfriend comes, of course," he said calmly. "Parking garages like this tends to have crooks and thieves. You are too pretty of a damsel to get attacked, especially when you are expecting. Plus, I am expecting someone here as well."

"Thanks," said Nemuri. Normally, that would be the last thing she would ever do with a stranger, let alone another male. However, something about this gentleman made her feel safe. It was a gut feeling and she was very certain with her gut feelings.

The gentleman and Nemuri took a seat on the concrete bench. He offered her a stick of gum, which she politely accepted. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, instantly putting them back. "You don't need to be exposed. Forgive me."

"It's okay."

"So, how far are you?"

"Three months."

"That's good. Planned?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "Unexpected, but I plan to keep the baby."

The gentleman whistled soothingly. "Praise God! I couldn't imagine if you decided to abort." He bowed apologetically. "If it is your choice. I respect a woman's decision on what she does. It's her body."

Nemuri patted the gentleman's back. "It's fine, Oji-san. I don't want to abort. My boyfriend wants to have this baby. I plan to keep this baby. So, don't you worry, sir."

The gentleman leaned back and crossing his legs. "I am a bit critical about that issue. A bit over-the-top on that topic." He turned to Nemuri. "I wasn't planned. My father and mother were part of a one-night stand at a mixer. He was twenty and she was sixteen. In fact, my mother wanted to abort me."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. However, my mother was too caught up in her social life. She still drank and partied even in the pregnancy. The only reason I was born was that she passed the deadline for the abortion."

"Goodness."

"Goodness is so. My mother didn't give it a second glance after signing those papers to give me up. She wasted no time in sending me to an orphanage. Well, these days, a group home." The gentleman cracked his knuckles. He waved at a couple as they passed them with a stroller. He let out a smile to the family. "I grew up in that hellhole for a few years until I was eventually picked up. I was eleven at the time."

"How did it work?"

"Not so great, sweetheart. The people only wanted a paycheck. I had to cook, clean, and help their children while they sat, squabble, and taunted me at any moment's notice. Even their children took jabs at me. At school, I was called their butler...or servant." He sighed heavily. "Honestly, I was called their bitch."

Nemuri swallowed the lump in her throat. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you, dear. I am not. I thanked them because they helped me strive to become the best I can be," said the gentleman. "Have you ever heard of the story of the twins who grew up with an alcoholic father?"

"No, sir. How does it go?"

"Two brothers grew up with their alcoholic father. One became an alcoholic and the other became a success. When both were asked how did they choose their fate, both said they've learned from watching their father."

"Is that so?"

"I stayed with them long enough to get an education. When I've turned seventeen, I got myself legally emancipated from the household. I finished high school, gone to university, and earned a degree. Now, I work at a decent company and I take care of my family." He looked at his fingers. He wiped a tear from his ear. "Even my son wasn't planned." He scratched under his chin. "During university, I got my girlfriend pregnant. She wanted an abortion, but I've told her no. I had told her that she can give birth, then she can leave."

"How did she feel about that."

"My girlfriend loved me too much that she was willing to have the child for me. At some point, she wanted the child for us." He let out a smile. "Here it is seventeen years later and I am a happy husband and father. I wouldn't have it any other way. We struggled through college, but God kept us through. It was in his grace and mercy that we maintained and now it is many blessings to him."

"Yes, sir." She bowed to him. "Thank you for your testimony and story, Oji-san."

He extended his hand out to her. "My name is Hisashi Midoriya. A pleasure to meet you."

She nervously shook her hand with the man that was her boyfriend's father. "A pleasure," she said nervously. "So, what's your reason for being here in this garage?"

"My son is bringing someone special to meet me and my wife, his mother for brunch," he said excitedly. "I am happy that Izuku is growing to become a fine young man. That's my son's name by the way."

"Fetching," she replied nervously.

"In fact, I see my son walking over at the distance." Hisashi stood up, waving his hands at his son. "Hey, son. I am over here."

From a distance, Nemuri could see the stunned look on her boyfriend's face. She made an awkward wave at him as well.

Izuku made it to the area. He nervously embraced his father. "It's so good to see you, son. I've missed you."

"You too, Pops," said Izuku. "How is work in Nigeria?"

"Love it! Very eager to head back there soon," he said. He tilted his head. "Oh, I was here with this beautiful young lady here as I waiting for you. I also helped her out. She is having a baby." He bumped his son's shoulder. "Are you ready for that responsibility." He chuckled. "So, where is that special person you were telling me about."

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He extended his hands to Nemuri. "You see, Pops, this is the special person I was telling you about." He produced an awkward smile. "Surprise, Granddad?"

Hisashi loosened the tie from his collar. "So, this pretty woman is your girlfriend," he asked while stammering.

"Yes, sir?"

"And she is expecting...from you?"

"Yes, sir."

He backed away. Sweat was evacuating from his forehead. "Man, it's getting hot." His father began staggering. " _It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I am getting so hot. I'm gonna take my fur off."_ Hisashi fell backward, fainting on the ground.

Izuku went to his father. He turned to Nemuri. "Get my mother on the line," said Izuku.

"Do we need to call the ambulance."

"Trust me...not yet. Keep it on standby after we meet my mother."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Izuku For The Weekend (Part I)

_**It's a weekend getaway for Mitsuki and her daughter, Katsuki. What adventures ensue and what does Izuku have to do with it. Find out in "Izuku For The Weekend" on Izuku's Mothers.**_

Mitsuki Bakugou took a taste of her white wine. It was bitter but forced herself to swallow it. As it hit the pit of her stomach, she felt herself becoming dazed. As she didn't care for that particular taste of wine, she knew that distilled spirit would aid her with any inhibitions left onto her supple body. She hissed tenderly as she felt her bathrobe hit her supple breast. Something about the feeling of cotton hitting her nipple was invigorating to the mother. She was tickled as she consumed another swallow of the white wine. She walked a few paces to the patio. It was a beautiful afternoon at the villa where she was residing. It was made to be like a hotel. Only the elite belonged there. She found it a blessing that her husband, Masaru, belonged to an important fashion elite. An organization could allocate, better yet, allow the decadence of living in such luxury when they were away from home.

It was tucked away in a crescent-shaped cove with miniature villas spread out along the beach and a low-rise reception area almost lost in a miniature jungle of exotic shrubs and flowers. There was a doughnut-shaped swimming pool with a bar in the inner ring and stools poking up just above the level of the water. The whole place seemed to be asleep. This was certainly true of the few guests Mitsuki could see, lying motionless on sun beds. Away from their troubles and discretions of the outside world. The thoughts of paying bills, taking care of children, and worrying about their problems were dead. This villa allowed the family here to express their true desires, something that Mitsuki didn't have any trouble displaying when coming to this villa on holiday.

She was on her third sip of wine when the phone rang. It wasn't her cell phone. Mitsuki wasn't letting outside woes or interruptions disturb her holiday. It was coming from the hotel phone. Such a reminder of yesterday. The arch phone waiting for its buttons to be dialed and answered, wanting affection as it watched the people pounding on their cellular devices and laptops. It, too, wanted communication. Such an overactive imagination she declared as she used her light fingertips to pick up the phone.

In a hasten voice, she talked to the receiver. "Good afternoon, baby." No one else would have answered her call unless it came from her husband, Masaru. He was tickled, chuckling on the other hand of the receiver. "Something tells me that you have gotten the wine that was sent to you earlier."

"That I did and drank. I am grateful," she purred to him. "How did you know I was in the mood for it?"

"Just like the taste, you were uneasy until you felt its wonder," he replied. "Like castor oil."

"Mmm," she giggled as she rubbed her stomach. "So, what reason you are calling for? Work keeping you down?"

"Work is doing well, thank you," he said firmly, yet calmly. "I wanted to check on my babies as I am quite busy right now to come and see you on this holiday."

It was no surprise to Mitsuki as she ventured on holiday without her husband. His business was gaining and was finding its feet. Taking his wife Mitsuki and his daughter, Katsuki, there was an offering and a forbearance on the behalf of his absence. She was an understandable woman, knowing the priorities of a fashion designer/businessman and the wife of a businessman.

"I clearly understand, honey," she answered calmly as she lit a cigarette. "In order to have this lifestyle, sacrifices must be made."

"Thank you. Forgive me, baby," said Masaru. "How is Kacchan right now?"

"Busy right now, dear," she responded. "Quite consumed with the present you have sent here. She is must grateful right now."

She heard a grin on the other end of the receiver. "Only for the best for my darling." He paused for a moment. A pregnant silence ensued that the husband was thinking. "You know I don't have any objections on you sharing with Kacchan. I don't mind as I made for both of you all to enjoy."

Mitsuki's breath labored. It wasn't often that Masaru acquired gifts for both she and Katsuki could enjoy, but she wasn't going to turn down that offering. "You don't mind my sharing that gift with Kacchan, baby?"

"Of course not, baby. I make sure to take care of my girls in my absence," said Masaru adamantly. "The least I can do."

"I don't know what to say," said Mitsuki.

"Enjoy it, dear," said Masaru. "I won't be back until the end of the week. Have fun and enjoy yourself! I will speak to you soon. I love you."

"I love you more, baby," said Mitsuki. Mitsuki hung up the phone. Something about given the permission to have this gift was driving the blonde wild.

Granted that she loved her husband faithfully and loyally, but it was something about a younger boy that was invigorating to her. They couldn't be any boy. She wanted a boy she could control. A boy she could master. The boy was the servant and she was his master. This mindset was embedded in Mitsuki's mind since that day when she stumbled upon her daughter in a compromising position with a boy.

She alleviated those thoughts, _for now_ , focusing on the matter at hand-her husband's present.

Katsuki nuzzled her nose in the pillow, gripping it tightly as she relished in the afterglow of her entranced pleasure. She was rubbing her hair, feeling relaxed in the warm confines of her bed. She licked her lips, tucking it tightly with her teeth as she let out a small moan. Her breath became labored. She was feeling good by the feeling of the silk sheet she requested to be put on the night before. She had prepared for this night as she knew her mother would enjoy the sheets better with their gift.

She was still moaning, the touch of the silk was arousing her in such a way. Or at least, she was telling herself that was the sole reason. The blanket was moving, bobbing up and down in the region where her groin was located. She let out a small laugh as she felt the pleasure of what was occurring down there.

"That's it," she hissed. "Keep playing with my kitty. Make it purr. Make it wet and hungry for your tongue."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the voice that belonged to Izuku.

"Stick your tongue further, baka," Katsuki said. "I want you to give it to me like last time." She hissed. "You almost got me there."

"Yes, Kacchan," he replied as he continued licking her pussy.

Mitsuki approached the bed as she saw her daughter musked in the pleasure. "Sorry to interrupt, sweethearts." Katsuki looked at her mother, still in a daze. By this time, Mitsuki was slowly disrobing. "I just got off of the phone with your father, Kacchan. He won't be back until the end of the week."

The blonde clapped for joy. "Yes! It means that we have the adorable baka, Icchan, to ourselves all week."

Katsuki lifted Izuku's head as Mitsuki grabbed him. He squirmed as Mitsuki commenced to rub his nipples. Mitsuki licked her lips as he didn't flinch. Izuku was their present and their present had to do whatever the girls desire.

"I love it when they are so nubile," said Mitsuki alluringly. "Kacchan, care to join me?"

"Of course, mother," said Katsuki as she proceeded in licking his nipples.

Izuku flinched as Katsuki gripped his nipple with her teeth and with her free hand pinching the other one. Mitsuki then glided her hand down his chest, past his stomach, and onto his throbbing member. His eyes tightened as her hand gripped his below and she bit down on his ear, causing a rush of strained breath to escape his mouth.

Katsuki broke away. "I can tell you are doing great," she told her mother. "Baka is beginning to leak cloudy fluids."

"Then, I suggest to make him leak more," the mother purred.

Mitsuki moved her fingers in a steady and rhythmic pattern along the underside of his shaft, further exciting his member. She commenced to stroking his hard, leaking dick. Izuku leaned back, tilting his head on her, gripping to her neck in response. Katsuki didn't hesitate to lower herself to his dick. "Allow me to accommodate," she said as she assisted the stroking motion while her mother continued to stimulate his dick.

Izuku started breathing heavily as the women went on, quicker and harder, his mind flooded like a swimming pool. He could feel the back of his head against hers, kisses and nibbles moving from his earlobe to his tender neck. The pressure was building and he started to thrust his hips, hearing bobbing and sloppy, slobbering noises from Katsuki as she wanted a taste of his milk.

"Girls, this is feeling good," he said. "This isn't right, but I am getting close. I am getting close." Those words were enough to make them go faster. Izuku gripped tightly to Mitsuki as he knew he was going to come in her daughter's mouth.

"I am coming," he said to the girls. Katsuki pulled out in time as she welcomed the sperm on her face. She felt the hotness of his sperm. She pulled some semen from her face. It reminded her of cobbed webs. She licked her fingertip with his sperm. She cooed and judging the expression she was making, Mitsuki guessed she was approved.

"Delectable." She continued licking his contents until her fingers were wiped clean. She gathered some semen that dripped onto her stomach. She showed it to her mother. "Care to taste?"

"Sure," replied Mitsuki. "Since you always enjoy giving me leftovers." Mitsuki licked the seminal remnants from her daughter's fingertip. The taste of a young, nubile boy always aroused the temptress, she thought to herself. She swallowed the contents, hoping for more.

"So, baka. Enjoyable?" Katsuki was smiling as she looked at the stunned Izuku.

"I...I don't know what to say," said Izuku honestly.

"It won't matter. You are our gift, therefore, your goal is to serve us," said Katsuki while grinning. "Oh, God, mother. I can't wait for us to do more."

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "Believe, darling. By the end of the holiday, Izuku will be begging us to give him this."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	21. Every Second Counts (Part I) (Mika)

She sat at the bus stop waiting for the rain to settle. She wasn't surprised that the rain was approaching; she saw it on her cellphone app before leaving the house. She shrugged it off like anything else that aids to her rebellion. Her scoffing over the weather gave her a tinge of an ego, or at least she concluded in her mind. The rain pelted the ceiling of her temporary, giving the sleeveless Mika a chill. In retrospect, she thought, even wasn't cool enough to defy the elements of nature.

It wasn't long ago her husband called her from his tour bus. They were traveling in Switerland and heading to Bulgaria. She learned that his band's tour was much of a success that they were granted access to an extra leg in the United States and Canada. Mika wasn't at all offended, knowing that she had to look over her daughter, Kyoka, one of them had to keep the Jirou rocker legacy alive. She congratulated her husband and wish many more tours. The more the Jirou's name is known, the more their name could be a trademark.

Speaking of trademark, her rock session with her new and upcoming group was canceled due to having no electricity. Instead of a jamming session, she decided to participate in a smoking session. Not a fan of smoking marijuana directly, she opted to consume it through second-hand smoke. In her conscience, she wasn't smoking the drug, but getting a contact high. Desiring a reckless, yet ruthless lifestyles of Jim Morrison, Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Ozzy Osbourne, and the like, this would be a star to her returning fandom. She didn't look at Kyoka's birth as a setback, but just a temporary delay until she returned on the scene.

She kicked back on the chairs of the bus stop while fading in the afterglow of her second-hand contact high and jamming to the demo of her upcoming mixtape with her band. Her husband wanted to arrange transportation to take her home, but the rocker mother declined. _Nah! I want to be vintage. Going back to the old days of cassette tapes and collect phone calls. Gonna catch the bus or take a cab. I won't subject myself to champagne wishes and caviar dreams. My goal is to be a rocker through and through. We don't sell out to the system, we destroy the system._ Her mind was scrambling on whatever philosophical advice she told her husband, the group, or to her daughter, Mika Jirou was going to be her own lady, her own being. Her declaration at the bus stop was that thirty-six was going to be the new seventeen. She slapped her hands but winced at the sudden pain.

"Oh, hell yeah," she said to herself. "This mixtape is gonna kick so much ass." She lightly patted her hands on her lap to rock with the beat. At this point time, the band only had four members. Each interchangeably acting in particular roles. She was voted to be the vocalist and guitar player. She didn't have much of a voice, but her pseudo-British-Swedish accent gave her an edge. One of the band players guaranteed that her voice was their ticket into fame. But honestly, playing the guitar was her forte than anything else. Nevertheless, if signing gave her a foot back in the door, then she was going to go for it. Prior to the 2000's, her name was featured on every magazine cover in the check-out aisle at grocery stores. _People, Vogue, Entertainment Weekly, Rolling Stone,_ and even urban magazines such as _The Source, JET,_ and _Ebony._ So, she knew that if she thrived in the international markets, then she knew she was able to make a return.

She didn't want help. She wanted it the old-fashioned way. Bootlegs, rehearsals, and lots of sheet music.

As she continuing listening to her own voice, she decided to see if Kyoka was home. She knew that she had her own plans for spending time with Izuku. Earlier before leaving for her rock session, she watched Izuku staring at the window looking like a lone puppy or someone waiting for their mother. That day, he and her daughter had plans of heading to the amusement park. He and her daughter have recently become friends. The friends bonded over music, food, and the fact that had a similar proclivity of having quirks. Despite the duo having their own set of friends, they set out time for each other.

That week, she watched her daughter phoning Izuku about going to the amusement park together. They had just opened a brand new thriller ride. Later that day, they were planning to hang out at the beach and then watch a movie. They had a pack-filled day. Then, the rain came and so did the blues.

She wanted to speak to him, but she did not have much time. Her philosophy in music: time doesn't wait for no one. However, as she was jamming during its briefness or nestled in the confines of the marijuana smog, Izuku never left her mind. The look on his face screamed disappointment and the failed ill-attempt of consoling her daughter's friend made her churned. Kyoka was a Jirou. She could handle disappointment. She wasn't so sure on how Izuku could take it.

She reached for her cell phone. On the wallpaper was an image of her, Kyoka and Izuku at their first rock concert. Or at least together. She remembered when she tried her hardest not to ruin his first concert. They all had a blast and that alone built a foundation in their relationship.

Mika knew that she can be awfully annoying, even to the point where Kyoka darted away with Izuku at the first string of her guitar. It hurt, but it was the way of her showing her affection for her daughter.

And of course, Izuku.

It was later when she realized that she was trying so hard to impress Izuku because she wanted to show how she cared for him. She became a second mother to him, even to the point that his mother, Inko, didn't mind. _Whatever you do to keep him out of the house is fine with me, Mika. He needs some outside things to do._ Rock concerts, movies, dinner parties, and the like, Izuku was there. Kyoka didn't mind or at least that was what Mika thought. _I don't mind having Icchan around, Mom. Having Izuku here is like having a brother. A younger brother at that!_ She appreciated how good he was to Kyoka and wanted to reward him in any way possible. It was small gifts like gift cards and treats. As time went on, she began having him over. With and without Kyoka's knowledge.

Both Kyoka and Izuku promised that once a month, they would get together for a jamming session (on the condition that he didn't tell Kyoka. The teen rocker had days in which she hung out with her friends. On those days, Izuku would come over). And at each jamming session, they promised to bring a new song or a new artist to the fray. She couldn't forget when Izuku brought Chicago to their private show and tell. In return, she brought the Rolling Stone. Although she was a fan of British Rock, it didn't hurt to help a novice Izuku to get him into her kind of music.

Each session was a calming type of vibe. Lying in the basement, sitting in bean bag chairs. Darkness with the exception of the lava lamp that served as the centerpiece. It was their small ounce of heaven as the duo rocked on to their music.

As time went on, they even introduced black and Korean rock. They even laughed during their trip-hop sessions.

Mika exhaled with pride as she wrapped her hands around her phone. She kissed the picture of her dear _son_. She felt that she have found one key to enter his heart. Or better yet, he found the key to her heart.

That was why she didn't mind when her husband was doing his neverending tours. Honestly, Mika was aware of Kyotoku's other woman. She couldn't forget the tearful and sobbing phone call he made when confessing it to her. A girl he met out when he was in the Carribean. It was a mistake, he told her.

Mika wasn't upset. She couldn't be. She knew that being musicians, it came with the territory. Despite her monogamy, she allowed Kyotoku to do what he wanted to do. But, only on tour. When he returned, then monogamy must return. However, with Izuku on her mind, her husband can spend the rest of his life on tour for what it was worth. Although she loved her husband, it still didn't compare to the feelings she had for Izuku.

She picked up the phone to call Kyoka to see if they were home, but it didn't receive an answer. She waited a few seconds. She decided to call her again, but no answer. She was a bit worried. Very aberrant, she thought. She had thought about calling Izuku but changed her mind. She decided that she was going to weather out the storm until it subsided.

When she felt that the weather was enough for her to handle, she carefully stepped out of the bus stop and made her way home. Her guitar was wrapped in a garbage bag that she attained from a friend. Another plastic bag was there to accompany her head as she made the two-mile walk home.

As she walked, she continued to call Kyoka, but no answer. She finally decided to call Izuku, but no answer. _What is going on with the girl,_ she thought. _This isn't like them. I hope that they are okay. I hope that….  
_  
She stopped as she felt the chill in her spine. She didn't want to focus more on that thought. As the wind began picking up the pace, she decided to make it faster on her venture home.

By the time Mika approached the covered driveway of her home, she looked like a drowned rat from the rain. Her hair was swooping over her eyes like a tail of a wet dog. Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by the sound of thunder scared her. She fell onto the sidewalk. She was fortunate that she missed the mud by a couple of inches. With her clothes soaked, she needed to get inside fast. She smiled at the thought that at least she can take a warm bath and spend the rest of her Saturday with her children.

Black coffee, teacakes, and show Swedish rock with my children would be soothing for the soul, she thought to herself. She already planned for Izuku to stay the night. Kyoka, no matter what, wanted her privacy, thus not sharing the room with him. However, she always convinced Izuku to sleep in her bed. She always told him that she had terrible nightmares.

She reached for the front door but realized it was locked. She slapped her forehead with her head; frustrated that she forgot her key. Absentmindedly, she left her key on the kitchen table. She was so much in a hurry that she forget it.

She peeked into the living room window, but the curtains were too dense for her to see. Even at this point, she was unsure if they were home. _Maybe Kyoka went with Momo, or with one of the girls, or Izuku went with that Ochako girl,_ the latter of her thought she scoffed with disgust.

Knowing that Izuku might have a crush on Ochako, her daughter, or generally any other girl made her frustrated, or lack of a better word. She wanted to be the one to vie for his affection. That was the main reason why she came up with him to the concert. It was a way of breaking the ice. It was a way to show her feelings for him.

Later that night, both were sitting on her bedroom floor, talking about the things that happened. Kyoka was sleeping on the floor beside them. The Grateful Dead was playing in the background. There were tears of laughter, evident on Izuku's face as it was smudging. Both had their hands wrapped around each other recalling the events of that night.

While he was basking in the afterglow, Mika was in another frame of mind. She couldn't help but stare at the best friend of her daughter. Her heart began beating beyond the tempo of rock beats. It was there where she wanted to make a move. She didn't get that chance. Kyoka woke up. Resuming her role as mother, she told them to go to bed. She went to bed and rested her final thought on Izuku. Along with the vibrator, she kept hidden under her bed. She continued to hold his sleeping hand, up to the climax.

Having that thought delayed her breath. The thought of getting her fill of Izuku that she started feeling tense. She knew that if no one was home, she was going to have a private session of her own. She went from the front porch to the backyard. She remembered her husband telling her that there was a spare from under the rug.

She entered the home where she was met with silence. She closed the door before putting the spare key on the counter. She put her guitar on the kitchen table. Then, she noticed a faint smell of popcorn. She put her hands on the microwave.

It's warm, she thought to herself. One thing was for certain, someone was here. She made her way to the living room. It was there where she saw the DVDs of _Nana_ and _FLCL_ on the living room table. Along with that were an unfolded blanket and half-eaten popcorn in a bowl.

When investigating the DVDs, on the cover was the signature of its owner, Kyoka.

"Kyoka, Izuku," she called aloud.

There was no answer.

"Kyoka, Izuku," she called again.

She didn't see Izuku's shoes at the entraceway. A bit of relief entered her mind. She was afraid for a moment on the thought of if Izuku and Kyoka weren't answering because they were having sex. She shook her head with the doubt. _No way in hell would he do such a thing. I don't even think Icchan liked Kyoka like that. I didn't see any signs. From what I've known, the duo is just friends. God, why was I panicking?_

Suddenly, she began to hear a faint sound. At first, she thought it was the sound of the raindrops. However, there was something distinct about the sound. The sound was very riveting. Although it was faint, it was melodic. She scanned the living room, looking for the source. Knowing that she has a musician's ear, it shouldn't have been hard. She wrapped her hands around her ear, carefully listening.

 _Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

"Plain White T's," she said aloud.

She assumed that it was coming from the stairs. She walked toward to the source of the song. She made her up the stairs, the song getting more recognizable and louder with each step.

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

As she made her way to the hallway, she saw something that was very distinguishable. The door to Kyoka's room was closed. Quite usual, she thought, because the doors were always opened in the day. There were the occasional moments when she had her time of the month and did not want to be disturbed, but most of the time, Mika was aware.

The chorus continued to ring as she was steadily approaching the room. As she aimed for the door, she heard something that was in addition to the song. The sound of coils and spring bouncing rapidly from the bed. It was a distinct tempo, off-beat from the music, but in tempo with the groove of itself.

Then, she heard the sound of a moan.

Mika covered her mouth. She shouldn't be surprised that her daughter was of age. She had talked about abstinence. However, if she "fell into weakness," she had given her a box of condoms for protection.

Mika listened as the moans were frighteningly alluring. Each was deeper than the last. It was the sound of a woman who was at the moment. Caught in the rapture of lovemaking. Mika imagined that those moans were soul-sucking, drawing much breath as she could before making the big one.

"Whoever Kyoka is with is really giving her a good time," she said before sighing. "God, do I envy her."

Instead of leaving, she pressed her ear to the door. She wanted to observe, to study the interaction of her daughter. No, the interaction of a woman in the sequence of love-making. No, an animal in the sea of lust.

"Harder, harder," moaned Kyoka. Mika listened how the song continued ringing, but the sounds of Kyoka was overtaking the song. She can hear Kyoka seeping her saliva from her tongue. "Harder, harder, I beg of you," Kyoka screamed again.

Mika closed her eyes, trying to imagine if she were in that predicament. She kneeled as she drew her in her skirt. Barely touching her cavern, the slightest touch of her hand emitted a moan from the curious Mika. Her breath became shallow, wanting a taste of what her daughter was getting. She looked around hoping no one was coming. She dived deeper with her hands into her pussy as she musters the sensation to the thought of having a dick inside of her.

"Icchan," Mika moaned as she continued to stroke her cavern. The fluids were leaking quickly as she knew she was in heat. She tried to mask her mouth with her hands, in case if she were to get caught.

Peculiar for the mother as her thoughts were filled with jealousy from her daughter and moaning the name of another man that wasn't her husband's. It didn't matter, she thought. _If my husband is going to do his thing on tour, then allow me to my thing while I am here._

"Fuck me, fuck me," screamed Mika while moaning. "You don't have no idea how much I wanted this. Yes! Yes! YES!"

Mika tucked into her lip. She continued to dig deeper into her honey pot, she was looking for the sweet spot. The sounds of her juices being released from her cavern. She knew at any moment, her dam was going to burst.

"Icchan," she moaned quietly. "God, take me away." Mika kept one hand on her pussy and the other hand to keep her balance. Now the serenade of her moans, Kyoka's moans, and Plain White T's were becoming such a lustrous trinity.

"I am coming. I am coming," cried Kyoka.

"I am coming, too," Mika purred.

"Pump your hot seed in me," cried Kyoka. "Make me pregnant, Izuku."

Mika's fantasy faded away along with the ending of the song. Her eyes became widened as if her ears did not deceive on what she had just heard. Suddenly, her hands wrapped around the knob, the door opened, and Mika fell forward inside the forbidden temple.

And sure enough, everything went to silence. Except for the sound of the rain and the crackling of the record player fading from the distance.

"Mom," cried Kyoka.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	22. Precious Treasure (Part II) (Inko)

Dinner was aberrant that evening. Wasn't much of discussion between mother and son. Old business perhaps, school, work, friends, and the like. Did Inko get that right spaghetti sauce or caught the latest sale? Did Izuku use his money wisely from his recent allowance? Did he allow Katsuki or Shouto to take some coins for themselves at the arcade? Topics that were considered the norm in the Midoriya household. Only sounds were made were the tapping of utensils.

Izuku couldn't get the grips right on his chopsticks so he opted for a fork. Inko believed it was because the noodles were tough and undercooked. Leftovers were on the menu and Izuku wanted some noodles to go with his dinner.

She was still riveting from the earlier debacle on the couch. When hearing the doors open and the sounds of her son calling her, she immediately jumped out of the couch. The last thing she wanted her precious treasure to discover that she was having impure thoughts.

She bit into her spaghetti. She didn't want to call them impure. These feelings were natural as the day was long. Natural as a creature in search of a mate. With a husband overseas, the department was open and needed to be filled. She didn't feel comfortable with phone sex. She didn't dare ask her husband if there was another woman. If a husband was gone three-fourths of the year, then there was a strong chance there was one. It wasn't uncommon, actually encouraged by the sewing circles she sat from time to time.

 _Let the man be a man. We knew when tying the knot that they can't stay fateful._

 _Look as long as they continued to send money, then I am good._

 _Ever heard the saying, "if you love a person, then stick with them through the bad and the good."_

 _I rather have a rich pitbull than a broke German Shephard._

 _As long there aren't any black eyes and beatings, then why complain. Men have needs._

It fascinated Inko that their needs as women weren't established. It wasn't as convoluting as it should be. Women have needs, but the tale-tell sign of love, honor, and obey made things null in void, questioning the mother on who established this law, God or the men who wrote the bible?

She reached for the center to get another piece of cornbread. Her hands bumped onto Izuku's hand.

"Excuse me," said Inko. Izuku didn't respond. He nodded silently, retreating his hand back to his corner. "Aren't you going to get another piece, dear," she asked her son.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Actually, Mom, may I be excused?" Inko watched how averted he was with her. His face was beet red and his eyes were looking elsewhere. Being a mother, she couldn't help but pry. "Is everything alright, precious?"

He didn't immediately answer. He took his plate. "Yes, ma'am." He bowed to his mother. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." He hurriedly made his way out of the kitchen. He turned on the water, placing the plate in the skin. Any leftovers were put in the disposal. He rushed into his bedroom, closing the door.

Very aberrant of her son. One, no matter how tough were the noodles, Izuku always got a second or third helping. Two, quite formal of Izuku in this setting. Even his verbiage and honorifics were talking to someone of importance versus talking to his mother. Finally, and quite surprisingly, Izuku never washes the dishes.

She wiped any residue off of her cheek. Today was an awkward day. For her at least, especially when using her son as fuel to relieve some tension.

No, it was fuel, she thought to herself. More of a casual picture as if one were looking at television. They weren't exactly focusing on the subject but happened to see the subject appear, making it a coincidence. That was the logic she used and she was sticking to it.

And since Izuku wasn't going to dig in, she might as well. She finished her meal in silence, planning to take a bath to clean off the residue from earlier in the evening.

* * *

The boxers should be dry by now. That was Izuku's first thought as he closed the door of his bedroom. Although he sleeps with his mother, his bedroom still served more of closet space or wanting alone time; in which now was perfect timing. Pictures of _Gundam Wing, AKB47, Grateful Dead,_ and _Scarface_ were dead as he looked into the mirror. He slowly took off his uniform, dropping it to the floor. He looked and observed himself in the mirror. White, crusty-looking patches spread onto his boxers. It wasn't his first time seeing this. Encountering it in his sleep at night, he always thought he was wetting himself.

It sounded stupid initially to Izuku but there wasn't much discussion of the "birds and the bees," or the talk. Some of which he confided to Tenya since he was the "all-knowing."

The white patches were semen he knew as he took off his boxers. He remembered Tenya telling him that men producing semen were natural. Signs of adulthood. However, as time progressed, feelings were to show in which semen was used for reproducing. However, if finding a certain somebody was unavailable, then a man has his urges.

Inside of his backpack, Tenya gave Izuku some visual aid in case of his sudden urges. He knew that he was interested in the opposite sex. He never tried to give it any further thought.

He still got ridiculed by Katsuki for sharing a bed with his mother.

Izuku was lost in limbo over the scene of seeing his mother in the living room. Her eyes rolling back, ingesting whatever desire what came to mind. Seeing her moan and bucking her hips like a beast.

His touching his mother's hand at the dinner table gave him unexplained feelings. The itch in his pants happened, thus making his aberrant decision to leave his mother. He wasn't trying to be rude. He just didn't know how to react.

Especially if those forbidden feelings were of his own mother.

Pondering whether or not to take a shower, he went to the closet to retrieve a towel. Sitting next to the closet was his backpack. His heart skipped a beat. Knowing that inside of that backpack was things that were wrong, he couldn't help but be curious.

He reached into his backpack. Wasn't wrapped in an envelope like any typical manga. The magazine that Tenya used whenever he had urges.

It wasn't a typical magazine that could be purchased behind the counter at any store. Tenya didn't like any pixels on his 'sweet spots.' Using his father's credit card through, Izuku held in his hand an uncensored magazine. He sat on his bed as he turned the pages. Plenty of pages of older women. Some were alone, others were in the position with men, other women, or both. Each turn, each sight, the stronger the itch on his dick. It didn't help that he was naked either. Scratching his head and feeling the queasiness of his stomach, he decided that he wasn't quite ready to stimulate himself.

Also, it was the knock on the door that gave him perfect timing.

"Izuku, are you alright," asked his concerned mother.

"Yes, Mom," said Izuku. "Changing out clothes so I can take a shower."

"Glad you are taking your's first," she said. "It's laundry day and I am finishing up. So be sure to put it in the hamper."

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku. He waited patiently until he heard the footsteps fade away. He gathered what he needed and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

Inko hummed the tune of Greensleeves as she worked on the final batch of laundry. The bathroom hamper was one of the last as they both placed their clothes there. The sound of the shower was running as she heard Izuku cleaning up. She was relieved. Out of sight, out of mind was the mindset she as she knew that she didn't get caught.

Not wanting to elongate her stench, she took advantage of the privacy as she slid down her panties, dropping it to the floor. She would get a fresh pair when she got back to her bedroom.

When she opened the hamper, she spotted Izuku's boxers. Her heart began pounding quickly.

 _The dampness and its' stickiness determined his potency. Beginning to become excited about his scent, she spread the boxers and welcomed it to her face. She embedded her nostrils into the bleachy fabric, licking any contents of her son._

"Hey, Mom, are you in there," asked Izuku.

She yelped a bit, fortunately off-guarded by her son. "Yeah, dear. What do you need?"

"Can you pass me the shampoo, please?"

"Sure," she said as she reached for the bottle. She kept her head turned as she heard the door slid and she felt him taking it.

"Thanks," he said before sliding the door closed.

She panted, cautious to not alert her son. It had to be the heat, she thought to herself. She wasn't going to let one incident involving his boxers define that those were feelings for her son. It was simply masturbation. Sign of a frustrated, lonely housewife. She gathered what she needed from the hamper and poured it into the basket.

 _There aren't any feelings. There aren't any feelings there. Izuku is my precious child. My precious treasure._

* * *

Izuku was finished with the shower. With his towel wrapped around his waist, he was ready to head back to the bedroom and dry off. His plans for the rest of the evening was playing video games before preparing for school in the morning. He even planned to go and hang out with his friends for karaoke since tomorrow was Friday.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He checked himself in the mirror before heading out. As he was walking, his feet stepped on something. He looked down.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. His itch was returning. His heart began beating.

His mother's panties were on the floor. It was obviously used, judging by the condition on how it was rolled. However, he recognized the pink panties.

 _Her eyes rolled back as she thrust harder with her hands. She licked her lips in pleasure. Izuku suddenly started feeling left out. He started to feel weird as if he wished he could help her tend to her need. He became more jealous of her hands, as he wanted to aid her. She began panting louder, which caused him to stare more._

He reached over and took hold of the panties. Even from the distance of his hands, he could smell his mother's scent. It reminded him of fresh salmon on the market, which happened to be one of his favorites. He took a whiff, which entranced his senses when making contact with his nose.

He inhaled the scent, covering his nose with her panties. He took deep breaths to ingest whatever fragrance he can get.

 _Mother! My precious treasure! I am so, so sorry Mother. Forgive me!_

He wasn't alone.

In the prying eye of the crack of the bathroom door in the hallway lied the mother who purposely left it on the floor. Confused and in denial, she admitted. But it did conclude something.

The feelings were mutual.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	23. The Joy Wives Club (Mitsuki's Arc)

It was a casual Saturday afternoon at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was sitting alone on his bean bag chair listening to college rock, eating potato chips, and reading comics. He tried to keep doing as minute as possible, confining it to the two-block radius of his home. And by two-blocks, the bathroom and the kitchen.

It was the middle of Summer break. No homework was finished. He lazed around part of the time. Sleeping, reading comic books, listening to music, and playing video games were the schedule-filled activities in the sixteen-year-old's mind.

Until today.

"Icchan, honey." The lovely savory voice of his mother welcomed her presence as she ventured to the bedroom. She paused when seeing her lovely son doing the same thing since yesterday...and the day before that...and the day before that.

Not today, she declared as she walked up to her lazy son.

"Icchan," she exclaimed as she pulled off his headphones. "I've called your name for quite a spell. I needed to talk to you."

Izuku felt the ringing in his ears as he trying reading his mother's lips. "You cast my name in the pits of hell? I have no respect for you."

The poor mother slapped the palm of her forehead. "Honey, this Summer is going to kill me if you continue to lay around."

"What's the matter, Mom," he asked curiously. "I'm not doing nothing wrong. Just having some quality time."

"It isn't _quality_ time if you don't spend it with the ones you love," she began fake wailing. "Oh no! Do you not like your mother." She produced fake tears. "Oh, God. My God in heaven. My poor Icchan doesn't love his Okaa-san no more. He doesn't love his Mommy!"

Izuku didn't like when his mother got emotional. Partially as the waterfall of tears would land on his comic books. "No, Mother." He grabbed her hands. "Icchan loves his Mommy. His Okaa-san loves me!"

Her eyes glimmered. "You love your Mommy?"

 _ **Imagine the background filled with roses and hearts along with sparkling stars.**_

Wiping the tears, she cradled her son. "Mommy loves you, too, sweetie."

He kissed her forehead. "Always Mother, always."

"Good," she said. "Then you can help me with an errand."

 _ **Imagine the background filled with roses turning black and the hearts breaking along with the stars dropping.**_

"Say what?"

"Yep! Yep!" She told him with much certainty. "The Cooking Club is having our weekly meet. And guess whose turn it is?"

"Mrs. Bakugo?"

"Funny! Me!"

 _Oh, hell!_ Izuku groaned internally when hearing that his mother's cooking club was hosting here. His mother's cooking club was no different than a sewing circle or a book club. A group of mothers talking about their struggles of being housewives. If not that, they would discuss how much their husband is working hard and not pleasing them between the sheets. They would talk about their children and compete on which child was the best. Finally, despite their camaraderie, they would be passive-aggressively criticizing each other.

 _Is this 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' or 'Mama Mia?' Better yet, 'The Joy Luck Club?'_

Nervously scratching the back of his head, he tried to find a way to weasel himself out of it. "Yeah, Mom. Listen, I have a ton of homework to do before heading back to school…"

She produced a smile. The kind of smile where one's forehead is bulging because one's dear son is near to busting a nerve.

"Dear, honey! Either you are going to do this _or_ those wet dreams you keep having is the closest thing you will ever get to your potential real sex with Ochako for next seven years," she said while maintaining a secret.

Izuku yelped. "Ochako? How did you…"

"Mother isn't stupid, dear. Lest we forget that our thin walls are next to each other," she said. "To think that phone sex is still around." She bit her lip. "Plus, I have to change your sheets each week." She took her son's hand to pick him up. "Now, we have planning to do. The mothers will be here around seven o'clock. Let's make a move on, my lovely, darling, virgin son of mine."

"Mom?"

"I said 'urgent'."

 _ **Later in the kitchen...6:58 PM**_

Izuku was in the kitchen with his mother as she issued out tea and scones for the women as an icebreaker. _The mother and son cleaned the kitchen to the point that the background was smearing and they could see outlines._ "A job well-done," delightfully said Inko as she put on her apron for the cooking club. "Oh, yeah, I have something for you, too." She pulled out a sailor boy's cap. "Here! It says chef-in-training."

"Mom, it's the sailor boy's hat you made me wear when I was eight for Halloween," chagrined Izuku. "And you wrote on it."

She patted her son's cheek. "Poor, poor Izuku. Better yet, poor, poor Ochako when she hears what…"

"Alright, alright," said Izuku. He put on the sailor boy's cap.

She kissed him on the cheek before pinching it. "Cutie!"

 _ **6:59 PM**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Alright, they are here." She clapped her hands. "Places, my little chef," she told Izuku as he waited in the corner for her signal.

The portly, jolly emerald-haired mother checked the mirror to make sure she was decent. She managed to get the door. Meanwhile, Izuku wished he would have done his lazing around at the nearby 24-hour cafe.

"Girls, so glad you can come!"

Izuku watched as the women of her club entering the living room. Many of the mothers he was familiar with. Shouto's mother (Rei), Katsuki's mother (Mitsuki), Tsuyu's mother (Beru), Kyoka's mother (Mika), Momo's mother (refuses to give out her real name), and Ochako's mother (believes it's rude for Izuku to know her first name. Just Mrs. Uraraka).

Each made their presence as they entered the living room. The conversations varied, but Izuku felt like a small child wearing his sailor boy's hat.

"Well, ship ahoy, sailor boy."

It was no surprise that Mitsuki would first mention this. "I love how you got him ready for us." She bumped her ankle onto his shoulder. "Quite sexy," she winked at him.

Izuku blushed because of the embarrassment.

"We need a strong man to assist, ribbit," said Beru.

"Yes, a man to serve us from time to time," said Momo's mother.

"Yes, a man that can be meaningful," said Rei.

Izuku listened as he knew the sewing circle was beginning. Inko gave Izuku cue as he presented himself to the women. "Tea and scones for the…lovely young ladies."

Many of the women awed at that as he back away. He thought it was the cue to leave. "Dear, we are going to need you immediately tea time."

 _For what?_ "Any reason, Mom?"

"You are assisting the girls on whatever they need." Inko turned to the girls. "We are making pizza!"

The girls raised their teacups in excitement. _I am in hell. The seven years without phone sex sounds much better._ Quite, quite grateful to keep that to himself. He wouldn't know how to react. Especially since Ochako's mother was in the room.

 _ **Let's say about thirty minutes in the kitchen….**_

After thirty minutes of hearing Mom talk and the occasional cheek pinching from Mrs. Bakugo or Mrs. Asui, the women were in the kitchen preparing the dish. Each was working in a set of four. Izuku was working with Mrs. Bakugo, Mrs. Uraraka, and Mrs. Jiro.

"Alright, girls," shouted Inko. "Knead the dough with much water and flour."

"Ai! Yi! Boss!" Mitsuki responded in spirit as she was kneading the dough. Mrs. Uraraka was making the paste. Mrs. Jiro was slicing the pepperoni. Meanwhile, Izuku was helping with supplies.

"Oi! Icchan!" The spawn of Satan's mother called him to the counter.

"Yes, Mrs. Bakugou?"

"Help me with the kneading, sailor boy."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Izuku came to the counter to help with the dough. "Start with it. I come from behind to assist."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Izuku never made homemade pizza. So, in a way, it was kind of exciting. Izuku began sorting the gooey texture of the dough.

"You are being too delicate," said Mitsuki. "It's okay to be rough." Mitsuki pressed her body against his. Izuku, at first, didn't think anything of it as she was kneading the dough. "Have to be rough or else, the bread won't be delicate."

He was beginning to feel her breast against his back. She also smelled good. It was a brand new perfume. Must have gotten it from her husband from his travels overseas. "That's it. Knead it like that. Get it in there." Her voice was trailing away as she came from behind his ear. Then, he felt her hand going inside his front pocket.

"Mrs. Bakugou," he whispered.

"Shh! Continue to knead the bread. Don't need any of them getting distracted." She whispered in his ear. "Keep kneading. Don't want your mother to worry."

Izuku felt Mitsuki rubbing and caressing his penis. The feeling of her hands and the friction of his jeans was slowly waking up his 'third leg.' In an attempt to move away from her, he moved as if he was trying to adjust. Mitsuki spread his legs. "Don't fret, sailor boy. I am just helping you relax. While you knead the dough. I will tenderize your sausage."

His eyes watered and his face spasm. Mrs. Jiro was too focused on slicing the meat perfectly. Mrs. Uraraka began grating cheese from behind them. His mother was too focused on the other mothers to notice. By this time, Izuku was getting aroused and turned on.

 _Dude! I should be alarmed! This isn't cool. I am getting jerked off by my friend's mom. I can't believe...I can't believe...oh, my Lord, this feels wonderful._ He let out a small moan.

"Okay, dear," asked Mrs. Uraraka.

"Just yawning," replied Izuku. "No need to worry."

Hoping no one noticed, he finally submitted to Mrs. Bakugou's bidding. Slowly, she shifted her hand up and down his valley until she felt the arousal of his dick. Smiling, she began gripping it faster.

"Keep kneading, baby," said Mitsuki as she continued to play. Izuku tried to manage to knead the dough. As must as he tried to concentrate, his body was the victor. His tenseness relaxed as he had allowed her permission to continue. She continued to talk with the others as she played with his dick. She would either go fast or slow; using her two fingers, or her whole hand. When she saw Izuku's pre-cum swelling in his pants, she intensified her grip.

"Mika, go and get some milk for us. Will you darling," she asked Mrs. Jiro. "Want to make it fluffier and creamy. The dough I mean."

Mrs. Jiro's moving exposed him partially. Mrs. Todoroki was grating cheese when she turned to Izuku. _Is she looking?_ He panicked. He did not want anyone to know. Whatever had he thought, it must have transferred to Mitsuki's mind because she was going faster.

He slightly cried out as he erupted his load inside of his jeans. Each time he spurted, she gently rubbed his dick. Once it subsided, so did the pleasure. Caught up in the afterglow, Izuku leaned back to Mitsuki. Mitsuki retreated her hand from his pocket. She moved him aside. "Thanks for the _milk_." Mrs. Jiro bowed, but Izuku knew it was for him.

"You're okay, dear," asked Inko.

Blushing and turning beet red. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Okay, dear. You've worked hard. Go and take you a break," she told him.

Izuku nodded and pressed forward. Mitsuki stopped. She whispered in his ear. "You've worked _hard_. I think you earn yourself a reprieve. _Come_ by next week when it's my turn to host. We are making _milk_ -fed veal, sailor boy."

Izuku didn't respond. He nodded as he left the room. Mitsuki grinned as she returned to kneading the dough. She leaned forward and whispered to the girls. "I told you he was an easy catch."

"And right in front of his mother. Bold," exclaimed Mrs. Uraraka quietly.

"How was his dick," whispered Mika.

"Not a foot long, but over a six-inch," whispered Mitsuki. "Way bigger than our husbands."

Mika released a smile. "So, who's next on kneading him?"

She turned to Mrs. Uraraka. "I was thinking on getting you next. Did you say you hear your daughter doing phone sex with him?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Don't worry. Mika will join you. I will do a sanity check."

"Sanity, right," said Mika.

"How are we going to let him do it without letting his mother know," asked Mrs. Uraraka.

Mitsuki gave a strong smile. She looked over to the other mothers. While Inko was checking the oven, all were smiling at each other. She turned back to her group. "As always, cheer Inko on!"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	24. The Joy Wives Club (Part II)

Inko Midoriya looked both ways as he and Izuku crossed the street as they approach Mitsuki's house. She thought last week's cooking club was a success. She still licked her fingers after tasting Mitsuki and her group's milk-battered pepperoni pizza. To her, it was one of the best pizzas she has tasted in years. She patted Izuku on his back as they were approaching the residence.

"Thank you, dear, for helping me last week," she said. "A yummy success!" She bumped his shoulder with her elbow. "Consider yourself lucky to be surrounded by lovely, older women." She winked at him. "No boy would resist being surrounded by them."

Izuku didn't answer, confirming by nodding to his mother. He couldn't shake the feeling after getting his first handjob. It felt pleasurable. It was forced but he liked it. Even as he jerked off and had phone sex with Ochako, it didn't feel good enough. Her hands were soft as play-dough. Her grip was perfect, pinching areas that stimulated him. His climax felt like he was a failure to launch. He didn't stay on the phone with Ochako long. He kissed her through the phone before returning to imitate the same feeling.

It wasn't the same.

"I am grateful that Mitsuki invited you to her home," she said to him as they pressed the button to the elevator. "Poor Kacchan is out of town with his father. She liked you so much that she wanted your touch." She giggled. "I must say you were quite a hit."

 _Yeah, quite a hit...and a handful as well, mother._ "Yes, ma'am. Thank you for letting me join you."

She kissed his forehead. "You are sweet to me. Thank you for being a wonderful son."

He returned her kiss. "Thank you."

She blushed. "For what?"

"For thanking me."

The elevator door opened. They walked down the corridor as they approached the Bakugou residence.

 _ **Earlier at the Bakugou residence….**_

The kitchen was quite lively as Mitsuki was putting out the ingredients for today's cooking club. As she mentioned the girls (and personally Izuku) that they were making milk-fed veal. She wasn't alone as her cohorts Mika Jiro, Mrs. Uraraka, and Mrs. Yaoyorozu were at the residence. The other housewives were coming at their respective times.

Mika was sipping tea while looking at a magazine. Mrs. Yaoyorozu was on her phone checking on her stocks. Mrs. Uraraka got off the phone with her daughter.

"Mikoto," she said to Mrs. Uraraka. "Are you ready for your debut?"

The older replica of Ochako began blushing as she tugged onto her apron. "Nervous, but certain to make Izuku mine." _At least I get to receive a taste before my daughter. I am so excited!_

"Mikoto can do this," said Mika as she flipped through the pages. "She has that motherly instinct that makes anybody melt." She held out her hand. "Plus with Miko's big juggs, Izuku would fall into it like pillows or soft marshmallows."

"My, my, Mika," said Mrs. Yaoyorozu as she put down her phone. "Sounds like somebody is getting a little frisky."

What the others didn't know about them or honestly didn't care, from time to time, the girls ventured out on their own (outside of the cooking club) to further explore their sexual identity. Of course, Mitsuki was the leader. Mika served second-in-command. Mayuko (Mrs. Yaoyorozu (decides to reveal her name)) was the brains and Mikoto (Mrs. Uraraka) was the brawn. However, when it came to seeking pleasures, they all had commonality.

The girls weren't afraid of perusing host clubs, male strip clubs, and calling local boys at nearby love motels for some actions. Even occasionally when there weren't any boys, the girls engaged in lesbian play. Of course, the other housewives like Beru (Mrs. Asui) and Rei (Mrs. Todoroki) were aware of their actions, but rarely got involved, citing various reasons.

"Look, I will tell you that getting a taste of Miko's pussy is like a slice of heaven," said Mitsuki as she rubbed her stomach. "Izuku would appreciate that. Especially if he plans to get your egg," she winks.

Mrs. Uraraka blushed. "Ochako is different. She wouldn't go to those measures."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu seeped her tea. "Look at it as Izuku will get experience before he gets with your daughter."

Mika clapped her hands. "Enough about children. Remember our creed. As of now, we have a plan."

Mitsuki crossed her arms. "Mika is right. We have made our plan of action and will carry it out." She turned to Mrs. Uraraka. "Ready?"

Mrs. Uraraka gave her thumbs up. "Ready!"

 _ **Returning to the present….**_

Mitsuki delightfully greeted the Midoriya family into the home. "Inko, welcome," she told her as they exchanged pecks on the cheek. "So glad for you to come to join us this evening."

"A pleasure. Thank you for coming to mine last week," said Inko as she took off her shoes.

"Some of the girls are here," said Mitsuki. "Tea and biscuits in the living room. Wine is in the refrigerator. Enjoy yourself." She turned to Izuku, giving him bedroom eyes. "Hello, sailor boy."

Izuku blushed, which made his mother laughed. "Never dropping it, Mitsuki," she asked.

"What can I say, he was quite adorable," she purred. Enough for not Inko to recognize, but Izuku felt the itch in his pants.

Inko laughed as she walked toward the living room, leaving Mitsuki and Izuku alone. Once she knew Inko was out of the way, she held onto Izuku's dick.

"Shh! Don't need your mother to know, sailor boy," she whispered tenderly. She rubbed through his pants affectionately. "Couldn't get enough of last week, did you?"

He nodded to Mitsuki as he was turning red.

"You love how I made you feel good," she asked him alluringly.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered.

Mitsuki was tickled on his honesty. She wanted more but knew that she didn't have time. She whispered in his ear. "Hang tight for me for the time being. You are going to the bathroom. I have something for you to try until we can be together."

"We can't now," he asked.

"Not now, sailor boy. I have to host," she said while giggling. She released his dick as he felt he was being neglected. "We will make time, I promise." She slapped his ass. "Izuku is going to use the bathroom in my bedroom," she told Inko. "The main one is on the fritz."

Inko hummed as she was too focused on drinking with Mika and Mayuko (Mrs. Yaoyorozu).

Mitsuki gripped onto his ass for a moment, slapping it as she released him. She licked her lips as she saw his ass. "Honey-glazed cinnamon roll," she said under her breath.

 _ **Mitsuki's bathroom….**_

Izuku didn't know what Mrs. Bakugou meant as a surprise. He tried not to think too hard as he slid the doors opened in the bathroom. Inside, his mouth dropped when seeing the scene. The display reminded him of early 20th century homes in New England. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he walked forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything.

"Izuku."

Standing beside him was the replica of Ochako. She stood in her nakedness. She was unashamed, exposing herself to the nubile, emerald-haired child. She pursed her lips, giving him a smirk as she, too, knew that he was pitching a tent in his pants.

"Evening, Izuku," she said in a calm tone. "Glad you are here! I am here to serve you and to make you feel good." She lowered her eyes, which gave chills as it reminded him of Ochako. "Come to me."

In front of him was an inflated mattress. Accompanying the mattress, the naked beauty awaited him and extended her arms to him.

"Come to me," she purred, pulling him into her bosom. His face was buried in her breast. She kissed his forehead, cradling his hair. She grabbed him by the chin. She blew on his kiss. He winced as he closed his eyes. She slid her finger down his spine, leaving him with a shiver. "Are you happy with your surprise. Auntie Mitsuki did this just for you."

Izuku was hesitant to answer, for he was afraid to speak. His erection was now demanding for its release. She drew his ears to his blushed face. She tilted his chin, forcing to look at her. "Not saying a word doesn't answer my question." She pressed her face to his ear. "Let me ask you again. Look at us talking and hugging like lovers. Are you happy with your surprise, my dear?" She finished the sentence by blowing in his ear. He rattled, coughing as he was trying to speak.

"Room for another?"

Izuku turned around to see another mother. She, too, was standing in her nakedness. It was Kyoka's mother, Mika Jiro.

"Mika, what are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Inko's a bit drunk." She looked at Izuku. "Your mother is such a light drinker. Doesn't take much." She came from behind him. She grabbed him by his ass. "Now, let's get rid of these pesky clothes."

"Where is she," asked Mrs. Uraraka.

"Drunk calling her husband. And knowing for her, she will be a while," she purred as she reached for Izuku's belt.

 _ **Meanwhile in Mitsuki's kitchen….**_

Being a woman of her word, she was cooking milk-fed veal. As she put it in the stove, she saw Inko pacing back and forth talking strongly at her husband.

 _You son-of-a-bitch! You call yourself a father? Can never be home for anything!_

 _Work, work, work. As if you want to die from karoshi._

 _What happened to our passion? All you want to do is sleep._

Mitsuki was tickled of the drunken Inko. However, she felt her pain. All of the housewives were neglected pleasure from their husbands. They wouldn't be in this predicament if they were. Mitsuki looked at her cell phone to view the scene. She licked her lips as she watched her friends making a homemade glaze for each other.

She heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," she said.

The door opened and in came Rei Todoroki and Beru Asui.

Beru laughed the moment she saw Inko. "Had some of that old moonshine? Ribbit!?

Mitsuki nodded. "Inko always had a weak constitution."

"Yeah, but we are here now. What's the stance on Izuku," asked Rei.

"Easy." Mitsuki showed her phone.

 _ **Back in the bathroom….**_

Izuku lied on Mika like a pillow as Mikoto looked at his pecker. "So, this is the pecker that Ochako imagined tasting and fucking. Allow me to have a taste to see if I approve." She was slow, laying her tongue on the head. She wanted more pressure on the phallus until she tasted the precum from his dick. She moaned as she licked around the area. With her free hand, she caressed his balls. Izuku grabbed hold to Mika's breasts to muffle his moans. This was the first time to experience the pleasure of his liking.

Mikoto pushed forward. His dick was entering into her throat. She thrust at a moderate pace. Not enough to make him climax, but for assurance that he was feeling pleasurable. She looked at Izuku as he reveled in the pleasure. She was happy. She was enjoying every moment of Izuku and was making sure he was feeling good.

Mika licked his ear while pinching his nipples. "Enjoying the show, Izuku? Let your aunties make you feel good."

 _ **Back in the kitchen….**_

Rei and Beru covered their mouths when seeing Izuku's blessed girth. "My God! He is built," said Beru. "No way he could fit my pussy, ribbit!"

"Enji is rough on his own. But with Izuku," she said as she shivered. "I wouldn't walk for a week."

Mitsuki slapped her thigh. "That works for me. Getting tired of random strangers. We need someone is who trustworthy and reliable."

"Agreed, ribbit," said Beru.

"Quite true," confirmed Rei. She turned around to see the drunken Inko now passed out on the couch. "Think we might have time after them?"

Mitsuki looked at her watch. "Not enough time. Maybe. But be patient." She put the phone in the center. "Still let's enjoy and watch."

"Can't wait for his dick to enter me," purred Beru. "Tsuyu wouldn't know how to handle it, ribbit!"

"Feeling my insides and soothing my soul at the same time," said Rei.

 _ **Back in the bathroom….**_

"Mrs. Uraraka, this is feeling good," he said. "I am getting close. I am getting close." Those words were enough to make Mikoto go faster. Izuku gripped Mrs. Jiro's breast as he knew he was going to come in her mouth. The mouth of his friend's mother. She gave it the final push before he released his seed. She backed away as the seed shot harshly into her mouth like a piston. The rest of his seed spilled all over his stomach. Some got on Mika's hands and face. They both felt the hotness of his sperm.

Mikoto pulled some semen from her face. It reminded her of cobbed webs. She licked her fingertip with his sperm. She cooed and judging the expression she was making, he guessed she was approved.

"Delectable." Mikoto continued licking his contents until her fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, Mika rubbed her fingers to taste his semen. "It's delectable," concurred Mika. "No way in hell does this boy contains that kind of spunk."

Mika turned to Mikoto. "No way are we finished," she purred.

"Agreed," concurred Mikoto as they turned to Izuku.

Izuku was speechless. He felt strange, funny, and overall...unsatisfied.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	25. A Wild, Wild Saturday (Part IV) (Shino)

_**Hey, guys! I have decided to release another chapter, "A Wild, Wild Saturday." This chapter is a slow read, but stay tuned for the next chapter. I know it has been months since I released this. Please believe that I plan to come back with this. I want to put this to rest as well. Enjoy!**_

Yawara thought it was very cliche to call his ukelele guitar, Ol' Reliable. It was also very cliche that the only couple of songs that he knew came from ukelele singer Israel Houghton. As he sat on the sandy beach, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," was playing. Its gentle melodies were calming to the Pussycat as the day was coming to a close. The fans were long gone. The meet-and-greet was a success. The Wild, Wild Pussycats made their fans gave them a resounding roar. The approval kept their names ringing for the time being. Now, what they wanted were some rest and relaxation.

The manager's team was nice to provide a quaint luau for the group. Tiki torches stood in the circles, a small bar to dine and to wine, and of course, a fire as Yawara was humming to his melody. Tonight was going to be a great night. He was quite unsure about the others. Some melodies weren't enough to soothe an aching heart.

"Pour me another," Tomoko asked the bartender to give her another shot of Wild Turkey. The former Pussycat was soothing her worries in liquor. A few feet away, she was watching Izuku and Ryuko sitting beside each other by the warm fire. Izuku had his legs crossed as Ryuko was feeding him a chocolate cake. Izuku didn't resist each time he was being fed. She could tell that it was making him happy. _It should be me feeding the cinnamon roll that treats. Not that plastic blonde bimbo!_

Izuku blushed when Ryuko wiped his cheek with her fingers. With the chocolate residue, she licked it with her fingers. "What," she said while she blushed. "Can't waste any good cake, can we?" She dug another spoonful for him to eat. "Open up, Deku," she said as she inserted another piece into his mouth. Each morsel, each bite was made with love. The feelings were mutual as her knees were touching his.

Their eyes met. Izuku couldn't stop looking at his auntie. Ryuko couldn't stop looking at her Deku. Earlier in the day when they were going to the meet-and-greet, Ryuko suggested keeping their relationship a secret.

'Don't think it is because I don't love you,' she said. 'Just need time to relay it out to everyone. Not everyone can understand the dynamic of our relationship.'

'Auntie, I care about you. I like you. I am unashamed,' he confessed to her.

'Baby, listen to me,' said Ryuko. 'Tomoko was a handful. I am unsure how Shino or Yawara could handle it. And trust me, I won't ever let Tomoko do you like that again. Understand?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

She pecked him on the cheek. 'Tonight, when we go to sleep, I promise to make it up to you.' She grabbed his hand. 'Please, give me some time to think this through.'

'Ok, Auntie. I trust you.'

'That's my Deku.'

"That's my Deku," whined Tomoko as she asked the bartender for another drink. The bartender swayed his hand, telling her that she had enough. She raised her eyebrows. "Who in the hell directs you to tell me when I had enough." She spat at him. "I pay your salary, you slimy bastard."

Tomoko felt the soft touch of a familiar brunette. "She's cut off." The bartender nodded as he ventured to do his own duty. Shino turned to her friend. "Tomoko, pipe down. Are you trying to attract attention?"

The emerald-haired girl belched. "How can't I?" She pointed at Izuku and Ryuko. "When you have that plastic bimbo bitch piping her relationship over there in front of us." She pointed harshly. "Think you are hot stuff, bitch? Well, let me come over there and kick your ass." Tomoko barely made it out of her seat before stumbling onto the sandy ground. That constituted a laugh out of the leading Pussycat. "Easy, Ragdoll. You are about to live by the name if you don't get it together."

As she was spitting out sand, she cursed. "The nerve of that bitch! Throwing the relationship out there."

Shino sat Tomoko up. "Calm down. First, Ryuko is your friend, your sister, your teammate. Second, there is no relationship other than auntie and nephew. Or brother and sister." Shino knew that Tomoko wasn't far from the truth. The obviosity was apparent but decided to allow Ryuko to confessed on her own terms. The blonde Pussycat always wore her heart on her sleeve.

No way could she stand in the way of love.

However, lust was a different story.

"C'mon, Tomoko. Time for beddie-byes." Shino picked up Tomoko and helped her go to the tent next to the bonfire to sober her up. "Hey, whatever you fucking whore," slurred Tomoko. "You are only trying to get me distracted so you can fuck Izuku as well, don't you?"

"No, Tomo. No one is doing anything tonight."

"You better," she belched loudly. "For I have connections and I can keep him whatever I want him."

"Darling, you work as a manager for a second-rate company," said Shino. "And you live in a studio apartment. No offense. The worst you can do is…" Her conversation was interrupted when Tomoko began retching. The girl was officially out for the night.

Meanwhile, Izuku observed the scene. He became concerned. "Is Tomoko okay?" Ryuko turned to see the scene. Granted that she should be upset about what Tomoko did to Izuku earlier. She was still her teammate. Yet again, it wasn't going to stop her from laughing about it. She clicked her tongue. "Tomo was poor when handling her liquor."

Izuku began to stand up. "I think I should help her." Ryuko grabbed his hand. She nodded to him. "Stay!" She stood up as she dusted off her sundress and headed to attend to Shino and Tomoko. Yawara and Izuku were left alone.

Yawara continued to play the tune. "Any requests, Izuku my boy?"

Izuku stuck out his tongue as he tried to think. "Can you play 'Lucid Dreams?'"

Yawara stopped as if he was insulted. "Izuku! My God! Must we realize that the only reason the song was popular was because of Sting?" He patted his instrument. "If you would have said that, then maybe I could have played a cord or two. Shame on you, Izuku."

Izuku laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't help if a brother can try."

That boasted a laugh out of the Pussycat. "Izuku, my boy. You are always a great lad. A sweet lad."

"Thanks, Uncle!"

"Don't mention it, kid!" He made a sound with a cord. "You often make me wish I would have said something before switching genders."

Izuku gave him an awkward look which made Yawara look away.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that," said Izuku as he stood up. He saw that the girls were gone. Presumably, they must have taken Tomoko back to the cabin. "Hey, Uncle. I am going to take a leak. I'll be right back."

"Go along, my wayward son," replied Yawara. "I will hold the fort. In fact, let me send you off with a song."

Izuku walked away as Yawara sung the theme song of _Gilligan's Island._

 _The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,  
With Izuku,  
The Ragdoll too,  
The Pussycat and his 'tar,  
The Pixie-bob,  
The heroes and Mandalay's  
Here on Izuku's Isle._

* * *

The jungle-like forest was an assault on all senses. The virescent hues were the foreground, the background and as high up as one could see. The heat and humidity pressed in on the skin making sweat pointless. The sounds of the insects, the birds, and the larger animals created a symphony of nature calling one deeper. The leaves brushed up against one and one's feet sprung up with each step. The air tasted both sweet and fresh, like flowers blooming on one's tongue.

Izuku was familiar with the beach but wasn't aware of the depthness of the forest. He concentrated on draining his liquids that he didn't pay attention to his sense of direction. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't lost. This was Japan, he told himself. At some point, there has to be a way out.

He heard a sound ruffling from behind him. On his guard, he picked up a branch. Preparing for his attack, out came of the bush was his Aunt Shino. In her hand, she had a flashlight. "There you are," she said worriedly. "We were concerned about you." Izuku sighed as he tossed the branch to the side.

"Thank God," said Izuku. "For a second, I didn't know what to do."

Aunt Shino giggled. "Fortunately, being a leader means having a strong sense of direction." She fixed her eyes on Izuku. "Why didn't you head to the cabin to use it?"

Izuku leaned against the tree. "You guys had your hands full. Didn't want to interrupt."

She pursed her lips. "Still, in the future, be careful! You don't know what could be here." She lowered her eyes. "You don't want your precious aunties to worry about you, eh?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am, I wouldn't."

Shino nodded. "Good, let's get out of here."

Shino led the way as she and Izuku were returning back to the beach. Things were going well. It was until she fell in a ditch.

"Ouch," she cried. She hit the ground head first and felt a great sensation of pain coming from her leg. She tried to move it, but the pain made her scream.

Izuku ran to her aid. "Auntie Shino! Are you okay?"

Straining, she tried to speak, spitting out the dirt and debris. "I am in pain."

"Think you can walk it?" Izuku was cautious as Aunt Shino was wearing a black micro bikini. He was thanking God that she was wearing a towel to conceal her sex appeal. "Ok, I am going to touch your leg and see if you are feeling any sharp pain." Izuku glided his finger to her ankle. She hissed. "Yes! Right there!" She shouted loud into the heavens.

"Ok, don't panic." Izuku wasn't the best in first aid. However, he remembered his Uncle Toshi teaching him on handling pain. Izuku took off his shirt. Using his shirt to support her ankle, he tied it in a knot. "Okay, I am going to do my best to lift you up," he told her. "Think you can handle it?"

Auntie Shino nodded to him. "I...I can try," she told him. Izuku used much of his strength to pick her up. He reached for her arm. He was cautious, in fact, he was nervous. Her breasts were hovering near his first, which made the emerald-haired child turn beet red.

"Can you manage to stand," asked Izuku.

"I think so," said Shino. "Keep me close."

"Yes, ma'am."

Izuku took slow steps as they ventured out of the forest. Aunt Shino instructed him where to go. He was cautious, trying to take it easy on her since she stated that she was in pain. From time to time, he heard muffling. He became concerned as he didn't want to put her in pain. "Whenever you want to stop and take a break, we can," he told her.

"Sure, Izuku," she said. She took an opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for being a savior to me." She lowered her head. "Even though I was trying to get you out."

"Don't worry, Auntie. Thank you for being concerned," reaffirmed Izuku. "For that, I will make it up to you."

She gave him a glaring, yet alluring look. "I think I might know something you can do." _Especially I have faked this injury to get closer to you. This night had only begun, my dear Izuku. Prepare to show you how a real woman makes love to their cinnamon roll!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Ryuko tilted Tomoko's head so she was able to retch out the unverified amount of alcohol she consumed. Normally, Tomoko could handle her liquor. What was different? Tomoko continued retching in the toilet. Meanwhile, she was worried about Izuku.

Something was off. She could sense it. Then yet again, she could be smelling the brewery out of the toilet.

As she put her fingers to her hair, she couldn't get Izuku out of her mind. And wondering why Shino was taking so long on getting medicine.

 _ **To be continued...for real this time.**_


	26. The Joy Wives Club (Part III)

Mika allowed the cool winter air to enter her lungs. She took a puff of her cigarette as she sat outside of the car. She was parked not too far from the highway. A good distance from her residence, but not too far from town. She wanted to be sure if somewhere were to call, she could keep with her story. On the surface, she and Mikoto were grocery shopping with Izuku. Inko was out of town for the weekend to visit her husband who had a thirty-six-hour layover from Kyoto to Istanbul. Mika didn't mind watching the cinnamon roll since her husband and Kyoka were out of town as well.

She paused from her thought as she heard the sound of her car horn. She flicked the cigarette as she walked back to the car. She tapped the window door. "Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Mika opened the car door to see Mikoto and Izuku in the middle of the backseat. Izuku was too concentrated to notice as Mikoto gyrated her hips onto his throbbing member. She was entranced by the pleasure her pussy received from his dick that she bumped her head onto the car horn.

"Sorry, Mika," she managed to say as she positioned herself on top of him. She adjusted herself as they were lying on the back seat. Izuku strained to keep with his strokes. He was feeling sore, knowing that this was his third session with Mikoto as Mika went before her. He had never felt a pussy tight like this. Yet again, she and Mika's pussies have been the only two he had experience. Mika's pussy was smooth, elegant. The ridges went along with his dick. Mikoto's pussy was different. It always tightened, enveloping to ensure that it wasn't leaving unless it received a parting gift.

Speaking of which, he deposited his parting gift inside of her. Fortunately, the parting gift was wrapped. Mikoto smiled and laughed as she gave her Izuku a kiss. She hovered over him. "I bet this beats having phone sex with my daughter."

Izuku's smile faded. Mikoto stroked his hair. "Don't give me that face, baby. I know how meaningful she is to you." She gave him another kiss. "Continue to make me feel good, I will let you have her pussy... _on_ me." _I hope by the time you finish the others, you will soon forget my daughter's pussy. Sorry, dear sweetheart, but your pussy isn't worthy of this Adonis._ Mikoto lifted herself from Izuku. She pulled the condom from his dick and wrapped it, tossing it outside. She stepped outside as she grabbed her clothes.

"Great," asked Mika.

"Like you have to ask," retorted Mikoto as she reached for the lighter. "Better than last night attempt with my husband, Hirofumi."

"The old bastard tried making sex?"

"And failed. The man climaxed the moment he stuck it in."

"At least he made it that far."

The only downside was hearing how they criticize their husbands. Izuku knew what they were doing were wrong. It was good enough he participated in this rendezvous, it was another when they talked about their husbands negatively.

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Mrs. Uraraka, I would like it if we don't discuss hearing about your husband."

Mikoto turned to Izuku. She wasn't upset. Just surprised.

"It's one thing about being unfaithful, it's another being mean," said Izuku. "Mr. Uraraka works hard. He does the best he can. Plus, you made Ochako with him. If you don't like him, then why are you with him?" Mika took a staring at him. "I love this. I love having sex. But I don't feel comfortable knowing that I am being wrong to your husbands."

Mikoto stepped inside of the car. She cradled his cheek. "Sweetness! Understand that we care about our husbands. However, there is more about them than you know." She kissed him on the lips. "They aren't any better. They are much as unfaithful than us. It's systematically normal for them."

Mika closed the door as she sat in the driver's side. "Quite correct, darling. I find plenty phone numbers in my husband's wallet. Lipstick on his collar and condoms that I know we didn't use. Don't think we are doing this because we want to."

"Strip club rewards cards," said Mikoto

"Host club receipts," said Mika

"Whore houses, love hotel receipts."

"Sightings from other mothers."

"Yeah, darling. If my husband was faithful, I wouldn't do this," said Mikoto. "You're cute and all, but I want to be loved." She lowered her eyes to Izuku. "Do you love me?"

Izuku blushed when asked. He tried turning away, but it was Mrs. Uraraka's fingers holding his chin. "Do you love me?"

Izuku nodded, more out of obligation and uncertainty. "Of course, I love you."

Mika turned around. "And do you love me?"

Izuku nodded again blushingly. "Of course! I love you as well."

Mika produced a smile. "I love you, too, Izuku."

Mikoto kissed him on the cheek. "I love you as well. Us mothers all do." Mika carefully and delicately entered the back seat. "Let us demonstrate how much we love you, I-zu-ku!" Mikoto stepped out of the car. Izuku lied down on his back. Mika tore the condom, she got from her purse, with her teeth and placed it on his dick. She pulled down her panties and put it inside of Izuku's mouth. "Let me shut that pretty mouth of yours for talking too much. Just relax and enjoy my pussy." She quickly opened her folds to enter Izuku's dick inside. He quickly moaned by the contact. "Let this pussy make you forget about our pesky, dirty husbands."

She was rough with her thrust. She groaned loudly as she was making herself feel good. "God, you have a great dick. You have a gift. You should make this a living. You know how to be a great lover to us girls." She was tickled. She rubbed her breast, squeezing her nipples to further arouse herself. "If I wasn't married, I would have you all to myself." She was purring. She squeezed his face to open his mouth. She pulled her panties from his mouth and replaced it with her saliva. She closed his mouth and made him swallow it. She grabbed her tits, kneading it as if she was kneading bread. Izuku moaned, releasing heavenly noises to the former musician. "Moan for Mama. Moan for Mama, baby."

Meanwhile, Mikoto was smoking a cigarette and looking at her phone while she heard Izuku returning to becoming lost in the essence of a mature woman. Mika had the kind of pussy that put men to their knees or even woman who sported strap-ons. She took a puff of the cigarette as she received a text from Mitsuki. _How are things with lover boy?_

She turned around. Izuku had his eyes shut, gasping each time Mika went in for a kiss.

 _Mikoto: Indispose at the moment. Enjoying our rocking Mika._

 _Mitsuki: Good. I was worried that he might change his mind._

 _Mikoto: Far from it. He is the best ride I ever have._

 _Mitsuki: So, is he ready for his exclusive?_

 _Mikoto: Are you sure about this, Mitsuki?_

 _Mitsuki: Trust me, after tasting more of this honey, he will begging for more._

 _Mikoto: All right. Talk to you soon._

Mikoto returned the phone into her pocket. She returned to the car as Mika was now hovering over Izuku. She sounded like a beast as she began grunting, angrily thrusting her hips as if she was fucking him. Knowing that Mitsuki probably needed another couple of hours, it gave her time to have a little more fun with their cinnamon roll.

Mikoto closed the door and entered the back seat. She licked her lips as she strutted her hips as she began bucking Mika. Mika leaned back, allowing Mikoto to fondle her tits as she allowed Izuku to tenderize her pussy.

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Izuku waited at the arcade where Mika and Mikoto dropped him off. As he staggered out of the car, they mentioned that Mitsuki had a surprise for him. She would pick him up within a few minutes of their departure.

Not too long later, a black Audi pulled alongside of the curve where Izuku stood. The occupant stared at him. The passenger side window of the Audi went down and Izuku made his way to the window.

"Trick or treat, my dear Izuku," his childhood friend's mother said with the emphasis of his name. "Lovely evening, isn't it?" She swirled her tongue around the sucker leaving a trail of her saliva, which made Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. Mitsuki fixed her lips. "Too bad that I've missed Halloween. But looking at you." She put the sucker in her mouth and began to chew it. The crunching sound was loud, then she stuck her tongue out. "Delectable. But that isn't the only thing sweet I want."

He opened the door and stepped inside of the vehicle. The car smelled of fresh scented lemon. Before he had the chance to put on his seatbelt, Mitsuki surprised him with a kiss. She grabbed both of her hands and pressed hard on his lips. She placed her tongue inside of his mouth, forcing his tongue to do a dance with hers. He remained still while she did all of the work. After she finished, a trail of saliva bridged the pair.

"So, what are we going to do," asked Izuku nervously.

"Unlike last time in the kitchen or with the other girls, I want it wet, slick, and raw." There was enthusiasm in her voice. It sounded like almost a thrill to do this kind of thing.

She pulled his chin to meet her lips. He closed his eyes as she pressed her lips again. His face was tense, in contrast to Mitsuki as she enveloped her mouth with his. While she had his chin with one hand, she stroked his hair with another. He trembled. She stopped.

"Why do you flinch when I touch you? Are you cold, dear," asked Mitsuki.

"Kinda," responded Izuku.

She rested her hands on his lap, rubbing his upper thigh. "Don't worry. I will warm you up."

She retreated to her side of the vehicle. She shifted the gear and began to drive away from the arcade.

 _ **At the hotel...**_

They were in a foyer of the hotel. The hotel floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echoed. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, displaying its rainbow colors. It bounced in different directions.

They bypassed the counter before entering the elevator.

"Don't we need to check in," asked Izuku.

"I have already checked us in. No need to worry," responded Mitsuki.

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. She took Izuku by the hand and walked the few steps to their room. Mitsuki pulled a keycard from her purse and slid it in. "I wanted somewhere for us to have some alone time. Kacchan is home and didn't want any disturbance."

After hearing the click, she opened the outward door.

She fiddled around the wall searching for a light. Their room was antique. The decor appeared to be presented in 18th-century fashion. The wall moldings were decorated from a sense of colonial England. However, the furniture and the equipment was in contrast. It was modernized. The king-sized bed was there. It looks soft and firm. The lamps above their bedpost were old-fashioned, but it complimented the color in the room, which was a shade of teal.

Izuku was amazed, never been in this exquisite kind of hotel before. The emerald-haired child was lost for words.

"Seems like our guest of honor is here." Izuku turned to the opened doors to another room. His friend, Shouto's mother, Rei was walking out into the opening. The white-haired woman looked alluring, quite attractive. She was sporting a red dress with red gloves. Her earrings were diamond encrusted. The type where an ordinary jewelry store would not sell. Her creamy white skin could be compared to milk. Her red dress clung tightly around her breast. They were well-rounded.

Mitsuki closed the door and walk toward Izuku to the bed.

"I hope you didn't mind having company, Izuku," said Mitsuki as she came behind Izuku. Izuku flinched when feeling her body pressed against his. His breath became ragged when her fingers entered his mouth.

Rei was tickled, giggling as she walked toward Izuku. "Even if he didn't speak," she purred, pressing forward and reaching for his erect dick. "His body was saying otherwise."

Mitsuki joined Rei as they began massaging his dick. Izuku was grateful that Mitsuki supported his balance. Izuku hissed from being double-teamed by their soft hands.

"Rei's a bit different than us," purred Mitsuki as she bit into his ear. "Especially with this particular fetish."

"Right you are, Mitsuki," replied Rei alluringly as she continued massaging his hard cock. "I love it when men come in their pants." She let out a heavy, hoarse whisper. She kissed his neck, pressing her breast on his body. Izuku felt compelled to kiss her breast. He felt Mitsuki kissing the back of his neck. He moaned harshly as the mothers caressed his dick. She unzipped his pants, continuing to rub into his boxer shorts. He felt the sensation of her Rei's gloves creating friction with his boxers. She pressed her lips to cover his voice.

"Shh," she whispered to him, biting and licking his ear. "Don't resist. Follow those directions. Come for me, baby. Let Auntie Rei take you away." She rubbed swiftly on the phallus with her palms, slowly gripping her fingers on the shaft.

"Don't fight it, baby. Just let it out," she commanded him. She used her free hand to cover Izuku's cries with her breast. Rei felt the pulsation of his dick as he released his sperm through his boxers. Contents were released and absorbed around her gloves. "Yes, yes, let it out. Let out your love for me out." She continued stroking his shaft until his orgasm ceased. Once she felt he couldn't release any more, she released her grip. She saw his sperm and licked it with great intent. She sucked each digit until her gloves were cleared of any contents on it.

"Yummy," Rei purred. Mitsuki grinned as Izuku leaned onto her for support. "Seems like a satisfied customer," she said as she began sucking on Rei's gloves for seminal residue. "But the fun is far from over. So, so, far from over."

The bathroom opened and out came another friend of a mother. Tsuyu's mother walked out with a video camera in hand. Izuku turned to Mistuki, which she produced a smile.

"What's going on," asked Izuku.

"Let's say we are making precious memories," said Mitsuki as she pecked him on the lips.

"Precious, precious memories. Ribbit," exclaimed Tsuyu's mother.

Rei licked her lips. "Beru, is everything set?"

"Set as it can be, ribbit!"

Rei stroked Izuku's cheek. "I hope you have plenty of rest because you are definitely won't be getting any sleep."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	27. After You (Part I) (Emi)

_**A bittersweet romance-drama. A story between Izuku and Emi. Enjoy!**_

Izuku carefully pulled the vinyl record from his sleeve. He blew the dust from the enlarged diskette, a sign of its lack of use. It was from the Rolling Stones' _Exile on Main St._ It was a gift from his father when he turned nine years old. Wrapped in polka dot wrapping paper, the vinyl record was a gift that his father received back when he was a teenager. According to his father, it was a rite of passage. Unfortunately, he couldn't share a cold one as he did with his father when he was Izuku's age, but he shared a soda with him on the backyard of the Midoriya residence. It was to signify his transition into adolescence. Although Izuku had yet become a teenager, he wanted him to understand that life wasn't going to be easy. _Sometimes, a person is forced to do things that may look oblique or didn't make any sense, but understood that within every torn fabric, a silver lining exists._ Izuku nodded as they toasted over their generic grape soda.

He pulled the record player from under his bed. He set it on his desk. He tuned it to the position where the track of his choice would begin. "Torn and Frayed" was the serenade of the night inside of his bedroom. He slowly pulled on his undergarments. He sprayed his best cologne that he obtained from his father. He looked in the mirror. In front of him was a young gentleman. He was a boy who was transitioning to a man. He saw a few pencil-like hairs curling around his chest. He saw a small freckle of a mustache. Last night as he was talking to Eijirou on the phone, his voice surprisingly croaked. However, he did not feel like a teenager. _Young teenagers don't have encounters with older women_ , he thought to himself. Teenagers, his age, should feel happy with the endless affections, endless gifts, or in his case, the endless lovemaking, but not him. Especially when it came to a sudden derailment. Like a train that went off of the track and into an endless abyss, unforeseen circumstances abruptly ended their course together.

 _Emi..._

A surge of sadness waved over his body as he was having cold feet of going to a place that he didn't want to go to see the people that he didn't want to see being taken away by someone else.

In front of his dresser was a wedding invitation. Decorated in seafoam green and dark green, her favorite colors. Written in fine cursive, the union of Shouta Aizawa and Emi Fukukado. The wedding was tonight and a limousine was expected to pick him. He had a very important on behalf of the Aizawa couple. He was chosen to be a part of the groomsmen.

He stood back and sat on the bed. He was careful not to wrinkle his suit. A suit that was worth over hundreds of dollars. A suit that Shouta purchased for this occasion. A suit that was free and at his expense.

He was fortunate that the letter from UCLA came through in the mail. He had it sent to Tenya's house to avoid suspicion from his parents. Couldn't imagine living in the same city, the same prefecture, the same country knowing that Emi was with Shouta Aizawa was unbearable. Living in America was originally their choice, to run away together. To start anew.

And now, he was planning on venturing the overseas course alone.

Izuku's thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sat up and walked to the door. He was grateful that he knew it was only his father. He didn't know where his mother went, but for the time being, he didn't care. His father was here and that was all the mattered.

"Come on in, Dad." Izuku showed his father into his bedroom. He sat on the bed as he stared at his father. In return, he stared at his son. His son's eyes were red and puffy. His face was pale. It looked as if he had been up for a few days. His father closed the door and grabbed a chair to sit across from his son. He lowered the record player so he could talk to his son.

He held the sleeve of the tuxedo. He let out a smile before talking to his son. "I am excited that my little man is going to his first wedding. And as a groomsman at that." He coughed, smiling at his son.

"Yeah." Izuku didn't look at his father. He was managing the tears. He sniffled, trying to conceal it.

"It feels like yesterday that my son was riding his trike and putting on his father's shoes," said his father with a light chuckle.

Izuku wore his plastic smile and laughed along with his father's role of being a father. "It doesn't feel that long ago, Dad. Those days feel so surreal. One day I was in diapers and the next, I am a teenager."

"I can hear it in your voice," said his father. "I am happy to see you in a position of being responsible and well-suited of taking care of a lady." He was referring to the bridesmaid, Izuku thought as his father peered closer to him. "And who is your partner in this?"

"Ibara," answered Izuku quietly.

"Ibara Shiozaki," questioned his father. "Good girl. I know her folks. Clever, smart girl." He winked at his son. "Maybe she may ask you for a dance...and maybe more."

Izuku blew a raspberry. "Unless I can heal the sick, raise the dead, turn water into wine, and rise again from the grave." His tone was flat, but not enough to raise suspicion from his father. "I am afraid I won't meet her prerequisites."

"Ibara is a good girl. I can see why Emi and Shouta matched her with you," said his father. "Contrasts can make the best pairs. Look at your mother and me."

"Dad," said Izuku before pausing, wanting to change the subject. He was trying to capture his thoughts. "Remember the Rolling Stones album you have given me."

"I do," replied his father. "It was a gift from my old man back I was your age."

"That present, that gift. It was meaningful to me. I say that because you show appreciation. You were excited to express that love for your son. It was pure and absolute love."

"Thanks, son. I was very selective on the gift because this album reminds me of you in this time."

"Explain."

"You are at an age that changes are going to happen. Good changes, bad changes, changes in general. This album to me shows that life is going to happen. We will face challenges. Joy, pain, sunshine, rain. Life can love you and hate you. It can pat your cheek and slap you with the same hand. I just wanted to show you that no matter how life gets at you, stay strong."

His father got up and move aside his tuxedo. He sat beside Izuku. It was a welcoming feeling. There was love in the room. Something he hasn't felt in a while. True, unconditional love."

"Seeing you going on dates, hanging out with friends, it is like you are growing up too fast," said his father. "It makes me want to tell you to slow down. There is no rush. Let life take its course. Before long, you will be out of the house and finding your own way of living."

"Yes, sir."

"I just hope that I am doing the best I can to be a supporting father. Even though lately the role hasn't been filled very well."

Izuku rubbed his father's shoulder. "You're back home for good. You're back with Mom. Things are and will get better. In fact, better than ever, Dad."

His father returned his embrace by rubbing his hand. His father observed their hands. It was matching. It was like seeing that growth of his teenager made him want to swell with emotions. He sniffled his nose, grabbing the handkerchief to wipe his nose. "I love you, son. I know I don't say it much. But, you are a good boy." He coughed. "Excuse me. You are a good man."

"I came up here because I wanted to give you something." Hisashi pulled the box beside him. Izuku didn't notice it earlier. Inside was a corsage. "If you are going to treat a woman right, then you must make sure she is feeling right."

He handed it to Izuku. "Give this to her and let her know how important she is to you. Even if that feeling is for a night." He took another breath. "I don't know if you are feeling Ibara or not, or anyone else, but understand Izuku Midoriya, there is one girl out there you will treat you special. A girl that understands you. A girl that appreciates the imperfections and your blueprint in general. The same goes to her for you, Icchan." Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He had never heard his father called him by his nickname in years.

"I know you are too young to understand love. I don't expect you to understand. Just know that one of these days, you will have a girl that you will sincerely care for." Hisashi stood up and walked to the front of Izuku's door. "I love you, Icchan. Don't forget I ever mention it." He had his hand on the knob. "Understand that there are no mistakes if it is a destiny. Everything happens for a reason. I just hope I am following the right course. The same with you."

"Dad."

"My heart tells me that you are thinking of something that is beyond obscene," said his father as he sighed heavily. "You're my son. I know what you are wearing when you think we don't know. You are a bleeding heart...and that's okay, son."

"Dad."

"Whatever decision you make, take note that you have my and your mother's support," said his father. This time, he wiped a tear. "Have you a good wedding and I love you, son. Bye."

Hisashi closed the door from behind him. Izuku held the corsage gently. He eyed the color and he blushed at its sight. It was a beautiful, delicate flower, he thought to himself. The color matched the wedding invitation - seafoam green and dark green.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had twenty minutes. He hurried as he got his tuxedo ready. At any moment, the chauffeur was going to be at his doorstep.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	28. Once in a Green Moon (Part V) (Nemuri)

The waitress informed them that their orders would be ready shortly. Until then, the party was welcomed to more appetizers for the time being. As the waitress left them alone, the table was left in a stale silence. Izuku was the first to recognize it as he was reaching for a buttered roll to break the pregnant silence. Hisashi sat quietly, fidgeting at his tie. Izuku knew his father did that when nervousness was at bay.

His mother, Inko, followed suit with a buttered roll. This was her second batch she ate alone. Inko was a stress eater especially when things surprise her. As she loudly scraped the bread with her steak knife, she probably didn't think that not only was her son dating a teacher, let alone an older woman close to their age. She was also carrying for two as well.

Inko took a hard bite of the roll, allowing the crumbs to settle on her chubby belly. Izuku tried to assist with the clean-up. She swatted him with her hand. Izuku knew she was going to be back for the crumbs.

All the while, Nemuri kept her silence. Opting for lemon tea as she didn't want anything to disturb her already nauseous stomach. Fortunately, there was no need for an ambulance. However, the look on her boyfriend's mother's face when realizing that she was his girl, the hair stood in the back of her neck. On two occasions did the Pro Hero 18+ felt that way. The day when her parents divorced and this. She prayed to God that things won't lead to separating from her boyfriend.

Izuku took a sip of his watered iced tea. He took additional sips. The emerald-haired stared at Nemuri as her eyes were at her stomach. The stale, awkward atmosphere had to end. He was now seventeen and legal enough to make his own decisions. So much so that he even looked at options for emancipation from his parents. He had already made it in his mind to move in with Nemuri after the pregnancy. She was an adult and she had sex with him. At the same time, he felt responsible. He knew the consequences of diseases and pregnancy.

The tension was getting thicker and he was ready to chop it up. He chimed the glass. He was ready to talk. "Mom, Dad. Before you become angry and want to scream your throats out at Nemuri for this, hear me out." His mother placed the knife down. His father quit messing with his tie and folded his arms. Izuku was honestly nervous, but he wasn't going to let anyone or anything bemean the mother-to-be. "Mom, Dad. I am in love with this woman. I know I must be too young to know what love is. However, I am aware that that is my kid growing in her stomach. And being the father, I know that it is my job to take responsibility for my actions."

His parents didn't budge. They looked faceted at their son. The only movement was the occasional drop of melted ice.

"It was my decision to go to Nemuri's home and had relations with her," said Izuku adamantly. "It was my decision to not wear a condom. When I found out she was pregnant, I decided to step up to the plate and claim responsibility with being a parent." He reached into his pocket and display crumpled pieces of paper. "I know it might be hard for me as I am now seventeen. But, she and I have thought long and hard." He coughed. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad, I don't plan to drop out of school. I do want to finish high school to be a pro-hero or find a suitable job, whichever comes first." Izuku was nervous. It was like he was reading in front of a teleprompter. His audience wasn't any better, with the exception of Nemuri.

"Nemuri has the funds and we plan to move in together," said Izuku. "I fear that you guys might kick me out for the mistake that I have caused. Please, Mom and Dad, don't put any blame on Nemuri." He swallowed a lump in his throat for the next part. "Please, don't inform the police about this. I don't want Nemuri to be handed to the law for being a sexual predator. Nemuri isn't like that. She cares about me and I care about her." The sweat was stemming from his armpits to his clothes. His voice was beginning to choke up. "I know the circumstance confuses you. It does too, Mom and Dad. But I am a big boy now. I want you to be proud that I am stepping up in being a father."

By this time, tears were coming from his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me for thinking what I have done was stupid. Yes, it was stupid for I wasn't being smart. But, I know that I care about Nemuri Kayama and I am going to look out for her and the baby." He used a piece of paper to wipe the tears. "Understand Mom and Dad that I am going to do what's right. So, don't hate me and don't hate her."

He took a seat. "I am finished."

Hisashi and Inko looked at each other. Their glances gave hint that they were communicating non-verbally. Hisashi grabbed the napkin and handed it to his son as he was wiping his tears. After a few moments of silence, Hisashi finally spoke. "Well, sweetheart. I can tell that you have put a lot of thought with this proposal that you have made."

Izuku nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir."

"I can tell that you really care about this Nemuri."

"Yes, sir."

Hisashi dug into his ear when he took a sip of his lemon water. He, then, turned to Nemuri. "Ms. Kayama, in what regards do you care about my son?"

Nemuri stammered. She looked at Hisashi as if he was peeking into the windows of her soul. "I care about your son very much."

"Right," he said as he sat back. He unfolded his arms. "If you care about Izuku, what is his nickname we have given him at home."

"Icchan," she immediately answered.

Hisashi nodded as he took another drink of water. "Izuku had an accident when he was six years ago. Please explain what kind of accident was it?"

"Izuku was pushed by Katsuki while riding his bike," said Nemuri. "It resulted in Izuku being ridden into the lake. He nearly drowned. Fortunately, Katsuki's mom saved him in time."

Hisashi nodded in approval. He looked at his watch. He then looked at his wife and Izuku before returning his sights on Nemuri. "One more question and I am finished. Why did you pick my son?" He then folded his arms again. "What makes my son the chosen one instead of all the candidates out there?"

Nemuri stared blankly at his questioning.

"I must know, Nemuri," said his father. "All the charm and glamor that you have. You have wits that can sway any guy your age. Hell, it says in your persona." He slammed the table harshly. "Why did you pick my son to get yourself pregnant?"

"I care about him," she told his father. "And that's the God-honest truth. I sincerely care about Izuku. If I didn't want this baby, I could have aborted." She looked at Izuku. "Izuku was by my side the moment he learned I was pregnant. He never abandoned me. He never has forsaken me. He stayed on my beck and call each and every moment." She tilted her head down. "Better than the so-called guys my age I used to date." She then faced Hisashi. "Don't think I wanted your son out of convenience. Yes, your son is a student. It is wrong for teachers to get with their students. But every single time I have seen your son, I saw a man, Mr. Midoriya. A man within."

"But he isn't a man." Nemuri turned as Inko gripped the table lining. "He isn't a man, Kayama-sensei. He is a boy that you have fully taken advantaged of."

"Mom," interjected Izuku.

"Hush, Icchan," retorted his mother.

"Mom," he glared at her.

"I said, shut up." Izuku was met with a slap to the face. The slap was heard throughout the restaurant. She felt the pressure on her head, throbbing as she saw the cut she gave her son. She then turned to Izuku. "You have no right to explain what it means for a boy to be a man. He is seventeen. A child, Kayama-sensei." She took a seat. "Let's be grateful to God that I won't report this to the police."

Izuku winced as he felt the unsuspecting slap from his mother. He went quiet. Then, he glared at his mother. "I won't shut up, Mom."

"Izuku," said Nemuri.

"No, no one is going to disrespect my girlfriend like that," said Izuku. He stood up and pushed the table. "And if you don't want to understand that, you don't have to," he barked at his mother. He walked a few feet as he turned around to his parents. "Since I am seventeen, I am legal to make my own decisions. I will send for my things. You don't have to worry about your little boy in your way anymore."

Nemuri watched as Izuku walked away from the table. He stared at the awkwardness of his parents before excusing herself from the table. She followed Izuku as he headed into the parking lot. She heard the sniffling as he walked away. "Izuku," she called to him. Immediately, he stopped. As a child does to his mother, he ran into the bosom of his girlfriend. Nemuri grabbed his swollen cheek and kissed it tenderly. "It's okay, sweetheart. Don't cry, baby. You have to be strong for this baby."

Izuku didn't hear it. Nemuri held on to her beloved tightly. Even she knew that this was overwhelming him more than he let on.

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Izuku was sitting in the kitchen of Nemuri's apartment as he worked on a checklist of items to get from his house. Nemuri approached the table and gave him a glass of milk. She rubbed his shoulders as she thought he needed to relieve some tension.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said to her.

"Don't mention it," said Nemuri.

"I think I would go by whenever Mom takes Dad to the airport next week," said Izuku as he was scratching his eyelid with a pencil. "They probably don't want to see my face anyway."

Nemuri rubbed her hair. She then pulled Izuku's chair to face her. She kneeled to the floor. "Izuku, look at me." She sighed heavily. "Your parents are taking a lot right now too. This is a lot to digest for all of us."

"But they disrespected you with questions. Angry, harsh questions," said Izuku.

She stroked his cheek, rubbing it affectionately. "Baby, your parents have every single right to ask those questions."

He pulled back. "What side you are on," he asked defensively.

She squeezed his cheeks. "Yours and forever yours." She kissed her forehead. "Take it from their perspective, sweetie. I am thirty-one years old and you are seventeen. That is a huge age gap." She rubbed the sole of her house shoe. "They have every right to be cautious of me."

"Nemuri," said Izuku.

"Listen, sweetheart," said Nemuri. "I am not perfect as you think I am. I played my role as the school flirt. I played my role as the seductress of any men, women, anyone." She grabbed his knee. "Prior to you, Izuku, I didn't value myself. I slept with many people before you, baby." She grabbed his knee tightly. "And baby, don't take this the wrong way. My love for you is pure and true. But it was a love that took self-discovery and growth."

"Nemuri," said Izuku.

"You weren't my first, second, fifth, sixteenth, baby. I am not trying to upset you. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't know what I was searching for," she told him. "Even that day when we had sex, I wasn't sure what we were doing." She began sniffling. "My worst fear was that you were going to be one of them again. Another guy that said, 'I've slept with Pro Hero 18+ Midnight,' and move on." She wiped the tears. "I am not asking for your sympathy. You don't know the names I have been called when you are gone and I am all alone. When I go shopping or even when I was at school." She took another sniffle. "With you, I've felt different. It was like when I am with you, I knew that everything was going to be okay."

She stood up. Although she felt it was risky, she got herself on Izuku's lap. He didn't resist. He took her in open arms. "I knew from the moment you had me at the diner, I knew I developed feelings for you right then and there. And to tell you the truth, you are the first I haven't used a condom. If God shall strike me dead if I have lied, I've meant it. I love you, Izuku. I do. I do. And I want you more than ever."

"I do, too, Nemuri. I want you more than ever." Izuku and Nemuri exchanged kisses and hugs as they bathed in the warmth of their love and their tears.

"No matter what, Izuku, God has us. We will be fine," said Nemuri.

"What about my parents," questioned Izuku.

"In time, baby. In time," answered Nemuri as she kissed him on the lips.

 _ **A month later….**_

Izuku was holding Nemuri's hand as they were waiting at the doctor's office for the ultrasound. Also, today was the day of the gender reveal. Both were excited when finding out on what the gender was of the babies.

Izuku almost fainted when it determined at the last doctor's appointment when finding out that Nemuri was having triplets. He thought back at his baby batter and concluded that God gave him quite a gift.

Nemuri just got off the phone. She was contacting the school. "I am on sabbatical for the rest of the term. They want me to take it easy as much as possible before returning to school."

"Cool! Still kinda sucks on not seeing you around," said Izuku as he was taking a bite of his ice cream before spoonfeeding it to her. "School is actually kinda dull."

Nemuri flicked his nose. "Oh! Oh! Oh! C'mon, you should be excited that you are the keeper to my little secret of the school." She smiled as she snatched the rest of his ice cream. "It isn't every day one can say, 'I got Midnight Pro Hero 18+ pregnant' and be under 18." She winked as she was smacking on the ice cream.

"Nemuri Kayama." The couple turned as the doctor was calling for Nemuri. "We are ready to see you."

As they were prepared to go, Izuku received a phone call. "Go on without me, baby. I am going to take this." Nemuri pecked him on the cheek before heading inside of the room.

He answered the call on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Icchan."

Izuku turned around when hearing the same sound on the phone being in person. He saw in front of him was his mother.

Izuku hung up the phone as he saw his mother standing in the hallway. Her face was puffy. Her hair was unkempt. It looked like she had lost sleep. The duo stared at each other before she extended her arms. Izuku didn't flinch as he rushed to hug his mother.

A floodgate was released as the mother and son held each other for the first time in over a month. The last time Izuku saw his parents were at the restaurant. Being a man of his word, Izuku moved out of his parents' house the following week. He had changed phone numbers as well. Izuku was trying to move on. However, deep down, he couldn't.

And neither did his mother.

"Mommy," he cried to his mother.

She shushed him. "It's okay, baby. I am here. Your mother is here."

"Sorry for being so stupid."

"You weren't, dear. I was. Don't worry, all is well, sweetheart." She took his hand. "We can talk about that soon. I need to know about the gender of my grandbabies."

He raised his eyebrow. "How did you know there was more than one?"

Nemuri stepped out of the room. She was covered in glop as she was excited to see Inko.

Inko patted Izuku's back. "Nemuri never lost contact with me and she has kept me informed since."

Nemuri displayed a peace sign. "Welcome to the wonderful of estrogen, Papa."

"All girls?"

"Yep! Yep," she exclaimed excitedly.

Izuku was pulling the collar of his shirt. "Jesus, is it getting hot. Is that you, God?" _It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur. I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my fur off._ The father-to-be fell backward. Surprisingly, he was caught by another guest.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Glad to catch him in time," said Hisashi. "I hope you are ready for this, Papa."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	29. Suite 222 (Part I) (Yuu)

**_A story featuring OOC Izuku x OOC Yuu. Warning: story contains crossdressing, femdom, and oral sex. Enjoy!_**

The Valencia was such an amazing hotel that Yuu wouldn't have been surprised to see a stay there offered as a prize on a television game show. It was tucked away in a crescent-shaped cove with miniature villas spread out along the beach and a low-rise reception area almost lost in a miniature jungle of exotic shrubs and flowers. There was a doughnut-shaped swimming pool with a bar in the inner ring and stools poking up just above the level of the water. The whole place seemed to be asleep. This was certainly true of the few guests Yuu could see, lying motionless on sun beds.

Yuu closed the curtains, allowing the darkness to set in the hotel room. She turned around to see Izuku lying on his back. She smiled as she saw her better half trying to catch a second wind. His face displayed exhaustion. Yuu didn't blame him for it was her idea of having a brief getaway for a couple of days in the first place.

The Pro Hero walked gracefully to the bed, making room to adjust himself beside Izuku. He didn't flinch. His hard body lied there like an implanted log, only to be moved by a force. Yuu took sharp breaths to synchronized Izuku's breathing. The moment she felt it was right, she was going to join him on his chest. She saw the opportunity and lied against him.

Izuku felt the familiar presence, only releasing a smile when feeling her lying on his chest. Feeling her warmth, his breath hovering only his hand made him think that this getaway was worth it. He grabbed his hand, rubbing through the hair of his blondie. Izuku felt Yuu's lips kissing his chest, confirming the approval of his touching.

"Izuku," asked Yuu faintly, whispering to not disturb him, but at the same time acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, what is it, dear," replied Izuku as he began yawning. He didn't want to be tired. He had just spent the day preparing for their trip overseas. Mount Lady, Pro Hero 18+ Midnight, and the Wild, Wild Pussycats were planning a world tour in attempts of becoming a household name. Izuku served as the manager of the loving, but dueling groups.

Also, he and Yuu were in a relationship. A secret one at that. On the surface, they kept it at an aunt-nephew relationship. A bit of a mother and son. At sixteen years of age, he didn't expect that he would fall in love with an older woman. One day, it just happened.

The duo hasn't regretted it since.

Izuku eased his thoughts after Yuu placed her chin on his sternum. "I know you have been working hard over these last couple of days. I wanted this time off for us to relax, let out some steam, you know."

Izuku released a toothy grin. "I can't quite say I have been working hard comparing to the likes of you." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "No, no, seriously. Thank you for this! It doesn't hurt to get away." He lied back down on his pillow, trying to get some rest. However, feeling Yuu's softness, he knew that she wanted more. It was confirmed as he felt her head trailing away from his chest.

His cheeks flushed when hearing Yuu removing his belt. He let out a slight groan when feeling Yuu unbuttoning his pants, pulling his dick out in the process. "Yuu, what's…" He was interrupted Yuu kissed his thigh. "Shh! Relax, sweetie. I don't want you to do anything right now. Continue to lie down for me. I just want to make you feel good. If you are still tired, just close your eyes and rest." Izuku felt his dick entering the moist cavern of Yuu's mouth. He shivered when he felt the blood draining into his once flaccid dick. Yuu released it, licking the tip while gripping his shaft.

"Just seeing my poor, poor Izuku exhausted is making me pout," cried Yuu. She kissed the tip, releasing her tongue around the phallus. The moment she saw his throbbing member grow, the more excited Yuu became. "Just relax baby and let me empty your stress. Don't do anything."

The emerald-haired teen confirmed it by displaying a thumbs up. His breathing became ragged. He licked his lips, involuntarily thrusting his hips. Yuu tightened her mouth so, to Izuku, it felt like a vacuum.

Yuu continued stroking her hand up and down his length below the head as she began suckling and rolling her tongue over the slit. Then nearly swallowing him whole. The Pro Hero's nose brushed against the base, and her tongue darted out to roll it around on his sack. Her throat was working to control her gag reflexes, and simultaneously contracting to add incredible pressure around his entire length.

"God, Yuu," cried Izuku. "How can I get rest if you are making me feel this good?"

Yuu withdrew her mouth from his dick, allowing the cool air to make him flinch. She was tickled, licking her lips as she looked up to Izuku. "If I am making you feel this good, then maybe you should wake up."

Yuu returned to licking his dick, gripping gently on his balls to apply pressure. "I know you are almost there," he purred. "The vixen wants the cream, my dear. Please give me the cream!"

Izuku gave the final push before he released his seed. The seed splashed, impacting her mouth. Some of the seed spilled all over his stomach as it spurted from her mouth. Some got in her nose.

She felt the hotness of his sperm. She pulled some semen from her face. It reminded him of cobbed webs. She licked her fingertip with his sperm. She cooed and judging the expression she was making, Izuku guessed she was approved.

"Delectable." She continued licking his contents until her fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, she came and licked the contents. Yuu let out a sigh displaying that she was satisfied. Her body language told Izuku to cuddle her as she rested on his chest. Yuu placed her hands on his chest. Izuku went through her hair while Yuu was making patterns around his chest.

Izuku kissed her forehead. "I appreciate that. I really do."

"Glad I can please you, but you already know it is far from over," she purred. She stood over Izuku. "We have a few days off to ourselves." She pecked him on the cheek. "And we are going to take each and every moment to satisfy ourselves."

Yuu got up from the bed. Izuku saw as she made her way to the bathroom. "I am going for a shower." She winked as she had her hand on the knob. "The next move is on you." She closed the door, leaving him alone in the room.

He needed rest. He wanted to sleep. However, he just couldn't say no to his adorable blondie. He sighed heavily as he reached for the phone. He pressed a few buttons before putting the phone around his ear. "Good evening, I am calling from Room 222. I am requesting room service. I would like to see if you have any energy drinks available." He hung up the phone. "This is going to be one of those days," said Izuku to himself.

 ** _Later..._**

Izuku thanked the bellhop for his drinks and closed his door.

He slapped his face a few times to wake himself up. He knew he was overdoing it. The day before their spontaneous weekend plans, he was spending an all-nighter to get things straightened out for their American leg of their tour. Stops to Dallas, New Orleans, Portland, New York City, Los Angeles, and the like.

When he had finally arrived back to his dorm and managed to get a few minutes rest, the exalted, excited Yuu came running to embrace and dote on her lover. Yuu sat on his lap, cushioning to him with some good news for the two. It was then Izuku was surprised with tickets to the Valencia resort. It wasn't even ten minutes before he packed his bags and hailing a taxi to the resort.

Izuku has been wide awake for over twenty-four hours. Feeling the heaviness of his eyelids and constant smacking of his lips, he was ready for lights out. He nodded a bit before hearing the knock on the door. He slapped himself again to wake up.

The bellhop supplied him with two cans of Red Bull energy drink and a shot of an espresso. He thanked the gentleman, providing him with a tip before closing the door. He looked to the ceiling, whispering a prayer before consuming the two cans of energy drinks. He decided to save the shot of espresso for later. He shook himself. He jumped a little before making his entrance to the bathroom. He was already pulling off his clothes the moment he entered the bathroom.

The sound of the shower was filling the room. It was calm, tranquil. Enough for Izuku to sleep while he was standing. He turned as he saw Yuu standing in her naked glory. She released a smile, allowing the soap suds creating a river as it drifted from his chest to her groin. Izuku bit his lip as he felt the blood rushing to his dick. He was now in the mood.

Yuu giggled. "Glad you can finally join me," she said while moaning. "I was beginning to feel quite lovely." She took sharp breaths, leading his finger to her pussy, sliding it within her cavern. "Wanting to be entered, but nothing to help me relieve the inch."

Izuku stammered, but Yuu took him by his hand. "Shh! Relax!" Yuu told Izuku as she grabbed his dick, already rubbing at the shaft. "I know you this piece of ass, don't you." Yuu licked her lips, which made him moaned as his phallus was being pinched, which he enjoyed. Yuu drew closer to his ear. "Since this is our getaway, I think it is important I tend to your duties." She finished the sentence by licking his earlobe. "There is a present I left for you on the sink."

Izuku followed her instructions. As he left, Yuu spanked his ass. Izuku walked to the sink and he saw a plastic bag. On it, he saw a swimsuit in the bag. He picked it up and it was a girl's one piece. The color of it was blue. Judging by the size of the swimsuit, Izuku knew that it was going to be a tight fit. "I am going to guess that you might want me for a swim?"

The blonde remained to stand, staring at Izuku. She pursed her lips and tilted her torso to Izuku. "I would like it better on you. Especially when it is slick and wet." Yuu purred to him. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Check inside of the bag. I have something else. If I am saying it correctly, the French call it a _lagniappe_."

Izuku saw that it was a black wig. He looked to his lover. "Is this what you want to do? A crossdressing kink?"

"Why not," questioned Yuu. "I always wanted to try it with a girl. Now, quit stalling and put it on, baby."

Yuu stepped out of the shower. "Now, step inside. Get it nice and wet for me," she purred. "Now, I am going to step out for a bit." She came to Izuku and kissed him on the lips. "I will be right back. Until then, get yourself comfortable." She closed the door and left Izuku alone.

" _God, this is definitely going to be a long day."_

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	30. Let's Make A Trade (Part II) (Mitsuki)

Izuku kept close to his scarf as he was combating the chill. Amazing how the season can change without warning. It wasn't even a week ago when he was sporting shorts and a plain t-shirt. Now, he had to pull out the autumn clothes from storage. Amazing how much things can change. Even in the tides of a relationship. Before leaving the house, he just had a conversation with his father via phone. His father was still overseas in Dubai. Even as he was across the world, the businessman continued to give his son advice.

'I can hear it in your voice that something is going on, Icchan,' his father said.

'What granted that, Pops,' asked Izuku worriedly.

'Son, I am your father. A father knows when there is a girl in your life,' mentioned his father with a light chuckle. His father had mentioned to Izuku that his father did the same when he was about his age. He said that it was his breathing pattern whenever the topics on girls were discussed.

'Well, I can't say I have a girl. I will say I am talking to a girl.' Izuku couldn't say a woman. Honestly, he wouldn't know how to describe Mitsuki. The only interaction they shared was when she performed oral sex in her home. Occasional texts and phone calls. She floated around the subject to avoid suspicion. She wanted to wait for the right time whenever Katsuki had something to do.

'Well, son. You are quite a charmer. Maybe a Casanova,' said his father. 'Be as it may, I won't force anything on you. But, one thing. If you are what I think you might do, just be careful.' His father couldn't speak any further as his lunch break was over. He did leave one more piece of advice. 'Go into the wardrobe and search into my golf bag. In case you need a peace of mind.'

The sound of the bus spurting gas fumes as it crossed the street startled him. For a moment, he had actually forgotten he was outside. Lately, his brain was where he had resided over the last couple of days. Teenage woes, his mother stated. Inattentiveness, Kayama-sensei said. The touch of a woman, he concluded.

Mitsuki texted him following the conversation he had with his father. Prior to today, she contacted before bed. She informed him that Katsuki was going to spend the night over at his grandparents as he needed to go to boxing lessons on that side of town. She stated that her husband was overseas conducting business with a fashion agency in South Africa. So, the entire day was going to be met for them.

Nervousness, pressure, stress. All were built in his young, novice, somewhat feeble mind. What started as trouble turned into a trade to keep one from telling. Who was the responsible one? Her? Or him?

He wouldn't have much time. Her apartment block was just around the corner. Mitsuki said that the complex she used whenever she wanted alone time. Whatever that meant, thought Izuku as he pressed the button to enter the elevator.

It wouldn't surprise Izuku if this wasn't Mitsuki's first time pursuing an unsuspecting boy into her cusp of a bosom.

He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't honestly be there. Even as he glided the buttons to find her floor, he had an ample amount of opportunity to stop this. Turn around, go home, end this.

He couldn't. He just didn't have what it takes. It was something about the blonde housewife that kept him from leaving. Her voice, her hands, her touch, her mouth. Sweet, sweet noise that became inescapable. Like chocolate dipped with a hot knife, the sensation of the fiery, sweet passion remained into his thought.

Even to the point that whenever he masturbated, girls like Momo or Ochako or Camie, even Melissa wasn't in the equation. Honestly, they were no longer a faction. Mitsuki was the derivative aching to solve the complexities of this teen.

In other words, he had met the prerequisites to move forward to a more mature challenge.

In case someone where to look, she mentioned to Izuku as he stepped out on her floor, she went under a former maiden name of her mother's.

On the first door to his life. _Inoue Mitsuki._

She told him to knock distinctively three times. One on top, one on the bottom, one in the center.

The intercom produced a sound. "That you, kid?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku nervously. He reached into his back pocket. He wanted to be sure that he had a piece of his father's advice handy in which if something was to occur. In which he knew that it was going to happen.

The door opened. Izuku's hands were clammy. A tremor alerted him from the soles of his heart to the center of his chest.

Mitsuki, the mother of Katsuki, the housewife of Mr. Bakugou. She stood unashamedly in the door frame. She sported nothing but a white apron that barely covered her assets. She didn't speak further. She knew that Izuku needed time to digest what was presented to him.

She was the mother of Katsuki. No time. No time for anything. Act now, ask questions never.

 _Fuck the chef_ was written on her apron. Apparently, kissing wasn't going to be enough.

Izuku's breath was laboring. He began shaking as he was producing an erection in his pants. The cool chill entered, but the heat within kept the warmth. She pursed her lips, pulling Izuku's scarf in her direction.

"Don't be shy, my cute brat," she told him alluringly. "Let your Auntie keep you warm." She pressed her lips onto his. As if spices were crackling when cooked, he was reintroduced to her lips. It was a welcoming feeling. No further explanations. Mitsuki got what she was looking for and Izuku didn't fail to deliver. Izuku allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. He became entranced. She pulled his hair with one hand and reaching for his pants with another. She didn't hesitate as she dropped his pants.

And the couple was barely into the home.

Izuku managed to break the kiss, realization that the door was opened and someone could have seen. He pushed the door shut with his foot. By this time, Mitsuki removed her apron, showcasing her tits to Izuku.

"Let's make another trade," she said seductively. She sat at the stoop. She spread her legs wide enough to see her pussy. "I left it wet for you, rearing for action, I-zu-ku."

He had always knew she was abrasive. He just thought she was something of the romantic kind. She snapped her fingers. "Do you want this or not, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded in approval.

"Good! Now, come to me, darling. Now!"

Izuku followed suit. He had nervously positioned himself to his knees. As if his dick was a compass, his cardinal rose directed North. Izuku couldn't believe that he was on the verge of losing his virginity.

The condom.

He tried reaching for his back pocket to retrieve. However, Mitsuki grabbed hold to his hard cock. "Don't fret on me now, sugar."

"I have protection," he said hesitantly.

A haughty laugh was produced. "Silly Izuku. Understand that is why I am on the pill." She clicked her tongue. "Plus, why waste your first time on a shield when there is a sopping wet piece of gibblet pie that needs some milk." She licked her lips. "You owe me, you sexy brat."

She lied down against the floor. Izuku positioned himself to where she assisted in guiding his dick. Upon contact, his phallus entered her pussy. It felt hot as if someone pour hot tea on his dick. She shushed him. "Relax, relax. Auntie isn't going anywhere. Now, let it slide right on in." Gradually, he pushed his dick further and further into her pussy. Once again, he had never thought he would be doing this with Katsuki's mom.

He felt his dick could go as far as he could. "There you go, Izuku," she said. "Now push in back and forth to create motion." Following suit, he did. He made the first thurst.

"Hmm," she moaned.

"Oh, no. I am sorry," he said worriedly.

"No, sweetie. That was good. You did good. Keep going. I will let you know when to stop."

Izuku understood. He tried thinking that he was doing push-ups. So much so, his stance was in that position. He continued grinding into her pussy in order to get the motion. He must be doing well as she continued to hiss and lick her lips. From time to time, she would grab her tits and knead it like bread.

Izuku continued to do what he can in order to feel good and to make her feel good. "Rougher, baby," she told him. She grabbed his neck and pushed him forward onto her body. Izuku gasped as he felt her pussy tightening inside of his dick. He felt like a prey caught into a web. A pleasure web, if he could add.

"There you go, baby," she said. "Make me feel good. There you go." Mitsuki honestly admitted that this wasn't her best lay. However, she gave good effort. She knew that he has plenty of practice to do before achieving her an orgasm. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to kill his spirit. In some way, she really did care for Izuku. However, enough feelings as she wanted to fill his milk entering her womb.

"Oh, I am...feeling…like...I am going to...shoot!" Izuku released his sperm inside of her pussy. His eyes rolled back as he felt the first pleasures of an orgasm inside of a woman. Mitsuki stroked his hair as he continued spurting inside of her. He, then, collapsed onto her. She kissed his cheek. "Good boy! You have done well. Another transaction completed."

* * *

The warm water of the bathtub was soothing to Mitsuki and Izuku as they sat quietly. Izuku lied his head against her bosom. Mitsuki wrapped her arm around his neck as she took a smoke of a cigarette.

She inhaled slowly, her system responding to the smoke, and she felt her lungs being wrapped by a warm blanket. Taking small, slow draws of the cigarette, she felt delighted, like she had never felt before. "Smoke," she asked.

"No, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "Don't need other vices controlling you anyway."

"In fact, I am going to take your offer on that cigarette."

She crossed her legs, displaying a sense of pleasure. "Smart choice."

Izuku closed his eyes as the cigarette was inserted into his mouth. She flickered the light to began his first smoke. He sucked the smoke deep into his lungs. He knew of the warnings of tobacco smoke, but didn't care. He held it there trapped, thinking how his lungs must hate him now having so little regard for them they must be screaming at his at the top of their lungs-he refused to smile- those poor dying little cells that only wanted his well; how could he do this to them? He craved oxygen now but not until his entire body got the message that he was crazy and not to be trifled with.

He wasn't sure but he felt he could have done better with his first time. He felt that Mitsuki was being nice.

"For the record, Izuku. It's your first time. Don't beat yourself up," she told him as she took his cigarette from him. "In time, you will do better. Now, just relax with me." She kissed the back of his neck as she passed the cigarette back to him.

He tried not to think about. He just leaned his head onto Mitsuki as he tried to enjoy the moment. Unsure how long it would last. But, until then, he wasn't going to complain.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	31. The Weekend (Part I) (Tomoko)

The water was quite cold as the surf rushed to his swimming trunks. He was grateful that the camera was waterproof or else that would be a loss of hundreds of dollars. The camera didn't belong to him. However, he did serve an important role for his Auntie, for a favor.

"Is this good, Izuku?" Her outstretched hands reached for the bright evening sun as she striking poses for the camera. She was a natural. She should be, he thought. This whimsical emerald-haired woman made herself known behind the cameras in almost every news, media outlet in the city. She was a former member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. No longer blessed with a quirk, she still made her presence known in the media as the up and coming idol, Ragdoll. Using her former superheroine moniker as a sex symbol to television, movies, and magazines, she had adorned them with her good looks, her talents, and her stunning, sparkling personality.

"Looks great, Auntie." Izuku blushed as her navy blue two-piece bikini sparkled in the camera. She had soaked herself so she could get the enriching experience of enjoying the summer. As a favor, Izuku assisted Tomoko in filming a few shots for a magazine. Izuku thought to himself when the former Pussycat made her appearance at his home.

" _Please, Izuku! Please do me this favor. I promise it will be worth your while."_

" _Why me? I have no experience in photography. I can barely pass Calculus."_

" _Izuku, you know you are dear to me. To all of your Aunties and Uncle Yawara."_

" _Well, you guys are good to me."_

" _Great! Be ready in an hour. Oh, yeah. Wear your swimmy trunks."_

So, Izuku Midoriya, an amateur photographer was on a private beach on a small coastal island off the sea of Japan. They weren't alone as she hired a driver for the boat. As he slept at the dock, it was just the two of them.

He snapped shots as Tomoko made her poses. The breeze waved gently through her hair. He captured the moments of her smiling, waving, throwing peace signs, splashing in the water. Quite stunning pictures, Izuku thought to himself. He put the camera around his neck. "These are going to look good for your magazine," he said as he decided to look at the shots for Tomoko to see.

"Neato! Let me see," she said. However, a strong surge hit her back, causing her to yelp from the coldness. As she shivered, she told Izuku, "Let's do it on shore."

Back on the shore where the two were currently residing. Izuku took off his shirt as he felt the moisture overwhelming him. The breeze soothed him, allowing him to relax. It made him forget that why he was actually here. Honestly, it beated what Katsuki had planned for the weekend. He couldn't forget the pitiful look he gave Izuku as he turned him away from his residence.

" _You baka! You are turning me that for the ragged pussy?!"_

" _First of all, rude! Secondly, it's a favor. Thirdly, unless you want Shouto to come through again…."_

" _I get your point, Deku! I will be back next weekend."_

" _Sure, Kacchan, sure. Later!"_

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" The ecstatic Tomoko shrieked to Izuku as he handed her the camera. Izuku smiled as he can be a service and seeing the happy-go-lucky returning to her former self.

The dampness of the sand was making its way through his swimming shorts and he hugged his knees close. His hair fell loose about his face, tousled, tangled. Under the fading sun it appeared darker, his streaks lost to the edging night. He could hear the waves lapping like the ticking of a more leisurely clock, but never telling him the time, never demanding that he move on.

"These are great, Izuku. These should be worthy of magazine features," she told Izuku. "You have a natural talent for this," she said as she winked at him.

"Nah! You are being modest," retorted Izuku as he lied down onto the sand, using his shirt as a pillow. "I am grateful to be a help to you." He gave her a thumbs up. "Whatever I can do to make the idol Ragdoll well-known in Japan and in the future, the world!"

Tomoko produced a smile. "You're sweet, Izuku. You know that?"

He blushed. "Thank you." He sighed heavily as he tried soaking up whatever sun he could gather.

"Izuku?"

"Yeah!"

"I never told you what I wanted to give you for payment. Since you are doing a favor."

Izuku opened his eyes, never giving it any thought. Honestly, he didn't mind doing it for his Auntie for a bag of candy and a pat on the head. He just enjoyed giving joy and pleasure to others. He crossed his legs. "Nothing too major. Whatever suits your fancy. Whatever you think I deserve."

"Is that what you want?"

"Sure, Auntie. Surprise me."

Unexpectedly, her hand drifted to his hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. He inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. _Must he be so perfect?_

She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead, she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. She began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. He urged himself to push away, but couldn't. His limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. Her head was angled slightly to the side as her lips came closer and closer to his. He was surprised to find his own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then her arms encircled him.

"Auntie?"

Tomoko held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. She leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. Izuku's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more. Izuku was breathless with delight as she showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth.

"Auntie," he tried to say but she stopped him, putting her finger to his lip. Izuku gazed up at her, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of her affection. She drew back again and spent a moment studying his face.

Izuku felt him blushing to deepen under his scrutiny. Tomoko gazed at him lovingly, her eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. She tilted his head to the side and kissed him, her lips demanding. Izuku felt a smoldering heat deep within him as Tomoko's grip tightened, crushing his body to hers, gentle yet firm. She slanted his head further, deepening the kiss.

Tomoko pressed her body, wanting the urge to do more than just kissing. Izuku wondered the same thing as his middleman became excited at Tomoko's plight.

As she wanted to further delve into Izuku, the sound of the boat's horn interrupted the session. Tomoko waved her fingers through her hair. She, then, stroked Izuku's cheek. "It seems like our time with our session is up."

Izuku didn't answer. He confirmed as he nodded to her.

"Are you free next weekend," asked Tomoko gingerly.

"Not to my knowledge," he answered nervously.

"Well," she said as she stroked his chest with her finger. "Next weekend is going to be filled with another session." She pursed her lips. "Only this time, it's you and me."

 _For you still owe me a favor._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	32. How To Make You Mine, Izuku! (Part I)

Nemuri Kayama was the first person who had made it in her mind to have a taste of Izuku Midoriya. She was alluringly attractive. She was what her students called her - unreachable. She was the Pro Hero 18+. Her alias, Midnight, had a deeper meaning to those who had the pleasure to be under the temptress of the night. Guys, even girls, were able to tell the tale who explain to those that Midnight was lecherous, a spider who waits for her prey to come into her nest.

Lately, Nemuri has had enough of the men of her equal or lesser value. No longer were the women she often enjoyed their company was appealing. She needed something different. Something to make her feel like a woman again.

Better yet, someone that can treat her like a goddess. Someone to worship the ground she walked on. Kayama-sensei needed somebody that can treat her like a queen and be reminded of that every day.

However, it couldn't be just anyone. It couldn't be just any student. No, it had to be someone that would never talk. Better yet, an easygoing student that needed guidance and support. And she knew the right kind of person that was going to make it happen.

"Midoriya, there is a something that we need to discuss." She pursed her lips as she sat on her table in the cold dusky evening in the classroom. No lights were on, which suited Midnight as she didn't need any distractions or anyone to notice on what she was going to do.

Izuku Midoriya stood fragile. Nervous as the day he entered the classroom on his first day at UA High School. Izuku was a novice, a child to Kayama-sensei. She was fixated on his freckles, his cheeky smile, his wavy green hair. Just seeing the taste of innocence in her very eyes. She couldn't approach him right away. Too obvious. She needed to earn his trust, collect intel. Gratefully, she had a connection that provided her detail about the nervous, shy, nubile teen. The source of that very connection? It mattered not. Knowing that her prize was right upon her alluring, sultry eyes, there was no way she was going to leave Izuku alone.

She had already gotten word through the grapevine that his paintbrush has yet to be dipped. So, she was excited to have the exalted honor of breaking it in.

"Whatever do you mean, Kayama-sensei?" Izuku's voice was faint. Fainter than a church mouse. Even church mice knew when to speak in the midst of an approaching sin. Unfortunately for them whereas fortunate for Midnight as she knew that Izuku was hers for the taking.

"I have sensed that you have been quite distracted in class, Midoriya," she purred to the nervous teen. She purposely did it. Her legs were spread wider than a canyon or the peaks of the nearest mountain. She held on to her pointer as she rubbed it from thigh to thigh. Her stockings were rising, tightening at the most sacred center. Moisture was forming in her reservoir. A reservoir she was willing to open for Izuku. "Tell me, Izuku? Is my class not to your liking?"

"No, ma'am," he said gently. "Your class has been great. I enjoy learning about Pro Hero History." Izuku was modest, truthful, qualities that made Midnight pick Izuku as her choice. Of course, there was a long list of suitable candidates. No, no, she said. She wanted someone that wouldn't say no. a yes man.

"Well, I am glad that you find yourself enjoying my class, Mi-do-ri-ya!" Putting emphasis on his surname, stretching so she can the pores of his forehead exposing the sweat. He was nervous. Moisture appeared in every corner of his armpit. She licked her lips, knowing that Izuku was being quite tasty. Knowing that she wanted to taste the salt. To taste the loins of what his parents made. She made a slight prayer of apology to his parents, knowing that some random teacher was going to break in his paintbrush.

She stepped from her desk. Footsteps filled the room as she approached his desk. He sat motionlessly, staring into the very eyes of the seductress. "Midoriya! Do you find me intimidating?"

"No, ma'am," replied Izuku nervously. She could tell by the dryness of his lips. The sweat pelting down his neck that he was lying. She knew the number of boys in her class staring at her back each and every moments. Perilous, perverted thoughts filled their troubled, hormonal mind in every way, thinking of ways of ravishing and deflowering their precious sensei.

Izuku was no exception. She knew that Izuku had thoughts. Maybe not as impure as the others but thoughts are thoughts. Heck, she believed that men were to be perverted for the sake of being perverted. It was human nature. Science. Consistent as gravity. Even if he put it away, they were there. And it was her job to get it out of Izuku.

Or else, there might be others who would get to Izuku first.

"You know, Midoriya. This is a open-minded classroom." She pursed her lips, extending her hand to his cheek. She rubbed gently from the lobes of his ear to the mandible. She had to get him comfortable. He wasn't going to fret. He wasn't the guy who would easily smile, becoming cocky, and immediately want her to aim for their cocks. Izuku wasn't like that. She could tell how he continued to fidget. He was horny. She smiled. She aimed the pointer on his desk. "In this classroom, we can always keep things _confidential_." She brushed through her air. "Don't you think? Aizawa-sensei doesn't have to know. Recovery Girl doesn't have to know. Principal Nezu doesn't have to know."

She had to produce a fake coyness. "And your girlfriend doesn't have to know."

Izuku averted his eyes. Bingo! She knew that was the easiest trick in the book. A way for a boy to open his mouth was to ask that particular question. Hook, line, sinker.

"I don't have a girlfriend," replied Izuku gingerly. As he attempted to turn away, she used her hand to pry his chin to her direction. She pouted gently. "Oh, dear. I hope I didn't hit a sore spot or made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, ma'am," he replied. "I don't know. It's just when I around your class. Well, when you are here, I tend to get nervous." She planted her hands on his desk. They were nose length with each other. So much so that she can taste the peppermint he just swallowed upon entering the classroom.

"There is no reason to be nervous around me, Izuku," she purred to him. She used the pointer around his shoulder. Sensitive to the touch, make it quite sensual. Give him the feeling of pleasure centers, things he didn't think he could experience. "With me, Izuku, you can be truthful, promising, and honest." He didn't realize that she dropped his surname. His breath went into labor as the pointer was now around his throbbing erection.

"There is no shame, I-zu-ku," she purred to him. "You are in the good hands of a trusting sensei." She produced a fake pout. "Or, you don't like being around this little old lady."

He parted his mouth. "It isn't that," he replied as he felt the point encircling his dick. It touched the tip, making his dick bombarding his pants, aching for a release. She was tickled, if not mesmerized.

"I can tell that your son is quite honest about his teacher." She winked, pressing her body closer to Izuku "If you want, I can allow your son to join in with the lesson if you want."

"Kayama-sensei," he grunted, shutting his eyes tight. She was pleased, knowing that it didn't take any time. As she watched Izuku grabbed the ends of his seat, he wasn't showing resistance. He could have run out of the classroom. He could have said stop. He could have pushed her away. She fixated her eyes on his throbbing shaft. As her connection mentioned, Izuku would never say no. That wasn't his nature.

"Shh! Don't fret, relax," she ensured him that he was in a good hands. She edged closer to his desk. But this time, her body was hovering over Izuku. Her hot breath lingered overhead, inciting and furthering his excitement in his pants. She knew that she was at the point of no return. She needed this. She wanted this. She knew that Izuku wanted this badly. She wanted him to disallow the inhibitions. "It's okay, Izuku. You can moan. You are in perfect hands. Let me hear it." She moaned, wanting to heighten the excitement. "Moan for me, Izuku. Excite me. Excite these enchanting melodies of your savory voice."

Izuku tilted his head, allowing his vocal cords rattle as he submitted himself to Kayama-sensei's forbidden pleasure. She clicked her tongue, removing the pointer from his dick and trailed it from his navel to his chest. "Oh, God, I would like to devour you. To feast upon you right now. I can sense your excitement. But alas, I just need a taste." She licked her lips. "I want a small test. A small taste to see if you are what I think you are." By this time she was in a hoarse whisper. He clung to her words as a honey was attracted to pollen. "Would you mind if I laid my hands inside of your pants?"

She smiled. "Oh, Izuku. Don't be modest. I know your throbbing, piping hot cock demands a woman's touch." She uncrossed her legs, exposing her prowess, her womanhood. A sweet, yet salty musk entered his nostrils. Invigorating, yet unfamiliar. Appealing at the same time. He lingered forward. The prey was entering the spider's web. Kayama-sensei used that opportunity to allow her hands to slide into his pants.

A woman's touch unzipped his pants, removing the cotton binds so that his flesh could be released. Soft to the touch. Her well-manicured hands gripped the phallus of his erect cock. "God, I know you were big. Thick as prime meat. A choice cut. Would you mind if I have a taste?"

He nodded. Not sure if it was out of permission or just instinct.

"Thank you," she purred as her hot breath lingered around his dick. As a novice, he wasn't familiar with a woman's touch. How she uses her words. Her savory, lustrous words to enticing a man to do this. He couldn't think further. As soon as her mouth was in proceed to park, he released. Izuku prematurely opened the floodgates of his reservoir as it sprouted all over Midnight's face. Her face was glazed by his icing. Nevertheless, she was delighted to be bathed in his natural oil. Its warmth reminded her of a facial at a spa. She delighted herself in the vitamins and minerals of her personal face mask.

"Oh, God, you have come so soon," she said to him as she wiped her face. She dangled the slithering milk, tasting it, savoring it like a fine wine or delicate cheese. "Amazing your milk is, Izuku. Such a fine taste. Such rich and thick. It was as if you have never climax before." Her lingering eyes were upon his blushing face. "Do you ever masturbate?"

"Not often," he admitted but in a form of guilt.

"Well, sweetie. Looks like we need to change that. Do we?"

 _ **To be continued….**_


	33. Not Your Ordinary Saturday (Part I)

**_Not your ordinary weekend. Not your ordinary dark comedy. Can Izuku survive the weekend with these two beautiful, alluring, (maybe) dangerous females? Find out in this chapter of Izuku's Mothers. Enjoy! As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. The author doesn't encourage and/or endorse any of the content presented in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon in the quaint Tokyo suburb as the happy-go-lucky Izuku was pacing to get to the arcade. It was meeting spot where he promised Katsuki, Ochako, and Shouto. This wasn't the first time the emerald-haired teen was to be late. His mother always badgering him on his tardiness to meet his friends.

'Icchan! You need to learn how to get to your spots on time.' The impatient mother told him as she was couponing at the kitchen table. Izuku was scrambling to find a shirt to wear. 'You always stay up playing your video games and end up sleeping past your wake up time. That is not good, young man'

'Sorry, Mom.' Izuku's sincerity as melted the housewife's heart. He couldn't help it, she had told herself many times before. Her poor Izuku. Always distracted by something in his young troublesome mind.

He stretched his arms as he exposed his gear to the meeting spot - a red t-shirt with blue jeans. 'How do I look, Mom?'

She put down the scissors. 'Like you, kids would say, yeet!'

His glowing smile filled the room as he ran to embrace his mother. He pecked her on the cheek. 'Love you, mother!' She returned his kisses with Eskimo kisses. 'Mother loves you more and then some.' She patted him on his back. 'Have fun!'

He grabbed his keys and ran out of the door. Being the typical doting mother, she yelled out to him as he ran out. 'Watch out for cars!'

'Yes, Mom!'

'Head straight to the meeting place!'

'Yes, Mom!'

'Oh, and please, Icchan, don't get distracted on the way there.'

'I won't, Mom.'

Inko prayed to the gods that her feeble, naive boy would listen. She wasn't going to go through another episode of that again. She didn't have the money or the heart to buy weapons. Izuku has to learn the meaning of the word, no.

He had arrived at the meeting spot. The old-fashioned arcade right beside the golden statue of Sachiko the Dog. _Super Smash Bros._ was calling his name as he promised himself that he was going to beat the high score. Then he would laugh at Katsuki for beating his score. They would go to the karaoke and drink bar, sing songs and drink soda until they couldn't anymore. Today was an action packed-filled day.

He had checked his watch. It was a few minutes after one in the afternoon. He scanned the area, not seeing any of his friends in sight. Confusedly, he scratched the back of his head. "That's strange. I'd thought I told them to meet me here around this time." Becoming worried, he reached for his cell phone and decided to text one of them. He texted Katsuki. It wasn't long to get a response.

 _Train stopped, you baka. Somebody thought they were Usain Bolt. Well, the train won. So, it's gonna be about an hour. So, hang tight for a bit. Practice if needed so I can kick your ass on this game._

 _~Kacchan_

Izuku kicked the ground. As he placed his hands into his pocket, he pondered on what he could do for the time being. He didn't want to go to the arcade by himself. What if the college kids were there and pick on him again?

As he scanned the area for options, his eyes averted to an obstruction he questioned on its longevity. It was a standardized windowless white van decorated in kitten paw prints. Even the rims of the vehicle were customized with paw prints. Being the curious type, he decided to investigate the van.

 _Please, Icchan, don't get distracted on the way there._

His mother's words got to him. Needed to be a reminder for the last time he got distracted? That was the last time he would approach a stranger who told him to sample a joystick. He was taken aback, deciding to heed his mother's concerning words.

"Mother's right. Don't need another attempt on a kidnap. Maybe, I should…" A force overshadowed Izuku. Without warning, a person wearing a white medical mask covered Izuku's mouth. He panicked, kicking and screaming but it was too late. The captor took Izuku and snatched him into the van. The van was slammed shut.

 _ **Sometime earlier….**_

A cigarette was the first thing she must have in the morning. A habit she inherited from her mother. Probably the only thing she had learned from her mother since the woman was in and out of prison since she was the tender age of six. If she wasn't busy being a low life in jail, then she was busy beating the living daylights out of her father. And when she had any leftover steam, she and her older brother suffered her wrath. He questioned the sudden flashback as she lit her cigarette on the stove. She had run out of her lighter and was too tired to ask her roommate if she had one herself. Plus, she wasn't in the best of moods. It was best not to disturb her under she woke up.

She turned off the knob of the stove and commenced her morning smoke. Kool was her choice. Smoking the menthol flavored carcinogen was keeping her sanity this morning. She didn't get much sleep for he had company the previous night. She knew he was the type to keep partying until he got her money's worth. Although she never consumed the drugs, she received the consequences when trapped in his pleasure. To think younger boys were that crazy she as she wiped the sleepiness in her eyes, or at least the two hours worth she got when she came home.

She went to the refrigerator to see if there were any eggs. Aside from the emptiness with the exception of baking soda, a half-drunk carton of orange juice, and a D-cell battery, there were eggs. She knew that her roommate had a leftover Philly cheese steak sandwich in the microwave, so it had to do until one of them go to the grocery store.

Ryuko Tsuchikawa put two eggs on the skillet. She was cautious not to break the handle as it was their only skillet. As she added salt and pepper to the mix, she scanned on the calendar on the refrigerator door. Rent was due in a couple of days. She knew she had to think of something to acquire the money in time. It wasn't long ago that Yuu Takeyama was fired from her job at the bakery. Her final paycheck was used as bond money after she assaulted her manager with the very frying pan she was currently using. She was grateful that the cops returned it to them after taking pictures of it as evidence. She questioned her friendship with the volatile, vain Yuu, but nevertheless, she cared for the girl. Plus, it was more of a penance to look after her after her brother's death. She made a promise at before her brother's grave that she was going to look after Yuu, no matter the cost.

Four years later and the words were becoming bitter by the second.

She flipped the eggs so they wouldn't overcook. She reached into the open cabinet to retrieve a plate. She was on her second cigarette before hearing the door of their one-bedroom apartment open. Light footsteps came from the hallway and into the kitchen. She gave a glare before going into the bathroom. Ryuko overlooked her smugness as she made her plate. With Yuu's leftover food, she put the bread in the toaster and used the meat and cheese for her scrambled eggs. She used the half-drunk orange for her drink. She sat at the table and said her grace before consuming her meal. She was on her fourth bite before Yuu returned to the kitchen.

She was in her usual morning attire: panties with no shirt. She yawned and scratched under her breast before taking a seat across from Ryuko. She took one of her cigarettes from the pack. She pulled a match from her hair and lit it against the table. She took a few puffs before blowing it into the air. Ryuko was reading yesterday's paper. It wasn't long until Yuu saw Ryuko's potluck concoction.

She snatched the paper from her hand. Ryuko didn't even flinch. She took a sip of his orange juice before resuming her paper. "Why in the hell did you take my food?" Yuu's tone of voice was too loud for Ryuko, but she was too tired to complain or to argue. She put down the paper and gave her a stare. She slowly took the plate from Yuu and resumed eating.

"One, payback for getting me caught up with that cranked up dude from last night," she said calmly as she took another bite of her food. "Two, it is your turn to do groceries and three, because I have the right since I have been covering your ass for quite a bit now." Ryuko continued eating until she wasn't in the mood. She slid the leftover plate back to Yuu. She furrowed her eyebrows, blowing smoke into her face as retribution.

"God, you can be a fucking bitch sometimes," she said as she stubbed out the cigarette. She took the plate and snatched the fork from Ryuko. She took a few bites. She, however, asked Ryuko for a drink of the orange juice, which she accepted. She took a few swallows. She looked at the kitchen, which was in dire need of cleaning. She then returned her sights on Ryuko.

"If you are thinking about me doing it, then no," she said while looking at the paper. "Speaking of doing things, rent is due and I think it is time you should look for a job."

"Why is it my task to look for a job," she questioned.

"Because your ass got fired from the last one and we need things to keep us functioning."

"I thought your escort ass was going to cover it."

"My escort ass _is_ covering it. My part of the bills to keep things going," answered Ryuko as she took another smoke. "And besides, my ass is still sore from the bastard you set me up with. Why didn't you tell me he was that kind of dude?"

Yuu stuck her tongue out. "I thought you didn't mind that kind of action, _Pixie-Bob!_ "

"At least warn me ahead of time, damn it, _Mount Lady_. Anyway, I have been covering you for the last few weeks." She turned around to look at the clock. "And it is cramping my style."

"Well, sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to put your panties in a knot," she said with sarcasm from her voice.

"Surprise that you are up anyway," said Ryuko as she took a swig of the orange juice. "Got burnt?"

"No, and for the record, he ran away."

Ryuko slapped the table loudly as she realized her roommate's eccentric taste when it came to boys. "He couldn't handle Yuu's style of sexual conquests. I am telling you to quit dealing with those guys. Need someone a little bit younger."

Yuu spat a raspberry. "Please, with Megan's Law, you will be on the front cover. If you were American, they would throw away the key!"

Ryuko didn't respond. She knew that Yuu would get grouchy when her 'guests' escape. She should be grateful. Quite grateful she thought for if any of those boys would have talked, Yuu would have been in jail so many years ago.

"Be as it may," said Yuu. "I am in the mood for some action. It gets lonely and we need the funds to pay this rent." She gave a strong, pleasant smile to Ryuko. "If you are down, then I am down."

"Unsuspecting area, no witnesses," said Ryuko.

"Every time, my amiga," said Yuu. "Actually, there is this boy I have been following for quite some time."

 _ **Back to the present….**_

" _Stop, let me go!"_

" _If you stop moving, we can show you good things."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Let's say we aren't your typical kind of girls who offer cute boys candy."_

" _Who are you, please? Let me go."_

" _Can't you little cutey. Not until we have our fun."_

" _What fun?"_

" _Don't worry about it. We will explain on the way to our little hideout."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	34. How To Make You Mine, Izuku! (Part II)

Nemuri turned on the lights as she and Izuku entered her apartment. She told him to excuse the mess as she was in the middle of spring cleaning. What mess questioned the curious teen. A few scattered magazines, an article of clothing on the floor. That was minute compared to his dorm room. Now, he digressed.

"Make yourself at home," she said in a drawing whisper as she tried her lips from his ear to the base of his neck. "I am going to get some drinks. You prefer beer or you think you are too much of a kid to do so?"

"Beer is fine," he said quickly, more out of intimidation than out of curiosity.

"Don't worry. If you don't finish, I'll help you drink it," she said as she winked at him.

It was quite surprising that he had extended her offer to come to her apartment. She told Izuku that he was the first student to enter her home. He doubted that. He had heard of the rumors through the precious grapevine that he called his social circle. Yet again, he wasn't certain of the truth or what was fiction? He evaded those thoughts as he sat on the couch.

He had the shuffling of glasses as Midnight closed the cabinet. She opened the fridge to retrieve what she wanted. It wasn't long when she left the kitchen and returned with the items at hand. "Sorry, but I hope you prefer wine." She pouted her lips. "I can run to the store and get some beer if you want."

He didn't answer, just shaking his head in disagreement. "Wine is fine." Honestly, he had never had any kind of alcohol. He doubted that communion wine counted as it was diluted with water. This was much of a virgin moment than when he had earlier with his first handjob with his teacher. He still can't get his mind off of her smooth touch. Her gentle blue eyes with the tenacity that wanted him to feel good. Her haughty expression wanting to devour him and make him her own.

For that particular moment, he wouldn't mind falling into that category.

He couldn't pronounce the name of the wine. French wasn't his forte. Nevertheless, the wine was a sparkling white and she mentioned it came from an even year in the nineties. "You were still a twinkle in your father's eyes when this came out," she told him as she poured him a glass. "I was probably in junior high school when this came out." She handed him the glass. He accepted, feeling her touch as she glided her hand on his fingers. A sensual touch, enough to stimulate him. He fidgeted, which was more of her liking than anything.

"I wouldn't know," answered Izuku after a few seconds of delay. "I have never really talked to my father with such trivial pursuits."

"Hmm," she said as she poured herself a glass. "I wouldn't worry your cute head over this." She took a sip of the sparkling drink. "Just know that everything tastes better as it is older." She eyed his glass as he had yet taken a sip. "Need help, sweetie?"

Izuku stammered as he felt the gentle touch of Midnight's hand touching his hand. She wrapped tightly. "Just close your eyes and relax. Just allow the taste to take you away." Izuku obeyed her orders as if she was a trusting parent. He let the sparkling wine hit his lips. The sensation felt stronger than any carbonated beverage he has ever tasted. Midnight pressed her lips onto his tingling cheeks. She gave him feathery pecks. She placed her hand around his neck gently, ensuring that he would swallow.

"Good boy," she said. "See it didn't taste so bad. Didn't it, Izuku?"

"No, ma'am," he said. "It was tasty. A bit bitter but nevertheless, enjoyable."

"That's my boy," she said as she slid her hand to his collar. She planted her nose at the base of his neck. "Hmm," she giggled as she inhaled the scent of boyhood. "Do you know what you do to me?"

She slid her hand further to his valley. She gripped at his thighs, squeezing vigorously to awaken his middleman. It doesn't take long for it to happen. "Shall I continue to play with your shaft, Deku baby? Would it be exciting if you were to wet your pants to make such a tasty creampie." She licked her lips. "I wouldn't mind if you did."

A bump to the wall interrupted their rendezvous. Midnight didn't fret. She raised her eyes in excitement. She removed her eyewear and placed it on the mantle. She heard the sound of the bump coming again. Her eyes were staring at the door behind the couch. She drew her eyes back to her Izuku. "Seems to me that she is awake."

She slid her hands from Izuku as she stood up. She poured herself another glass of wine, ingesting quickly before putting it down. She swayed her hips as she made her away from around the couch and toward the door.

"Don't be shy, dear. She is quite harmless," she informed Izuku alluringly. "She doesn't get kind of cranky when she wakes up." She lingered her finger. "Come on in."

Entering the bedroom, she took off her silk stockings. She really didn't care for stockings, so the cool air made it refreshing to her slender legs. She chuckled a little as she lit a candle on her dresser. The smell of lavender entered the bedroom.

Lying on the bed was a blonde woman.

Yuu Takeyama.

Mount Lady.

She muffled as she was tied to Nemuri's bed. Tied to her ankles and to her wrists, naked and gagged with a pair of panties. The sound of a rotor coming from her pussy. She walked forward. Very delicately, she touched her leg. She wanted her to be sensitive, heighten her to make him feel uneasy. She was fortunate to remove her clothes before or else it would have been difficult.

She knew it was working because she was twitching, but she knew she was in a literal bind. She chuckled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Surprise to see you awake at this time, Yuu," she said to her alluringly. "We have company." She turned to Izuku. "Don't be shy, Izuku. Yuu loves company."

Yuu shook her head, flinching every time Nemuri touched her stomach. Feeling the soft texture of her hands was arousing her. She didn't want to admit or accept, but being around Nemuri turned her on. She closed his eyes, allowing her body to relax. She took a sharp breath through the muffling of the panties and gave Nemuri permission to submit. It didn't go unnoticed from Nemuri and she clapped her hands to the moment of Yuu's surrender.

"My dear lemon drops," she purred. "You surrender so easily. Yet again, you can never resist my prowess, can you?"

Yuu groaned in the pleasure as she could never say no to her best friend and mistress. "Dearest Nemuri," cried Yuu as her panties were removed. "I am feeling much limp."

Nemuri ignored her cries as she climbed onto to bed, continuing to lick her to her stomach, caressing her soft tongue on such smooth flesh. Nemuri knew her spots for it wasn't the first time she had partook of this delicate creature. She smiled as she pulled the rotor from her pussy, releasing the floodgate of her pussy juices.

"Shh! Relax, Yuu. Let me take you away." Nemuri made strong kisses to Yuu's body, continuing to go to her maidenhood. As much as Yuu wanted to resist, she wanted more. She wanted someone to give her the passion she desperately sought.

Nemuri ignored her cries. She made to it to her cavern, which she felt her fluids wanted to be released. She licked her lips and took a taste of her Yuu's maidenhood.

"Nemuri," she cried.

"Yes, my dearest Yuu," she cried. "Moan my name, feel me. Let your voice be heard into this room."

Yuu clenched her toes into the silk. She took sharp breaths, feeling Nemuri. Nemuri grabbed her tits to aid her in her near-climax. She knew the right spots. She continued to taste until she knew it was time for Yuu to come.

"Right there," she screamed while squirming. "Right there, dear Nemuri. I am almost there. I am almost there."

"Excellent," Nemuri purred. "Come for me. Let me taste you. Let me feel your love for me."

Yuu cried out Nemuri's name as she released her fluids into Nemuri's mouth. She continued licking her pussy until she felt her climax subsided. She felt Yuu's body going limp. Nemuri stood up and began licking her fingers of her juices. She leaned forward to share some of the loot with Yuu.

"That was wonderful, dearest Nemuri," said Yuu as she reached for the covers to cover her nakedness. Nemuri came and gave her a deep kiss. They swapped tongues as the duo continued kissing. She reached for Yuu's breast, but she shied away. "Remember, I get sensitive, Nemuri."

Nemuri grinned. "I know. That's why I wanted more of you." She kissed her on the forehead before lying down to the bed. She grabbed her and placed her on her breasts. Yuu got herself adjusted, kissing on her nipple.

 _Izuku._

"Oh, darling. Did we forget about you? Take our apologies," said Nemuri. She was insincere with her apology. _All he could do was stare. As if he was in the way. Forgotten. He wasn't forgotten. She wanted this to happen. Get jealous, get passionate with rage. Make us our wives._ His erect cock was dripping through his pants. A waste? Not yet for the girls knew when he came in, he was going to be certain to do whatever he could to be the best man he could be. She knew that Izuku was passionate, compassionate, sincere, and downright adorable.

Thus why she wanted Izuku in the first place.

"Come to us," said Nemuri as she led Izuku to the bed. Like a puppy, he climbed to the center where the girls have met. Yuu rubbed his hair with her chin, giving him slight peck to his forehead whereas Nemuri assisted him by taking off his clothes.

Izuku didn't fret as Yuu began licking him. He was in a different mindstate as he was sandwiched between the girls.

"Your night with us is far from over, Izuku," said Nemuri as she finished removing the last article of clothing.

 _I am going to make you mine for sure!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	35. The Queen's Game (Origins) (Part II)

_**Here is the second installment of 'The Queen's Game (Origins).' In this chapter, Inko catches Nemuri engaging in a forbidden play with her son. What will Inko do? What will Nemuri do to Izuku? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

Tears were escaping Inko's eyes. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Why was she watching her son's teacher doing things to her very loving Icchan?

"Your come is so thick and rich," she cried. "I didn't think a teenager could have such rich semen." She then grinned at she rubbed the folds of her pussy. "I am, however, quite happy that I can be the first to take the virginity of _my_ Icchan!"

"No, no," thought Inko. She was frozen, fearful to move. She felt heavy. She was like encaged in a glass, watching the outside world unfolding as she had front row seats to Nemuri taking advantage of her son.

"Kayama-sensei," he groaned. "Please don't do this. You don't have to do this."

She smiled. "I shall. One, you are like a son I always wanted. Two, you belong to me." She shifted her pussy with his dick. Izuku yelped the moment it made contact with her pussy. She moaned in excitement. "Your dick is thick. I am glad I got it before any girl did."

She gyrated her hips, situating herself to take advantage of Izuku's virginity. She positioned herself to put her body on top of Izuku's. "There, there. Sensei is here. I won't leave you. I won't forsake you. I will stand by yourself forever, baby. I love you, dear. I am glad that you are back where you belong. How does it feel returning back to your birthplace?"

"Birthplace," questioned Izuku while straining.

 _"Birthplace," thought Inko._

"Yes, my dear," said Kayama-sensei while stroking his cheek. "For the time being, call me Mother."

Izuku felt the folds of her pussy tightening. It was hot but pleasurable. However, he was too prideful to admit it.

"Doesn't it feel good as we bond as mother and son," she questioned as she continued thrusting. "Feel free to empty out your seed at any time."

Izuku felt his dick tightening and hardening, going deeper into the womb. He saw the eyes of his teacher rolled back. Her breath became heavier, inciting her to give Izuku a kiss. He tasted Kayama-sensei, along with the contents of his semen and her saliva. She pried his tongue, making him swallow.

"I can't anymore," she said. "Empty out your contents. Empty out all of your worries. For now on, mommy is going to take care of everything." She tightened herself and pushed a final thrust to Izuku. "Now come for me. Come for your mother, sweetie."

"Mommy!" He lost his voice. He crackled as he released his sperm inside of her pussy. The heaviness of her body, the stickiness of their contents was getting to the best of him. He panted loudly as he continued spurting inside of Kayama-sensei.

"I can feel your love entering me," she cried while rubbing her stomach. "It is like liquid gold entering into my very body. You make your mother very proud. I am happy for you. I love you, Izuku."

"Sensei," he cried. He gave all of the strength he could. His body gave out. He felt like gelatin. Kayama-sensei got from Izuku. His semen was dripping from her leg. Her face had a glow and she was smitten with the encounter.

She kissed Izuku on the forehead. She continued giving him many pecks before stopping. "Now, Izuku, what we are doing is different," she told him. "Not many people is going to understand what are doing is nothing but love."

The emerald-haired teen exhaustedly nodded his head.

"We have to keep this a secret, okay," questioned Kayama-sensei as she was reaching for her clothes. "Please, dear. I promise to make it up to you okay?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Get some rest and we will talk about in the morning," she told him. "I have to go. Your mother should be here any minute."

* * *

Inko quickly returned to reality. She quickly got up and ran to the door. She was panting. She was frustrated. Many things were going through her mind. However, she wasn't ready to admit what she had seen.

 _I had a few drinks. I have been drinking. This was some weird dream. I know she wouldn't do anything like that to my son child, my Icchan, my son. He is, he is, my everything._

She maintained her composure. She opened the door before slamming it.

"I am home," she said loudly with a hint of agitation in her voice. She had every right for witnessing the teacher she considered as a little sister having sex with her son. When approaching the living room, Nemuri walked out of the hallway wearing her nightgown. She was flushed. Her cheeks were red. Her eyes weren't facing Inko. She made an awkward turn.

"Evening, onee-chan" said Nemuri as she returned to the couch. "How was your outing?"

"A bit rough on his end than mine," explained Inko while folding her arms.

"Onii-chan?"

"His flight was delayed," said Inko as she lied through her teeth. "Went to grab a few drinks at the airport bar. We managed to make it work until he left. If I would've known it was going to take that long, then I should have came home first."

"Not every time there is gonna be a good one." Nemuri made a nervous laugh. She reached for the bottle of vodka but kept fidgeting. Inko knew she was nervous. She had still yet to look at her in the eye. "How was work?"

Inko sat on the other side from Nemuri. She grabbed a spare glass and poured an unopened bottle of white wine into the glass. "As usual. Tiresome."

"No doubt." Nemuri emptied the bottle with haste. She slammed it down loudly, sighing loudly as she reached for another bottle.

"Anything eventful this evening," questioned Inko.

"Nothing," answered Nemuri. "Uneventful. On the couch watching television, drinking, and reflecting on my life of spinsterhood."

"What about with Izuku?"

Nemuri darted her eyes to Inko. A pregnant silence stirred among the women. Inko was still sipping on her glass before Nemuri blurted out an answer.

"Uneventful as well," she said nervously. "He had done his responsibilities and his assignments and then, he went to bed. I did sneak him a midnight snack. Aside from that, nothing!"

Inko hummed to that response. "You don't say. So, nothing for you either?"

"Nope! Nothing. At. All." Nemuri straightened herself out. She reached for the remote to change the television.

"Alright." Inko knew she wasn't going to get an honest answer from Nemuri. Honestly, she wanted nothing than to use the wine glass to break it and aim it for her neck. She sighed deeply, thinking about how to handle this situation. She was still surprised, shocked to see the revelation before her. "I am going to head for bed. Good night, Nemuri."

"Good night, onee-chan."

* * *

Inko left the living room with more questions than anything for Nemuri. She walked to the hallway. She bit her lip as she passed by her Icchan's room. A strong surge of energy wanted to return to the living room to attack the temptress who had robbed her Icchan's virginity. Instead, she opened the door to his room.

The lava lamp glowed brightly into his room. She saw him turned over. To think that less than fifteen minutes ago, the sleeping emerald-haired child was having his encounter. She took pleasant steps, not wanting to disturb her son. She stood over her son, watching him lightly snore in his slumber. Her lips quivered, thinking that those sheets were filled with another scent. She made a reminder to change the sheets the next morning.

It felt like yesterday when she was sitting in this very room reading stories to her Icchan about superheroes, ninjas, fairy tales, and hopes and dreams of their future.

 _When I grow up, I want to marry Mommy._

 _You're just saying that, Icchan. There will be somebody better than Mommy!_

 _No, that is not true. You are a great mother! I love you this much!_

 _Well, Mommy loves you, too, Icchan!_

"Okaa-san." Inko widened her eyes as she saw Izuku stirring from his slumber. The teen smiled as he extended his hand to his mother's face.

"Hey, baby," she whispered to her son. "Sorry, if I disturbed you."

"Of course, not," replied Izuku. "I will always make time for you." He sat up to the bedpost. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. "How was work?"

She sat at the foot of the bed, cautious to avoid any spots where Nemuri left herself. "As usual, a pain in the rear end. But what else is new?"

"That is true. I can't wait to finish school so you don't have to do that anymore, okaa-san."

She kissed his cheek. "You have always been a sweet boy, Icchan."

He blushed. "So, are you able to spend the day tomorrow with me?"

"Not too long, sweetheart. But, we do have the evening together."

"Awesome," he yelped. "Because I want to make a big, big dinner for you."

He is still the same Izuku.

"You? You can cook?"

"Yes, duh," interjected Inko. "I am doing as much as I can to take care of the fort while you are gone. Kayama-sensei has been a great help to me. She is showing me how to become a man." He turned away. "Of course, there is always Oji-san, but Kayama-sensei is teaching me in his absence. And she wants to be a great man, too!"

 _Yeah, Nemuri, right._

"I don't want to disturb you any longer," she said. She tucked him in the bed. "Get some rest, Icchan." She pecked him on the forehead.

"Good night, okaa-san."

"Night, sweetie."

She gave him another kiss to the forehead before leaving his room. She was fortunate that Izuku didn't see the tears escape from her eyes as she closed the door.

She returned to her bedroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair before heading to bed. She decided not to wear any nightwear with the exception of her panties. She climbed into bed. She looked at the picture that she also kept at the office. Her lips quivered for the incident. She told herself that she hoped that it was a one-time thing. She told herself that maybe it was alcohol.

Despite closing her eyes, the images flickered in her brain. She made a prayer before going into a slumber.

 _Don't worry, Icchan. You will always be my number one! I will find a way to fix this!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	36. Once in a Green Moon (Part 5 5) (Nemuri)

_**Hey, guys! Here is another chapter of 'Once in A Green Moon.' This will serve as a filler chapter as it shows the daily life of OOC Izuku x OOC Nemuri. It was a regular day until Izuku discovers something interesting from Nemuri's past. What is it? Find out!**_

It was a warm, sunny afternoon at the Midoriya-Kayama residence. Izuku opened the doors to allow the spring air to soothe the stuff apartment. It was laundry day and the emerald-haired teen finally finished the last article of clothing. This last article was heavy - their blanket. The yellow quilt that was a Kayama heirloom was being hung over the balcony to dry. Once putting some clamps on it, he was able to rest.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend Nemuri was sitting in the living room eating ice cream. Mint chocolate chip was her favorite and she was already on her fifth pint. In her defense, she was eating for four.

Izuku dusted his hands of his job well-done. "Ok, babe! The laundry is finally completed." Nemuri gave him a thumbs up. Her mouth was full while she was wiping ice cream residue on her nightgown. They had specially ordered pregnancy clothes as she was approaching the last trimester of her pregnancy. It was only a matter of time before the house of two become a house of five.

She swallowed the frozen dairy treat. "Thanks, sweetheart. You deserve a hug!" Izuku plugged his nose. It was another silent-but-deadly, third-alarm type of flatulence. Nemuri grabbed the air freshener beside the couch as she sprayed the area. Izuku jumped to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn up the television. His American cartoons were on and he wasn't going to miss the reruns of _Rocko's Modern Life._ Especially his favorite episode where the kangaroo character, Rocko, goes to Holl-O-Wood to retrieve the Bighead's son, Ralph. Overall, he just wanted to see the part of Rocko's alter ego, Rollo.

"Oh, here goes that annoying marsupial, Rollo," said Izuku mockingly as it wasn't enough as he laughed at the one-man laugh track on the television. He slapped his thigh while saw Nemuri writing on her notepad. Her face was concentrating on the yellow legal pad. It was the interest of Izuku's parents for them to throw a baby shower. Since Izuku wouldn't be disclosed as the father, it was under the guise of him being the host.

"Shall I invite Yuu because she is a good friend or be a bitch that I got pregnant before her," she said to herself as she was making her invitations.

"Let's hope that that is the mood swings talking according to the doctor," replied Izuku as he looked at the boxes in the kitchen.

It was decided by the two that the apartment was no longer inhabitable for the family. Thanks to his father, Hisashi, he had made some connections to find affordable housing near his parents' residence. It was a three bedroom townhome. It had a carport, a backyard, and enough space to support them for the time being. It was cheap and he couldn't complain. However, to the chagrin of Izuku, that 'affordable' townhouse is only three blocks from his parents' home.

"Shall we invite the class to the shindig," asked Nemuri as she looked over to Izuku.

Izuku nodded approvingly. "Yeah, sure! That would be great! They would like to see our bundle of joy,"

"Neat! I already put them on the list," she said as she continued writing. "Oh, I will invite Shouta as well." She gave him a concerned look. "Despite our friendship, we do have a history. But don't worry, it is a distant, distant memory."

Izuku half-listened and just nodded as he still tried to work on his jealousy. It wasn't long ago when Nemuri wanted to start their relationship officially and wanted a clean slate. She confessed to Izuku of the men and the women she had sexual relations. He won't go into further detail but Aizawa-sensei was on that list. 'Izuku, baby. It was a fling. Nothing more, nothing lose. An inappropriate relationship between colleagues, that's all.' He remembered her kissing his hand. 'Please forgive me.' In return, the emerald-haired teen kissed her forehead. 'I can't get mad over it. Because all of that was before me and you.'

Once the episode ended, he turned to the brown notebook on the table. He found it as he was packing up for the move to their new home. He didn't get a chance to check it out but it was an old photo album.

As Nemuri contemplated who to bring and who not to bring to the shower, he proceeded to open it.

" _No way in hell Toga is ever, ever invited to this shower."_

The first picture was a young Nemuri. She couldn't have been no more than twelve, maybe thirteen. She looked adorable. She was sitting on a bean bag chair, presumably watching television. In her hand, she was eating Pocky sticks. Izuku paused. He further examined the picture as she began to look like a certain character from an anime from the recent decade.

" _Despite that Ragdoll and Mandalay owe me money, they can compensate with the list I need to give to Don Quixote's!"_

Izuku reached for his cell phone and scroll on to Google search engine.

" _Katsuki hasn't been such arrogance to my Izuku lately. He and his mother can attend! Katsuki might need to pay to get in!"_

Izuku typed in _No Matter How I Look At, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!_ He then pressed the main character of the series. With his cell phone and with her picture, he compared. Izuku's smile spread and bit his bottom lip. He cracked a grin. He tried to contain it. When he observed his girlfriend, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Hawks is invited if he brings…" She paused, seeing Izuku tucking in his stomach and grinning. "What's so funny, ba…" As if a sound of thunder roared through the living room, her blue eyes darted at the brown notebook in question.

"Izuku," she asked frustratingly. "Where did you find that?"

Izuku heard the sound of his girlfriend. He looked at her once again before laughing. "Oh my, God! No way! No way! She looks like you as a kid!"

"Izuku, sweetie." She repeated. Only this time, her voice was strained. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have jumped onto him. "What are you looking at?"

Izuku stopped, trying to contain his grin. It was obvious that their eyes weren't the same but the look she gives when she was happy, sad, aroused, it was like looking at the replica of Tomoko Kuroki.

"Izuku, sweetie. Let's pretend you have never seen that book," she said cautiously. "I won't explain how you found it but I will say that book is the book from Hell." She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. "Put the book down and let's have a good old chat!"

"Sure!" Izuku understood. He closed the book and put it to the side. He crossed his legs, giving his pregnant girlfriend her full and undivided attention. "We can talk." He winked at her. "Mokocchi!"

With all of her strength, Nemuri managed to get up from the couch. She put her fists together. Her forehead bulged. Her eyes were glowing red. She gave a sickening smile. "You...are...so...dead!"

Izuku laughingly ran from the couch as Nemuri chased him. He managed to jump over the table as he attempted to make his way to the bedroom.

"Oh, hell no, sweetness," she shouted to Izuku.

It was the crackle of the whip that made Izuku realized that she meant business. Before he could make the corner, he felt the whip wrapping around his ankle. He grabbed hold to the floor as he clawed back to her direction.

"So, you say I look like Tomoko, Izuku sweetness?"

He was laughing nervously. "Sweetheart, you know I was messing around. Baby?!"

"Me, too, Izuku. Me, too!" She snapped the whip.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

" _Do I look like Tomoko Kuroki?!"_

" _No, baby!"_

" _That doesn't sound like you mean it!"_

" _I do mean it, sweetheart!"_

" _Sweetheart?"_

" _I mean, my dear wonderful wife-to-be and mother to our kits!"_

" _Damn right, Izuku!"_

Nemuri was standing on the couch as she dangled Izuku upside down with her whip. Each time he resisted, she tickled him onto his bare stomach.

"Who runs this kingdom?"

"You do, sweetness," answered Izuku.

"Who is the queen?"

"It's you, baby!"

"Who runs you, baby?"

"The Queen."

"Damn right, my king."

She released him, landing on his face in the process. She hopped from the couch, knowing she shouldn't be doing it in the first place. "Now treat this Queen to some more ice cream."

"Right away," answered Izuku. He reached for his wallet and his keys as he rushed out of the apartment.

"And be sure that it is multi-colored like that mute girl from _RWBY!"_

"No problem," he said as he closed the door.

Nemuri was flushed. It was fun to tease her boyfriend. She wasn't concerned as she knew that he was going to make a wonderful father. She rubbed her stomach as she prepared to desecrate the abomination of her past. She picked up the book and reached for the picture of yesteryear.

"Hmm. He's right. I kinda did look like Tomoko back when I was younger."

She shrugged, tossing the book as she used her whip to destroy the evidence.

 _ **To be continued….**_

Izuku placed his money on the register. The emerald-haired teen was grateful that his mother sent him his allowance. A few of his favorite snacks, particularly honey buns, were on the counter. He had a bottle of milk to aid with his baked good. What he really wanted was a microwave. Unfortunate that the store's microwave was broken. Nevertheless, he can manage. He thought to himself that the few-minute walk back to his apartment will teach him a thing or two about patience.

As he was paying for the treats, he leaned back onto the counter as he looked at his cell phone. "Jokes on her. I took a picture of this before she went postal." He went onto his Facebook account and uploaded the picture.

He thanked the clerk as he grabbed the items and stepped out of the store. As he was preparing to head out, he received a phone call from his mother.

He answered it on the third ring.

"Hey, Mom. What's going on?"

"Hey, sweetness. By any chance are you near a hospital or a clinic?"

"No, ma'am. Why?"

"Well, Nemuri called me about a risque picture on Facebook."

He heard the sound of the whip.

"You may want to look again, Icchan!"

Izuku scrolled on his Facebook. His eyes widened when he realized he took another picture of Nemuri during her 'exploration' phase as a teen.

"I think you should hide, sweetie," suggested his mother.

" _IIIIIIZZZZZUUUUKKKKUUUU!"_

"It's the mood swings talking," said Izuku. "It's the mood swings."

Then came the sound of the whip!

 _ **To be continued….for real this time!**_

 _ **For my Fanfiction readers, see my WattPad and A03 for the pictures!**_


	37. The Joy Wives Club (Part IV)

_**Hey, guys! After a nearly five-month hiatus, here is another chapter to 'The Joy Wives Club.' A recap thus far. Izuku joins his mother in interacting with her friends who are housewives. Mitsuki, the self-proclaimed leader of the housewives makes a move on Izuku. It isn't long when the other housewives have a taste of their cinnamon roll. Izuku knows what he is doing is wrong but can't resist the beauty and temptation of the women.**_

 _ **The author doesn't support and/or encourage the acts portrayed in this story as this is a work of fiction. Be advised that this chapter contains sexual content and talks of infidelity. If this isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this. Enjoy!**_

It was a knock at the door that interrupted Izuku's impromptu AV film debut. Beru turned off the camera. The last thing she wanted if police were to show up. What kind of explanation would they say about having an underaged teen in the presence of horny, frustrated housewives? She hoped to the gods that the smarter housewives were solution-orienting as she made her way to the door.

She looked to the peephole. The sound of her loud gasp alerted the others. Rei and Mikoto were the first to turn to Beru.

Before any of them could respond, Beru unlocked the door.

"Jesus, Mayuko, you almost gave us a heart attack! Ribbit!" Beru backed away to give the final piece to the puzzle entry into the hotel room. A wave of lilac perfume entered the hallway as the mother of Momo entered. The aura she carried screamed importance.

"Look, Yaoyorozu, if you don't follow the protocol of meeting on time, then why hang with us?" The leader, Mitsuki, displayed a serious look on her face. Izuku could tell that this was probably not his classmate's mother's first time making a tardy appearance. Mayuko looked unfazed. She pursued her lips, looking into the eyes of Mitsuki through her obviously expensive sunglasses. She placed her purse on the counter. As if she had planned this the entire time, she stood front and center amongst the housewives, only inches away from Izuku.

"Accept my apologies, Bakugo," replied the black-haired housewives. "Obligatory duty calls with the mister." She scoffed under her breath. Judging by the frowns on her forehead, she looked displeased. "Let's say I have better days." She cracked her knuckles. "And I knew gay guys that can perform better than that incompetent oaf!"

Mitsuki folded her arms, quite unamused of whatever reason for her tardiness. "Be as it may, you are late. We have protocols to follow. Appearances to keep, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Mayuko. "You can also thank this bitch for purchasing this hotel room, too. And you can thank the gods that it is under an assumed name." She reached her hand to Mitsuki's chin, rubbing it affectionately. "And you should thank me that we are able to have the entire afternoon together." She paused, pressing her lips to the blonde housewife. Mitsuki didn't resist, accepting the kiss as Mayuko pressed her breasts to hers. "Let's be grateful to know I am such a great contributing housewife." She tugged her teeth on Mitsuki's bottom lip. She broke away from Mitsuki, leaving her in a minor daze.

Izuku stood in shock, witnessing two women kissing each other in front of him. This was the first time. He had seen it in magazines, manga, anime, and the like. Instinctively amused, his dick began to crest. It didn't go without notice as the white-haired housewife saw his proud member. She was amused, slowly gliding her hand back to his shaft.

"Hey, girls, our little Sailor Boy was amused by you, too, kissing." She said it gingerly, giggling as she stroked his member slowly. She didn't want him to cum immediately like last time. She knew that Izuku felt weird as his now cold semen was used as lube to Rei as she gripped his shaft. Beru couldn't contain her laughter as she returned to her tripod. She turned on the camera, focusing on Rei and Izuku.

"Turn more toward the camera, Rei and Izuku, ribbit!" Beru stuck out her tongue as she wanted to make this right. Beru was the least horny in the group. The frog woman could go weeks, if not months without having sex. If one were to know the truth, the club was just good company and something fulfilling. She was still in love with her husband but didn't mind engaging in open relationships every now and again. "I think we should have Rei and Izuku on the bed." She pointed her fingers to Mitsuki and Mayuko. "You girls should climb onto the bed as well. I think you guys are definitely useful, ribbit."

There was no denying Beru's request thought the blonde as she held Mayuko's hand and got on top of the bed. Then, there was Mikoto and Mika.

"Since you girls have already had a fill of the cinnamon roll, we can use you in a more _technical_ approach." Beru shifted her head to the camera bag beside her. "Mika and Mikoto, inside are cameras that you can film in different angles."

Scratching her underarms in nervousness, the mother of Ochako pointed to herself. "You mean, we are actually going to do this?!"

Beru nodded in accordance with Mitsuki's approval. "Yep! But don't worry, things will be pixeled and voices will be altered. But please believe when we say that a teen boy getting it on with four horny housewives will make a killing in the market, ribbit!"

 _Video? Market? What is going on?_ Izuku felt Mitsuki taking his hand. She rubbed it affectionately. The way she held his hands were of comfort, assuring him that things were to be all right. "I know what you are thinking, Sailor Boy." It was a haughty whisper as she felt Mayuko's lips pressing onto her supple neck. She relaxed her body as she felt Momo's mother kneading her nipple like bread. "We want to have fun with you, baby. We aren't using you. We just want to have a little thing to make memories."

"Memories?"

Rei bit into Izuku's ear. Sensors were alerting his dick to become harder. It was like Rei picked the right erogenous zone to set the teen off. "It's hard to find boys like you that can handle housewives like us." She wrapped her hands tightly around his member, stroking it as if her hand were a pussy. "We have been looking for a boy like you for quite some time."

Izuku was caught in a drift, a paradigm of sorts. One, he knew that this was wrong. Having rendezvous with housewives that want to use him to gratify their own sexual urges and inconsiderate of others including himself. Two, the opportunity of knowing there were women who were willing to freely give their bodies to him. He believed in love. The other side believed in lust. He believed in commitment and partnership. The other side believed that that wasn't his concern. If one were to give it away, then why feel bad? It wasn't him on the chopping board if they were to get exposed.

It was a wet muscle of the tongue that interrupted his thoughts. Mayuko planted her tongue under his phallus. He felt her slowly inserting his dick to the base. The confines of her warm, moist mouth pussy, slowly suctioning his dick made the cinnamon roll groan.

"Kacchan was right. You are an overthinker." Mitsuki used her body to position herself on Mayuko. She slapped her ass as she pulled down her pants. The musk of womanhood struck Mitsuki's nostrils, hungering her as she couldn't wait to partake in Mayuko's pussy buffet.

Mayuko moaned as she felt Mitsuki spreading her pussy lips with her soft fingers. Rei kept Izuku occupied as she licked inside of his ear canal. She pulled away so she can undress. She took off her gloves and pulled down her dress, leaving her in her white bra and panty set.

Beru whistled. "Way to try to keep holy and pure." The sounds of snickering filled the room. Rei wasn't fazed. Her objective was to please Izuku. Returning back to her cinnamon roll in question, she pulled down his boxers, dropping it to ground. She briefly interrupted Mayuko. However, she began moaning tremendously as the slurping sounds of Mitsuki indicated that she was enjoying Mayuko's feast.

Mitsuki broke away, leaving a trail of Mayuko's pussy juices. "My, my, you horny girl. You were in quite a mood." She licked her lips, staring onto Izuku. "Have you ever tasted Mayuko's pussy juices. If her juices were a product, it will sell well."

As Mayuko resumed sucking on his dick, Mitsuki took Izuku's face, brushing his cheeks, stroking his chin. "You are tensed, buttercup! Learn to relax." She tilted his chin, spooling saliva into Izuku's mouth. Mitsuki delivered a smile to Izuku as she used his throat to ingest her juices along with Mayuko. The taste was bitter but it wasn't rejectable. Mitsuki wasn't finished. She inserted her tongue into Izuku's mouth. He closed them, causing his body to relax.

Meanwhile, the slobbering noises of Mayuko gliding his shaft in and out of his mouth. Mayuko has craved for his dick for quite some time. She cradled his balls, wanting his hot milk to paint her mouth. She began gagging as his dick was a bit much to handle. Mitsuki used her free hand to plug inside of Mayuko's ass. She didn't resist as she wanted something more than just fingers.

Mika and Mikoto were envious of the girls as they watched Izuku become caught in the webs of the hungry spiders. They did as they were told, capturing the moments of the women. Mika wouldn't complain as she had her fill of Izuku earlier. Mikoto wasn't satisfied. This was the dick of her dreams. Out of the men she had in her forty-plus years of existence, she had found a match. She didn't show it but she was frustrated.

Rei gripped Izuku's ass. She used her tongue to dig into his ear canal. Izuku wanted to collapse but have the blessing of three sex-starved women supporting him. "Izuku is giving in. That's okay, baby. Just release that good juice so you can feel refreshed." Mitsuki removed her fingers from Mayuko's ass as she wiped the juices onto Izuku's swollen nipples. She giggled as she used her mouth to taste his nipple. His moans were released. Mikoto covered her mouth to stop herself from moaning. Hearing his voice triggered her pussy to release juices. Mika tried to keep her cool, focusing on filming, especially on Izuku's moaning face.

A trail of drool bridged from Mitsuki's lips. "You are sensitive there! I see, I see. Very informative!" She used her hand to pinch his nipple. Rei continued biting on his ear. "Aunties," he cried. "Aunties." Feeling his dick, his nipples, and his ears were becoming more than he can bear.

Mayuko stopped. Izuku felt his surge to come lessened. He felt Momo's mother cupping his balls. "Your milk is so heavy that it would be too much to waste, love." Rei and Mitsuki eyed each other. They turned to Izuku and placed him onto the bed. Although the sheets were cool and soft, the hotness in his mind, his body, and most of all, his dick was becoming more than he had imagined.

He was hungry, unsatisfied, and he was hot to trot.

As Mayuko prepared herself to put the dick that has been blessed by the gods inside of her. Rei and Mitsuki took turns sucking on his dick. Mitsuki used one of Rei's gloves to tightly wrap Izuku's dick at the base. "Don't need you to discharge your weapon this soon." She winked as she welcomed his dick once more into her mouth.

Rei was too occupied playing with his balls.

"You're quite a lucky, lucky boy, Izuku," whistled Beru as she continued filming. She looked at Mayuko. "Are you ready, princess!"

Mayuko nodded as Rei and Mitsuki pulled back, leaving trace amounts of their saliva for lubrication.

"Condom!" The girls turned when Izuku was reaching for the nightstand. "If we're going to do this, then we have to be safe."

The housewives were quiet. All had the look of surprise. Mitsuki knew that he was different. At the same time, didn't know that he was very considerate. Her lips quivered as she wanted nothing more than to hug and to dote him like a son.

However, lust championed over motherly instincts. She turned to Mayuko. "Enjoy his pie!"

She grinded her moist pussy against his eagerly awaiting dick for a bit, her tits pressed hard against his chest. She sat up, lowering herself onto him. Her pussy was very tight, yet it sucked in every last inch. Before she started to pump, she sat there, smiling at him.

"By the gods, Izuku" she barked to him as she started to ride his dick, slowly coming up and then pounding down fast and hard into his lap. "Where have you been all of my life!"

She made sure to push down to the base to meet Izuku, driving his dick deep into her. No way a condom was going to collect his spunk.

Izuku instinctively grabbed her ass, squeezing it firmly thrusting up, pushing his dick as deep into her as he could.

"I knew he was incredible in girth. Holy hell," she cried. "He is splitting my insides. It is like you want me pregnant, Izuku!"

His dick felt like it was on like, buried in her tight walls. He felt like a dam that was ready to be burst. Mayuko gyrated her hips faster. No dick could compare to Izuku. She was feeling like a brand new virgin.

He kept ramming up into her wet cavern, feeling her pussy pull and massage his dick, helping it push into her womb. "Auntie, oh my God! I don't know. This feels good!"He could feel himself getting stronger, he gripped her hips tight, ramming his dick into her as if he was trying to rip her open. "Harder, Izuku, baby! Harder," screamed Mayuko.

"Auntie, I am getting close," he told Mayuko. He tried backing away, wanting to pull out. However, Rei and Mitsuki held him with their bodies.

"Auntie Rei? Auntie Mitsuki?" Izuku worriedly tried to explain but Mitsuki's lips detered him from speaking any more. Rei took the opportunity to lick his nipples. "Let me shut those pretty lips for talking too much!"

He drove up into her, his cock exploding into her, his cum shooting deep into her womb, her pussy milking and draining it of every drop as her own juices shot down and flooded his dick. It seemed to last forever, neither one wanting the feeling to stop. Finally, when every last drop was taken from him, Mayuko got off slowly, her pussy sliding up and off his dick.

"Thanks for the meal, I-zu-ku," replied Mayuko as she rubbed her belly. "And don't worry, I am on the pill. Thank you for being a concerned gentleman. There aren't many like you."

"And cut," said Beru as she walked toward the bed. "I am sorry to break it to you guys but our time has runned out." She pointed at the hotel phone. "Our creamed princess here didn't specify on how long we were to be in this hotel. It was supposed be an overnight stay but she did for the evening only."

"Really, Mayuko," cried Mitsuki as she slapped her own forehead. "I thought we were checked in for the night."

"Sorry, I was too consumed on meeting Izuku so I was in a hurry," she answered.

"You baka," replied Mitsuki. "Beru, can we get an extension?"

"I've tried, ribbit! Rooms are sold out through the weekend," answered Beru.

A snap of a finger interrupted them. It was Mika.

"Don't worry! We can always continue this at one of houses," said Mika.

"Can't do that! It is already late. We don't need nosy neighbors speculating on us," replied Mitsuki. "Imagine if they see six married women and one boy going to a home. They would know something is up."

"What about your spare apartment, Mistuki," asked Rei.

"Currently under renovation," said Mitsuki. "Hey, Mika, what about your lake house out of town?"

"Kyotoku is using it, remember? What about your cabin, Mayuko?"

"My husband is entertaining clients there. And guess where I just came from," answered Mayuko with a frustrated look.

The women gave a hissing noise before Izuku made a sound. "I think I can help you guys out, I think!"

Izuku put his back against the bedpost. Judging by the look on his face, the women knew he was going to say something that shouldn't be said.

"My father has a cabin a couple of hours from here," he told them.

" _A cabin that he keeps a secret from my mother."_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	38. Butter Pecan (Part II) (Yuu and Shino)

The leader of the Wild, Wild Pussycats and the blonde, vain Mount Lady hovered over Izuku's bed, curious and quite aroused on the things they were planning to do with their sleeping cinnamon. Even as the girls were disrobing in the next room, they were devising techniques on what they can do.

 _Maybe we should take turns riding him until he knocks us up._

 _Oh, we can do a paizuri as we can have his fresh coat soaking into our skin._

 _What if we take a picture of his dick and send it to our inner circle?_

 _Our inner circle?_

 _Yep! Think about the money we can make if we send this to Nemuri, Tomoko, Ryuko, and the others._

 _The girls will cream all over Izuku!_

 _Yep! Yep! However, we must have a taste test before sharing it to the world. And I always want my milk fresh from the source!_

The naked girls watched as Izuku began snoring bubbles from his nose, indicating that he was having sweet dreams.

"Oh, my God, he looks so damn adorable," said Shino in a high pitch voice. "Oh, I want to eat him up."

Yuu didn't reply as she pulled the covers away from Izuku, exposing his body to them. He was wearing his green-and-white stripe pajamas. Izuku didn't flinch as the coolness met with his moisten skin.

"Sweet dreams? More like _wet_ to me!" Yuu hummed flirtatiously when pointing at Izuku's stirring erection from his pants. The little minx jumped happily, grabbing her cheeks like a squirrel gathering a nut. "He! Is! So! Adorable!"

Shino stomped her foot, getting the attention of Mount Lady. "Shh!" The brunette put her finger to her lips, enticing silence. "Although he is sedated, we don't need others around to become nosy."

Yuu clapped her hands carefully, bowing apologetically. "Sorry, Shino. I am _so_ happy," the blonde screeched quietly. "So, who is doing what?"

Shino pointed to Izuku's shirt, indicating the blonde to remove the shirt. Meanwhile, she decided to take it upon herself to remove his bottom.

Shino crawled to the foot of the bed and positioned herself in between Izuku's legs. She tried her hardest to combat her arousal, feeling her legs quivering as her dock was ready for entry of Izuku's ship. Yuu thanked the gods that Izuku's top was buttoned. She licked her hungry lips as she removed the buttons with haste. Although Inko was occupied, for the time being, there was uncertainty for an unannounced return.

Shino used her nimble fingers to remove Izuku's pants. Izuku smacked his lips, disregarding that there were two girls who were after his virginity(?).

"Easy does it," she told herself while sticking out her tongue. Slowly, she pulled one pant leg after another before she finally achieved her end.

Yuu finished near the same time.

"Done," confirmed Yuu as she smiled and gave the peace sign.

"Almost," replied Shino as she pointed at his boxers.

Yuu clapped energetically. "May I do the honors?"

"And you get us in trouble and planning for our Pro Hero positions to be revoked? No thanks!" The brunette pussycat crossed her arms with absoluteness on her face. As Yuu turned, Shino produced a glaring smile. "For it is _I_ who will get the first pick of the day. It was this kitty's idea."

"No, it wasn't," cried Yuu. "My idea!"

She purred at Yuu. "And now, the cat's home to collect the _cream_."

Shino upped the ante as she used her teeth at the center of Izuku's boxers. Her hot breath meshed with the cotton of his boxers as she removed them from his person. The fresh musk of manhood welcomed and entranced Shino's nose, triggering the leak in her dam as she was already ready to open her floodgates.

She wasn't wearing a pad and she forgot to take her birth control.

So, today wasn't a safe day for this pussycat.

Shino pulled back to the floor, slowly dropping herself without creating a disturbance. With her mouth on his boxers, she inhaled the taste and gnawed on his flavor.

"Hey," interjected Yuu while pointing her fingers. "No fair!"

Shino gave Yuu the middle finger. "Kitty gets the cream, remember?"

Yuu puffed her cheeks, raising her eyebrows with frustration. "Fine!" Then, a lightbulb hit her. Her smile turned deviant. "Well, if the kitten gets the cream you say." Shino could barely blink when Yuu used her quirk. Yuu was large enough to hover over Izuku's bed without disturbing his slumber. Once she felt it was suitable enough, she returned back to her size, positioning herself on Izuku's leg. She winked at the frustrated Shino. Even Shino didn't think of that. And she was the so-called.

The vain, ditzy blonde winked at the brunette pussycat. "Enjoy the cream for the early bird _gets_ the worm!"

"Yuu, you sly bitch," exclaimed the pussycat.

Yuu stuck her tongue out and used her free finger to droop her eyelid. Using the same free finger, she tossed Shino the middle finger. Now, Yuu had her eye on the prize, his dick!

Yuu licked her hungry lips as she was hungry for lunch. She was quite grateful that she didn't consume what she ate earlier. She needed a helping of this fresh milk in her stomach. Using her hand, she delicately slid it from the shaft to the phallus. Yuu blushed excitedly and greedily as his dick was now in full mast.

"Oh, someone is up! Good morning," screeched Yuu. Meanwhile, the disappointed pussycat had her arms folded. She watched while continuing to lick Izuku's boxers. "Just hurry the fuck while I am still horny."

"Shut your ass, pussycat," interjected Yuu. "I am like a succubus! My pussy stays wet until I get the last drop!"

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Shino with a confused look on her face.

"It doesn't have to. Point is, I. Got. To. Him. First." Yuu spat on her hand. Using it as lube as she grabbed the base of his dick, riling up his throbbing member. His dick was thick and long. It could be easily compared to a PVC pipe. The blonde had her fair share of throbbing members. Even interactions with black and white foreigners.

For a second, she considered making time comparing her arm to the size of his girth.

As she rubbed his shaft, it was too thick that she couldn't fully wrap her hands around her. Not showing it to the brunette, she felt if Izuku put it in there, she would feel like a brand new virgin.

 _Delightful!_

Schliking noises were made as she used her free hand to massage his dick. Meanwhile, she used her other hand to massage her breasts. She drifted her head down to see Shino beginning to rub herself fervently.

"Oh, poor,poor puss-puss," cried Yuu insincerely. She produced her octopus lips. "Mad because you can't get to the cream." She stuck out her tongue. "You can always use me for company until I am finished."

Shino turned away blushingly. The brunette pussycat didn't really fancy women. However, seeing Yuu in this state, who wouldn't turn her down.

Shino crawled to bed as she made her way to Yuu. Yuu used her pussy to gyrate his dick as she felt Shino's hands cradling her breast. Yuu hissed by the contact, hungry for more as she grabbed Shino's head and began kissing.

The girls swapped tongues with each other. Both were in battle as which mouth will dominate the other. Yuu giggled like a schoolgirl as Shino began kneading her nipples like dough.

"Stop, stop," she said when she broke the kiss. "I think he is ready." She patted Izuku's chest softly. "Come over here and we share together."

"You'll do that for me," cried Shino.

Yuu winked. "That's what friends are for." She patted his chest. "C'mon over here and take care of Papa with me!"

Shino carefully and eagerly joined Yuu as she positioned herself on top of Izuku's chest. Yuu was tickled, pleased to have the privilege of enjoying this forbidden sexuality in front of her. The girls wrapped their arms around their shoulders. They used their pussy to glide against Izuku's dick. Both girls began humping and rubbing Izuku's swollen cock.

The girls enveloped their tongues with each other, tasting their juices. They used their breasts to rub against each other aggressively as if they can see which one can excite the other.

Yuu tilted her body back. "Let me go first," she told Shino.

Shino nodded silently as she proceeded to use one hand to rub Yuu's tits and the other to play with her pussy. Yuu hissed as the PVC-sized dick entered her pussy. Before she can yelp, Shino pressed her lips to hers. Yuu's tears fell down her face on the pain it gave her. After a few seconds of adjusting her hips, it was starting to feel better.

Shino broke the kiss. "Thanks," said Yuu.

"You're welcome," replied Shino as she winked.

The girls returned kissing each other as Yuu rode Izuku's dick.

"What does it feel like," asked Shino.

"Nothing compared to any foreigner on this planet," said Yuu. "It is like he wants me pregnant!"

"Kinky, can't wait to have a tu-" Shino didn't pay attention when Yuu remove his dick and planted it inside of her. Fortunately, Yuu used her lips to shield Shino's cries.

Shino broke the kiss. "Oh, my God! I feel so tight. It is like I am…."

"A virgin, right," said Yuu excitedly. "This is the dick of the gods. No way anything skank deserve this." She took a lick of Shino's breasts. "Especially from his friends. Those little children wouldn't know how to handle it."

"Good...to...know...that...we were blessed to have the first taste!" Shino tried her hardest to manage his thick cock. Shino was already exhausted and it had only been inside for a few moments. She can feel his dick inside of her womb.

Shino leaned back to allow Yuu to have a go with his swollen thick member.

Yuu winced by the combination of pleasure and pain overwhelming her. Fortunately, Shino allowed Yuu to lean on her for support. Shino used her fingers to twirl Yuu's hair and kissing her earlobes and her forehead as she was being fucked.

"Fuck me, Izuku! Fuck me, Izuku! Oh God, I am close. I am close to coming. I can feel him coming," cried Yuu.

Yuu harked to the heavens as she buried her face into Shino's bosom, using it to muffle her cries as she climaxed. Yuu felt Izuku's milk pumping profusely into her womb. Yuu ebbed in the pleasure as Shino was delighted herself.

Yuu fell backward to the foot of the bed. She panted as she felt his semen leaving her pussy. Shino took advantage of his dick and began sucking on the remnants. Schlicking, slobbering noises were made as she tasted what Izuku had leftover.

She tasted his bitter milk, savoring it as she swished it inside of her mouth. She climbed over to Yuu and pour some inside of her mouth. The girls shared another kiss, ingesting his semen.

The girls looked over to each other and smiled.

"The dick of the gods," said Yuu.

Shino nodded her head in disagreement. "No way! That dick _is_ God!"

 _ **A couple of hours later….**_

Shino and Yuu were in the living room watching _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_. They were eating potato chips and drinking wine when hearing the waking Izuku stirring from his slumber.

Izuku covered his mouth as he yawned waving to the girls. "Hey, Auntie Shino! Auntie Yuu!"

"Hey," the women said in unison.

Izuku walked into the refrigerator and grabbed a drink of water. Izuku returned to the living room and sat in between the girls. " _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_! I love that show. Well, _Invader Zim_ was better in my opinion." He took a grab of the potato chips before registering in his head about the girls. "So, are you babysitting me?"

"Your mother was concerned and wanted me to keep you company," said Yuu as she tried her hardest to remain coy. "She said she should be home soon."

Izuku nodded. "Oh, okay. That is fine! Plus, I enjoy spending time with you guys." He extended his arms around the surprised women. "You two are my favorite aunts."

Yuu felt her switch trying to flip. Shino gave her a look to maintain her composure.

"Have you guys ever have dreams of swimming in a pool of eels?"

The girls turned to Izuku as he gave them a perplexed look.

"Dreams," said Yuu.

"Yeah! Earlier, I have these dreams that I was swimming in the pool of eels. Then, I started to pee in the pool," said Izuku.

"Hmm," said Shino. "According to Yuu, here, you did stay up late. So, dreams like that can happen." She stood up from the couch. "I am going to call for a pizza."

"Oh, pepperoni with extra onions and mushrooms," said Yuu.

"Beef and barbeque chicken with pineapples," said Izuku.

"Pineapples," cried Shino.

"Pineapples," replied Izuku excitedly.

"Fine! For being this cute, you can have the spawn of Satan on your pizza," she said as she winked. "I'll be right back."

She watched as Yuu and Izuku were watching the programming. She went around the corner to the backroom and go on her phone.

She felt the hunger in between her legs as she took a picture of Izuku's dick. There was no way a pizza could compare to that sausage. She and Yuu made an agreement to keep this within the circle. She had already sent a text to those who were interested in the cinnamon roll.

She got her first text.

 _Hell yes, that is a mighty dick pic! Though I doubt it is his. No worries. I just need proof. Shall we say a sleepover? XOXO!_

"That can be arranged," she said to herself. "However, that isn't really up to me." She made a wink.

 _ **The End...for now with Shino and Yuu….**_

 _ **As for their inner circle, that is a story for another time….**_


	39. Vixen of the Weekend (Part I) (Nemuri)

_**Izuku spends his weekends helping his teacher, Kayama-sensei, cleaning her swimming pool. What should have been a harmless task grows into something more between the pair. Can he handle this responsibility?**_

The sun was bearing heavily on Izuku as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He looked in agony when making the regrettable decision of helping Nemuri Kayama with her swimming pool.

He dropped the brush as he looked at the scum, algae, and dirt littering the pool. The pool was wide as an Olympic-sized pool, Izuku thought to himself. In his mind, it would take hours, if not the whole weekend to clean the pool. He sighed as he knew it was a challenge he asked of her. Also, he was doing the task alone.

"Everything okay, Izuku," asked Kayama-sensei as she looked from her patio balcony.

Izuku looked to his wonder as she was wearing a blue two-piece bikini that hugged her in all of the right places. Judging of the swimwear, he knew it had to be imported. What was amazing was to see his teacher's golden side. Her hair was flowing in the air. Amazing look for her, especially if there hardly any wind.

"I'm okay," replied Izuku. He was lying, but couldn't admit to telling the truth. He wanted to go home. He was tired of being in the heat. But, her beauty was hindering his better judgment. In the end, his hormones were the champion. "Just taking a break."

"That is fine, my dear," she said. "When you are finished with the three-foot part, come inside and wash up for lunch. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered while giving a thumbs up. She turned away from the balcony and Izuku returned back to the task at hand. He cursed himself and his classmates for not making their end of the bargain.

 _I thought all of you were coming. You said, "it wasn't every day for a hot teacher wanting our assistance." "There was a chance we were going to see boobs. Maybe she offers us some extra credit." What a bunch of cowards and wimps!_

He grabbed the brush and resumed his work.

Earlier in the week, the very attractive popular teacher of UA High asked for the assistance of helping her with her swimming pool. She offered those that help some money and an opportunity to swim in her pool. Of course, the boys drooled of the thought of seeing her in a bikini. Why not? She was one of the most, if not the only, attractive teacher in their school. Izuku knew of the incentives and excitedly raised his hand in anticipation.

After school, the invitation to Kayama-sensei was the talk of the school. Whispers and murmurs of the intended weekend were looming through the ears of the boys and the girls. It was passed through notes in class. It was talked about through email and social networks.

It was definitely a topic during gym class. Coincidentally, it was sexual education week and the boys were drooling with the intent of the hint of seeing a woman's private part. Izuku and his male classmates sat with excitement in the crowded classroom as the teacher showed images of a woman's private part. Because of the conditions of the prefecture's progression on sexual awareness, schools were given permission to show the anatomy of humans in graphic detail. He didn't want to think about the multitudes of hard-on's coming from the boys in the room. It was already looming in testosterone. He was also cringing because he, too, was thinking of sex.

Talking about sex wasn't quite as taboo in the Midoriya household. He had overheard his parents discussing it amongst themselves or in the company of close friends. He was well-acknowledged about condoms and other contraceptives. He had heard many stories from friends about their siblings and their sexual conquest with their significant others.

As he sat there watching the anatomy of a vagina, he heard the rumor mill discussing the idea of it belonging to Kayama-sensei. Like a bolt of electricity, the idea struck him. The vagina was a shimmering white, the same color as Kayama-sensei, maybe. His eyes glazed as he looked with awestruck. He wondered about what wonders could it do and what he could do with it.

Then, that embarrassing moment happened. One of his classmates, Katsuki Bakugo, pointed at Izuku's erection. The class cornered him. He was centered as they stared in undying amusement. It didn't help that his teacher turned on the lights. He became a laughing stock that day.

That night, he still couldn't get the idea of Kayama-sensei out of his head. What did she look like outside of her clothes? In her bra? In her panties? Naked? Then, the tingling feeling of an erection came. Although familiar with masturbation, he became scared of his new discovery. So much so, he had never tried it among himself. Instead of talking about it with his parents, he tried going to bed; trying his hardest not to think about.

The day before their visit, the boys were gathering under the bleachers outside. Many of them, including Izuku, were talking about the ideas on what they would do with Kayama-sensei.

 _I hope she is wearing a bikini._

 _Let's drop something so we can give her an excuse to bend over._

 _Let's get her into an "accident" where she loses her top._

 _Just being there is enough to pop my top with her._

 _I think Deku already had the privilege of that._

Izuku turned red from the sudden outcome, but it quickly went away when one of the boys decided that they were going to take pictures of their beautiful teacher.

 _Take a picture in her bikini? That is a great idea!_

 _I saw it in a manga that I read. Imagine what kind of killing we can make?_

 _Dude, we can make some funds. Serious coins._

 _Yeah, many boys throughout Royal Woods wouldn't mind popping their tops from Kayama-sensei._

 _We should sell them for $15 a pop._

 _$15? Are you crazy!? She is a goddess! I am selling these babies for $29.95._

As many bickered back and forth between pictures and prizes, Izuku was still thinking about what Kayama-sensei would be wearing. More importantly, the image of a vagina still loomed in his brain. Once again, it gave him an itching feeling in his pants. He excused himself from the group and spent the rest of the afternoon in Nurse Shuzenji's office.

The day of the invitation, Izuku was ready. Just in case he doesn't face embarrassment from his peers, he wore loose clothing. His shirt was loose and his swimming trunks were very baggy. He was going to make sure that he wasn't going to embarrass himself with any surprising boners.

As he stepped out the front door, he received a text from one of his peers, Eijirou Kirishima.

 _Dude, we have a problem. There are a lot of us that can't make it there. Either our parents can't take us or we are not allowed to go._

He texted back.

 _That sucks. That is too bad. It sucks that I am doing this by myself. But, I will let you know what happened after I am finished._

He got a response back.

 _Actually, we have a favor of you to ask. We know this isn't your nature, but please, Deku. For the great good of men and men everywhere._

He texted back.

 _What is it?_

He got a response.

 _Take some pictures for us of Kayama-sensei. Please, dude, we are begging you. If you take some pictures, we will leave you alone of your boners and we will get you a part of the proceeds for our pictures._

He frowned at the response.

 _I am not going to do that. Then, she will think I am the pervert._

He got another text.

 _Please, dude, we are begging you. If you do this, then we promised not to bother you again. We will do whatever you want. Hell, we even take credit. Just please, please, PLEASE do this._

Izuku did a loud audible sigh.

 _If I do this, then you won't bother me?_

He got a response.

 _Scout's honor. I promise. On my mother. Please, we will leave you alone._

Izuku sighed. He began texting.

 _Okay, I will do this. After that, I am done. Then, you must promise not to pick on me again._

He got another text.

 _I promise. Thank you, Izuku!_

Izuku swallowed nothing but fear as he knew that he was not only going to represent the class for cleaning her swimming pool. He was also going to serve as the photographer for the class's gravure. _Or their personal spank bank_ , he thought to himself. He frowned knowing he was now part of the guilty party.

Once clearing the algae of the three foot part of the pool with bleach and pool solution, he rested on the steps. Judging from the shadow of the chair, he had to be working for a least a couple of hours. Seeing the depth and the width of the pool, this was only the beginning of the hard work.

 _I am starting to think about why she asked us, boys, to do. Cheap labor? Then yet again, does she know?_

He suspected from time to time if she knew if she was the object of the boys' affection, Izuku included.

 _No, she wouldn't. As beautiful as she is, she must have a husband. Or at least a boyfriend. A girlfriend? Nah!_

"Izuku."

His thoughts were interrupted when hearing Kayama-sensei calling his name from the patio.

"Come inside and cool off," said Kayama-sensei with a smile. "I also made lunch for us as well."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku.

He got from the top and walked into her house.

Her house wasn't a big house. It was rather a small cottage. It gave him quite a garden-like feeling. Rose bushes and magnolia trees filled the cottage with an alluring smell. With the treatment of the foliage, he knew that Kayama-sensei took care of her garden. He entered the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. At this time, she was covered in a beach towel. However, her top remained exposed. She came from the microwave and passed him their lunch.

"It isn't much, but something as a token of my appreciation," she said with a warm smile.

It was donburi, a rice bowl dish with fish. Not a particular favorite of Izuku's, but he appreciated the effort that Kayama-sensei made for such a hard, tedious request. He smiled as he took a bite of her food. It wasn't bad, he thought. It could have used a little seasoning, he added. He ate the meal while she was taking a bite.

He noticed how delicate she was eating. It appeared that she took pride in her appearance.

"You did a great job on lunch, sensei," he said in between bites.

She wiped her face with her napkin. "Thanks, Izuku," she said. "It is the least I can do to show you how much I appreciate this."

"Anytime," mentioned Izuku.

"I don't get much help from others," she said. "I tend to keep to myself. It is not easy living by yourself in Musutafu."

He was now aware of her having no relatives in the area. He decided to ask her a personal question.

"Where are you from," asked Izuku.

"I am from a nearby prefecture," she replied. "But, I grew up all over the world. In the Dominican Republic, Spain, France, Nigeria, South Africa, England, and back to Japan for high school."

"So, your parents were outsourced salarymen," asked Izuku.

"Partially correct," she said. "My parents were in partnership with the Americans and joined the Peace Corps."

"That explains your easygoingness," said Izuku.

She giggled. "Yes, sir. But, I mostly identify with the cracks of the whip to _assert_ my authority." It was followed by a wink.

"Sure, I think," he said. "I have another question. Pardon me, if it sounds rude."

"Ask away, Izuku," she said with another smile. "You have always been a modest child."

"Okay," he said while swallowing. "Are you...are you...are you in a relationship?"

Izuku was frozen in fear of his question. Kayama-sensei gave him a blank stare but returned to a warm smile. "Surprised a young boy your age is even thinking of relationships."

He shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was...it was just curious is all."

She flicked his nose. "Oh, poor, poor Pinocchio." She rubbed her face. "You aren't the first boy that asked." She put her napkin down. "Yeah, I am single."

Izuku relaxed his shoulders. "Okay, just wondering is all." He stepped from the table. "I think I am going to get back to work." He bowed. "Thank you for lunch, sensei."

"No problem," she replied with a warm, gentle smile. "Glad to be of service."

He returned back to the pool where he continued working on parts of the swimming pool. He continued working until he began noticing the sun began disappearing from the horizon. As he was stepping out of the pool, he caught sight of Kayama-sensei. No longer was she wearing her two-piece. She replaced with a plain white T-shirt and short jeans. Seeing her hair in a ponytail was beautiful, he thought. Not only that, seeing her wearing revealing clothing as it hugged her was becoming too much. He was fortunate that his clothes were covering his boner.

"Izuku," she said as she walking to his direction. "I just got a call from your mother. She wants you home right now."

"What about the pool," questioned Izuku.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Come back tomorrow and you can continue."

He shook his head as he was going on his bike.

"Izuku?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you come a little bit earlier tomorrow? There is something I need help within the house and it is going to require some assistance. Is that okay?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "No problem, sensei. I am happy to be of service."

"Thank you, Izuku," she said. "Good night."

"Good night, sensei."

She continued waving to him until he saw her away from his sight. As he walked with his bike back to his house, he realized he forgot to do his photography task. He put his head down.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. I have no choice but to do it then."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	40. Vixen of the Weekend (Part II) (Nemuri)

_**Here is another chapter of 'The Uncommon Weekend!' with OOC Izuku x OOC Nemuri. Enjoy!**_

He was the first to wake up on this particular Sunday morning. At the Midoriya residence, Sunday was more of a reserved day when the family spends the day together. Fortunately, he told his parents in advance of the upcoming day. Although they were not happy about him missing out on their weekly ritual, they understood that it was for a good cause. He blushed how his mother finds him very responsible for doing a good deed. His father, as well, was approved by his son's responsibility. Although proud of the compliments, his feelings remained contrasted. Mostly because of the undercurrent of his return to Kayama-sensei.

As he got his bike from his garage to make the thirty-minute trek to Kayama-sensei's house, he tried his best to keep his intentions pure. He was going to help Kayama-sensei with the swimming pool and some additional help. There was no intention of catching her in compromising positions without her permission. There were no intentions of taking risque photos of his teacher in lieu of peer pressure and avoidance of future teasing. There was zero chance. He could fill a book of excuses and still wouldn't fill the volume of his ill intent.

 _Go to her house. Take care of her responsibilities. If the opportunity arises, take a picture of her. Just one, then I can give it to those boys and I can move on with my life. Yeah, one thing. Even Saints have committed sins at some point in their life._

As much he wanted to convince himself or find excuses of any wrongdoing, it was too late to further think as his bike made it to the driveway of her cottage. He decided upon himself to come over around eight in the morning. Although a bit early for some, he hoped that it was suitable enough to take care of his business. Also, with summer looming, temperatures began rising. He looked to the sky as if he waiting for a sign of divine intervention.

He didn't get that chance. He heard the front door opened.

"Izuku, I didn't expect you to come _this_ early," answered Kayama-sensei.

His eyes widened when he saw his teacher wearing nothing but a bathrobe. It wasn't just the bathrobe that got his attention. It was how it hugged around her. It wrapped, rather enveloped tightly around areas where it counted the most. Once again, he was very fortunate of wearing the same clothes from yesterday; or else she would have seen something else stirring in the early morning.

"I am sorry," replied Izuku. "If you want me to, I can wait out here until you are ready."

She put her hand to her lip. "What do you think I am, a master mistreating her servant?" She extended her hand. "Come on in. I am in the middle of breakfast."

He nodded his head. He went to the side of the house where he dropped off his bike. As he was returning to the front door, he received a text. It was from Katsuki.

 _Good morning, bro. Just checking up on any updates of our debut gravure._

Izuku hit his head in frustration. He texted back.

 _Give me a few hours. I will let you know then._

He turned off his phone, ensuring that he wouldn't get any disturbance until the deed was done. In his back pocket, he had a camera that he borrowed from his classmate, Itsuka Kendou. The night before, she asked why he wanted to borrow her camera. His response was for research. She shrugged as she gave it to him, promising that he returned it when he came back to school.

He entered the cottage as he caught the scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. A familiar scent of home as he entered the kitchen he had lunch the previous day. He saw her cooking on the stove.

"Have a seat," she told Izuku before turning around to the stove. The green-haired teen sat where he saw that she already had plates set. It was surprising because she said that she wasn't expecting him. Yet, she already had things ready for two people. He tried not to let it discern him.

"Were you expecting company," asked Izuku.

She turned. "What was that, dear?"

"I saw that you already had dishes set out. Just wondering is all."

She chuckled. "I always do that. It is just a habit of mine is all."

"Any particular reason?"

She put her finger to a lip with curiosity. "Nope, just because." She changed the subject. "Now, do you want your bacon with toast or English muffin?"

Knowing that she wasn't going any further with it, he shook it off. "English muffin."

After breakfast, he went to the bathroom where he washed his hands. He found it convenient that it was directly across from the kitchen. As he was washing his hands, he heard his sensei calling his name.

"When you are finished, can you help me in the other room," she asked. "It is about that favor I told you about yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Izuku as he was finishing washing his hands. He reached for the towel to dry off. He was going to leave until something caught his eye. On the shower rod, he saw a pair of pantyhose hanging. It wasn't his first seeing pantyhose; living in a house of women accustomed him to it, but it was because it belonged to Kayama-sensei.

He gulped as he tiptoed to the hanging garment on the shower rod. He felt how soft it was. It reminded him of silk or petting a very soft animal. He held it for a moment, cradling it like it was a small child. The more he held, the more of the temptation that was occurring downstairs in his loins.

 _That itching feeling is returning_ , he thought with hesitation. He let out a small gasp, especially when smelling a faint scent coming from the undergarment. Without giving it a second thought, he inhaled the faint smell. He shuddered when smelling the faint scent that he believed had to be lilac or lavender. The itch in his loins continued, which left him with a confused feeling.

"Hey, what is taking so long," questioned Kayama-sensei.

"Sorry," replied Izuku as he returned back to reality. "Had to take a number one."

"Okay, be quick, will you," replied Kayama-sensei.

He quickly returned the pantyhose on the shower rod. He turned out the lights to the bathroom and headed for his sensei.

He went through the hallway where he was hearing Kayama-sensei.

"I am in here, Izuku," said Kayama-sensei. He went to the source where he found her. It didn't take much of a genius to realize that he was in her bedroom. It was very lavish, he thought.

Everything appeared antique, leaving him with a 19th-century feeling. He walked through the bedroom until he saw her in the closet.

"I am here," said Izuku.

"Good," replied Kayama-sensei. "I am going to need your help with this box in the closet." He stared as he saw her straining herself on what it looked to him like a soapbox. "This box is very heavy. Normally, I ask my neighbor to do it, but he is out of town."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to stand behind me. I am going to reach for the box. When I grab the first side, grab the other," said Kayama-sensei. "It is not that bad. It will be a piece of kelp."

He shook his head as he went to assist her. He watched as she went and grab the box. However, his mouth became agape when seeing her bathrobe rising above her thighs. Her thighs looked smooth and creamy. It reminded him of white chocolate. He saw the robe continued rising until got a small slight of her panties. His hands were trembling. His mouth was quivering. His breath was labored. Most of all, his pants began itching again.

"I am also ready for you, Izuku," said Kayama-sensei while straining. "Be in contact when I give you the signal."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Izuku. As his eyes focused on her panties, it had hit him that this could be the opportunity to take a picture of Kayama-sensei. With his hands trembling, he fumbled for his camera. Hands, sweating and still shaking, was aiming for the perfect position.

"Izuku, I am about ready."

 _Here is the snapshot._

"On the count of three, get it."

"One"

 _One_

"Two"

 _Two_

"Three"

 _Three_

He flashed the camera, which made his sensei lose her vision. She lunged the box on his chest, which made him lose his balance and land on the ground. The impact made him lose his breath. At the same time, Kayama-sensei fell from her soapbox and landed on top of him.

Upon her landing, he tried to sit up, but his face landed in front of her panties. They were white-and-blue polka dots and soft. He caught a whiff of her womanly aroma and a bolt of electricity occurred in his pants. He trembled throughout his body as the wave of this newfound feeling was occurring. Eventually, it stopped.

"Oh, my God," cried Kayama-sensei as she got off of him. "Are you okay?"

He stared as he saw her looking at him. He watched as her face turned from concerned to frustration when she walked beside him. She kneeled over and took the camera from his hand. He flushed as she looked at the camera, scanning the images of what he took.

She put the camera down and faced Izuku. Many things were going through his mind. But, he was focused on what he has done that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Izuku," she said with a hint of anger in her voice. "What is this?"

He remained quiet.

"If you were smart right now, then I suggest you start answering."

He kept silent.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you really going to test my patience!?"

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Then answer my question!"

The panicked teen wanted to explain, but he was very embarrassed by what he did.

"Ok, have it your way," she said as she got up and was leaving her bedroom. "I think I can get a better answer from your parents."

Izuku got up and ran to her direction. "Please, please, not my parents."

She continued walking to the living room where she had left her cell phone. "It is too late to talk. You had your chance. Now, it is time to tell your parents."

Izuku extended his hands, grabbing her bathrobe. "Please, please I will talk. I will talk."

She pushed him off of her and proceeded to her cell phone.

Izuku began wailing as he begged to her on his knees. "I will talk," he said in between sobs. "I will talk. It is a camera. I took a picture because of the other students. They told me if I took a picture, then they will leave alone. Please, don't call my mom. Please, don't. I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want you to hate me!" He continued as tears and snot were coming in all directions of his face.

Kayama-sensei stared at her cell phone before realizing a strong, audible sigh. She dropped her cell phone and kneeled toward him.

She sighed away. "Go to the bathroom and wash up. When you are finished, meet me in the living room. We are going to have a talk."

He shook his head as he went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he returned to the bathroom where she was waiting in the living room. However, she wasn't wearing her bathrobe. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue capris. Her legs were crossed and she appeared disappointed.

"Sit," she said as she pointed her finger on the couch next to her.

He nodded his head as he sat next to Kayama-sensei. Many things were going on in his mind.

 _Is she going to tell my parents?_

 _Will she bring this to the school?_

 _What would my parents think of me being a pervert?_

 _Will it spread to the others?_

 _I will look like the bad guy._

 _She hates me. Sensei hates me. I don't want her to hate me. I am sorry. I am sorry._

Kayama-sensei continued to stare at the wall in front of her. It was silence for a few minutes. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"I can't quite say I am surprised that these things were going to happen to me," she said. "Kirishima? Maybe! Aoyama? Maybe! Mineta? Definitely!" She sighed, clicking her tongue in disappointment. "I just didn't expect it to come from you."

"Sensei, I can…," said Izuku before she gave him a look of silence. He followed suit.

"I know that school life is hard. Trust me, I see it myself being a teacher to you guys," she said before turning to him. "I am very disappointed to know that you of all people who sink this low."

Hearing that was making him swell in tears. "I am sorry," he mouthed.

"I know you are," she replied while looking away. "But, still you did what you did."

"Please, Sensei," he said. "I am sorry. Please don't feel that way. I don't want you to hate me."

"Sweetness!" She turned to him. "I never said that I hate you. I will never hate you, Izuku." She turned away. "However, I am unhappy with you and very disappointed."

He tilted his head down, trying his best to fight the tears. "I understand, Sensei. I am sorry. Look, I understand that you don't want to be around me. I think I should go."

"Where do you think you are going," asked Kayama-sensei with a serious tone. "You are not going anywhere."

He gave her a confused look. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because I decided _not_ to inform your parents _or_ the school doesn't mean you leave scot-free," she said. "You are still going to be punished."

Kayama-sensei stood up and faced Izuku. No longer did she had the appearance of a teacher or a family friend, but the appearance of her angry parent.

"Pull down your pants," she commanded Izuku.

"What," he asked with bewilderment. Not only it was because of her strange request, but knowing the risk he had urinated on himself in his pants.

"Are you testing me, again," said Kayama-sensei angrily.

"No, ma'am," replied Izuku.

"Okay," said Kayama-sensei. "Now pull them down."

The green-haired teen strained as he reached for his pants. He unzipped his pants. He turned away from her as he put down his pants.

"Everything," she said.

He swallowed nothing as he continued to pull down his boxers. Feeling the breeze of his penis, he struggled to cover himself with his shirt.

"Alright, now put your hands to the back of the couch," she told him.

He shook his hand and put it to the back of the couch.

"Good," she said. "Now, stand still. Don't you dare move? Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"I don't like doing this, Izuku," she said with sincerity. "But, you did this charade and I can't let you run away with that. Despite that you were under peer pressure, it doesn't make it right. Hopefully, what I am about to give you will help you not to do it again."

Izuku heard the sound of a buckle touching the floor. He slightly turned around and saw that she had a belt.

"Because I am a lenient person, I am going to give your five lashing," she said. "This hurts me more than anything. I hope you will learn from this Izuku Midoriya!"

She made the first lash.

Izuku wailed when hearing the sound of the belt hitting his butt.

"That's one," she said. "That's it, let it out. Trust me that it hurts doing this as well."

She made the second lash.

He screamed so loudly that his voice began crackling. "I am sorry," he cried. "I am sorry."

"I am sorry, too, my dear," she said. "That makes two. You are doing an excellent job of your punishment. It is almost over. Just remain still."

She made the third lash.

"It's okay, Izuku," she said. "Let it out. It is okay to cry. You are on number three. We are over halfway. Just stay strong for me."

She made the fourth lash.

The green-haired teen was feeling heavy. He was lying on the couch. Tears continued dripping from his eyes.

"That makes four," she said. "Just one more and your punishment will be over." She got closer to him.

"Understand that you will have to learn your lesson. I don't like it when boys like you get influenced."

Izuku closed his eyes as she made the fifth and final lash at him.

He clenched his teeth in agony as the final lashing was stronger than the last one. He fell head first to the couch. The wave of pain coming from his butt was looming. No longer did he wanted to be there. He wanted to go home. Away from Sensei, away from his classmates, anywhere other than being with her.

She came and sat next to him. While his face was lying on the cushion, she rubbed through his hair. "I am sorry," she said. "I did not want this to happen, but you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied weakly.

She sighed. "I have some medicine with me. Allow me to rub it on your wounds."

He felt her soft hands applying the medicine on his wounds. He felt her rubbing thoroughly. Throughout that time, feeling her hands on his butt was returning the feeling he was having in his loins.

"That is enough," she said. She kissed his cheek while helping him put on his clothes. "Pain, pain, fly away," she said. Izuku sniffled as she was putting on his pants.

"I am sorry," he replied quietly.

"I know you are," she said.

A few minutes later, he left her cottage through the patio and was going for his bike. As he was going to her driveway, Kayama-sensei called out to him.

"Izuku?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Come back next week," she said. "The pool still needs assistance. I don't mind paying you for some assistance around the house." She had the camera in her hand. "Also, you owe me."

He shook his head in agreement, but at the same time out of nothing more to say.

"Tell your buddies that if they want to face suspension, not to pull that stunt again," she said. "And the same goes for you."

She returned his camera. She left him without saying another word. He put the camera back into his pocket and headed back home.

* * *

That night, Izuku was lying in his bed reading a manga. He lied on his back without having to feel any pain from what happened earlier in the day. He was getting ready for bed until he received a text from his phone.

 _I hope it is not those fools again. I thought I told them that it failed._

He got out of his bed and reached for his cell phone. It came from Kayama-sensei.

 _Checking to make sure that your butt is feeling better. Since we did things we weren't supposed to do, let's call it even. I will see you around in school. Also, be sure to come and see me next weekend._

 _-Kayama-sensei!_

He put the phone down and returned to his bed. Then, he had heard another text.

It was a picture of his sensei in her bathrobe, but she was exposing her red panties.

 _For your eyes only_ , said the text.

As he was looking, he received another text. It was an image of him getting spanked by Kayama-sensei.

 _For my eyes only_ , said the text. _Now we are even. I think we should be smart on our next move, don't you ;)_

He was feeling the itch in his pants again. Deciding to overlook it, he got ready for bed. As he lied in bed, he kind of smiled. Although the day he had wasn't the best. In a way, it gave him perspective on his teacher, Kayama-sensei.

"Nemuri," he said to himself as he called out the first name of Kayama-sensei.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the upcoming day at school. Of course, he knew to expect from his peers. Of course, he was going to feel strange when seeing his teacher. Regardless, he was excited more for the upcoming weekend.

Too bad it won't be for another six days.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	41. Vixen of the Weekend (Part III) (Nemuri)

_**Hey, readers! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] are here with another chapter for "Izuku's Mothers." I know we have changed the name of this story many times but hopefully, this will stick. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. All characters portrayed in this modern AU are at the age of consent. Warning- the story will feature strong sexual content that includes footjobs and foot fetish. Discretion is strongly advised. This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Nemuri story. Enjoy!**_

It was on a Wednesday at the sporting goods store at the mall was where Izuku can be found. He was in the fitting room trying out swimming wear for his next visit with Kayama-sensei. He wasn't alone. Itsuka, Shouto, and Momo were the group to join the emerald child on his venture. On the surface, he told his friends, as they were going to the mall, that he needed to go so he can try out some gear. They didn't mind. They enjoyed the company. Along with Itsuka and a $10 finder's fee, the crew made their adventure to the mall.

Izuku has been trying different outfits for about an hour. Normally, he would never fathom trying out clothes, let alone stepping foot into a clothing store, but he wanted a swimsuit that labeled him as "mature."

He stepped out of the fitting room. Itsuka was on her cell phone reading an online magazine before seeing the next swimsuit Izuku was going to display.

The redheaded tomboy waved her hands with a tilt. "It's so-so, but it doesn't say, I am a grown man. It says I am a target for pedophiles."

"Damn it," replied Izuku, displaying his frustration. "This is the thirteenth pair I've tried." He hit himself in the face. "Where is my direction?"

Itsuka intervened, which was typical for the best friend of many years. "If you want my advice, you are trying too hard." She looked around the other swimsuits he had tried out. "You want something that shows I can do my job. Not like you are starring in a bad, poor-quality porno."

"That was the point," interjected Izuku with strong certainty in his voice. "I wanted something that showed my goods. Giving her a view of my _assets._ "

Itsuka grinned, showing her humor. "For cleaning a pool? Dude, this is Kayama-sensei! I honestly don't think she gives a damn about how you look. We are teens!"

He looked away. He still hasn't had the heart to tell him of his previous encounters with Kayama-sensei. Since his last visit, she has kept their usual relationship with each other. She remained friendly, spoke casually with him, and always present to bid him farewell when he left. Occasionally, she displayed her flirtations through winking, blowing kisses, and mouthing words like, _I miss you_ or _Can't wait to see you again._

He saved the image of her bathrobe and put it on his computer. He kept it as fuel whenever he had the urge to release some tension. He did not tell Itsuka because he feared the repercussions of his seeing an older woman. Normally, he didn't keep secrets from Itsuka. But this time, he had to keep this in secrecy.

"I know I am a teen, _dudette!_ But a kid can dream, can I," said Izuku with a fake pout.

"A dreamer you are, my friend," concluded Itsuka as she tried another outfit for him to wear. "Give this one a go." He gave the swimsuit to him. "It is green and it fits you."

" _You_ always pick green!"

"Well, green suits you."

"What about color coordination?"

"And why does it matter? Once again, this is Kayama-sensei, not idols like Ragdoll, Muriko, or Pixie-bob!"

"Alright, I will give it a go," said Izuku as he returned back to the fitting room. "Damn, Itsuka. Remind me not to come to you for clothing advice at our next mixer."

"Love you too, sweetness." She clicked her tongue. "Knowing very well you will follow whatever I tell you anyway, you freaking nerd!"

"You know...you know what?" He snapped his fingers. "Tch! You win this round."

"Don't mention it."

He flipped her off as he closed the door on the dressing room stall. As he trying out his outfit, Itsuka came to the front of his stall. "Hey, Izuku, can I ask you something?"

"I may have your answer, your highness! Ask away!"

Itsuka checked for dirt under her nails before immediately answering the question. Izuku knew the intervals of this particular silence meant that the tomboy had a serious question. He shook his head as he wished she applied it into school and not into sports, shoujo manga, and Korean dramas.

"You know," she paused while rubbing the soles of her feet. "I have been thinking of asking a guy out on a date."

Izuku raised his eyebrow as he had to pause on that question. "Wow," he said in a surprised voice. "That definitely came out of nowhere."

She stamped her feet. "What? Can't think I can get a man?"

"Not that. Whatever happened to your notion of 'forgot boys, get paid?'" He furrowed his eyebrows teasingly. Izuku was grateful to not see across the stall as he can feel the heat of the upcoming embarrassment towards her.

"It gets lonely, Izuku," answered Itsuka. "Plus, we are sixteen and everybody is going out."

"So? Everybody goes out and breaks up every day, girl. No stats necessary."

"You sound like a pessimist!"

"Not a pessimist. A realist!" He observed the mirror. He was still contemplating, if not having reservations about showing his goods. He didn't want to come off as lecherous. "And besides, Suka." He can now feel the heat since he used her nickname in public. "I try my best to not live the norms of when society thinks it is time to get a girlfriend or in your case, a boyfriend. And last time I've checked, society doesn't pay my bills."

"Of course, _Izzy_. Our parents do!"

"Still not getting my point."

"I know," replied Itsuka as she strained her voice. "Don't you want to date, have fun, and get your willy wet? By now, you probably get tired of beating your meat."

"Unapologetically unashamed either," interjected Izuku with a tone of pride. "The best primal tool on God's earth next to the onahole! Doesn't talk back, no pillow-talking, and no chances of cheating."

"Wow, Izuku. Your retorts!"

"What about them?"

"Nothing. Just...surprised!"

"You know you love me for it. Plus, if my hands ever get cramped, you have the privilege of substituting my hand with yours."

"Fuck off, Deku! By then, I should be with a man."

"A man who enjoys their woman playing roller derby, contact sports, and prefers fast cars and action movies?" He smirked. "I am looking forward to meeting _her_."

"Fuck you, Izuku," she said teasingly as she hit the stall.

"I thought we had already established that it will be your hand that does the fucking."

"You...you...you know what, you win this," she clapped gently. "Well done, Izuku."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

"I like this outfit," said Izuku as he opened the door to show it to Itsuka.

"Looks nice," answered Itsuka as she gave him a thumbs up. "It says LFO and 98 Degrees of 1998!"

"Baka, stop. If anything I am looking like Steph with that 30 for 30."

Itsuka burst out in laughter. "Deku, please. If anything, you are Shaq at the free throw line."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Izuku returned to the stall to take off his swim shorts. "But, back at the point. Don't feel pressure about being single. If your time aligns with your season, Itsuka, then it will happen.

"Jesus, Deku, have you been seeing my mother?"

"Not since I accidentally walked in on her and her boyfriend on the kitchen table."

"Oh, yeah. She still turns pink whenever she sees you." She leaned against the stall. "Still, don't think I enjoy masturbating as much as the next girl. You should know. We used to do it together when we were younger."

"On Pyrrha's soul, please _don't_ bring that up again." He grabbed his cheeks as he didn't want to remember the experimentation the duo did together when they were back in their middle school years.

"Having someone care about doesn't hurt," cried Itsuka. "Reiko has a man. Toru is dating. Katsuki made some poor, wretched girl his. Hell, even Yui has a boyfriend."

"Wait a minute? Silent beauty has been taken?! _The_ silent beauty?"

"Yeah! Tenya asked her out!"

"Whoa! Why didn't I hear this?"

"It was the talk of the school. They even announced it at the committee meeting after school two days ago." She knocked on the stall. "Where in the hell have you been, Deku? As a matter of fact, where were you by the way? You were in charge of spreading the flyers."

* * *

 _ **Two days earlier….**_

It was the end of the school day as Izuku was one of the last to leave for the day. He had a full night ahead of him - homework he wasn't going to do, catching up on reading _Assassination Classroom_ , eating his mother's world-famous fish corn dogs, and end it with a nightcap of relieving his boyish pleasures to Kayama-sensei. He was grateful to God that tomorrow was laundry day and he delightfully volunteered to perform that duty for his mother.

He had prepared an excuse to miss the committee meeting. After last week's incident, there was no way he would surround himself with the very classmates that were teasing him all week. The bribe, the ill-attempt of obtaining pictures, and sex ed.

It was a knock at the door that interrupted Izuku's lecherous thoughts. It was his classmate, Mina Ashido

"Hey, Midoriya, Kayama-sensei needs you at her office immediately," she said casually as she leaned next to the door.

"Oh...okay," he said surprisingly as he grabbed his backpack. Mina waited on him as they left the class together.

It was silence between the pair as they walked down the hallway. He and Mina didn't talk often but only in passing. She was beautiful, intelligent (somewhat), studious (somewhat), and overall, a leader.

"For a second, I thought you were able to head home, Midoriya," she said alluringly as she bumped his shoulder. "Good thing sensei gave you a good excuse."

He turned beet red. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Aww, don't act like you don't know. We _do_ know."

"Whatever Bakugo or Kirishima has told you, they are lying."

She covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "So it was true."

Because of Izuku's failure to send pictures to Kayama-sensei, the boys spread the story about Izuku's boner to the girls.

"Yeah, yeah! A naturally bodily function."

"Right, Midoriya!"

"..."

"Don't be defensive," she smirked. "If anything, Bakugo was quite descriptive about your...in his words, _Polish sausage._ "

She and Izuku stopped in front of Kayama-sensei's office.

"She is expecting you...and please don't try to get a boner in front of her," said Mina teasingly before patting him on his back. "See you at the meeting, I-zu-ku."

He didn't turn, looking forward at the door that led to Kayama-sensei's office. What reason would she have him to visit?

"Come in, Midoriya-san. I have been expecting you." The words of a vixen. He shuddered as the sound of her voice lingered, leaving a shiver in his spine. He took steady breaths as he tried to maintain his composure.

He grabbed his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his hip.

Mina must have been a prophet.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Kayama-sensei had me conduct a special assignment for her...for extra credit." He grabbed his shorts he planned to purchased and closed the stall. His breath was labored as he exited to the storefront.

"Teacher's pet," said Itsuka teasingly as she reached for her credit card. "I will buy them for you. My treat."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. You can get me for ice cream," said Itsuka. "Momo texted me. That is what they want." She turned as she noticed Shouto and Momo. "Speaking of the devil."

Shouto and Momo arrived at the fitting room where they saw Izuku and Itsuka. Shouto came and saw the gear that Izuku was carrying.

"I like it, Deku" answered Momo with strong affirmation. "Just the right shade of green."

"Well, it seems I got the approval of it," said Izuku. "I will definitely take it."

Itsuka purchased the swimsuit for Izuku for his upcoming visit with Kayama-sensei. It wasn't going to be for another three days, but he was already looking forward to what things he was going to experience next. He was already feeling the itch.

The group was at the food court. Izuku purchased ice cream for all of them. The group partook on their dairy treat as they were crowd watching. Normally this favorite pastime between friends was a joy, but Izuku was too consumed with his upcoming Saturday.

 _What is she going to show me next?_

 _Will she wear a bikini for next time?_

 _Will she go naked?_

 _Is she good at teaching me new tricks?_

 _Is she a good kisser?_

 _Will she spank me again?_

* * *

 _ **Two days earlier…in Kayama-sensei's office…**_

Kayama-sensei's office is very lavish and well-furnished. Everything in the office is updated and state-of-the-art. There are whiteboards on every corner of the office. An old fashioned executive desk is there. It has a few laptops and two business phones. It also includes a leather couch; a water cooler; a small bar; and a refrigerator. Everything in the office is neat.

Benefits of being the Department Head of the high school.

"Evening, Midoriya-san," said Kayama-sensei formally. "Please close the door behind you if you please."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku as he closed the door.

As he closed the door, Kayama-sensei directed him to his seat.

She went to the refrigerator where she had a can of Fresca. She got two cups filled with ice and poured the Fresca in. Izuku thanked her as he took the drink. She took a swallow before putting it on her desk. She pursed her lips.

It appeared that she was in thinking mode. She did that when something serious has been on her mind. Izuku allowed her time to let her head clear as he downed the Fresca.

She went to the radio and turned it on. The soundtrack to _Carole and Tuesday_ was playing. She turned it at a volume where the sound was suitable to not disturb her neighbors and to not let prying ears hearing what she was speaking.

She took her position to sit on the desk across from Izuku. Her face softened when seeing him.

"I can't be too long without rousing suspicion in case Old Man Nezu were to pop by." She crossed her legs. Izuku can see that she was wearing her black stockings. He had noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes, so he can see her toes.

"I am looking forward to this Saturday," she said as she took a couple more swallows of her Frescas. "I have many plans for us." She coughed. "To make sure that that is pool is cleaned out." She pressed her face close to him. " _Among_ other things that requires _cleaning out_." She whispered, blowing her breath into his face.

He silently nodded, focusing on the lining of her stockings. It didn't go without notice from the vixen teacher. She decided to give him a little preview.

"Izuku, my eyes are up here," she said as she crossed her legs, giving him a few seconds to see her panties. They were blue, satin maybe.

"..."

"Tongue-tied, I see." She was tickled, raising her leg to him. He was inches away from her foot. "These legs weren't just made for walking, Izuku. I had a long day. I needed my barking dogs to breath."

He smelled the moisture of her foot. It was a bittersweet sweaty scent. It lingered, entrancing his nose.

He was feeling the itch again.

"I see that you are hypnotized by these feet," she said as she pouted. "Over little old me?"

He shook his head in disagreement. He didn't pay attention but Kayama-sensei slowly used her other foot towards his groin.

"Kayama-sensei?"

She smirked. She propped her foot over his groin, pressing it gently and drawing in his circles. "Oh, my little Izuku. I didn't think you were such a pervert. Yet again, you did try to take my picture."

"I am not a pervert!"

"That's okay if you are!" She bit her lip. Izuku saw the rosy red lipstick. Red was an attractive color to Izuku, especially on his sensei.

Izuku's breath was labored. Kayama-sensei spread her legs to see her panties in full view.

"Is this what you desire, Izuku?"

"..."

Kayama-sensei knew that she didn't have to answer. It was written on Izuku's face. "Tell me what is distracting you? My scent, my foot, or these lovely panties?" Izuku couldn't answer. She used her other foot to press at his lip. The moisture entranced his nose once again, triggering the response in his brain.

The itch was alive and well. And Kayama-sensei didn't mind scratching it.

"Oh, Izuku. Coming to my office and wanted to do perverted things," she said. He was too focused on Kayama-sensei continuing to play with his dick.

She, too, felt the wetness escaping from her folds.

Izuku opened his mouth, proceeding to suck on Kayama-sensei's feet. His eyes were closed as he tasted her feet, collecting any moisture. His felt his brain was going white from the pleasure.

"Tell me, Izuku. Is this what you want?" She pulled her foot away from him to answer.

"I...I...what do I want?"

Just to tease him some more, she unbuttoned her blouse and exposed her bra to him. It matched her panties. She was getting excited to see him more breathless and enamored by her prowess.

"Can you answer me...or, are you too focused on my feet, I-zu-ku?"

"Kayama-sensei!" He continued gasping as his moans were getting louder.

"Don't get too loud, Izuku! Don't need us to get caught." She used her finger to pop a titty from the bra. The areola of a woman, the first to ever seen one in a while. "Or, do you want us to get in trouble." She feigned trouble. "Oh, no, I am clearly being taken advantaged of. What should I do?"

She pressed harder. It wasn't long until Izuku covered her mouth. He shivered. Tears streamed from her eyes. Kayama-sensei pulled her foot away. She saw the moistness. Izuku had an orgasm. "Oh, darling. You are coming." She pursed her luscious lips. "That is so sweet of you! To think I got you off. I am happy, you pervert!"

Izuku didn't answer, still reveled in his orgasm. He felt his semen crammed in his boxers. Kayama-sensei stepped from the desk and positioned herself from his lap. "Don't cry, Izuku. I am here." She pecked him on the forehead. "Sorry for teasing you. Just wanted to see if you really like me."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"I have something for you." Kayama-sensei pulled off her stockings and placed them on the desk. "I have a present to give you." Izuku's eyes widened when she pulled down her panties. The panties dangled before she reached for a small brown paper bag.

"A keepsake until we meet again on Saturday." She reached for a notepad and wrote something on it before making her lip mark on it. "Keep your pants dry but keep your dreams _wet_." She pecked him on the cheek once more. "Until we meet again, my sweet!"

* * *

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when seeing Itsuka biting on his thin mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hey," he interjected.

"Saw an opening and went for it," said Itsuka as she winked.

"Well, take this!" He bit into her Neopolitan ice cream.

"Hey!"

"I would say the same thing. Neo sucks!"

"Easy, _Jaune_!"

"No, you take it easy, _Yang_!"

Momo and Shouto were giggling at the sight as Izuku and Itsuka were pulling each other's cheeks.

"Jesus, Izuku and Itsuka. To be best friends, one would think you were a couple," said Shouto.

"A couple," retorted Izuku. "Licking Katsuki's socks for three days in a fermented baggie sounds pleasurable than Itsuka. And trust me, I have done it."

"Me and Izzy," interjected Itsuka. "I rather kiss Minoru Mineta's hand the day after No-nut November concludes."

Momo and Shouto looked at each other before turning to the duo. "Denial," said both of them.

"Just saying," said Momo in a cutesy tone as she took a bite of Shouto's ice cream. "Red and Green go together."

His banter was interrupted when he got a text on the phone.

"Hey, guys, I will be back," said Izuku.

"Where are you heading, Izuku," asked Itsuka.

"Bathroom."

"Want me to come with?"

"I think I am strong enough to hold my own hand, Mom." He winked. "Thanks anyway."

He rushed to the bathroom with haste. He found a stall to open the message.

 _Hey, beautiful, I am looking forward to this weekend. These last few days have been aching me. I am excited to spend the day with you. I hope you had learned your lesson from last time. Or unless you want a repeat ;)_

 _Kayama-sensei._

 _P.S.: Remember to delete this message after you read this. The same for the next message as well._

He received another text. He opened the image and saw it was a one-piece blue swimsuit. The material look slicked. He imagined that tightening around the right areas for Kayama-sensei. He was feeling the itch again.

 _See your Saturday, Izuku._

 _Kayama-sensei._

He burned that image of the swimsuit into his memory. He kissed the phone before deleting the images. He hummed as he exited the restroom and returned to the food court.

 _Three more days to go, Izuku. Three more days!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	42. Vixen of the Weekend (Part IV) (Nemuri)

**_Hey, readers! Here is another chapter of 'Vixen of the Weekend.' In this chapter, the moment has finally arrived for Izuku to consummate with Kayama-sensei. What will happen in their moments alone? As a reminder, this story is a work of fiction. The events portrayed in this story doesn't reflect the author's viewpoint and the author doesn't encourage and/or support the events in this story. Warning - the story contains strong sexual content so discretion is advised. This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Nemuri chapter. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Also, please check out my latest RWBY/MHA crossovers, "I'm My Izuku's Keeper" and "A Homestay To Remember."_**

He tried not to think of the ill-gotten gain from the incident involving the camera and a snapshot of his teacher in the compromising position. He tried not to think of the modern day corporal punishment he received from the sturdy, moisten palms of his beloved teacher. He focused on the reciprocity his beloved teacher gave him through text messages and passing glances he received in the hallways.

Never in his young years as the emerald-haired teen was ready for a Saturday. That night, the Midoriya family was in charge of watching Eri and Kota as their guardians went out. Instead of the consumption of pizza, cookies, and caffeine his family members consumed the night before, he dined on a turkey and spinach salad with a hint of strawberry and raspberry vinaigrette; followed by a glass of water and a granola bar for dessert.

Neither of his company asked about his choice as they were too hungry to care; more for them. His father thought it was a shift of his budding adolescence. However, his mother was a cause for concern. It was true when a mother knows when their children are going through changes.

As Izuku was sitting on his bedroom floor, packing his gear for his afternoon visit to Kayama-sensei, a tap to the door interrupted his loving, but lecherous thoughts of the Midnight beauty.

"Morning, stranger." His mother well-manicured hands swayed the door to the wall as she brought a fresh load of laundry onto his bed. She scanned the room, seeing the magazines of _Men's Health, GQ,_ and the like. She saw the swimwear he was packing. Although appropriate, she noticed that the swimwear was a size too small for her son. She sat on the bed while Izuku continued packing.

"I can tell you are really excited about helping your teacher," said Inko as she opened his drawer to put in his clothes.

"I am," he said as he zipped up his backpack and placed it at the foot of his bed. He clapped his hands, accomplished his deed and went to his desk where he was in search of his swim goggles and also his protection. The latter of which he had to wait after his mother leaves. "I am happy to do a job of being helpful. You have always told me to be helpful for those in need."

She was flushed of the sayings that were applying to his mind. She lightly tapped her cheek from his comment. "I am glad that you are doing a service. I am happy that she is paying you to be useful. I just hope that she knows that you are still a child and you have things to do of your own _at home_ as well."

"I am sixteen, Mom!"

"Yeah...a child!"

His face furrowed, but it was hidden for the sake of his mother. He sighed before returning to his mother's answer. "I don't look at it that way. She wants to be a good person and give young boys like me an opportunity." He reached for his swim goggles. "I don't see her using me."

"Ok," she said. "You know, I say that because of one of my fellow co-workers from the supermarket lives nearby." She took a breath. "She says that you are the only one she saw that weekend. Where there any other boys? Or girls?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am. Either of the kids didn't think to work on a Saturday, especially cleaning a pool, was fun. I thought nothing of it. Besides, this is Kayama-sensei, the most trusting person on this side of Musutafu, if not the entire prefecture."

His mother, Inko, put her hands on her hips. He knew that she was displaying concern, but he also knew she was displaying hints of suspicion. If her co-worker saw him alone, then what else could she have seen? He tried not to jump to conclusions. Anything that involved the two of them was within the confines of the house. Unless the nosy woman was spying on them, there shouldn't be a reason for concern. He relaxed those thoughts before thinking of a way to divert his mother's attention away from Kayama-sensei.

"Mom, it is okay," said Izuku. "I am not gullible. I am not naive, somewhat. I am doing this for a bit. Look at it as building character. Plus, college is in the future and it is applicable on my resume."

The emerald-haired mother was flattered. She finished putting up his clothes in the drawer before going into his closet. She hung the clothes in the closet before closing it. Her face showed relief, which was good for Izuku.

"I guess you are right, son. It is just a mother has worries about what others do to their children when they are not around. I want to trust this sensei of yours. I do. I want you to be careful. If you feel as though she is making you feel uncomfortable, then call me. I am a phone call away." She wrapped her hands tightly around his; displaying light shakes of a worrisome mother. "I love you, son. I am sorry for placing judgment." She winced before showing her trademark smile. "So, you are ready to go, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku.

"Good. Let me use the little girl's room and I will be on the way." She kissed her son on the cheek before departing for the room. He sighed loudly before going into the drawer to retrieve his condoms. Getting them wasn't easy. He didn't want to get into details, just the time when he had spent the evening with Pixie-bob at her house. He can conclude on what positions Auntie Ryuko liked with her boyfriend when they were in the mood. Ryuko sounded like a goat and her boyfriend was wheezing like a jagged smoker. The repetition of moans and bed squeaks have yet left his memory. It was when they went for a shower when he got the condom.

 _In retrospect, I should have asked Itsuka. Never mind, she doesn't need to know._

The ride to Kayama-sensei's cottage was quiet, with the exception of public talk radio. What made Izuku cringed to his chagrin was the topic of the talk show: teenagers engaging in sex with older women. Inko turned the volume as she listened attentively on the details. He gripped his hands on the seat as he listened to the raspy-voiced gentleman spoke.

 _It is with great concern that the delusions of grandeur are here with today's youth. They are overly exposed to too many things through the media, social media, the internet, and the like. It fathoms me with beyond description of how older people take advantage of the misguided youth. A disgrace, if you ask me. Too many children are exposed and lecherous people like older adults are taking advantage, seducing them with their treacherous poison and luring to a place of discontent. I remember an incident involving a twelve-year-old boy and a teacher back in California. I shouldn't have to say her name, but many people of the latter part of the 20th century are acutely aware of who I am referring to._

 _How can a corruptible, vile woman put her hands on a child, uses him to her discretion, and winds up mothering the child of his baby? It makes me sick to the pit of my stomach when adults do this to children. To the mindset of a child, it sounds fun. However, they have not yet developed the synapses of differentiating what is right and what is wrong. In their eyes, "an older person wanting me, desiring me sounds amazing." C'mon, they see it around them. Movies like "American Pie," "American Beauty," "Wet Hot American Summer" popularized, fetishized the popularity of being with an older person. The misguidance, I tell you._

 _I would love to hear anyone listening in radio land in your opinion. Let's take a call…._

Izuku pulled his earphones from his pocket and began listening to the All-American Rejects. He drowned himself into the sensation of the acoustic guitar instead of immersing in the literature of forbidden pleasure. He wouldn't imagine someone criticizing the love he had for his teacher. He loved her, or so he thought. The many nights he confined himself into his bedroom, nestled in the covers, feeling the heat as he masturbated to the beauty. On that Thursday, Kayama-sensei added something to his fuel. She came into the nursing office where Izuku often volunteered and gave him another small, brown paper bag. She told him to keep it into his backpack until that evening. That evening, he was alone in his room. In the brown paper bag were the contents of her used silk, lacy panties and a picture of her in those panties.

 _Always dream of me when you use it!_

 _Nemuri_

 _XOXO!_

Inhaling her fragrance, licking the spots where her crevices resided, leaving a residue of her love juices. He breathed until them, reliving the moments and tasted whatever juices he can lick. He masked himself until he climaxed in his boxers. He would finish by kissing them and hiding them in the bedsheets of his pillow.

"We're here!"

Izuku smiled when seeing the family car pulled in front of the cottage. He waved to his mother goodbye before stepping out of the vehicle. She grabbed his backpack, hindering him from leaving.

"Hold on, Icchan," interjected Inko as she displayed the stern, worried mother look. "I need to make myself known to her before you can go on inside."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku in defeat. Inko turned off the car engine. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the car. She opened the door for Izuku as he got out of the car. His heart began beating as the thoughts of his mother's talk and the radio program gave him something of a rousing hint. _Is she getting suspicious of this? How would she know? I have barely mentioned it around them._

Izuku stood by the gardenias. His mother pushed the doorbell. There was a strong, pregnant silence.

About two minutes later, they heard the sound of the door unlocking. As they turned, they saw Kayama-sensei in the doorway. She looked casual, sporting blue capris and a white _UA High_ t-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. There was music playing in the background. If he remembered, she was a fan of smooth/alternative jazz.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Midoriya. Didn't expect you to drop by," she said while smiling. "Then yet again, being that Izuku needed a ride, I can understand." She looked at him full-heartedly before returning her eyes on Inko. "How can I be of service this morning?"

"Nothing out of me, thank you," answered Inko. "I just wanted to show my face and l wanted to thank you for being good to my son." She looked at her son as he blushed. "I hope he isn't being too much trouble."

"Oh, no," interjected Kayama-sensei. "On the contrary, he has been a great help. Welcoming, friendly, and always, always, _always_ shows _great_ enthusiasm."

"Good," replied Inko. "I just wanted to be sure. Out of curiosity, is this pool job thing going to be indefinite or what?"

Izuku's heart dropped. _Oh no, I think she knows. Oh, God, I hope not. Please, please, please._

"It won't be too long," answered Kayama-sensei casually. "Normally, I have my niece to come by and help, but she has yet to return from overseas from Nigeria. So, I wanted some help from the other students if they wanted to make some money. Izuku was gracious enough to do the service. I hope I am not worrying you with this."

Inko waved her hand. "It is no problem. I just don't want him to be in the way is all. If he is doing good, then I have no problem with him helping you until the deed is done."

Kayama-sensei smiled with grace. "Thanks, Mrs. Midoriya. You are a wonderful parent to be concerned about the welfare of your child. Trust me, he will be in great care." She winked at Izuku. "Believe, he will be in _great_ care."

Inko nodded her head. "Okay, then." She turned to Izuku; wiping the sleepiness from his eyes with spit. He was embarrassed, especially after seeing Kayama-sensei giggle. "Be good for your sensei. I will pick you up around six." She looked at Kayama-sensei. "Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Midoriya."

"Call me Inko."

"Sure, Inko. Call me by Nemuri."

Inko and Kayama-sensei shook hands, which is unusual to Izuku. Inko waved to the pair before making her way to the family car. Izuku watched his mother drive until she could no longer be seen. As he stared, he felt the warm hands of his Midnight beauty encapturing his neck.

"You will be in great hands, dear," she said in a strong raspy voice.

Izuku began feeling the strong itch in his pants.

"Let's get inside," she purred while taking his backpack. "There are certain pipes I need you to _clean_ out for me." She purred. "And flushing out."

Kayama-sensei walked inside of the house, followed by Izuku. His heart began beating as he closed the door. He knew this was only the beginning of another Saturday.

* * *

The thoughts that only consumed the teenage, emerald-haired child were lecherous. His erection, protruding in his pants, aching for the releasing from its bound, cotton imprisonment. He was tensed, waiting for the inevitable touching and love of his teacher. The day arrived and was prepared to be taking away. Even the morning before packing for this occasion, he masturbated to the thoughts of the Midnight beauty. Imagining the woman enveloping around him, licking and touching any orifice that was stimulating to the touch. Like a spider entangling its prey, she was to feast until he was nothingness. Just a boy caught in the rapture of her love. Of course, the climax resulted in the stain of his boxers and possibly a change of his sheets; but this time, he will be entering into a cavern where no other boy, or at least he knows, has entered.

She instructed him to wait in the living room until she finished her duties. She must have kissed him two or three times on his cheek before making herself leave. Feeling her smooth, wet muscle of a tongue licking him and the light bites of her teeth, he prayed for hickies. He wanted something to remember as he returned home to continue his lucid, wet dreaming.

He was unsure if this task required him to be naked. So, he decided to take off his shirt. He took off his shoes, leaving a cool breeze with his sockless feet. He got comfortable with the very couch that he was spanked the week before. He gave it a thought of what he could do to return those spankings. She captured his heart and doesn't want to be released from her web.

"Come upstairs, Izuku," she told him very casually. "I am ready for you." There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Be sure to put on your swimming gear. We are going for a swim."

 _Awkward, the pool is yet to be filled. There are still things there needs to be cleaned._

"But the pool isn't finished yet," replied Izuku, giving her the hint of a reminder about the empty pool.

"I know that, sweetie," she said with a light giggle. "I have something else in mind. Trust me, you will love it. Now, hurry up!"

Following her orders, he went into his backpack to put his swimming gear. Unsure if he needed his underwear, he wore them as a precaution; especially he failed to launch. He shook away those thoughts. Before he made his way upstairs, he opened the front compartment of his backpack to retrieve the condom. He only had one. He just hoped that one was enough for what he was about to do.

He said a small prayer, made a sign of the cross, and wished himself as he entered the hallway of pleasure.

He didn't know that Kayama-sensei had an additional floor to her cottage. With her bedroom being downstairs, he didn't give any other reason for it. The hallway was thin and narrow. He was fortunate he wasn't a morbidly obese individual for he, too, was having difficulty going through. He concluded that the cottage was build in the early-to-mid 20th century, the era when weight was yet to become an issue. Before he could gather other thoughts on this history of this home, he made to the foot of the second floor. There, a single hallway displayed two doors. One, he presumed led to the attic, and the other door, which was ajar, was where his teacher was waiting.

Each step he took, he felt his heartbeat. He held the condom tightly around his sweaty palms. He was hesitant, giving himself second thoughts. Despite his brain being cognitive, his budding erection was thinking of other plans. Steadily, Izuku made his way around the door. He held it gently as he could feel the vibrations of his heartbeat.

There, was a second bathroom he didn't know about. The display reminded him of early 20th century homes in New England in the United States. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he walked forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything.

Standing in front of him was the beauty herself. She stood in her nakedness. She was unashamed, exposing herself to the nubile, emerald-haired child. She pursed her lips, giving him a smirk as she, too, knew that he was pitching a tent in his pants.

"Close the door behind you," she purred to the boy. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he closed the door. He took steady breaths, holding on the doorknob to keep himself from losing his composure.

"Come to me," she purred, lingering her well-manicured nails to his sight. She licked her lips as she knew the boy was nervous. Anyone would be nervous with an encounter with an older woman. But, she knew Izuku. She knew from the beginning that Izuku was an easy, attainable target and a suitable match. Since entering the campus, she had captured the hearts of the faculty and staff. She had the credentials of being even taking over Principal Nezu's job.

However, Nemuri Kayama didn't just teach because of her love for education. She, too, was interested in studying the psychology and sociology of the male teenage mind. From the beginning, Izuku was placed into her web. It wouldn't take long for the naive boy to fall into the web of her devices. Like using a bathroom that she hardly used. Or wearing a bathrobe, knowing she prefers walking in her home with either panties or nothing at all. She felt a little guilty but anything to secure her future with him.

Nemuri's love for Izuku, her cinnamon roll was genuine. Nevertheless, she admittedly has a mild sadistic nature, especially when it comes to others who may want him. She had better options for picking boys at the school. There were candidates beyond Izuku's requirements. Nevertheless, she wanted a boy of innocence. A boy she can manipulate, to steer him in the direction of her desires. Her objective to mold him into the boy she craved - her husband to be.

Seeing the poor, pitiful look coming from his doe eyes, she knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. However, Nemuri had one concern and that was his mother. She put those thoughts to rest as she was going to savor the boy whose mother gave him permission to be in his care. Of course, the moment was ulterior, but she did sincerely care for the emerald-haired child.

 _I am going to make you mine, for sure. I am going to resonate any thought, any synapse, any memory that will alter your mind. I am going to be your first and last thought of the day. If you think of a beautiful girl, my face will be there. If you play with yourself, I will be in those thoughts. Seeing any other Asian girl, anything white will be my face emerging in your memory banks. Guarantee you one thing, Izuku Midoriya, you are going to be a prize possession. I will make you into a suitable young man that will be the envy of any girl and any boy of this school. Your talent will extend the love of your future as a Pro Hero. I will teach you so much love that a slut you might become. And you know, that is what I want. A slut, but a slut that is just for me. Recognize my body, my scent, my everything, Izuku Midoriya. The only mistake is that I wish I would have met you sooner._

In front of Izuku was an inflated mattress. Accompanying the mattress, the naked beauty awaited him and extended her arms to him.

"Come to me," she purred, pulling him into her bosom. His face was buried in her breast. She kissed his forehead, cradling his hair. She grabbed him by the chin. She blew on his kiss. He winced as he closed his eyes. "Now, here am I, I-zu-ku," she said with a low, raspy tone. "Your damsel, your queen, your woman of the night." She slid her finger down his spine, leaving him with a shiver. "Have you waited for this moment, my dear?."

He was hesitant to answer, for he was afraid to speak. His erection was now demanding for its release. She drew his ears to his blushed face. She tilted his chin, forcing to look at her. "Not saying a word doesn't answer my question." She pressed her face to his ear. "Let me ask you again. Look at us talking and hugging like lovers. Have you waited for this moment, my dear?" She finished the sentence by blowing in his ear. He rattled, coughing as he was trying to speak.

"I have, Kayama-sensei," answered the boy, averting his eyes from her. "Since the spanking, the footjob, the panties, my thoughts are filled with you."

She chuckled. "You know you made a woman like me happy. Now tell me, how were you thinking of me?"

He was silent, but she gripped his chin. "You are now in my domain, dear. In order to enter my holy passage, you are subjective to answer questions of my choosing. Not everyone is worthy of making it this far."

He nodded his head. "I played with…"

"No, no," she interjected. "Be explicit as you can. Remember in class I taught you about using explicit thinking? Now it is time to put this into use." She lightly slapped his face. "Now, try again, dear."

"I have used you extensively in my thoughts. I have inhaled your invigorating scent. I put my fingers around your panties as if I was licking your clit or absorbing your juices. Keeping it in the plastic bag, fermenting it only made my thoughts of you as impure and lecherous as the words itself been adapted into my modern-day lexicon. My sheets and my boxers have been soaked with my seeds, Kayama-sensei. The poor seeds that will never experience the pleasure of entering your womb. The very seeds I hope to make contact with you." He ran out of breath.

Nemuri smiled as she knew that he put a lot of thought into his feelings. _He has always been creative in using his words._

"I believe you, dear, and thank you for your honest feelings," she told him. She released him from her grip, telling him to sit on the floor. He crossed his legs as she began to spread her legs. He gasped quickly the moment he saw the entrance to her cavern.

Her legs were more milky, contrasting the white skin, as they were getting closer to the upper thigh.

There was hair covering her pussy. He saw wetness around her pussy, making him swallow another lump.

"First time seeing the real thing in person," she curiously asked.

He shook his head in disagreement. "It is not. Actually, the other day I saw my auntie's by accident."

"Really, _accident_?"

"Yes," he said. "I was trying to get a condom from her and I snuck under her bed while she and her boyfriend were having sex."

"Naughty," she purred. "Describe what you heard."

"Just lots of moaning," he concluded while shrugging his shoulders.

She put her hands where her vagina was located. She tucked in her lips, giving herself a moan. "Was she moaning like this," she questioned Izuku.

"Yeah, something like that," he said while trying to look away.

"Don't you look away, dear," she demanded. "Look at me this instant!"

She continued masturbating her pussy. She massaged the labia, spreading her folds so she could finger the areas of her interest. "Was she yelling obscenities?"

"Obscenities?"

"Yeah, like, "fuck me" or "take it all in" or "fill me up with your hot milk" or "you are making me hot," she muster to say while continuing to play with herself. "Did you hear him grunt, spilling his mighty dick inside of your auntie? Or were you jealous of being in his position?"

"No, of course, not."

"It is okay, _Icchan_. Nothing wrong of thinking lewd things of your auntie. It is human nature when thinking of the opposite sex. In the bible, siblings and relatives experimented with each other, you know. Even sons and mothers. God created sex. So why does it have to be sun if you are thinking about all of the time?"

"No, I don't think of Auntie that way."

"You sure, I wouldn't mind if you did."

"I don't, I don't, I swear to God, I don't."

Kayama-sensei stopped. Honestly, she wasn't planning to take it that far. She wanted to test his limits before taking advantage of the situation. He was adorable and too honest, she thought. Maternal instincts were kicking in and she wanted to embrace him in her loving. However, it was not the time for she was in the position of making him her lover. She returned to the position of power. She licked the contents of her finger before making the nervous Izuku approach her.

"I believe you, sweetie," said Kayama-sensei. She put her finger to his lip. "Open your mouth and taste."

He opened his mouth to welcome the juices of Kayama-sensei. It tasted weird, like an unripe fruit, he thought. It wasn't as delectable he imagined in her used panties, but he concluded its taste was like bittersweet wine. It gets better with age. She thrust the finger inside of mouth, feeling the moistness of his tongue licking her contents.

"Taste the lovely gift you are receiving, dear," she said. "No boy has ever had the privilege. You should be quite blessed."

He continued licking her digits, even as far of licking in the crevices of her fingernail. He held his hands to her finger, leaving him with a slight moan. Kayama-sensei released a slight moan herself, leaving her a little wet. She quickly released her finger from Izuku, leaving him with an empty feeling.

She smiled. "Wanted more of me?"

He nodded his head pleadingly, leaving his mouth agape wanting more. She realized that there was a bridge of saliva from his mouth. She chuckled. "In time, child." She spread her pussy wide enough for him to have a good view of it.

"I don't think you have to guess about this, don't you," she asked him teasingly. "Or would you rather have me direct your attention to doing it?"

He edged forward, closing his eyes as he instinctively kissing her thighs. It was a slight peck, taking his time to get familiar with her body. "Go further, dear. I want you to go further."

He kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to go to her erogenous zone, her cavern. As he was approaching it, he could smell the very juices he craved in his time alone. Her skin was soft, reminded him of a plush pillow or a marshmallow. The closer he was to her pussy, the more she moaned. "Keep going. You are at the sweet spot. C'mon, Izuku, don't be afraid. I got you."

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed. He was at nose length with a clit. Her clit, which looked like a little bean, was throbbing tremendously. He opened his mouth and began flickering it. She grabbed his head, forcing him to embed in her pussy.

"Work your tongue. Take care of the area. Don't be afraid to put your mouth to work," she cried. Izuku followed suit and stuck his tongue in the area. Nemuri knew he was a novice to the job. He will be required for more practice, which she didn't mind at all. She made a mental note to purchase books for him to better perform fellatio with her body. However, just like molding him into her usefulness, he was a work in progress.

His tongue encircled her pussy as if he was trying to familiarize himself with her taste. He was feeling a little tired, not used to have a special place this close. Meanwhile, he was combating the erection that was ready to pull a Jackson Pollock in his pants.

His tongue was tasting the acidity of her juices, impacting his taste buds. Although he was getting tired, the spirit willingly gave him the guile to continue. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel important. Also, he knew he would do anything to make contact with her body. Against all odds, he continued.

"Yes, Izuku," she said while covering her mouth. "Right there, right there. You are hitting it, sweetie. Give mommy the sweet spot. Make me come, make me come, make me come." Her moans were heightening. He was grateful that they were beyond closed doors for anyone to see. He was kicking himself to keep himself from coming. "I am about there. Swallow it the moment I come. Taste me, taste me, and reminder your tongue of who it belongs to."

 _Belong to?_

She locked her legs around back, entrapping him. She clawed her fingers into his hair. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He knew that the moment she climaxed, he was doing the same. He grabbed her hips and began squeezing it. He, absentmindedly, bit onto her clit.

"Izuku baby, I am gonna cum. I am gonna cum," she screamed.

 _"Me, too. Me, too."_

They both screamed into pleasure as they climaxed simultaneously. Her juices splashed onto the nubile child's face. He ingested the juices with much of his strength, briefly choking at moments. He shivered as the warm sensation of his semen bounded in his swimwear. They twitched before the afterglow eventually faded. She released her grip and he fell backward to the floor. He panted loudly and coughing as he was introduced to oral sex.

She swayed her hair, gasping as her body shook into pleasure and feeling her juices vacating the premises. With her pleasure fulfilled, she got on her knees where he lied and planted a kiss on his lips. She pried his lips open with her teeth and forced his tongue to do a dance with her tongue. He was too exhausted to debate it. The pair continued kissing until the pleasure ceased to exist. Once they broke the kiss, Kayama-sensei lied beside him. Her breasts making contact with his bare chest.

"So, Izuku," she said in between pants, "did you enjoy this moment?"

He shook his head in agreement. "I did, sensei, I did." He blushed and looked away from the scene. Seeing her ravished body returned the itch, but it didn't help that the now cool semen resided around his throbbing cock. Suddenly, he felt a touch from the palms of his crush.

"Oh, look at yourself," she tsked. "You came! You couldn't wait for your turn, couldn't you?" He wanted to cover his eyes, but she took his hands away. He didn't want to look at the wet patch around his swimwear.

"You are such a boy," she said before pressing onto the wet patch. The sounds of her kissing and licking the wet patch made him squirm.

"Stand still," she said. "This is punishment for not following my directions. Did I say anything about giving yourself pleasure."

"No, ma'am," he answered with guilt in his voice.

"No is right, Izuku," she said. She rubbed his dick. He squirmed as he felt his semen basking along with her hand. "Your son is awake and I can tell it is hungry." She pouted her lips. "Do this little cat of yours want to give this vixen the cream?"

"I don't know."

"I-zu-ku, I-zu-ku," she tsked once more. "Do we need to remind you when little boys lie. Do I need to spank you once more?"

"No ma'am," he protested.

She smiled, continue to kiss him around his dick. "Do not move. Now, it is your turn, baby." She put a grip around his swimwear. "God, you are so adorable!"

She saw the condom next to the confused looking boy. "Were you going to use this? Were you expecting something," she asked teasingly.

He gave her a blinked stare.

"I am kidding," she said jokingly. "However, when I go into the pool, I want nothing obstructing me." She took the condom and torn it open with her mouth. "If you want to be careful, then you must know the risk." He tensed when her body weight landed on his hips. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your losing your virginity with your first and _only_ girl."

He was taken aback by the latter comment.

"You belong to me, Izuku," she said with sternness from her voice. "This is a proclamation that I will be the only girl in this world that has dedication, loyalty, and overall, control and dominion over you."

He didn't know where this was coming from. However, with the sultriness of her body, her voice, and the demands, he didn't care whatever she desired for he knew that he prayed for this moment of having Kayama-sensei.

He had a thing for her and didn't want to let go.

She squatted as she stroked his shaft. He panted loudly as he awaited his dick to enter her cavern.

Without further hesitation, she entered his dick inside of her pussy. Izuku's eyes widened, tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Izuku's," she purred as she kneeled forward and licking his tears. "I am going to make you feel good. I will be sure that no one girl would ever take advantage of this. I am quite lucky that you were the boy that came. Nothing else can compare to you." She pressed her lips to his ear. " _ **You are my man now!**_ "

She leaned back as she gyrated her hips. Every stroke, he felt the folds of her pussy entrapping his penis. It felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. Nemuri laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes, but careful to not promote an orgasm.

Although she had already come but wasn't ready to take in his seeds; or at least not now.

"Tell me how it feels," she asked him.

"It feels good. Like my dick is on fire," he responded. Without thinking, he grabbed her ass and pressed firmly on her cheeks.

"Catching on quickly, aren't you," she said. "Now, I am going to step it up further. Your body needs to adapt to how I like it."

She quickly rocked his shaft, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where he was. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around him. He felt her soft, luscious breasts touching his erected nipples. He relieved himself from touching her ass and began touching her breasts.

"There you go. Right to the base, baby," she said. "That is right. Know my spots, know my taste because that is the only thing you are going to know for the rest of your days."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She swayed her hands to where his balls resided. She gracefully cupped his balls and began squeezing them tightly, resulting in hardening his penis. From that point, Izuku's mind was going blank. Everything was going silent. He saw his crush moaning and pinching his nipples while calling out his name. The bathroom where the scene was taking place. As he was close to orgasm, he reflected on the moments that led him to this.

 _It is funny where life takes you. What began as a dare turn into a moment like this. Maybe this was meant for me? Maybe it was by accident. Regardless of the circumstances, I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. I think I am falling for her. I think I might be in love._

Kayama-sensei began humming with her mouth, which gave the emerald-haired teen shivers along with vibrations from his dick. He thrust upward, intensifying the moment as he was getting ready to come. Nemuri was waiting for this moment. She felt his dick protruding into her womb.

 _There you go, Izuku. Enter the special spot of where I have you in control._

"Kayama-sensei, I am there. I am gonna cum," he cried to her as he spurt his seed inside of her. His dick twitched, releasing every content into her womb. She welcomed each spurt with love, filling the warm confines of her womb. She kept her eyes on him, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

He was panting, but still looking at Kayama-sensei's smiling face. She gave a slight, devilish smirk. She didn't leave right away. She wanted a few moments of filling his hot seed inside of her. "Tell me, baby. How did you enjoy your first time with your mistress? Your lover? Your _wife_?"

His tongue was dry. He tried collecting what saliva he had to speak. "It felt good. It felt good." He stretched his arms as his hands were beginning to cramp. He stared into the ceiling before Nemuri got off of him. She crawled to the bucket where she poured some liquid on the air mattress. It looked slick and sticky. "Come to the bed to rest," she told him. "I will help us relieve some tension."

He got to the mattress where he lied on his stomach. The stickiness along with his nakedness made him feel weird, but he was too tired to care. If it were up to him, he could fall asleep. She poured more of the liquid on his back. It was cold to the touch, made his eyes widened in shock. She began lathering his body in the liquid, making him feel good as he was enjoying the sensual massage.

He felt her kneading his ass, following by caressing his back. He heard her pour some liquid to herself before getting on top of him. He felt the pecks of her on his neck.

"Sensei," he said gracefully. "If you don't mind, I would like to rest for a minute."

"You will," she said. "However, I am not done with you just yet." She began bucking her hips to his body. "Lest we forget of who you belonged to?"

His dick was returned to full mast. "I know, and I am fine. It is just that I want to rest a bit."

She chuckled. "Understand, Izuku. When I say we will keep going, we will. Or unless you want us to stop what we…"

"No," he protested. "I don't, I don't."

She chuckled. "I know, dear. Your love is undying and doesn't want to let go." She tucked her fingers under her pelvis where she began rubbing his dick. "I might have to punish you for your actions, but I will reward your son for being awfully and adorably honest."

She hovered her breath, licking his ear and rubbing his hair. She continued smiling as she knew that he was in her possession. "Now, it is time to review, my dearest Izuku. Who do you belong to?"

"You," he answered quickly.

"Excellent. What does that mean?"

"It means I am at your mercy. I am yours and nobody else can have me."

She bit on his ear lobe. "Correct! Now, the second question. Your loyalty?"

"My loyalty?"

"Yes, your loyalty towards me," she said as she continued bucking her hips on his back while playing with his dick. She, teasingly, rubbing her breasts on his back, leaving him with slight moans. "What does that mean to you?"

"It means you are the only one I am devoted to. It means you are the only person I can have sex."

"Great work, dear. Now, the third question. Since you belong to me, does that mean you will do whatever I say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So, if I tell you to eat out my ass, would you do it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"If I tell you to fuck me while we are in public? Like in a restaurant bathroom or on a bus, would you follow my orders?"

He felt his penis getting ready for the third round. "Yes," he muttered through his moans.

"Would you fuck me in front of your friends? Your classmates? Your father? _Your_ mother?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," he screamed. "All of it. Everything! I would do for you, Kayama-sensei. My love for you is undying. Make me your man. Make me your bitch. I don't care. Please, I will do anything you want of me."

She bit her lip tenderly. _Now, you are my man._ "Good boy, now come for me." He felt his third orgasm sprouted from his dick. He shivered in the pleasure while she rubbed his stomach. "Let it out. Let the good waves come out." She continued until she never his orgasm ceased.

"Let it out, baby. Let out it for me. Remember, Izuku Midoriya, you are mine and you belong to me. You will do as I say. No matter what or when. You hear me?"

"Yes, Kayama-sensei," he answered weakly.

"Call me Nemuri," she purred in his ear.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Izuku was found cleaning the swimming pool. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued the job. Although he knew he has established a relationship with his teacher, she was serious about cleaning the pool.

He managed to get the deep end of the pool cleaned and ready to be bleached. He knew he had about a couple of hours before to finish the shallow end. He predicted that the pool should be finished by tomorrow. With any luck, the pool could be ready in about a week or two.

Thinking about the pool excited the teen for what was to come with his budding relationship with his teacher.

He heard the patio door slide open. He covered his head to see that it was his mother entering the backyard. He looked to his watch and saw that it a quarter after four in the afternoon. He didn't question it. He was fortunate that his mother wasn't there to see any of the action.

Inko whispered sharply. "Look at my Icchan doing some hard work," she said. She pulled out her smartphone to take a picture of the dirty, exhausted teen. Flustered and blushing, he covered his face.

"That is gonna be a keeper for sure. Something to remember my little boy and his first job," she cried excitedly.

"Oh, Mom," he pouted. "You are a little early this evening."

"I know, dear. I know I said six, but your father wanted family night tonight. I let your sensei know and she was okay with it. Plus, we are going to Anne Miller's tonight."

He immediately jumped from the pool and smiled at his mother. "Now you are speaking my language. What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Nemuri stood at the front door of her cottage. Standing in front of her was Izuku and his mother.

"Thank you, Nemuri, for allowing my son to know a thing or two about work," said Inko.

"It is nothing, Inko. Your son is a joy to be around. I look forward to doing more with him," she said while smiling to Inko and winking at Izuku.

"Feel free for anything you want to do with him," she said. "Just let me know ahead of time, okay."

"It is no problem, Inko," replied Kayama-sensei. "You have such a handsome, hardworking son. He must make you proud."

"I am proud of him. He is my only boy. So, I must be good to him," she said. "And as well as my husband."

"Couldn't agree with you more," she said. "Tell you what, since I am getting comfortable with your son, I wouldn't mind making my acquaintance with you as well."

"With me," Inko questioned.

Nemuri leaned against the door. "Sure, I am the kind of person who acquaints myself with anyone. If he is a pleasure, then I must get to know the parent as well."

"No problem," she said. "What time is good for you?"

"Are you free next Sunday," questioned Kayama-sensei.

"I am," replied Inko.

"Let's make it a day with us girls and Izuku," she said. "As he can clean the pool, we can get to know each other as well."

"I don't have any trouble with that idea," replied Inko. "Plus, I hardly get out the house often. And I don't mind extending my friend circle." She put her finger to her lip. "Should I bring anything next weekend?"

"Sure," exclaimed Kayama-sensei. "I wouldn't mind a glass of wine." She looked at Izuku. "And some soda for this little guy." She rubbed his hair, which in return blushed.

"It's a date," confirmed Inko. "See you next Sunday."

"Next Sunday," replied Kayama-sensei. "So, Izuku? Same time next Saturday?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Before you go, Izuku, you left something of yours in the kitchen. I think it was your goggles."

"Forgetful as always," said Inko while giving him a slight tsk. "Go and get it. I will be waiting in the car."

His mother lightly touched his cheek as she made her way to the car. He returned inside the house to retrieve his goggles. When he closed the door, Nemuri pressed him to the door, giving him their final kiss of the day. She reached for his groin and massaged his dick. She continued for a few moments as he was trembling in the pleasure. He squirmed in between breaths as she continued to kiss him.

"Let it out for me before she comes back," she cried in excitement. "Don't fight it, Izuku. You know you want this! Remember who you belong to."

"You," he managed to say before he climaxed in his pants. He was trembling as she bit him on the lip. She retrieved the goggles from the kitchen and placed it in his hand. She even gave him another brown paper bag.

"Another memento for tonight," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Kayama-sensei," he said. "I mean, Nemuri-chan!"

"Thank you for your loyalty," she replied. "Now, you know your objective?"

"To always love you no matter what," he answered.

"That is my baby. You are making your lover very proud," she said. "Now get some rest. We have a full day next Saturday."

Izuku waved to Kayama-sensei goodbye before running into the car. He opened the door where his mother awaited his arrival. He thanked his mother for today and lied against the seat. He closed his eyes before catching a second wind. In those thoughts were the bathroom, her body, his allegiance to her, and the parting gift he was ready to use for tonight.

 _Never have I been excited about the arrival of the weekend._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	43. Vixen of the Weekend (Interlude)

_**Hey, guys! [girlfriendoftheauthor] is here with another chapter of 'Vixen of the Weekend.' In this chapter, Itsuka stays over at Izuku's house. It is there she states her concerns about her best friend's relationship with their teacher. As a warning and precaution, this chapter is a filler to build the events for the upcoming chapter. My boyfriend hopes to get time off from work in order to complete other incomplete chapters from this series. Take care. God bless!**_

 _ **One week later since Izuku's encounter with Kayama-sensei….**_

Izuku soaked in the remnants of the former day. The sun made its final descent into the horizon. A day that he can never get back. Of course, the teen knew there were other days to enjoy and to bathe in his harmony but not this day. This day along with other days will set forth for the course of what is to be for the future.

He sat outside on the porch swing in the back porch. The sound of cicadas ceremoniously preparing for their night's serenade. Nav's "Myself" was playing in the background next door by one of his neighbors. The teen felt he was on a Cloud Nine. He really couldn't find the right words in his vocabulary to describe the actions of the weekend before.

 _I miss you, Izuku!_

The three words that filled his heart, connecting the red strings between a boy and a woman. He overrode that aforementioned thought - the red strings between a woman and a man. Last week, the teen dipped his paintbrush onto the canvas of an older woman. It wasn't just an older woman, but his sensei, Kayama-sensei. The boys couldn't even fathom the feelings and the sensation the Pro Hero 18+ gave to him onto the bathroom floor that fateful day. Even as he sat down on the bleachers in the gym, the teens would discuss many ways to seduce a woman.

Katsuki sneered, Denki being ticked, Fumikage nodded to follow suit, Eijiro backing up Katsuki's stories, and Nirengeki being the yes man. As the boys of class 1-A exchanging gravure cards of girls they took without permission, Izuku just silently laughed. They were boys to him. Nothing more than teens who enjoy the thought of perusing with girls and nothing more would come but their spunk on their hands. As they dream with their callous thoughts, dreams, and fingers, his paintbrush was dipped. He could no longer what teasing remarks they would have said about him being a novice or a virgin. Within his heart lies a secret that belonged to him and his precious sensei.

And whenever Katsuki saw the toothy grin on Izuku's face, his response was 'Why are so giddy, you baka?! You have been feeling really happy these last few days. It is kinda pissing me off' Izuku would just nod and smile. 'Nothing, Kacchan. Just observing you guys is all.' Katsuki would shake his head disapprovingly and return to the group. Izuku would continue to smile. _The game should be sold and not to be told._

Business continued as usual at school. Kayama-sensei would sport her usual outfit and used her whip as a scare to whoever dared to challenge her. She gave Izuku the occasional winks, licks from her supple lips, and make small sensual touches whenever she walked down the rows of the classroom. His classmates, they loved to talk. Words from the grapevine spread like wildfire as many speculated that Kayama-sensei has a boyfriend. Her clothes were tighter to the point where many can see the linings of her titties and her panties (if she wore panties that day). Her fragrances were stronger, even entrancing the girls of class 1-A and 1-B. Tenya Iida once told the group of them in their study group that Kayama-sensei had a glow, which concerned Izuku in the fear that she could be pregnant. It was a relief to him later that day when she informed him that she wasn't pregnant. However, she didn't mind the idea of carrying his baby inside of her. She laughed it off, telling him that he was ten years too early to make babies but she didn't mind having practices.

At night, she would call and both filled their rooms, their sheets, and their undergarments of their juices. Clinging to every breath, every word, and every moan. Their hands were no longer enough. She cried out his name each time she climaxes and in return, he did the same.

He wanted more. That one time in the bathroom wasn't enough.

 _I miss you, too, Nemuri. Sorry I couldn't come and visit you today._

It was cleaning day at the Midoriya household. When hearing his mother playing old school R&B from her college days in the United States, there was a tear to his eye.

'Izuku Midoriya! Pull on some gloves. It's time to clean up!'

'Mom! I promise Kayama-sensei that I would come to her house today to clean the pool.'

'Not today, young man! There is a home that needs more cleaning than your sensei.'

'It won't be too long, I promise.'

'Not today, Izuku. I am starting to think you value your teacher than I.'

'Mom, you know how much I love you.'

'Then, show it, baby!'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Listen, Icchan! With your father out of town for the next six months, I need you.'

'I understand.'

Kayama-sensei returned him a message.

 _N: That is okay, baby! I was going to tell you that I had to take care of errands. So, today was a no go anyway._

 _I: I wish we can make love again._

 _N: We will when we have the chance. Do you still have my leotard from my outfit?_

 _I: Yeah! I put it under the bed so Mom wouldn't notice._

 _N: Good! Think of me tonight and get it nice and dirty for me._

 _I: You're making me hard._

 _N: And that is what I intend. Get it raunchy with your special sauce and then bag it up. I got plans with it._

 _I: Okay!_

 _N: Soak the linings with your juices! Inhale it with my panties. Think of me and only me!_

 _I: I will!_

 _N: Got to go! I am about to visit my mother. Love you!_

 _I: Love you more!_

Last week was considered the best experience of his sixteen years of existence. He was still in disbelief that he had lost his virginity to the Pro Hero 18+ Midnight, affectionately known as Nemuri Kayama.

His loins still lingered for her affection. He can still feel the tightness of her vagina and the pressure of her tongue when engaged in a kiss. He could still feel the slick, warm tiles of the bathroom floor. Her body rubbing on top of him when they were lying on the air mattress. Her grunts, her moans, her wants, her needs, her reprimands, her desires, his desires, their passion. He fell into the web of her embrace. And that was a feeling he couldn't let go.

As the starry night exposed the heavens, Izuku couldn't help but smile. As if the gods were applauding him for such a task. A star-studded event that he hasn't seen in years. He didn't know where heaven ended and the Earth began. He pictured what would it be like to make love to Kayama-sensei in the mountains next to an onsen on a starry night. That is something that he would like to do with her when he had the opportunity to speak with her again.

There were written instructions she gave to Izuku on Friday before departing home for the weekend. _Be sure to wear my uniform so it can be absorbed with your scent. Think nothing but lecherous thoughts as you soak it in your spunk. Bless my suit with your heavenly seed. I want you to dirty it to the point that no detergent in the world could wash off its scent._ He had everything planned. With his mother too busy couponing and drinking her wine, she would be too consumed to check up on him. He had a Quiet Storm soundtrack to fit the occasion, scented candles, and a picture of his sensei next to the nightstand. She even provided locally-sourced lubricant to help him on this night. He looked forward to Sunday. Although he couldn't obviously have sex with her, just being there is enough. He was looking forward to their next break for so alone time.

* * *

He opened his door to his bedroom. Lying on his bed was his best friend, Itsuka fervently reading one of his mangas. From his position, it looked like the latest issue of _The World God Only Knows._

"Izuku, do you have the latest issue of _Assassination Classroom_?"

His lecherous mind had to refocus to the matter at hand. His plans came to a screeching halt. On his calendar, circled in a red highlighter was the date that he and Itsuka were having a movie night together. It was their usual monthly routine between the best friends. They have been doing it since they were elementary school kids.

He was easily distracted by Kayama-sensei that it completely slipped his mind. He had tried rescheduling it but her mother was out of town with her boyfriend. So, his plans were to be put on hold until free time allows him to do so.

After a delayed thought, he answered. "No, I don't have the latest issue. I didn't think you even like that kind of manga."

The redhead stopped, darting her eyes at him. "I really don't care for it, but I take a gander every now and again." She flipped another page.

"If you want, I have the other copies on my bookshelf. I even have _Aki Sora_ that you have heavily worn out."

"Nah! _Swingout Sisters_ is now my new schtick! Better storyline!"

"Whichever suits your fancy."

She turned on her back. "I saw you go outside earlier. Who were you speaking?"

He stared blankly into the redhead's eyes. "Katsuki! Getting him to back off from earlier."

"Still about the pictures?"

"Yeah!"

"You know you should have told me. Could have given him the Battle Fist special."

He clicked his tongue. "I thought I have handled it well. No worries."

She placed the manga. "That's good...just surprised is all."

"What is the surprise?"

"Normally, you will tell me these things whenever we got together." She crossed her arms. "Feeling kinda distant lately."

He raised his eyebrow. "Distant you say? Didn't we just spent three fun-filled hours at Anne Miller's singing karaoke and chilling at the oxygen bar together last week? Did we spent plenty of time at school together?"

She scoffed while blowing a raspberry. "That is family night. One of the many nights of obligation time with all of the family members. You treat me like family. Plus, School doesn't count. We have no choice." She looked down at the book. "I mean, _we_ haven't spent that much time together. And I miss that!"

"Gee," replied Izuku. "Sorry if you feel that way. Don't take it seriously if I offended."

"It's no worries," said Itsuka. "Just the aura feels different."

Itsuka always had the knack for discernment which worried Izuku. She was a naturally concerned friend. She has always had a sixth sense about things that weren't right. That was how she knew her father was cheating on her mother with her aunt.

"School has been busy, Itsuka," said Izuku as he pulled off his slippers. "Don't think I wasn't being distant from you. Just a lot on my mind."

"Boy stuff, I get it. Just normally you would let me know."

"Forgive me, Suka!"

She furrowed her eyebrows when hearing her nickname, throwing the manga book at Izuku. He caught it in mid-air. "Nice moves, Izzy!"

He let out a smile. "I try! I try!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Izuku, she had a watchful eye on him. The moment began at school earlier that week. Her classmate, Reiko Yagami came to her with great concern. She asked the tomboy if they could meet after school alone.

Itsuka agreed.

She met Reiko at the shed. Reiko appreciated the tomboy for coming and wanted to address it to her since she knew Itsuka and Izuku were close.

Without baiting breath, she told Itsuka that she believed that something was going between Kayama-sensei and Izuku.

Reiko lives in the same neighborhood as the Pro Hero Midnight. Her house is directly from Kayama-sensei's backyard. One afternoon, she peeked on the duo and observed their teacher's body language. It was the way she presented herself to the teen that raised concern and suspicion. She addressed Itsuka with concerning matter and wanted her to look out for Izuku.

Believing the concern of Reiko, she took her advice.

Over the last couple of days, she observed Izuku and his behavioral patterns. It was little things that were peculiar. For instance, when he had text messages coming from friends like Mineta, Tsuyu, or Ochako, he had no discretion of answering in front of her. When there were other texts, he quickly stepped away to answer them. His absence was in between ten and fifteen minutes. Upon his return, when he was questioned by her or one of their classmates, his excuse was he either had to use the restroom or it was over boring stuff that he didn't want to bother them.

Itsuka had to acknowledge that his best friend is a teenager. And teenagers deserved privacy every now and again. Itsuka, herself, would do the same thing, but at least address it to her mother on what boy she was engaged with.

Izuku, however, didn't. Although Izuku's parents supported his choice of privacy, in the back of her mind, red flags were raising. Being the inquisitive tomboy, she went lurking for more.

Confirmation occurred that Saturday morning after Izuku's departure to Kayama-sensei's house.

Itsuka spent the night at Ryuko's house as she does from time to time. She had spent the latter part of her morning in bed watching YouTube videos on her tablet. About a minute into her fourth video, Ryuko came inside of her bedroom. Although comfortable around her auntie, Itsuka covered herself from her partial nakedness. Ryuko gave her a blank stare as if the question she was going to ask was odd. Ryuko asked Itsuka has she been using any of her condoms.

The redhead crossed her arms in response to that question. Admittedly, the tomboy has engaged in oral sex with other boys; more or less for practice. However, she has yet "gone all the way." Itsuka shook her head in disagreement and advised her to ask the other members of the household.

Ryuko responded to her that she did, but each gave her the same answer. She told Itsuka that Tomoko, Yawara, and Shino kept their own condoms or other contraceptives.

Ryuko told her that she keeps the condom count to ensure supply. She has a certain limit that must be reached before acquiring more. As the blonde debriefed her on condom mathematics, she said that normally she and her boyfriend used three condoms in each engagement. Four, if they had an off week. Before they had sex, she remembered counting twelve pack of condoms. Her cause of concern came that following morning when she counted six.

Itsuka shrugged her shoulders, debating if Ryuko's boyfriend took them home or they miscounted. Or, unlikely, but probable, maybe Shino's nephew may have them. She stated that Kota would have used the latex as a balloon or mistaken them for gum. It wasn't the first time the six-year-old did something out of an honest mistake.

Knowing her search led nowhere, she decided to go and text Izuku. Ryuko remembered that Izuku did come over a couple of days earlier to babysit Kota as a favor so she could have sex with her boyfriend.

Itsuka returned to her video. She remembered Izuku texting her saying that had left with his mother for Kayama-sensei and he wasn't going to be reachable. At her fifth video, she could no longer focus on the wrestling for any position of a tightening pose reminded her of things she wanted to do with her best friend.

A secret she has yet to expose or refuse to expose.

Her feelings for Itsuka have developed back when they were in junior high school. It was laundry day at the Midoriya house and she volunteered to do laundry. She had every family member's clothes into the wash, except for Izuku. Tardy as always, waited the last minute to throw the load into the wash. Fortunately, she had no plans. So, for an additional five dollar late fee, she would do his clothes.

Izuku returned to her a kiss on the cheek for gratefulness. She was flattered. However, it wasn't the primer of Itsuka's obsession with Izuku. She was washing his underwear for his undergarments were part of the whites. It was when she saw dry patches of white stains on his underwear. No longer she was washing the clothes of a boy. She was smelling a man in those used briefs.

Her feelings continued when she and Izuku spent time alone at each other's houses masturbating. Using hentai or pornography as a source to explore their bodies, their backs were to each other as they played with themselves. She revels in the silence as she wanted to hear his moans.

To this very day, she occasionally borrows his underwear for _experimentation_ of her human sexuality. Of course, she borrowed the vernacular from Tenya, but any abysmal excuse of her feelings for the emerald-haired child.

Thinking of the possibility of Kayama-sensei engaging in an affair with her Izuku was unriveting. The thought of a used cougar planting her dirty paws on a young cub made her filled with frustration and aggravation. She had planned to follow him that day but was sideswiped with chores from her Uncle Yawara. She had promised him the weekend before that she would assist him with the backyard. So, instead of tending to Izuku's needs, her Saturday was spent tending to the backyard.

She couldn't even concentrate the entire time at Anne Miller's. While others were enjoying pizza and playing arcade games, her thoughts were filled with Izuku. She watched him texting on the phone throughout their visit. His smile, wider than it has ever been. Seeing his cheeks flushed, like an embarrassed shy schoolboy. Someone was garnering his attention and she wanted the source.

She made it in her mind that she would discuss this at their movie night. She hoped to discuss some things about Kayama-sensei.

Nevertheless, it was comforting that she was able to spend time with him on his bed, filled with his scents.

At the same, she wanted answers.

* * *

It was near nine in the evening when he and Itsuka decided to watch movies. She knew Izuku was a fanatic of eighties movies. Ryuko suggested _River's Edge_ to be a great choice. A movie starring Keanu Reeves and Crispin Glover in their foundation stage was awesome. Plus, the movie can act as an icebreaker to ask about Kayama-sensei.

When returning to his bedroom, Izuku was already dressed in his night attire. She blushed as he was wearing his boxers and a plain t-shirt. Playing coy, she displayed a grin. "Decided to throw out the old tighty-whiteys?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, don't need them." He closed the closet door and sat on the floor. "Plus, I began noticing many of my briefs went missing."

Itsuka covered her mouth to hide her grin, looking to the sky. "I can't tell. Sock goblins?"

"More like perverted goblins," interjected Izuku. "But, hey ho!" He got to the bed. However, he was flushed when observing Itsuka's attire.

She was sporting a nightgown. It was white and sort of see-through. Fortunately, her bra covered her breasts, but he could still see the outlining of her panties. They were light pink.

"Any particular reason, Itsuka," asked Izuku. "Expecting a boy later?"

She pouted her lips. "What? Can a girl be sexy for a change? Is there a problem?"

"No, none at all."

"Good! So, how you want to do this?" She questioned Izuku on bed arrangements.

"We can both just get in the covers. I am okay with that." His response was frank. She couldn't tell rather the response was simply out of stating facts or shyness. She hoped for the latter. The redhead never wore that kind of attire. The option of wearing boy shorts and a plain t-shirt was the case. However, it wasn't every day to have this moment. With the door closed and locked, she was going to have alone time with him.

Darkness filled the room, with the exception of glare coming from the television. They were quiet. The volume was kept low enough to not disturb Izuku's mother. On the screen, they were watching the scene when Crispin Glover's character, Layne, and Daniel Roebuck's character, John, were in Layne's car on their way back obtaining alcohol. What Izuku gathered was that John killed his girlfriend, Jamie. John confessed his murder to his friends and even so displaying her body to them. The body was left alone for several hours before Layne decided to get rid of the body. Izuku whooped at the scene when he saw police cars surrounding John's house.

"Oh, God," cried Izuku. "Somebody snitched."

"You don't say," replied Itsuka. She studied him. She watched his facial expressions. She was watching a boy in his transition to manhood. She scooted closer with hopes he didn't notice. "Well, he addressed it to many people so it was no surprise that one of them have snitched."

"You're right, but it makes me think of loyalty."

"Loyalty?"

"Yeah," said Izuku. "Regardless of the right or wrong, you should keep your things in line in keeping secrets."

"A proven fact," she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said. "I am loyalty to you. You are my best friend."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said faintly.

"I am loyal to you, my parents, the good Lord, Kayama-sensei," said Izuku with the sound of absoluteness in his voice. "When I do something, regardless, loyalty is there."

She nodded. "You have always been more mature than your age allows."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She wrapped her arms around him tenderly. He didn't flinch. She knew the shallowness of his breath that he was feeling funny. She pressed closer to him.

"Tell me what was it like with Kayama-sensei."

His eyes widened as if Itsuka was the person responsible for setting the atomic bomb. He was Hiroshima and Nemuri was Nagasaki. "My time with Kayama-sensei?"

"Yes, Izuku, who else?" She giggled very gingerly. She scooted away while removing her arms. She took the remote control and put the video on pause. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, she allowed him space. If she was going to get anything, then she needed him to be as comfortable as possible. "How was your time with Kayama-sensei?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "K-K-Kayama-sensei? It was cool. Just help her out with cleaning her swimming pool!"

"Cool, I hope she lets us take a dip in the pool?"

 _I have taken more than just dips in the pool, Itsuka. If you only knew._

"Here's hoping," said Izuku while wiping his forehead. The uncertainty of the sweat from being with her or feeling like he was interrogated. "She is a very nice person. She offered me a job and I took it. I wanted to be useful is all."

"No worries, bro. There is nothing wrong in being useful." She lightly tapped him on the shoulder with her fist. "You have always been helpful. Always been a shining star. Always want to lend a hand. That is why you are the Jack-of-all-trades."

He swayed his hands. "You are making fun now. I just did because I enjoy helping her. I mean you know that I kinda like her."

She played coy once again. She raised her eyebrows. "Like her?" She nudged him with her shoulders.

"Ok, I really like her."

"Oh!" She looked away for a moment. "Nothing wrong with an innocent crush. I get them. You get them. It is perfectly natural."

Feeling moisture from the bed sheets, she opened the blankets, allowing cool air to soothe her legs. He blushed the moment her slender legs were on display. His breath became labored. He digressed his thoughts. _Why am I feeling like this? This is my best friend. I know she is a girl and she will have figures of girls I like, but that is still my friend, a sister at that._

"Tell me, Izuku," she blushed but kept his attention on Izuku. "Do you still masturbate?"

His eyes widened in disbelief of the question. Matter of factly, this situation was getting peculiar for the fact they were cuddled in a position like lovers. No friend in the free world would wear an outfit like that without ulterior moments. Something was in the water, but he was too afraid to address it to his tomboyish friend. "Is that something we shouldn't discuss in front of each other?"

She tilted her head. "Why is it weird? We are friends. I think it is better than asking some stranger." She winked at him. "Plus, remember our junior high days?"

"It still feels odd though," said Izuku as he scooted a bit further from Itsuka. "To discuss it this freely."

"Well, I don't feel weird about it," said Itsuka. "You are my best friend and I love you." She allured her eyes to him. She scooted further into his position. "You don't have anything to worry about. What we discuss here is between the both of us. No one is going to know." She extended her pinky. "I swear. Do you?"

He sighed, knowing that his soft side was occurring. "I swear." He extended his pinky. "To answer your question, yes I still masturbate."

She smiled. "Thank you for displaying your openness. To tell you the truth, so do I!"

She admitted to Izuku about her reasons for masturbating and she found it as a relief of stress. She did explain that it was also a source of alleviating her sexual tension. She hoped that her explanation would get some kind of information out of him.

"Your turn!"

"Say what?"

"Since I told you what I do to masturbate. Now it is your turn."

"Itsuka, this is getting awkward again."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Pinky swore."

He lifted his head in frustration of the pinky swore. "Okay, I think about the girls at my school. I think about girls I see on TV."

"Porn?"

"Yes!"

"So, what kind of girls," questioned Itsuka.

"Older girls," said Izuku. "I always preferred Japanese girls, but I am an equal opportunity person."

She purred. "You have always been on the older women spectrum. Nothing wrong with that. Girls like Auntie Ryuko or Kayama-sensei?"

Before he could answer, a knock came to the door. A knob was turned but was locked. "Icchan, is everything alright in there?"

Izuku heard his mother at the door. He got from the bed to answer the door. "Strange, I didn't know it was locked." He added. "Hold on a sec, Mom." He unlocked the door and his mother entered the room. She was wearing her bathrobe. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. She smelled fresh like she came from the shower. She scanned the room and saw the blushing Itsuka in his bed.

"I hope I am not walking into anything, am I?" Inko raised her eyebrows, keeping her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am," answered Izuku. "Itsuka and I were watching a movie and having our talks."

She shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be worried, but it is late and I think it is time you guys go to bed." She turned to her son. "Remember, we have our thing with Kayama-sensei in the morning."

"I know. I know," said Izuku. "Hey, Mom. Is it okay if Itsuka stays the night in my room with me?"

Inko closed her eyes and pondered on the question. "I don't see anything wrong with it." She reached into his drawer and tossed a pair of shorts to Itsuka. "If she changes her attire, then it is permissible."

Inko came to the bed and kissed Itsuka on her forehead. She returned to her son and kissed him on his cheek. She whispered something incomprehensible that Itsuka didn't pick up. She kissed Izuku again and closed the door.

A few moments later, Itsuka was wearing the shorts that his mother picked out for her. They resumed the movie until she watched Izuku drifted into sleep. As he lied sleeping, she sniffed his hair, inhaling his manly scent. As much as she wanted to masturbate in his bed, she didn't want to disturb the sleeping child. A kiss to his lips had to suffice until she, too, drift into slumber.

As she shut her eyes, her plan was to investigate Kayama-sensei's relationship with Izuku. And that will begin on the following morning.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	44. Once in a Green Moon (Interlude)

**_Ladies and gentlemen, here is an interlude of 'Once in A Green Moon.' Hopefully, the next chapter will lead to her childbirth. In this chapter, Inko is angry with Izuku? What reason implores her to do so? Read and find out! Enjoy!_**

Nemuri was like a kid. The sounds of her cooing was noticeable by the other customers in the Starbucks. Her doe eyes gleamed as she saw the treats that were beholding to the pregnant Pro Hero.

"Honey, can I get the Mocha Frappe?"

"You can get whatever you want!"

"What about the Pumpkin Spice Mocha?"

"If they have it, it is yours!"

"The croissants? The oatmeal raisin pound cake? The…" Izuku put his finger to her lip. Like a child, her eyes narrowed to the finger to cited her silence.

"Whatever my woman desires, get it?" It was met with a kiss to the tip of her nose. Nemuri grabbed her fists in excitement as she turned to the awestruck barista. "Okay, I am ready to order!"

Izuku tried not to giggle as it was bring embarrassment to his portly wife. Amazing how she was at her final trimester, at the eighth month, and she still had a rocking body. Even as she was sporting a white buttoned down t-shirt and thigh shorts, the Pro Hero didn't displayed any shame. She wasn't going to wear a moo-moo in public for no one.

Granted, it gave some onlookers perverted glares but the grab of Nemuri's hand assured him that she wasn't going anywhere. Izuku was Nemuri's and Nemuri was Izuku's.

"Icchan, come to the table now!"

It was the sound of his mother's voice that pierced his attention off his girlfriend. And it wasn't the friendly one. There was a bit of anger coming from the portly green-haired woman that he loved. She had a legitimate reason.

They weren't at this Starbucks for a social call.

Izuku took his order, a trenta blackberry lemonade, to the table where he was met with folded arms. His father kept quiet, retreating to a magazine, giving the look of he-wasn't-going-to-get-involved-in-the-wrath-of-his-wife. From Izuku's angle, he saw beads of sweat evacuating his pores.

"As Nemuri gets her spread, there are things we need to discuss young man," said the fuming Inko. Izuku looked at his straw to avert his mother's fiery eyes. If this were an animation, smoke was flow from her ears. Inko reached into her purse and pulled out some sheets of paper.

She slid them to Izuku's side of the table.

Izuku was redder than the tomato bisque Nemuri decided to order. He tried to avoid laughter as she kept the line held up. One thing one should avoid is making Nemuri angry. She wasn't _only_ carrying a handful of babies in her shirt.

"Mom," he groaned embarrassingly. "Could we have done this at home or at our house?"

"And involve the police for what they call corporal punishment and what the old people called a good ole-fashioned?" She spat. "Please! You should be glad that your girlfriend is here to defend." She narrowed her eyes. " _She_ too isn't exempt as well."

She pointed her finger harshly on the sheets of paper.

Izuku didn't want to look but her groans made him direct his wary eyes.

It was a sea of red. Checks after checks beyond the papers. Scores of 20, 35, 58, and among other lower than average grades. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He swore that he went to the front office and changed the number. Yet again, the school doesn't really know about his current living arrangements with the Pro Hero 18+.

Izuku was quiet. His pleading, merciful eyes were back on his mother.

"You should thank God that Aizawa-sensei is a merciful sensei," said his mother. "These grades here are unacceptable, young man."

"Mom, I can't..."

"Did you have permission to speak?"

"No."

She clicked her tongue. "At least, Hisashi knows his place. Right?"

Hisashi pushed his face forward into the magazine, whistling an unknown tune. "Just reading about an important periodical." He hummed nonchalantly. "Found Waldo. He was hiding under the porkchop, you sneaky rascal!"

Inko turned back to Izuku. "Aizawa-sensei understands your current arrangement with Nemuri here. He says he won't tell but he states he finds it inexcusable, especially with a teacher that can help you. What are you doing over there that you can't focus?!"

Izuku turned away to his happy-go-lucky wife. She was twirling at the end of the register as she waited on her treats. She blew a kiss to him. In his defense, how could he not focus on something that was awfully cute? Over the last few weeks, their sex life has been stronger than ever. At first reluctant, Izuku was getting used to enjoying pregnant sex.

' _Yes, baby! Your dick is feeding my womb once again.'_

' _Damn, Nemuri. Your pussy feels so damn good. Damn, you're tight!'_

' _Keep it right there! Go and suck on my tities. Want my boy big and strong.'_

' _Your milk is so damn rich!'_

' _Only for my Papa! Can't raise these children with a weak puppy.'_

' _...'_

' _Oh, don't worry. You are always my big, strong puppy.'_

' _I am getting close!'_

' _Come for me, Izuku! Feed us!'_

It was a slap to his forehead with the papers that interrupted his fantasy. Inko darted her eyes and noticed his distraction.

"Just as I thought," said Inko matter-of-factly. "Have you guys…" She stopped as she was turning red. Seeing her future daughter-in-law in that alluring attire was starting to make sense.

Nemuri came to join them at their table. Izuku scooted to the end to give his girlfriend room. "I can't wait to feed our babies, Izuku." She turned to Inko. "What's the matter, Mom?"

 _SMACK!_

"Ouch!" Nemuri was covering her head as she, too, caught the wrath of Inko's paper-swatting. Nemuri pouted. "To think I was going to let you have a piece of my croissant."

"You are _about_ to get a piece of this knuckle sandwich if you and Icchan don't keep your minds out of the gutter." Inko sighed as she was noticing the onlookers. It was the stink eye that made the patrons turned. She massaged her head with her fingers. "Nemuri, Icchan! Think civil for once. What kind of example are you setting for your daughters?"

Nemuri turned to Izuku. "What did I miss?"

Izuku pointed to rolled-up sheets of paper as the source. Nemuri took the paper and scanned them. Her eyes glared as she recognized them. "I thought I told Shouta that I will pay him if he kept quiet."

"So, you are aware of Izuku's grades," said Inko. "Are you aware that he won't get into a good university. C'mon, Nemuri, you of all people should know better."

"I am sorry, Mom," said Nemuri as she put her hands in a praying position. "We have been heavily distracted."

"Judging by your outfit, I can tell." Inko immediately turned to Hisashi. She can see the indentation of his eyes on the front cover.

"What is wrong with how I dress," asked Nemuri.

"You are a mother to be! Your 18+ days are over!"

"Can't I be sexy and pregnant at the same time?!"

"Should have I thought about that…" Inko stopped, not wanting to respark old feelings. This wasn't about her but the welfare of Izuku and his grades. She regained her composure. "Aizawa-sensei said that Icchan comes to class sleeping. He is also inattentive and has been slacking at practice. Even All Might and Ectoplasm-sensei has stated their concerns."

"Mom, I am sorry," said Izuku. "I will admit that Nemuri and I have been up late doing extracurricular activities. I admit that I haven't taken my end of the bargain when promising you to be responsible. But, please, don't take it out on Nemuri. At the end of the day, it is my grade and my fate."

"I know, dear," said Inko. "I gave you the responsibility of being on your own and letting you stay with her. However, it seems distractions are still distractions. You are a father-to-be and a student. However, you are my son first and you won't be flunking high school."

"What are you planning to do," asked Izuku worriedly as he instinctively grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

Izuku saw everything go dark. He saw his mother wearing a black robe and a white wig. As if he was standing in the pulpit of the courts.

" _Izuku Midoriya, until you pass your semester exams, I forbid you to have sex with Nemuri!"_

Izuku's jaw dropped when hearing those distorted words. Nemuri grabbed his hands tightly. Seeing Inko parting her mouth, she wasn't finished.

" _Just to be sure you follow up on this, I will be staying with you until the deal is done!"_

Izuku could feel his hand going numb. Nemuri's spoon, that was containing her frappe, dropped onto her bosom. Hisashi's eyes were torn into the front cover as the magazine was being drenched in sweat.

" _And to show you how serious I am, I forbid you to even masturbate!"_

The entire Starbucks went silent when hearing Inko speak.

"M-M-M-Mom! Y-y-y-you can't b-b-b-be serious," said Izuku. Whenever he becomes nervous, his stuttering returns.

"You have four weeks until the term ends," said Inko. "I suggest you began studying."

He put his head face down on the table. _Oh, Pyrrha in heaven, just kill me now!_

 _ **To be continued….**_

Izuku took steady paces. He took deep breaths as he stood in front of the toilet.

"I surely suggest, Icchan, to keep the noise down," replied Nemuri in a teasing manner. They were both in the restroom. Nemuri had bedroom eyes as she instructed Izuku to unbutton his pants.

"Nemuri, baby, no!" Nemuri wouldn't listen. She used both her hands to rub the shaft of Izuku's swollen member. He covered his mouth as she hovered her breath over his member. She grinned as she told him that she was revving up for him.

"Now, Izuku. Don't fret. Your woman is here to make you feel good," she informed him vigorously. "If anything, take perspective." She opened her mouth as she inserted his dick inside of her mouthpussy. Izuku felt her wettest muscle lathering his dick, coating it with her saliva. He flinched, kicking his legs as the pleasure was kicking him.

She paused, opening her mouth. "Your dick flinched. I can tell you are liking this. Don't worry, I am having fun as well." She took off her glasses, displaying her deep sea eyes. She closed them as she resumed to perform fellatio onto his dick.

"Baby, what about the deal I made with Mom?" Izuku felt the suction of her mouth tightening on his throbbing member. It felt like eels or sea anemones tightening around his shaft, ready for his bursting of his milk.

She removed her mouth from her pleasure center, seeing the trail of her saliva and his precum. She delightfully made shlicking noises, teasing him. "What deal do you mean, baby?" She ignored his pleas, scraping her finger into the folds of his phallus. She clicked her tongue. "If you need me to clean your folds, let me know next time. You know I love _exquisite_ flavors of my I-zu-ku!" She blew into his dick, clinging to the very thing that belongs to her and responsible for bringing their loving daughters into the world.

"Dear, the promise!"

"She said that _you_ are forbidden to have sex and masturbate," she said. "She never said anything about me. And besides, you're not masturbating or having sex. I am just assisting your manly needs!" She continued to stroke quickly. He began hissing as he felt his member hardened by her hand. "Also, I gave your father some coin to keep quiet. In return of a picture of me."

"Dad?"

"Don't worry, Izuku. A picture when I was 18. He wants it to pretend it is Inko!"

"Oh!"

"Tell me who is making you hot?"

"Nemuri..."

"C'mon, baby! Tell me who you are fucking for?"

" _He's fucking for his mother."_

Izuku and Nemuri turned to the angry mother. Hisashi stood silently in the background. His pleading eyes darting away from his wife.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Midoriya!" She turned to Hisashi. He mouthed an apology.

Inko turned to the panicking Hisashi. "A pity. It seems that there will be _two_ locked and caged snakes tonight."

 _ **To be continued...for real this time….**_


	45. Boy From Emerald Hill (Part I) (Shouta)

Principal Shouta Aizawa sat quietly in her office as the day ends. She always tries to keep her composure as newly appointed principal of UA Academy. The former principal, Nezu, suddenly fell ill and ended falling from a cliff. She knew the locals enjoyed their talks. From the coffeehouse, country Mom and Pop stores to the hallways of UA Academy. Nevertheless, no one would dare questioned the newly appointed principal as she has obtained the power and the respect she deserved.

She removed her glasses. She took a drink of water to gain her composure. She was preparing to welcome a new student to UA Academy. Izuku Midoriya was a recent transfer from a private school in the previous prefecture. The academy was quite pragmatic in their plan of care for the cinnamon roll. Aizawa had the privilege of meeting with the principal of Izuku's former academy before his admittance.

They sat in her office, sipping cold iced tea, and allowing the sun to nestle onto their porcelain skins as they conducted business.

" _It wasn't an easy decision to let him go, Aizawa. However, his mother questioned my, how you say, techniques of the curriculum with the young lad."_

" _You know how difficult it is to please parents. Especially helicopter parents."_

" _I was THIS close to attaining the goal of making him my familiar. THIS close but if I go at least 100 yards near him, then I will have to forfeit my position as headmistress. That Inko board is lucky that I have started a third mortgage on my mansion and purchased a brand new yacht. He could have been a handsome sailor boy."_

" _You have his costumes?!"_

" _Oh, Aizawa darling, you are such a tease. They are on the way by courier."_

" _This Midoriya! Is he by any way resistant?"_

" _Heavens, no! Easy-going, easy pleasing, and quite pleasurable. It's a shame, really. I was this close on him keeping up with techniques on the curriculum of love. I really wanted him. The bitch is lucky that I am too rich to kill her. I would pay for assassins but I wouldn't dare lay a finger on what could have been my future bitch-in-law. Aizawa, honey, I am leaving the duties to you."_

" _Do you think I have what it takes?"_

" _You have always been a young 'whipper' snapper! I have seen it in the days back when you were under my tutelage in your former days as a student. You have come a long way since then. It makes me proud to know that you will be excellent in taking over Midoriya. It is a blessing, if not a fortright!"_

" _Is this what you have considered?"_

" _Alas, yes! As much as value him, I have a career. Without it, I wouldn't have any source of domineering. And besides, I have someone to fall back on. It isn't much but he will have to do."_

" _Father?"_

" _Yes, Shouta honey! He is my first love, unfortunately. I think he gets the point of submission under his wife. To love, honey, AND obey. So, Shouta, I will leave Izuku Midoriya to you. Please and please give him the pleasure he deserves. And if you are lucky, he may be something more than a familiar to you."_

" _I will do whatever it takes to make you proud, Mom."_

" _Oh, darling! I have waited so long for you to finally hear those words."_

" _A long time coming. It wasn't easy being raised by you. The neverending position of hanging upside down. Being spanked by you and the random maids. Having to taste test the various men and women upon me."_

" _Understand Shouta honey that I was raising you and rearing you up to be the greatest. So many opportunities I have seen you. That was something your father didn't understand. I love you. You are my daughter. Maybe not by birth, but my darling nevertheless. I did these things because I love you. The blood runs in your veins. And besides, it isn't every day I would entrust my familiar to you. Take that as a blessing, darling!"_

" _I will, Mom! I will make sure to make Izuku the most obedient familiar under my care and tutelage."_

" _Treat him well, darling. For, believe it or not, IT too runs in his veins."_

Principal Aizawa was plain smitten when being introduced to Izuku Midoriya. Hiding his emerald eyes behind his hair and hiding behind his mother, she saw that he was a shy individual. Inko explained the circumstances of his departure from the previous academy. She was in dismay about how they treated him. She made it loud and clear that Izuku was a human being and not a sexual object. Inko was paid in an undisclosed amount of money in lieu of a lawsuit. She would have taken Izuku to the United States to be with her husband but due to circumstances with his obtaining a visa, she found this academy to keep him here until she goes to the consulate on obtaining him a visa.

Aizawa ensured Inko that Izuku would be in great hands. She even insisted on taking Izuku under his wing until he becomes adjusted to the academy. Inko believed that in her heart, things were going to be different from the previous academy. The kiss to Izuku's cheek and the hug before leaving the academy was going to the final thing for the next several months.

For by then, she had hoped that Inko would become nothing more than a distant memory to Izuku.

Aizawa hissed as she felt a slight twitch down her leg. She rubbed the frame of her glasses as she felt the source of the twitch. Down on both knees was the meek emerald cinnamon roll. His doe eyes were too adorable to Aizawa. She stroked his cheek, releasing a motherly-like smile to ensure him that he was in good hands.

"What's the matter, little one. Am I a bit rough?"

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "No, ma'am. Quite well, actuality. You are more delicate than Mother."

"Mother?"

"That is what the headmistress wanted me to call her when we made love."

Aizawa envied her own mother for already taking away Izuku's virginity. Her mother moved fast. She took it immediately that night after she ordered him to spend the night in her quarters. For a fifty-something-year-old woman, she could easily pass for a woman in her thirties. Aizawa envied her mother as she carried herself well, desiring to be like her whenever she was to reach that age.

"Precious little one. Mother already took away your cherry?"

"Yes, ma'am. My paintbrush has been dipped."

Aizawa remembered her mother mentioning that in their previous tet-o-tet. " _I teach him to speak figuratively without attracting the attention of outsiders. Izuku is trainable and is willing to comply with anything you tell him."_

" _Is he that easy to do?"_

" _It wasn't easy. He, himself, was willing to give himself away. That, itself, was scary as I never have boys to easily give away themselves. Especially with an older woman."_

" _A history?"_

" _I am not sure. Honestly, I am not sure."_

Aizawa was titillated but nevertheless pleased. Izuku licked under his lips to ensure he didn't spill a single drop of Aizawa's love nectar. A subservient familiar was her first thought but later recanted. He wasn't subservient as he served a higher purpose. Being under her is a privilege and not an insult. She wouldn't dare compare him to the one-hit shysters and downtrodden, cast aside and nothing more than a used scratching post. She knew that this boy will be more delicate, more careful. She wanted to be sure that comfort was in the works.

Aizawa pulled away from her seat. She pulled up her panties followed by her stockings. Izuku remained post like a dog awaiting orders from his owner. His neck, marked with the former collar that belonged to her mother. His neck was raised as he expected the next order from Aizawa.

 _Clever woman, Mother!_

Aizawa patted her thighs. "Sit!" Izuku instinctively sat on her thighs. She fixed her lips, cautious as she was trying not to show much skin. Mother told her that exposure to skin led to easy arousal from the cinnamon roll. She extended her arms to wrap around the nape of his neck. She felt the moisture of sweat around it. He was a bit nervous she could tell. Nevertheless, she commended him for the directions of orders on the first day. Mother had trained him well.

"Do you remember your purpose for me here under this Academy," she asked as she began unbuckling his uniform. Aizawa's mother informed her of Izuku's pre-objective prior to his arrival. Izuku kept his eyes on her as she began showing his skin.

"My objective is to follow orders under the directives of you, Aizawa-sama," said Izuku diligently. Even his diction was straight to a tee. Her mother has always been a stickler when it came to grooming, etiquette, and diction. Even a vowel out of place resulted in a spanking.

"Clever, little one," said Aizawa. "A reward." She kneaded his nipple teasingly. Izuku's breath labored as his eyes were shut from the stimulation. Aizawa kissed his stomach, taking turns licking and flicking his nipples with her tongue. She felt the indention of his nipples. She knew that her mother pulled techniques to make his nipples inward. She knew the feeling in the confines of the basement of their family manor many, many years ago.

Aizawa pecked his chest, trailing her tongue as she wanted more of his taste. The smell of oatmeal raisin shampoo faintly lingered. She pulled her body toward hers. She grabbed his hips and placed him on the desk. She gasped as she reached for his neck, tasting the saltiness, craving more of him. A hunger she easily picked up on such a delicatessen such as Izuku.

Arousal flared into her loins. Her moist cavern produced such massive heat that she felt she was frothing like a refrigerator. She won't speak on how long she has been with a man, better yet, the last time she has been in a relationship. She just knew that right then and right now, this Izuku was on the menu.

"Very good to submit easily, my dear Izuku," said Aizawa with a tone of sincerity. "Mother has taught you well and I must offer you a reprieve. Tell me what is your heart's desire."

A slight pregnant silence ensued. After an additional minute, he spoke. "It doesn't matter of what are my desires. My desires were set by Mother was to serve you in each and every way. Your desires are my duties. And my duties are to serve you, Aizawa-sama."

She was complacent. "Good boy." She grabbed him by his chin and entered her tongue into his. She allowed his tongue entry into her mouth. She poured drool into his mouth, using his throat to allow her saliva entry into his windpipes. He didn't resist, he accepted it.

Aizawa pulled apart the uniform. Fireworks of buttons sprung into different directions. Her hungry eyes praised the gods for such an immaculate conception in front of her. Her angry nipples were protruding. She flinched, knowing when her body becomes excited, she produces a motherly instinct. "God, Izuku. You know how to excite this old lady. To think that only Mother was the only person to taste you."

Mother told Aizawa that she wouldn't have any girl, particularly a square or a slut, taste him. Their objective was to give each other the slightest pleasure. Their goal was to heighten their sexuality to a whole new level. To find yourself capable of expanding your boundaries and lower any kind of inhibitions. Her mother admitted that the girls of the previous academy would melt, fall in love, and doting him. Within her mother didn't mind, but she was a jealous woman.

Izuku was Mother's and hers alone.

Izuku's arms were spread unresistingly, awaiting the orders of his new master.

Aizawa was still in thought as much as she wants him for herself, she knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task. Although being _the_ Aizawa-sama was important, it still didn't hurt to have _liaisons_ or _assistants_ in the process of making Izuku the man Aizawa will mold him to be.

"Such a good boy," said Aizawa teasingly as she patted him on his chest. "You are making your master very proud."

"Thank you, Aizawa-sama!"

"So obedient! Though I wish I can have some disobedience in there. I love me some punishment." Aizawa grabbed her titties. Titties that have been compared to great melons. Melons that were already hard to escape from her business suit. She saw the wet marks of her milk releasing from the utters she could her breasts. The sweet milky liquid that was only fitted for the finest.

No one was worthy of drinking from her titties.

"Come to me, little one," instructed Aizawa-sensei. Izuku crawled from the desk to position himself onto her lap. Her lap was very soft to the touch. Izuku became easily stimulated by the softness of a woman.

Aizawa unbuttoned her brassiere, exposing her cow-like titties. "Drink up, little one. You will need your strength." Izuku obeyed and immediately took an easy liking to Aizawa-sama's breast. Cradling to it as a child does to a mother, Izuku buried his face. Aizawa smiled as she was happy to have such a obedient servant.

 _I believe that he is going to work out just fine._

 _ **Later that evening….**_

A servant was there to carry Izuku's suitcases. The white-haired servant remained attentive as she followed orders from Aizawa. Aizawa pressed the elevator button that led her to her apartment. She pressed the button to the top floor.

"Due to the special circumstances, Midoriya," said Aizawa formallly. "You are required to stay with me for the time being or unless special accommodations can be made on living arrangements."

"Yes, ma'am." Izuku held both hands together as he was approaching his new world.

The sound of the bell pang to the top floor. The servant left first. Izuku was amazed by the red, grandiose carpeting and carpentry. He concluded that foreigners were responsible for this kind of architecture.

"Let's go, little one," said Aizawa.

Izuku followed suit as he followed his new master to her apartment.

Aizawa pulled out the keys to the apartment. When he entered, his mouth became agape at the sight of her apartment. He stood in the living room where it had custom-made furniture. The couch appeared antique but could tell it was hardly used. The television was wide as one of his walls in his bedroom. In the center of the living room was a kotatsu. Looking at its design, he knew that it too was imported. He ventured further when he saw that the couple had a huge entertainment center surrounding the television. He thought that they must have the latest in stereo equipment. He saw on the shelves the abundance of DVDs. His mouth wanted to water on that sight.

Aizawa put the keys on the table next to the door. She pointed to the servant where to leave his bags.

"This will be your home, for the time being, Izuku," said Aizawa.

"My home," asked Izuku nervously.

Aizawa-sama snapped at the servant, cueing her to dismiss from the scene. "Certainly, darling." She pouted. "Or unless you don't want to live with little old me?"

"No! No! I have no problem with that! I am amazed," said Izuku before bowing. "I am grateful to you, Aizawa-sama!"

Aizawa extended her hand, slowly caressing his cheeks. "You're part of me! You are mine, Izuku!" This was the best way to describe her feelings. As she reminded herself, it was a privilege to serve under her and wasn't an insult in any way, shape, or form. "Now, let's go to my quarters and prepare for a bath, shall we?"

Izuku nodded as he felt Aizawa grabbing his hand as they went to the bathroom.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story. This story is the story inspired by my short story 'Emerald Hill' from "The Unscripted Humor of My Hero Academia." Based on the strength of this, this may become an entity. Maybe after I knock out some of these other stories and working on a special project with a well-known writer. Stay tuned!**_


	46. Vixen of the Weekend (Part V)

_**Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter of 'Vixen of the Weekend.' In this chapter, Itsuka visits Reiko's house in order to investigate Kayama-sensei and her relationship with Izuku. What would she discover? Stay tuned and find out as you read 'Vixen of the Weekend.' Enjoy!**_

Itsuka was the first to rise on that Sunday morning. The sun peeked through the blinds, shining brightly onto her flushed cheeks. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes; if she could call waking up every two to three hours, sleeping. She didn't get much of it as her mind was consumed with her best friend. In the moments she was awake, she silently masturbated through her shorts. She ground harshly, using her blanket to muffle her moans from the sleeping Izuku. His breath aided her in her climaxing every time, tightening her panties onto her pussy lips, embedding it as she wanted to expel the clothing and give herself to him. She gave him a kiss each time she climaxed, shivering her body onto his warmth. She was fortunate that her gullible, naive best friend was a hard sleeper.

She didn't take those words _naive_ and _gullible_ simply. The thought of Kayama-sensei perpetuating a thought of consummating a relationship was nerve-wracking to the tomboy. In the moments she didn't masturbate, she was formulating a plan to see if Reiko was telling the truth. She just hoped that the mysterious emo was wrong.

She carefully climbed over Izuku from the bed. Nimble as she can be without disturbing the sleeping emerald-haired child, she landed on the floor like a small kitten. Wanting to be skittish, she hurried out of the room. Closing the door gently before her sleeping prince. She took deep breaths, wishing she had a minute more with him.

The hallway was quiet, which suited her. It was Sunday and hence the Midoriyas being a secular family, going to church wasn't on the subject. It gave her about an hour before the mother-and-son stirred for breakfast. It gave her some time to go to the guest room and put on some clothes before making her way to Reiko's house to commence her plan.

The plan was called Operation Cinnamon Roll.

Operation Cinnamon Roll was a go before even getting in contact with the mystery girl. She only needed Reiko house as a base of operation. Everything else can be understood by her own guidance. She just needed to know the information and the dynamics of this Nemuri Kayama. Using her worthless ninja skills and her skittish abilities, she left her room and went for the stairs. By the time she had arrived in the living room, she was at the front door and on the phone with Reiko.

"Hello," asked the sleeping Reiko.

Itsuka was apologetic of her mild rudeness of calling her classmate this early in the morning. But, with the rich, valuable information Reiko provided her, in her mind, it was now Reiko's responsibility to assist her in this mission.

"Sorry to wake you this early, Rei. This is Itsuka."

"Oh, oh! Hey, Itsuka. What's going on?" She noticed the pitch rose in Reiko's voice. Itsuka was now an exception to the rule of early wake-up calls.

She excused Reiko for a moment as she put her earpiece on. She connected to Bluetooth so she can have a hands-free conversation with her informant. She was heading to the carport to get her bike.

"Sorry to bother you, but this is about Izuku and Kayama-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah, certainly. I have no problem in helping you with whatever I can."

"I am thankful, Reiko! Are you at home?"

"Where else would I be on a Sunday morning?"

"Just checking. I am on my way to your house as we speak. Do me a favor before I make my way there."

"Anything, Kendou. Ask away."

"See if there is any possible access to getting into Kayama-sensei's house." She was about a block away from the Midoriya household. She kept her concentration on the road. She was grateful of her athletic skills for this five-mile ride to their teacher's residence as it would have been murder to her legs. She continued to think of what she wanted to say to Reiko. "Also, I want to see if she is still home."

"Yeah," she said. "I can give you that answer immediately. Her car is the driveway. She has been home for the rest of the night. As for the other thing, I see what I can think of when you get here."

"Thanks, Rei. You are the best!" Itsuka hung up the phone and used all of her concentration to get Reiko's house. It won't be long until Izuku was awake. It gave her about two hours before he and their mother were to arrive at Kayama-sensei's. Even as those thoughts were bombarding her mind. _I hope that Reiko is lying. I can't imagine some cougar planting her dirty paws on my Izuku. He is pure and doesn't deserve just anyone. I wish, I just wish I would have confessed my feelings sooner than I should have. It would have been last night. But, I was stunned, afraid. How can you tell your best friend that you are saving your virginity for him? How can you tell someone that is like your brother that this tomboy doesn't discuss boys because you are the only one for me? Making fun of him? Forcing him to participate in these games? Anything to keep his face around you? I...I love him! I love you, Izuku Midoriya!_

She wiped the tears from her eyes, telling herself to "woman up," as she had about a couple of miles to her destination.

Itsuka often thought of her junior high days with Izuku. How they met. How they became friends. What avenues challenged the pair when they became comfortable enough to masturbate together? They were aware that what they were doing wasn't normal. Yet again, what was normal to the pair. Admittedly, Itsuka encouraged it but Izuku didn't deny it. Both were happy to find a friend in each other.

* * *

Green Day would normally be playing in the background. Izuku's mother wouldn't be home for another few hours. She would spend the day running errands with Katsuki's mother. So, known for her love of couponing and gossiping over mothers with tea, Itsuka knew that they had the whole afternoon ahead of them.

Itsuka's back was to Izuku's. Neither would look at each other. How could they? Young, hormonally challenged adolescents masturbating over thoughts they have seen from the internet or by the magazine. _Bible Black_ or something like it would be on the television. Another ero-anime she borrowed from Reiko's cousin. She had wanted to watch it whenever Izuku's mother left for the day.

Izuku wasn't facing the television, using the sounds as an aid as he was holding onto the _Aki Sora_ manga book as his source of relief.

The redhead's spats were tightening against her moist pussy. She bit her lip, spreading her pussy lips through the black spats. Licking her fingers, she returned back to her cavern. She was already on her third orgasm of the day. They were dry, which she preferred. Less mess and less hassle, especially for Izuku. Meanwhile, Izuku had his napkins on standby. He was the type who would use the hole in his boxer shorts. With the book in one hand and the other with the napkin on his dick, he was currently indisposed at the moment. Like Itsuka, it didn't take much for him to climax. He, too, was already on his fourth orgasm.

"Are you okay, Izzy," asked Itsuka in a chasten breath. Amazing how she could worry about her best friend as she, too, harkened the heavens with her lovely moans.

"Alright, Suka," he managed to say before climaxing. He grunted. Each grunt was his release of wasted seed, only to be collected by the napkin. Itsuka was envious because she wished to be that napkin. She would capture each sperm each and every time.

"Thanks for asking," said Izuku. Itsuka was on the verge of climaxing. She used both hands as she was imagining being stimulated by a futanari. Izuku gripped her arms. He didn't look at her. She was appreciative because he knew when she was on the verge of the "big one," she couldn't contain herself.

She covered her mouth to cover her moan. She tended to whimper like a puppy. She kicked her legs, moving back and forth. The surge, the tingling sensation, the shivers.

And then, the release.

She sucked in the breath as she had another dry orgasm. She tilted her head back to Izuku's shoulders. His tender fingertips and her soft skin complimented each other. Once Izuku felt her big one was done, she let go.

"Th...th...thanks," she told him appreciatively.

"Don't mention it," he managed to say, face beet red.

"Izuku?"

Izuku wouldn't answer. He would kiss her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

They would have broken the kiss, leaving the bridge of saliva between the pair.

Izuku would get up and head to the bathroom first. Itsuka stayed behind. She would lie where he sat, inhaling his scent. Also, inhaling the napkins he had left behind.

" _Izuku! Izuku! My loving, sweet Izuku!"_

She stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the truck to cross the road before she made her trek.

 _Woman up, damn it! Why did I just address my feelings to you when I had the chance? Idiot! Idoit! Itsuka, you baka!_

Their self-gratifying encounters between friends continued until the end of their eighth-grade year.

" _We're putting a stop to this?!"_

" _Yeah, you nerd! Do you think we will continue doing this? What if we get caught?"_

" _If you are okay with it, Itsuka, then I am fine!"_

" _You better be, Izuku! Don't want folks to think we are perverts."_

" _Did you tell people? I wouldn't tell if you weren't."_

" _No, but you never know who could be listening or watching."_

" _True but for all it was worth, it was fun doing it with you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _The same with you!"_

She lightly sniffed. She put her thoughts of yesteryear in the backburner. _I will get to the bottom of this. I must find it. I hope to God that sensei isn't doing this to Izuku. My Izuku!_

* * *

Checking her cell phone, it was a quarter after nine in the morning when arriving at Reiko's neighborhood. Itsuka wasn't as familiar with the neighborhood like Izuku. She had visited her house once for a birthday. However, she wasn't paying attention. Izuku's mother dropped them off and her music on her phone served as a distraction. Seeing the alikeness of the houses, she hoped that her plan suited for what she had thought. Thankfully, she had a photogenic memory of Reiko's address of the street.

It wasn't long until Itsuka made it to the driveway of Reiko's house.

Reiko was standing at her door, still wearing her purple silk pajamas. Itsuka parked her bike on the side of the house. She hugged Reiko as she stepped inside of the residence.

"Thanks for having me," said Itsuka as she bowed to her classmate and friend.

"Not a problem," said Reiko while rubbing her hair which exposed her eye for a moment. Itsuka was still surprised that the mysterious emo girl sported a color other than black outside of school.

She told Itsuka to have a seat on the couch. She was in the middle of making breakfast. She could tell as she smelled scrambled eggs and sausage from the outside.

"Do you want any breakfast," asked Reiko. "I have plenty of it!"

"No, thanks," said Itsuka nicely for this wasn't a social call. Her objective was to know how to get access to Kayama-sensei's house. Time was of the essence before Izuku's arrival. Until then, she wanted to be calculated as possible.

She watched as grey-haired girl completed breakfast. She made four plates. She carried both plates and presumably went to give it to her parents. She returned to the kitchen and carried a set of plates to the living room. Reiko put a plate in front of Itsuka. "

Just in case if you are hungry," she told the redhead.

Reiko sat at the end of the couch and began to eat her breakfast. Itsuka smelled the deliciousness of the food. Knowing she didn't have any grub yet, she went and took a bite.

Reiko smiled. "Told you that you would get hungry." She took a mouthful of her toast with jelly. "Anyway, I am happy that you had a thoughtful consideration of this Kayama-sensei-Izuku situation. I have chosen the right hombre."

Itsuka swallowed the scrambled eggs before answering the question. "Thankful that you contacted me."

"None necessary! It just worried me about how chummy she was with Izuku." She took a sip of her orange juice before resuming. "Granted she is the vixen of UA High and they would call her Pro Hero 18+ for anything. Still, let's keep it that way when it comes to us, teenagers."

"It doesn't feel right to think that an older woman would take advantage of a teen like that."

"Exactly! No adult should take advantage of a teenager. Especially if it is Kayama-sensei."

"Here, here," said Itsuka.

She turned her head to the patio. She saw another house that looked similar to this. She pointed her finger to the house in question. "Is that her house?"

"Hmm, hmm," confirmed Reiko with her mouthful of sausage. "That is her house."

"Earlier, I have mentioned to you about accessing her house. Is that a possibility?"

"Depends."

"On my way here, I see that these houses are the same. Don't you suspect a layout to be the same?"

"Hmm? I never have taken an Architecture class, but maybe?"

"I want to be positive," she said as she wiped her mouth with her shirt. "I need to step outside and examine. Is it possible without being seen?"

"Sure," said Reiko. "Normally, sensei will be in the kitchen making breakfast. However, on some Sundays, she would go to the farmers' market."

"I thought she was at home. You even said her car was there."

"I did say that. But some days she goes to the farmers' market. A few minutes ago, I saw her leave on her bike. The farmers' market is about a few blocks away." Reiko looked at the clock on the cable box. "If we hurry, we can examine her backyard and investigate."

Itsuka stood, wiping off the crumbs from her shirt. "Let's. Oh, by the way, your food was delicious."

"Thanks! Happy to serve you."

The girls put their plates in the dishwasher. Reiko, first, got her dog from the backyard to enter the house. Then, she and Itsuka were in the backyard. The redhead saw that Kayama-sensei had a pool. Unlike Reiko's above-ground pool, her pool was in-ground. "So, Izuku is telling the truth about the pool."

"Yeah, I saw him a couple of times cleaning the pool. He is a hardworking kid. Envious of any girl who wants him in her palms."

"Let's _not_ worry about that, Reiko," replied Itsuka with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Itsuka," said Reiko. "Anyway, I think I see something."

She led Itsuka to the gate. From their position, they see a grapevine fence. It was tall and looked sturdy. The fence led to a window.

"I need to see if I can open that window," said Itsuka. Her hands were gripped on the fence. She turned to Reiko. "Help me. I need a boost."

"Is that not wise," questioned Reiko. "What if we get caught."

"We won't if hurry up," retorted Itsuka. "Now give me a boost. I will see myself."

Reiko helped Itsuka over the fence. The redhead hurriedly ran to the vine fence. She placed her hand, confirming its' sturdiness. "Excellent," she said aloud. "Now, we have to see if there is access to the window."

Itsuka gave herself pleasant thoughts as she ascended the fence. She prayed that it would neither fall or she got caught in the act. "Keep watch for me if she shows up."

"Okay," said Reiko.

Itsuka continued climbing, feeling the intensity from her hands and her feet. She finally made it to the top where she saw the window. For assurance, she had a Trump card. In her back pocket, she had a screwdriver. She had it on occasions where she used to fix her roller skates or sneak into someone's house if they owed her money. She put the screwdriver towards the opening. After a few moments, she successfully got the window to open.

She pushed the window wide enough so she can have room to enter. She put all of her muscle into entering the room and within moments, she was inside. She pulled the blinds to see Reiko standing at the gate. She gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "I made it, Rei!"

Reiko gave her a brief, momentarily smile until it faded away. Itsuka witnessed it and knew that the person in question is around the corner. Reiko ran from the scene and into the house. She closed the window and reached into the nearest closet. She pulled her cell phone and put it on vibrate. She was taking precaution for she is hiding in Kayama-sensei's closet.

She took slow breaths, trying her hardest not to panic. She heard the sound of the door opening then closing. She heard Kayama-sensei humming loudly from downstairs. Suddenly, she heard creaks coming toward the stairs.

"Oh, my God," she said quietly.

She covered her mouth when hearing the presence around the door of the room she was hiding. She was shaking, rattled. She was praying that she wouldn't open the door. She was hoping that she didn't walk further. The steps got closer.

"That's weird. I don't remember leaving my blinds like that."

She heard Kayama-sensei straighten out the blinds Itsuka forgot straightening out earlier. She heard her make a few more paces. She looked at the crack of the closet door. She saw the shadows hovering over the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the knob began to turn.

"Please, God."

"Please, God."

The knob was slowly turning.

"Please, God."

Itsuka bit her lip as the door was beginning to pull open.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	47. The Weekend (Part II) (Tomoko)

_**Ladies and gentlemen, here is the second installment to 'The Weekend.' I have decided to make a lighthearted romantic story between Izuku and Tomoko. In this chapter, Izuku gets a surprise visit from Tomoko as well as some word of advice from Yawara. Enjoy! This is an OOC Izuku x OOC Tomoko love story.**_

It was a quiet night at the Midoriya residence. Izuku was in the living room, lying on the couch, as he was finishing Kayama-sensei's paper. It was minutes before the deadline and he was certain that his Monday morning wasn't going to be spent with the whip.

 _Invader Zim_ was on the television, Juice Wrld was playing on the background. His mother wasn't home, deciding to spend the evening with Katsuki and Ochako's mother. Knowing for their tenacity of alcohol and karaoke, he will have a night alone.

"And submit!" He had a sigh of relief and a few minutes. He was careful to not say her name. No time for sneezes and dreams of cracked whips. A shiver ran down his spine when having those thoughts.

As a celebratory offering, he knew that he had leftover thin mint chocolate ice cream and some Oreos in the kitchen. He jumped from the couch as he was heading to get it.

He nearly slipped when hearing his phone ring. Opting to wait on his midnight goodies, he went to his phone. It was probably his mother informing him of the inevitable.

Returning to the living room, he saw that this person was not the ordinary caller of the evening. Holding peace signs and displaying her glitzy smile, it was from Ragdoll himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat. What reason would the idol call at this late-night hour?

He answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hey, Auntie," he said calmly.

"Oh, Icchan," she said happily. "I'm glad you've answered. I almost thought you wouldn't. Pout, pout!"

Rubbing the back of his head, he let out a haughty laugh. "Well, Auntie, you've caught me on one of those late nights."

"Were you jacking it?"

"What? No," he said.

"If you did, I wouldn't mind," she said teasingly. "Was it of me?"

He slapped his forehead. "First, I wouldn't tell. And secondly, I was working on an assignment." He decided to take a seat as he put his television show on pause.

"Aw, I would've loved it if you did. That would _make my day_ ," she explained melodically.

Their engagement for last weekend was postponed due to inclement weather. Tomoko expressed being upset as she wanted to spend time with her favorite cinnamon roll. Her schedule was booked until further notice. Izuku didn't fret, mentioning that they can get together when she had free time. She reminded them that their discussion on the beach wasn't over. There was a favor he owed her.

Izuku noticed that he could hear the wind in the background. He assumed that she was on the road. "So, whatcha doing?"

"Television and ice cream."

" _Invader Zim_ and thin mint chocolate chip?"

"You know me well, Auntie."

She clapped her hands. "Goodie. Lemme come and join you."

"Auntie, it's late."

"And it's a Saturday," she said as she peered closer to the phone. "And a little birdie told me that a certain mother wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Mom called you, didn't she?"

"Oh, Icchan! Why wouldn't she?"

In certain countries, Izuku would have been considered as an adult and a leader in his household. He stood up and went to the balcony of his apartment. He inhaled the late spring sky as he took a seat in the chair. Grabbing the cigarettes that he had kept under the table, he smacked them with his hand as he was preparing to smoke. "Sounding by you driving and getting Mom checks, I assumed that she wants a babysitter."

"Sweetie, no," she said to Izuku. "She trusts you in the whole wide world."

Before he lit his cancer stick, he began noticing the slurs in her voice. "Auntie Tomo, have you been drinking?"

"W-w-what g-g-gave y-y-you the slightest idea?"

A few seconds later, he heard the phone being passed over. It was his Uncle Yawara. "Hey, kid! Yawara is here. Your Aunt Tomo had one too many and your mom wants you to watch her tonight until she sobers up."

Uncle Yawara explained to Izuku that Tomoko was featured on a segment on NHK as the upcoming sensation. Her appearance gave her recognition and surprisingly a guest spot on a very well-known television show, _Japan's Got Talent_ as a guest judge. Her excitement led her to go to a bar where she had one too many drinks. Yawara admitted that he didn't know she was using the phone.

"You live nearby and we can trust you," said Yawara. "You will be heavily compensated."

He wavered his arm. "No worries, Unc. Just bring her by."

"Well, actually, we are here."

Izuku heard the car horn when he overlooked the balcony to the ground.

"Yoo-hoo! Icchan! Let's play!" Tomoko was waving both hands as she stepped out of the car. Yawara ran to her aid as she began running.

"No, Tomoko. I am not chasing you down the block again."

"I w-w-w-was training f-f-f-f-for the O-Olympics!"

"In high heels?"

"Must be prepared i-i-in a-a-all areas."

Izuku rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had found it cute to see Tomoko in this vulnerable position. Not using this as an opportunity to take advantage of it but he was happy to see Tomoko happy. It has been so long to see her back in her glory. To see the smile and sparkles coming from her flushed face. Kamino did so much damage when taking her powers away that it led her in dark places.

Positions where Izuku wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy or to Katsuki.

Izuku waited by the elevators when he heard the sound of the doors opening. Yawara had Tomoko onto his back. He briskly followed Izuku as they were heading back to his apartment.

"Once again, kid. Thanks for having Tomo over here on this short notice." Yawara took off his shoes. Izuku assisted in taking off Tomo's high heels. He pointed to his mother's room.

"Mom keeps a spare futon in her room. She can in there for the time being."

"Thanks, kid!"

Tomoko began singing an unrecognizable tune as she was being led away to his mother's room. He closed the door before heading to the kitchen. He went to the cabinets to get the typical drunk's cure after a night of revelry. A can of sprite, ibuprofen, Pepto Bismol, orange juice, and some bananas. Wasn't sure that was the right stuff but those were the things his father used on business trips or a day out with friends.

Positioning them on the breakfast nook, he was prepared for the morning after.

Yawara closed the door. His heavy footing let Izuku know that he was returning. The Pussycat Doll wiped the sweat from his forehead, showing the task that went before him. "Jesus, kid. I thought transitioning was hard." He pointed at the room. "You see why I couldn't be like that anymore, kid."

Izuku made a burst of slight laughter when reaching for the can of beer in the refrigerator.

Yawara declined. "Nah! You have a can of soda?"

"I have Coke or Sprite."

"Sprite. You don't have any spare Ibu do you?"

He touched Yawara's shoulder. "We're heroes. Why hasn't a company have us sponsoring them yet?"

Yawara and Izuku were sitting on the balcony. With him having one seat, he sat on the floor as Yawara took a smoke with him.

"Does your mom know you smoke."

"She doesn't like it but if she accepted my desires to become a hero…."

"Say no more, kid!" Yawara flickered the laughter as he took a smoke. "Haven't smoked these kinds in years. Good taste, Izuku!"

"No problem."

Yawara looked at the night sky. He could tell the rain was upon them. He looked at his watch, judging the duration of his stay.

"Tomoko tells me you were taking photos."

He gave Yawara a look. Yawara gave him an approving pleasant smile. "Relax. I am not interrogating you. I happen to saw the pictures and they were quite well." He reached into his back pocket, throwing a magazine onto Izuku's lap. "Check them out for yourself."

Using his cell phone as an aid for light, Izuku scanned the magazine.

" _Sports Illustrated_ ," exclaimed Izuku.

Yawara nodded in confirmation. "A small segment for Pro Heroes like her. Or at least formerly."

"She didn't tell me that it was that magazine."

"I believe that she didn't want to intimidate you." He nodded as he pointed some of the images Izuku took. "You have talent, kid."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "No talent. Just good direction from the model."

"Izuku! Don't sell yourself short. When you are given props for this, own it!"

"Understood."

Yawara took another smoke from Izuku's pack. He can smell the rain in the forecast. "You know, since you have been helping out Tomo, she has been a lot happier."

"You guys have done much of the work. I just came to give flowers or just the be-okay guy."

Following Tomoko's loss of her quirk, it led her to dark places. Depression, drug houses, compensation dating, prostitution, rehab, and the cycle all over again. No one could fathom that the loss of her quirk could be compared to losing her identity.

Ragdoll was Tomoko. Tomoko was Ragdoll. She didn't feel that life was worth living without having that identity.

"Your visits to the hospital and to the rehab when others gave up on her cheered her up, kid." Yawara gave Izuku a serious look. "Even if you felt you haven't done anything, your being there was enough."

Izuku stared at Yawara.

"It took her time to trust people again. Us, included," said Yawara. "Slowly and surely, she had returned to her former self." He turned to Izuku. "Sometimes, we think we have to do stuff in order to get a person's approval." He blew out the smoke into the night's sky. "You have no idea that you just being there is enough to give a person that strength to come back."

"Is that so?"

Yawara shrugged his shoulders. "We're here, aren't we?"

Yawara stayed over for about an hour. The rest of the time was spent eating ice cream and Oreos and speaking on their usual affairs. Yawara informed Izuku that he has a date with a guy from the bar he and Tomoko frequented. Izuku gave him the usual school banter.

"I can hear Nemuri pouting in her sleep," he said before laughing. "A solid lad. A clever gal in my book."

Izuku laughed nervously, couldn't shake the feeling that the more they have discussed the possibility of the inevitable.

Yawara was leaning against the door frame. "Be on the lookout for Tomoko for me. For us Pussycats. Be her guardian angel." Izuku was seeing how parental the Pussycat was acting. He was putting on his shoes when eyeing the door.

"Izuku?"

"Yes?"

"In her sleep, Tomoko talks about you...a lot."

He nodded. "She does?"

"I don't know what magic you pulled, but if that keeps her happy, then look over her happiness," said Yawara.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "A tough job, sir. Especially when I feel it is the responsibility of oneself."

He turned over, wiping his face. He sighed quietly. "Have you ever heard of the term, equally yote?"

Izuku blinked, shaking his head in disagreement.

He displayed his hands. "When you are equally yoted, you are one and the same. A yote is a device used to keep cattle together when going on long journeys with their farmers. When one is off, the other takes over until the other regain strength."

"Uncle."

"We are designed to make our own happiness," he sighed. This time heavily. "Kid, we all need someone to lean on. That's human nature." He stood up as he put his hand on the knob. "Even the Lone Ranger needed Tonto."

"Yes, sir."

"I just wanted to leave you with that thought for the evening. Good Night!"

"Good Night, Uncle Yawara."

Uncle Yawara nodded as he closed the door behind Izuku, leaving with the words of wisdom that he gave him.

"Equally yote," he said aloud to himself. "Equally yote."

He turned out the lights for the evening. He turned off the television before heading off to bed. Before heading to his room, he decided to check on Tomoko in his mother's room.

He quietly tiptoed inside the room. He was met with loud snoring coming from the emerald-haired idol. Yawara was kind enough to dress her in the spare pajamas he kept on his person. She was sleeping soundly under the covers in the futon.

Izuku knelt down to check on the sleeping beauty. She smacked her lips as she turned over to her back.

Izuku remembered those lips when they shared their first kiss together on the beach. Izuku touched his own lips, still feeling the freshness.

 _I don't know what magic you pulled, but if that keeps her happy, then look over her happiness._

Izuku didn't want to believe that their kiss was nothing more than a kiss between friends. He wasn't sure if they really know each other as they thought.

 _In her sleep, Tomoko talks about you...a lot._

He cares for Tomoko. He often wondered if she did care for him. Could they be a couple? Were they able to become a couple?

 _Even if you felt you haven't done anything, your being there was enough._

She cooed in her sleep, clinging onto the covers like a child in search of her mother.

"Izuku," she whispered in her sleep.

He stood up and walked to the door, closing it and returning to her side. He grabbed his mother's covers and lay beside her.

"Izuku," she whispered once more, tugging her covers. "Izuku."

"I am right here, Aunt Tomo," he whispered. "I am not going anywhere. I will continue being by your side."

Izuku lied back on the futon. He began humming a song from Juice Wrld. He continued staring at the ceiling, counting the blades of the swirling fan until he went into a slumber.

 _ **The next day….**_

Izuku was in the kitchen making breakfast. Describing himself as a cook was an understatement for the teenager. Anybody could cook seasoned rice with scrambled eggs on the skillet. He had microwaved the leftover fish from dinner and a side salad. He made two plates.

At some point, Tomoko would be craving for breakfast.

Listening to CKY on his cell phone, he was placing the skillet in the sink when he heard the opening of his mother's door.

Izuku didn't respond. He knew that a recently drunk person wouldn't like loud noises. He lowered the volume. He whispered to his Alexa to dim the lights.

The hungover damsel dragged her feet to the kitchen table. Her hair was unkempt and messy. Her pajamas were heavily wrinkled. She scooted the chair to have a seat.

She saw Izuku sobering kit on the table.

"Thanks, Icchan." She was talking softly, trying to overcome her bombarding headache.

"You're welcome," he answered softly. "I've made breakfast. Feel free. I will go to the living room."

"Don't, don't. Stay! Stay please!"

Izuku respected her request. He grabbed his cell phone and sat across from Tomoko.

After blessing the meal, he began to eat. Tomoko took slow bites. She was eating like a nit-picking child. Yet again, Izuku could tell that she wasn't really hungry but did so in order to not get sick.

"So sorry for passing out on you," she told him.

He shook his head. "It's fine. Me and Yawara talked and then I went to sleep."

She blushed. "I figured. I saw you were next to me."

He crossed his arms. "Nothing happened. I promise."

She nodded. "Don't worry, I trust you." She reached for the Pepto Bismol. "Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah, Auntie?"

Before she could produce the words, the tactile vomit did it for her.

Izuku was grateful to God to prepare a bucket beside her just in case. He reached over to her side, grabbing her hair.

"It's all right, Auntie. Let it out."

 _Even if you felt you haven't done anything, your being there was enough._

"It's going to be okay. I am right here, Auntie. I am right here."

 _ **To be continued….**_


	48. Miruku! (Part I) (Wild Wild Pussycats)

_**Hey, guys! Welcome to another exciting, but short chapter of my newest story, 'Miruku!' In this story, the Wild, Wild Pussycats members complain about their overworked schedule. Tomoko (Ragdoll) makes a suggestion, Ryuko (Pixie-bob) follows up, and Shino (Mandalay) makes it happen.**_

The Wild, Wild Pussycats members Mandalay, Ragdoll, and Pixie-bob were returning to their dressing room as they finished performing at their pop-up show. As the girls closed the door, they all were sighing heavily.

"God, my dogs are barking," cried Ragdoll as she took off her shoes.

"I swore my feet were speaking in tongues," said Mandalay as she also took off her feet. Upon removing her feet, the girls were met with an odor.

"God, Shino!" Pixie-bob grabbed the nearest magazine from the table as she began waving. "How about opening a window, eh?"

"Screw you, baka," retorted Mandalay as she reached for the baby powder beside her. "At least it is my feet. I wasn't the one taking a 'bathroom break' after someone mentioned in the audience during autographing, 'Did you guys smell shrimp?'"

Pixie-bob immediately went silence. She was beet red from the sudden rebuttal. It was also met with silent laughter from the other girls.

"Girls, girls. Let's be nice and modest." The fourth member and manager of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, Tiger entered the dressing room when hearing the scuffle. "Great job, ladies! We were a hit! The manager of the venue decided to book us for three more nights!"

The news was met with groans from the exhausted girls.

"Really? Jesus!" Ragdoll said as she slapped her forehead.

"This is neverending," cried Pixie-bob as she shook her head frustratingly. "And we just finished a few venues earlier today."

Mandalay didn't respond. Instead, the brunette reached for her make-up kit as she was cleaning her face. "Try to look at the bright side, ladies. We are making money and we are making ourselves known as the exuberant Pro Heroes!"

Tiger was pleased by Mandalay's enthusiasm as he gave a thumbs up. "You see, girls? Take a page from Mandalay's book. She is optimistic and knows that our vision of this franchise is going to be great!"

Pixie-bob fixed her lips, scoffing at Tiger's remarks. "That's only because her name is called at every single moment."

Ragdoll nodded as she started to remove her fake eyelashes. "Right, Ryuko! I couldn't even speak without the fans crying out for Mandalay!"

"Mandalay! Mandalay! Bring out, Mandalay! Raw! Raw! Raw!" Pixie-bob said mockingly. "We were barely in second place, if not honorable mention."

Tiger intervened once again. "Girls, please! Don't be modest! Remember our motto?"

"We don't have a motto," retorted Ragdoll.

"Our motto is to remain as a family, stick as a family, and to stand by each other as family," replied Mandalay.

Tiger nodded in agreement. He snapped his fingers. "Someone has been reading the manual." He nodded again. He clapped his hands. "All right! Our limo is here and will take you guys back to the hotel. I will be outside waiting for you all." He bowed before his teammates before closing the door.

Ragdoll stretched her hands to relieve her tension. "God, I need some relief. Better yet, a massage!"

Pixie-bob whistled loudly. "Amen, sister! Know any masseuses at this hour?"

"I thought you would know since you frequented the host clubs on your spare time," replied Ragdoll.

"Jesus! One time I make _the_ one time I go to a host club that offers happy endings and you won't let it die," said Ryuko annoyingly. "And I didn't see you object to it. Especially when it came to that one green-haired guy."

Ragdoll clenched her lips. "So!" She crossed her arms. "So, what? He was cute. Kinda reminded me of him." She stuck out her tongue. "I didn't see you object when he performed a lap dance on you."

"So? He was dancing?"

"You made him pull dollars from your pants!"

Mandalay finally spoke, silencing the girls. "Ryuko, Tomoko!" Her arms were crossed. Whenever she did that, she was in a position to make an announcement. The girls knew their place as they focused on her.

"Thank you! Bickering and arguing won't take us anywhere," she informed the ladies. "If you guys didn't recall. I, too, was there at that host club and he gave each of us the dance _and_ the massage of a lifetime."

Ryuko and Tomoko glanced at each other before delivering Shino the approval nod.

"Instead of bickering about it, why not go and frequent that host club again," questioned Shino matter-of-factly.

Tomoko spat out. "Unfortunately," she paused blushing. "The host club was closed indefinitely after reports that the workers were actually high school students."

Shino patted her chest, keeping her composure. "I am going to ask you again. Shall we frequent that host club again?"

"Again," asked Ryuko.

The brunette nodded approvingly. "What if I tell you guys that I am an exclusive member of an elite club that caters to girls like me?"

"Girls like you," retorted Tomoko.

A smile spread from her face. "Girls that enjoy the little brother experience?"

"Little brother," said Ryuko nervously. "I knew that boy, in particular, looked young. He had childish looks and he was a cutie. But I am not a shotacon."

Shino silenced them. "Easy with that word, buttercup." She scanned the area before alerting them to narrow their distances. "I am not a shotacon! These boys here aren't children. Some are in high school, yes, but all are at the age of consent." She leaned back to the chair as she grabbed herself. "I, for one, love the idea of doting a little brother. I love my Kota and I dote him with everything." She made a loud sigh. "However, he is my blood and a child." She rubbed her legs, giving herself a sensual feeling. "When I am talking about doting my little brother, I am talking about smothering him with lots and lots and lots of love...and feeding him my luscious goodies."

Neither girls spoke. Actually, they were trying their best from releasing their moans.

"My black card is the most elite of the elite." She reached into her bra to display the black card to the girls. The Pussycats saw the black card that was embroiled in gold writing.

 _The Honey Lemon Society_

Shino crossed her legs, eagerly excited to arouse the other pussycats. "You see, my sweet _kittens_. I have access to any boy. When I want, how I want, and _where_ I want." She licked her lips. "I can be out of the prefecture and a boy will be ready to order. Overseas? Yes! Next door, yes!" She returned the card back into her bra. "Tomoko?"

She widened her eyes. "Yes?!"

"Tell me, sweetness. Did you remember the boy's name?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I-I can't remember?"

Shino nodded. "Ryuko?"

Ryuko shook her head disapprovingly. "No, unfortunately, I didn't catch." She hissed. For a quick second, flashbacks of the events that followed seeped into her mind.

 _The boy was like a mist that flooded my mind. I was too hypnotized by his nimble body that I couldn't produce any words. I felt like a mother. I was aching. My tits were hardening, wanting so badly to release milk for him to suckle. I wanted more than suckling. I wanted to be bathed in his own milk. I wanted that white essence to wash me in such a way. He smelled of oatmeal raisin and milk._

"He smelled of milk," said Ryuko out loud. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. She turned beet red.

"It's okay, darling," said Shino. "Honestly, I must thank you, girls, for allowing me to come with you guys that day. It _pulled_ my heartstrings." She reached for her cell phone. The other Pussycats watched her dialed a few numbers before putting her phone on speaker.

" _Nyaa, little one!"_

" _Nyaa!"_

" _Your mistress of the night is calling for her little brother!"_

" _Nyaa!"_

" _I also have a couple of kittens that want to play with you, too!"_

" _Nyaa!"_

" _Come to my apartment in two shakes of a lion's tail. If you are a good little kitten, your onee-chan will have a HUGE surprise for you!"_

" _Nyaa!"_

" _I love my little kitten otouto! Speak to you soon!"_

Ryuko was grateful that she was wearing a pad for her panties were getting soaked. Tomoko's nipples were erected from her costume.

Shino displayed her bedeviling smile. "So, buttercups! What are your plans for this evening?"

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **As always, my apologies for such a short chapter. Writer's block is a mother! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	49. Umbra's Night (Part I) (?)

_**Izuku's obsession with a videogame leads him to a game of his own. What will happen? Read and see! Enjoy! OOC Izuku x ?!**_

The only thing that was consuming the young emerald-haired child's mind was playing his video games. Since the conclusion of the school week, he had made a committal promise to return to his domicile and catch up on multiple hours of video games. He couldn't describe himself as a fanatic. Obsession wouldn't be the right choice of words. He had other interests. He enjoyed writing and drawing comics; he enjoyed playing with Tenya and Ochako; he enjoyed spending time with his family; and he enjoyed reading comics and manga until his brain swelled. However, neither of those things were on the menu. He had recently purchased a few games with his saved pocket money and tonight's agenda was going to be fulfilled.

As he arrived home from school, he had made notice to his parents that the rest of the evening was going to be confined in his room. He told them they shouldn't be of concern. He had contained snacks and drinks to fill his time. His phone was on standby for serious emergencies. Aside from that, he didn't want to be disturb.

He walked into his room and closed the door. Silence was _the_ golden thing to the emerald-haired teen before removing the sleeve of his latest game. Although it was a demo, the upcoming _Bayonetta_ excited him. Not only did he admired the attraction of the Umbra Witch, he often fantasized about her in participating in her adventures. From exploring the unknown to exploring her body. He had some discrepancy of fantasizing about a fictional character. But, in his defense, he was still a growing teen. According to research, it was no surprise that teenagers had sexual fantasies toward fictional characters than real people. With the concept he studied, he concluded that fictional characters performed things that real people wouldn't do normally. Nevertheless, the character served as fuel whenever he wanted time alone at night, or wanted to write stories or draw about her.

He cast those thoughts aside and returned to the matter at hand. He pulled the game into the console and began to play.

Through that time, he paused to check on things on the outside world. Katsuki texted to see if he was coming over next door for dinner. Tenya wanted to borrow his brush to tend to the dummy he uses in his spare time. His mother gave him a limit before his appointed bedtime. Ochako wanted to know if he was free to hang out on Saturday. He gave his respective response to each of them. He told Katsuki that he had a heavy lunch; he gave Tenya the permission of his brush, letting him know that it was on the banister in the kitchen; he overlooked his mother's message; and lied to Ochako that he already had family plans.

Selfish, he admitted, but the many times he has catered to the family and friends as the jack of all trades, one night to himself shouldn't hurt. Once again, he cast those thoughts aside as he continued playing the _Bayonetta_ demo.

He was so consumed about the upcoming game that he didn't realize that time has gone by. Before coming to his room, it was near four in the evening.

It wasn't until he heard the knock on his door confirming his loss of time.

The door opened. His mother entered the room with a discerning look of a mother. Her face was pouting, placing her hands on her hips. He paused the game for he knew whenever his mother did that, she meant business.

"Icchan," answered his mother. "It is eleven o'clock in the evening." She moved forward, blocking his direction from the television. "Do you hear me, young man? Eleven o'clock means bedtime."

He made a slight frown. "C'mon, Mom." He blew out a sigh. "It is the weekend and we don't have school for another couple of days."

"That is true," she interjected. "However, no son of mine is going to lose sleep over a video game." She took the console from him. He let out a slight groan. "Relax, Icchan. Katsuki's mother practically taught me how to save your content. She has to do it all the time." Izuku saw how she was putting the right things in the right mode before turning the game off. She sighed. "There! Now you don't have to worry if your mother is messing things up." She turned off the television.

"Now, get into your pajamas and head into bed," she told Izuku. "And I won't be going anywhere until you do it."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Izuku. "Tyrant!" He murmured under his breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" She produced a smile. The kind of smile where one's forehead is bulging because one's dear son is near to busting a nerve.

"Nothing," he replied nervously. Recanting everything he'd said. "Nothing, dear mother of mine."

"Good!" She punched him on the shoulder.

 _Ouch!_

As she said, she stayed as she watched Izuku removed his clothing. She grabbed his clothes, folding them and putting them on his desk chair. He went into the drawer and pulled out his pajamas. Meanwhile, his mother was pulling the covers from his bed to prepare him for the evening.

"Good, you are ready for bed," said his mother. "Now, step into it." She clapped. "Chop, chop."

"Mom," he groaned. "I am not _that_ young to be watched."

"I know, sweetheart," she said. "However, while you are still under this roof, you still follow our rules." She tilted down to him. "Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he pulled the covers on him. His mother gave a slight look to herself, thinking that she was a bit harsh on her only son. "Listen, son. Don't think I am being a tyrant. I just think you don't need to be consumed too much into these games." She picked up the cover of _Bayonetta._ "Especially if figures like these are wrapping up your tiny, curious mind." She put it back on the desk. She sat closer to him. "Just recognize that these are games. They aren't real. I don't want you to get too wrapped up, you know. Look at it as a balance. You know Ochako called for you earlier this evening. Did you get her message?"

He looked away without answering.

"I see. Izuku Midoriya, if I feel these games are consuming your entire time, then I will speak with your father to put the game away."

Izuku became hesitant. "No, please. I don't want you to take them away."

"Then, learn how to balance them out. Tomorrow, you can play the game. Then, you will go out and have fun with Ochako. Plus, your cousin, Izumi is only here for the weekend before she goes back to America. So, don't let her down. So, I suggest you three hang out and make some precious memories." She kissed him on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Icchan." She got up and step forward. "Oh, before you get thoughts on some _temptation_." She took the joystick. He groaned loudly when seeing that.

"Love you too, sweetie. Good Night!" She blew a kiss and closed the door.

He couldn't believe the "theatrics" his mother displayed about his consumption with video games. _C'mon, Mom. I am not that obsessed. I mean, the girls on the games are provocative, but I know they don't exist. I can balance my video games and having fun with other stuff. You don't say anything to the other aunties like Momos obsession with fashion, Kyoka's obsession with music, Tenya's obsession with science, and Katsuki's obsession about getting his first juvenile record. Everybody got something we like more, Mom. I don't complain about your obsession with romance novels and couponing._

Despite his one-on-one debate with himself, it was futile. He wasn't in the mood to read any manga. He didn't want to write. Honestly, he wouldn't mind playing more video games. With his mother taking the main source of his playing, he had no other options but to go to bed.

 _Wait a minute, I do have THE final option._

Gracious to Ochako for purchasing this on his recent birthday, he couldn't about his trump card under the bed. As he scanned throughout the empty bag of potato chips, empty bottles of iced tea, dust bunnies, crusty socks, loose magazines, and the like, he remembered the box that he kept for emergencies like this.

"Yes! The final ace in the hole," he exclaimed while whispering. "Ochako save over an entire winter on snack money to purchase my VR goggles!" He clapped excitedly. "Thank you, Sony!"

Rubbing his hands as if he acquired lotion, the eyes of the future were among him. The first near contact and close-up of the Umbra Witch. As he was opening Ochako's gift, he contemplated on purchasing _NieR: Automata._

Just for the narrative, characterization, thematic depth, music design, combat system, and the mixture of different gameplay genres. Also following the battles of a combat android, her companion, and a fugitive prototype. Even if that combat android is a sexy gift from the gods.

When opening the cardboard box, he welcomed with disappointment. There in foam was the empty shell of where his VR goggles once lay. Attached to the box was a note. Immediately, the teen scanned the note as he found the person responsible for this crime.

 _Yo! Katsuki in the cut!_

 _As I happened to stumble one evening when you weren't here, I happened to come across the gift from the gods. Pointy-haired queen spent some serious coin to give you such a device. And being the lovely, handsome friend you wish you can, I thought why break in this VR goggles. Don't worry, it will be in great care! I will bring them back in two shakes of liger's tail._

 _Your friend,_

 _Katsuki!_

He hit the wall with both fists, angered by his lack of guard and his mother allowing people to play in his room without his attendance. Knowing that being angry and shouting to the gods weren't going to bring back his VR goggles or his joystick, the only thing left to do was to go to bed. He returned back to his bed, grabbing the soft green quilt to cover his body. He looked into the ceiling, wishing for the night to cease.

"Well, at least I can play it in the morning when I wake up," he said to himself. He turned over and looked at the window. The moon was shining brightly in the night. If he remembered what his teacher Kayama-sensei told him earlier that day, it was the night of the supermoon. He blocked the moonlight with his hands, swaying it until he felt his body become heavier. Sleep was among him, covering his body more than the covers itself. He pulled the covers and started to drift into slumber.

As he dwindled, he thought about a situation in which he was rubbing the Umbra Witch's back with sunscreen.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Izuku's eyes snapped open like flashlight beams. Although strained from the floodlights outside his apartment window, he was aware that he was surrounded by darkness. It was the humming of his laptop and his ceiling fan that confirmed that the home still had electricity. He was surprised by the sudden waking into the night.

His _RWBY_ chibi clock indicated to be a few minutes after three in the morning - the witching hour. The teen never believed in such superstition but just surprised by seeing emerald eyes glued to seeing 3:03.

The gurgling sound in his belly indicated that he was hungry. He didn't have dinner, relying on his snack cakes and high-fructose syrup tea to serve his sugary energy in lieu of a decent meal. He slowly removed his covers. He didn't think his mother would mind if he got a midnight snack.

He wasn't looking for a joystick and he certainly wasn't going to use the crowbar in his father's office to break into his friend's apartment two floors down either. He was going to grab a sandwich and some juice and return to bed.

He closed the door gently as he exited the room. Amazing how much sound is produced in the night when everything shuts down, the emerald-haired teen thought as he made several paces to the kitchen to grab his midnight snack.

 _CRACKLE!_

A noise was coming from the living room. It sent shivers down his spine. Who was up, with the exception of him, in this ungodly hour. His father was overseas in Dubai at a business conference. And he was quite certain that his mother was sleeping in her room. To head to the kitchen, one must pass his mother's bedroom.

His mother always kept her door open whenever his father wasn't home.

He remembered his mother mentioning Izumi being here for the weekend. However, that wasn't like the female-replica of him. One, Izumi was a prissy, pampered, and prim bitch. He didn't like being a discourse about it, but it was the truth. Izumi was mean, surly, and anything that defined evil. To think that she is cute and dastardly.

One would think that Masaru Bakugo was the father of Izumi Midoriya.

Nevertheless, she wouldn't be here. Izumi wouldn't stay in a place that she described as a destitute despot. Nothing that wasn't designer or celebrities didn't use touched her nimble body.

 _CRACKLE!_

Izuku slowly tiptoed to the source of the sound. As much as he wanted to protest, he needed to investigate. There was no certainty of intruders, criminals, crooks, and shyster wanted to invade the household to rob and maybe rape. Although his mother is beautiful and slim and he described himself a prime grade-A choice cut, he wasn't going to have his virginity snatched.

Especially from a grubby greased-up otaku that wore three-day-old semen and piss-stained boxers. Or from a ponytail-wearing otaku who has a thousand cats and would purposely want to have his babies.

The likelihood was rare and he felt bad for being that descriptive. Plus, not _all_ otakus are that bad. In a way, he is a part of the spectrum.

Especially since he was having a wet dream with the Umbra Witch with the suntan lotion. Let's say that there were certain areas that the witch felt that needed some relief.

 _CRACKLE!_

Izuku didn't have any weapons. His quirk levels were at a low. Earlier that day, he used much force as he could to defend himself from Katsuki, Eijiro, and Neito afterschool.

However, that was a story for another time.

He got to his knees, crawling into the living room. Upon hiding behind the leather couch, from the corner of his eye, he saw the force sitting at the windowsill next to the alcove.

Her hair lied black and poker-straight, yet soft, moving like prairie grass in the wind. It gives contrast to her face, so dark against her soft white skin. She was part of the beauty of their room rather than a thing apart.

Her head was tilting as if she was looking at something. Izuku heard the crackling sound again. Upon observation, she was chewing on an apple. As the moonlight gave more of an ability to see her, he featured investigated the woman in question.

She was a beautiful woman with a slender yet curvy, bewitching figure. Quite stunning to the eye. Her black hair was wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo with a bang sweeping to the right. Her gray eyes had a beauty mark located at the bottom of her left cheek, close to her lips. She was also wearing glasses.

She took another bite of the apple. Her head continued to look at the ceiling. Another highlight was she was quite tall for a woman. If not a few inches taller than his mother or Auntie Mitsuki. She used her hand to stroke her hair as she continued biting on her midnight snack. All the while, Izuku kept his place hidden behind the leather sofa. He had to keep his mouth covered. Not a sound or sudden movements.

Despite this being a beautiful woman, she was a beautiful intruder.

 _God, this is daunting!_ He gathered to check another look at the beautiful intruder. He observed the entry to his doorway. It didn't appear that this was a forced entry. There was no way she climbed into the apartment since they lived on the eighth floor.

 _What should I do? This is alarming. I should call the police!_ It wouldn't be any good. His cell phone was left on the charger in his room. Plus, no longer was her eyes was focusing on the ceiling.

It was now examining the couch in front of him.

He calmed himself down. He didn't need to make sudden movements. On his knees, he slowly heeled to his feet. His eyes were darting to the hallway.

Before making any decisions, he heard the creaky shift of the windowsill. Then, a bounce from the kotatsu. It was a small bouncy noise, enough to stir a noise in the living room but not enough to stir his mother.

He kept himself silent. For inches away, the discarded apple rolled in front of him.

"Oh, God!" He was whispering feverishly. He heard the intruder making patterns in and out of the living room. Like a parent who was thinking about a child. Or an adult contemplating on a certain subject, she seemed distracted. How can one be distracted with the potential of stirring any sleeping tenants?

 _Is this her first robbery_ , he questioned to himself. "This might be a robbery," he said to himself quietly. "Maybe she is having second thoughts about her actions."

"I wouldn't be sure if it second thoughts, my little fishy. Maybe it is because I was contemplating what I would do to sneaky and naughty boys who tried to stop me."

Her fierce voice sent shivers down his spine. He was standing on his heels, not feeling the womanly presence right behind him.

"You know, most people would confront their intruder, but you didn't," said the stranger. Izuku stood still as she walked around him. Izuku watched her black and grey heels before stopping in front of him.

"Maybe this is the part where you meet your bad luck, boy," said the intruder. Izuku didn't get a chance to respond as he was met with her foot pushing him to his back. Lying on the surface of the floor, he finally had an opportunity to see the full extent of the intruder in question.

He was fixated on her look. A look that he finds hauntingly familiar.

 _Glasses that have the design of butterfly wings._

 _A red hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to her legs._

 _Thin gold chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings._

Seeing Izuku fixated on her appearance made the intruder titillated. She pursed a smile, releasing her foot from his foot. "Maybe yet, this is the part where you meet your good luck, boy?"

Izuku didn't answer, still registering on the source of the image.

"B-B-B-Bayonetta?"

The woman stretched her arms toward him. He remained unmoved. He wasn't sure what kind of tricks that might be up the Umbra Witch's sleeve.

"Bayonetta," retorted the intruder calmly. "I have called by that name before. I have been called the Famed Witch, Umbra Witch, or simply Cereza."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't find the right words to produce. He was still in disbelief of the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Quite a strong question to ask a woman. Yet again, living in a quirky world, the possibility was endless.

"Easy, my little Emerald Child," she said as she kneeled in front of him. "I was sent here."

"Sent here?"

"Yes." She pointed her finger to his direction. "By you!"

"Me!" He pointed himself back. "I've sent you?"

She cracked her knuckles. "In a way, you did. But it matters not." She reached into her pocket. Izuku saw that it was another apple. "I have come here for one purpose and one purpose alone." She bit in the apple. The hard crunch followed by the spritz of its juices landed on the tip of his nose. "And that is my little Emerald to steal."

 _ **Whoa! She is actually there to steal. What does she want to steal?! Stay tuned in the next chapter!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 _ **GOTA: Hold up! You're going to stop there? God, BD! They might be right. You might be the cuckold of writing. Maybe that 'fan' of yours is right being a 'biased hack'. Joking, of course.**_

 _ **BD: Call me what they want. They still follow my stories so I must be something to them. Plus, it is two in the morning and I have work in the morning. And you know me, girl. I don't often get to those scenes until the next chapter.**_

 _ **GOTA: I was playing, doll. You left off at the right time. Is this a crossover or something?**_

 _ **BD: Not really! However, I am having this kick to do cosplay. I will say this. One of the mothers (as well as the female Pro Heroes and teachers) could be Bayonetta.**_

 _ **GOTA: Sweet! Just be sure to finish the rest of the other stories, dear.**_

 _ **BD: Don't you have a dissertation to write?**_

 _ **GOTA: Tend to your business and I tend to mine.**_

 _ **BD: Fine, fine. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen. One of the lovely women of Musutafu is possibly Bayonetta. Who could it be? Who could it might be? Find out as the story continues.**_

 _ **To be continued...for real this time!**_


	50. Our Hero Izuku (Preview)

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here! This story is more of a preview (incomplete) chapter. I was thinking about adding monster girls to the series. Unsure when but just wanted to release a preview on what is to come in the future. BD wishes you all well. At some point, he plans to return writing. Strive and prosper!**_

 _ **This is the preview of 'Our Hero, Izuku (And the Monster Girls Who Love Him.'**_

In a certain woodland area in a certain part of the world lied a group of traders who were settling for the night. They consisted of farmers, priests, heroes, and the like, trying their hardest to earn a dollar to provide for their families in their villages. However, being in a region where people and creatures from all walks of life could thrive, each has people who don't see the fairness and want to collect their loot illegally. Trouble and danger lurk around every corner, especially when groups travel in between towns and villages.

So, on this particular night, an oni was hired to protect the traders as they camp for the night.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, contemplating on rather or not she should consume another cup of coffee. It wasn't an easy task patrolling the camp at night. However, she could be quite a bitch without her cup of coffee. The coffee-drinking demon was called Shino the Terrible. The name itself doesn't have to deal with her appearance and the horns on her head. It had more personal reasons.

Reasons which will be revealed at a later time.

She has a visitor. A visitor that isn't part of the camp.

This certain visitor she had kept an eye on since their last departure while restocking supplies for another trade-off in the morning. This particular boy-in-question alerted her antennas as she sat in the back of the paddy wagon.

She played coy, allowing herself to hide in the shadows of the night. She wanted to give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Maybe that poor urchin was lost and was in need of company. Maybe the poor urchin was hungry and too proud to beg for assistance.

Either way, it went, she watched.

The emerald-haired boy was cautious as he knew traps could be made. It wasn't his first time to invade a camp at night. But what can he do? He had no home. No family to speak of. Being a rogue and a loner was all he knew. People came and went. Comrades he thought they were friends betray and in the end, they paid the price. He had to eat or else he would die. He had to steal to barter so he can have clothes on his back.

In his defense, the traders were thieves. They were taking the resources from the woods and using them to make a profit. So, in the teen's mind, he was requisitioning in the name of nature. In the name of filling his pockets in hopes of wealth.

The oni Shino watched as the boy made his way to the first batch of supplies. She didn't know what a hungry boy was going to do with a box of silverware. She pursed her lips at the cute boy, knowing that the lad was heading for a trap.

 _SNATCH!_

The emerald-haired lad didn't see the minuscule string hiding in plain sight. Upon tripping, he was wrapped around into a net and fell to the ground. He tried to keep quiet for he didn't want anyone to know that he was here.

However, that was what the oni expected to do in the first place.

"Well, well, well," the oni stated to the emerald-haired thief as she crossed her legs. "I didn't lads like you have the courage to come and test the waters with us."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

The tent at the entrance of the campsite was where the oni and the emerald-haired lad could be found. Shino was peeling an apple to consume as the boy was tied up in the chair. He was silent, refusing to talk. He didn't say any words when the oni carried him to the tent. Either way, it went, he would have to answer. The last thing he didn't want to face when seeing the traders in the morning.

Unlike the oni, the traders didn't have much mercy on thieves.

Taking a bite of her apple and taking a sip of coffee, she started to feel better. She was probably in the mood to not be that harsh on the thief.

"Well, dear," said Shino. "You have some confidence in your skill to go after traders being guarded by an oni?" The boy didn't answer. He gave her strong glares. That didn't faze Shino as he was one of the hundreds, if not thousands of interlopers that were interrogated by her.

In the end, each and everyone folded.

"I didn't see anything to verify that you are part of a guild. Yet again, you could be part of a gang," she said adamantly. "What is your affiliation in the gang? Better yet, what is your name?"

The emerald-haired child scoffed at the oni. "It's none of your damn business, oni! My words to you mean nothing."

A bit feisty, she admitted. No different than the previous thieves. Yet again, this one, in particular, was kind of cute. He didn't look like the ragged, rough, yellow-tooth, bad breath scoundrels in her past. Judging by his appearance, he couldn't be any more than seventeen, eighteen years of age.

"Once again, I will admit that you have some confidence to not only sneak here but to talk to me like that," she exclaimed. "Don't act like you were alone, boy! I have seen you earlier and you had some funny kind of characters with you. I remember a white-haired lad and a blonde lad. Now, where are they? Tuck their tail between their legs and left you in the fray?" The latter she began to taunt.

"Fuck off," scoffed the boy. "What I do is none of your business. Who I align with is none of your business. I don't rely on anyone but myself. If I were to align myself with anyone, then I am a weak bastard." He spat on the ground. "What I do is what I do alone. Understand?"

Once again, Shino wasn't going to lie that the boy had spunk. Quite admirable. By now, the oni would have slapped the kid in the face. But, the kid had moxy and she respected that. "What's your name, boy?"

"They call me Izuku."

Shino produced a smile. "Nice to meet you in these unfortunate circumstances." She bowed. "The name is Shino and I am a mercenary. According to my guidelines, I will have to hold you as a prisoner, until I take you in tomorrow."

"Do what you want. You can't prove I have taken anything," said Izuku.

"If your name pops up under other places, then the executioner you might see," said Shino.

"However, I can be nice and see if they can be lenient."

In all the while as the oni spoke, Izuku finally took a gander of her. She was quite attractive. She was tall, her horns were quite spectacular. However, it was her outfit that stuck out. She wore a black leotard that hugged tightly in the right places. For a second, his breath began to labor. _It's one thing to be trapped by a demon, but why in the hell does she have to be sexy? Plus, she is showing too much skin._

It didn't go without notice from the oni.

"Something tells me that my appearance silenced the thief," purred Shino.

Izuku scoffed. "You wish, demon! Like a human want to mess with scum."

That now warranted a slap. Izuku didn't flinch. He remained calm, even as a cut on his face seeped blood.

"Watch how you talk to me, boy," she barked. "One must easily forget their place." She cracked her knuckles. "You're lucky that you are cute or else I would have battered your face."

 _ **That is it for now. If you think this story has potential, drop us a comment. Stay tuned!**_


	51. Let's Make A Trade (Part III) (Mitsuki)

_**Written by GOTA. This is another installment of 'Let's Make A Trade.' A bit of a slow read in this chapter. A build-up for the finale. This is an OOC Mitsuki x OOC Izuku love story.**_

The weather was a bit warmer than usual in March. Izuku just stepped out of the convenient store with a popsicle in his hand. Queen Latifah's "Just Another Day" was playing in the background. A couple of the old-timers were sitting out playing chess. A couple of children were exchanging trading cards to put on their bicycles. He even saw gyaru teenagers turning down a couple of elder salarymen as they were deciding on which venue to find some younger men. Izuku wasn't as observant on any other day but it felt good to take a break to check other's perspectives from time to time.

He wasn't ready to head back home so he decided to post him at the bench to the store. He dusted off any remnants of dirt and grime. He overlooked the over scrawled graffiti of sexual expletives, racial profanity, and faux good-time contacts. He leaned his back against the concrete, unwrapping the frozen treat. Lemonade was the flavor.

For some reason, he felt very easy-going. For one, it wasn't every day to have a warm, sunny day during the rainy season. Another thing, Principal Nezu decided to give a class a free day to roam and peruse the campus. In his words, everyone doesn't have to go home but they won't be in class either. Opting out of hanging out with the others at the arcade, the emerald teen just wanted some time alone.

Can that be a choice that a fifteen-year-old make for once?

While putting the popsicle in his mouth, he reached into his cell phone as he decided to check on the latest on Facebook. A text appeared on his Messenger. Immediately, the teen darted his eyes in case of prying ears. He turned away from the others as he put his phone on the bench.

The text was coming from Mitsuki. Using her maiden name as an alias, this was another way of communicating without anyone, especially her husband, finding out.

 _[Mitsuki, 13:12]: Hey, my little fishy! You know that I miss you._

Reading those words (or rather hearing those words) made the young teen's heart flutter. To think that they have carried on this relationship over the past three months. They were very careful, trying to keep things as naturally routined as possible. Mitsuki and Izuku met on every other weekend, days in which her husband would take trips or spend time at the office. According to the blonde, her husband has been heavily consumed with the Laos Account that she knew that he would either be spending the night at the office or going to the nearby manga cafe to rest. Katsuki would either go to Eijiro's and crash or she would leave him some money to go out and do what he wanted. She felt that her son was going to do what he wanted anyway but at least it can be justifiable of having that said permission.

Mitsuki often told Izuku that Katsuki was faulted to a tee, taking more of her negative points than anything else. Even when they kissed or make love, she often apologized for the wrongdoings of her son (provoked or not).

 _[Izuku, 13:13]: Hey, Auntie. I miss you, too!_

On this particular day, Mitsuki was spending the day with her husband. When they have last spoken, her husband was going to take her out for dinner and spend the evening at a nearby resort. It was his way of making up for the lost time. Izuku was mad. He couldn't be. He knew the score the moment he laid eyes on the married woman.

They were just borrowing each other. Making deals, bartering and trading sexual favors for each other. He tried not to think negatively. Admittedly, he was enjoying the amazing, ravishing, steaming hot sex they had. What teen wouldn't say no to an older woman? Sometimes, it felt good for payback to the things that Katsuki has done. Nothing burns more than spurting his hot manly seed into the place his childhood friend/enemy came out of.

 _[Mitsuki, 13:15]: This is such a drag. Snoresville! It is supposed to be our weekend getaway and the bastard left to go to an emergency meeting._

 _[Izuku, 13:16]: Don't call your husband that, Auntie. Call me a hypocrite but Uncle Masaru is trying to provide for you and Kacchan. I often feel bad for allowing this to continue._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:18]: Sweetness, don't! You have always been a sweet boy! That is why I like you. I miss you. Just communicating like this makes me yearn more and more of you._

 _[Izuku, 13:19]: I care for you as well, Auntie. Just enjoy your time and we can get back together whenever you are free._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:20]: You're too good to me. You're too modest. If only you were a few years older. Or better yet, if I were a few years younger._

Whispers of sweet nothings. It amazed Izuku that he was able to understand that. This relationship. This _conditional_ relationship. Often, he wondered if he wasn't the only boy. Mitsuki was able to sway him at a drop of a hat. How many others were in the fray? A bit of insecurity? Maybe a hint of fact? Or probably the amount of NTR mangas he has read with Katsuki whenever they hung out. His childhood friend was a huge fan of NTR. No wonder the blond was a sadist for taking things that didn't belong to him.

Quite ironic since he was now no different.

Yet again, why did he still crave her? Whenever he would masturbate to his classmates, he couldn't get it up. Utsushimi, Yaoyorozu, Hadou, Kendou, Ashido, and even Uraraka resulted in whiskey dick. However, the thought of Bakugo's mother, his dick acts like a piston and pumps until all of the oil comes out.

 _[Mitsuki, 13:23]: Sweetheart, are you still there?_

 _[Izuku, 13:23]: I am! I just got distracted._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:24]: Hopefully, it wasn't some girl._

 _[Izuku, 13:25]: Aside from the gyarus I just have seen. Just old-timers and kids._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:26]: Good! I wouldn't know what to do if some girl would talk to you._

 _[Izuku, 13:26]: Jealous I think._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:27]: Right! I mean, we do have something, do we?_

A brush cool air made Izuku feel nippy. Feeling the erection of his chest, he wished he would have worn an undershirt.

 _Auntie? Me? A connection?_

 _[Izuku, 13:27]: I didn't think we had something. I just thought we were just conducting business._

 _[Mitsuki, 13:28]: I still can't believe you remember that._

The _that_ she was referring to was what started this rendezvous in the first place. The copy of the _Swingout Sisters_ that Auntie Mitsuki discovered. The first blowjob he had experienced by her in her home. The bribery, the deal they made to keep things quiet.

It still felt like yesterday when feeling her wettest muscle massaging the phallus of his dick. Just thinking about it made a bump in his pants.

 _[Izuku, 13:28]: How could I not? You were threatening to tell my mom._

 _[Mitsuki 13:29]: Yep! It worked, didn't it? Well, I want to have one more transaction if you don't mind me doing so._

 _One more transaction?_

 _[Izuku, 13:30]: Sure!_

 _[Mitsuki, 13:31]: Masaru just texted me and let me know that the date was postponed. I will have the hotel to myself tonight. Come and join me. One last transaction._

 _[Izuku, 13:32]: Yes, ma'am!_

 _[Mitsuki, 13:33]: No regrets? No cold feet?_

 _[Izuku, 13:34]: No, ma'am. None at all!_

 _[Mitsuki, 13:34]: It is Room 1406. Just say you are my son. Until then, my sweet._

Izuku logged off of Messenger and looked at the afternoon sky. One last transaction. What does it mean? Is it an end? Is it something more than that? Izuku tried not to think too much into it. Like he had mentioned earlier, he knew their relationship was _conditional_.

Izuku placed the phone back into his pocket. Queen Latifah's "Just Another Day" continued to serenade the area as it was apparent that the store owner kept it on repeat. He returned to the corner store as he was going to purchase some condoms.

If this wasn't going to be their final transaction, then he was going to be certain that it was a deal to remember.

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Izuku wore his best outfit. A blue buttoned-down, long-sleeved shirt and khaki slacks. He borrowed his father's best cologne to suit this evening's occasion. Under his parents' impression, he was going out to the karaoke bar with some friends. Inko provided him a few dollars and Hisashi provided him with a word of advice: _play safe if you are heading home_. He patted him on his back, slipping a condom in his back pocket. His absentee father - may not be there when he wants him, but always there right on time.

Stepping in the elevator, he pressed the button to the ground floor. Mitsuki told him that an Uber was going to escort him to the hotel. As she mentioned earlier in the text, he was under the pseudonym, Katsuki Bakugo. Listening to his auntie's orders, he was on the way to see her.

He stepped out of the elevator as he made his usual twenty steps to the courtyard. As she said, an Uber was waiting outside for him.

The silver-gray Mercedes S600 stood front and center. A tall courier stood out of the vehicle, holding the door out for apparently him.

"Are you Midoriya, Izuku," asked the courier in a raspy voice.

Izuku nodded his head before answering. "Yes, sir. That is me!"

The courier nodded accordingly before pulling the door for him to enter. "Right this way!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

If he knew better, he felt like he was going to an American prom or whatever dances high schoolers attend to have a good time.

Upon entering the car, he felt a hand touching his arm.

" _Good evening, Mr. Mi-do-ri-ya!"_

The alluring, yet seductive introduction came from Mitsuki Bakugo. The woman in black.

Mitsuki was wearing a black evening dress that was studded in diamonds. Unsure if that was the dress from the Alexander McQueen collection, but she appeared beautiful. Her dress went down to her leg, covering her high heels. Her hair was previously styled, added some extensions to her. She did a Grace Kelly look. She was wearing pearl, diamond-encrusted earrings. It looked like she was ready for the red carpet versus going on a date.

"I must say, Izuku." She let out a tiny purr. "You kids do know how to clean up nice."

"Thank you," said Izuku. "And you, Mrs. Bakugo, you look...you look."

"Jaw-dropping? Drop-dead gorgeous? _Tenderizing_ for one to partake?" Mitsuki leaned in closer so she could be beside him. Pulling him by his collar, she pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips brush his. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

She told the driver that she was ready. The car was in motion and they were on their way to their date.

He wanted to pull away before he lost himself but he couldn't resist. At that pivotal moment, his senses have been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

"Izuku" she whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. He smiled, his heart fluttering at her voice as he clasped her hands on either side of her face. Never before has his name ever felt so wonderful a one, he thought, as he leaned in for another. Even if this love might be _conditional_ , he didn't want to define the measure of its time.

"The drive is going to about twenty minutes because of traffic, Miss Inoue," said the driver from the intercom.

"I am not in too much of a hurry to go there anyway," replied Mitsuki. "In fact, take the scenic route."

"As you wish, Miss Inoue," replied the driver.

"And as for you, Izuku, I've decided to have other plans with our last transaction," she said with a low purr in her voice.

 _ **To be concluded….**_


	52. Once In A Green Moon (Part VI) (Nemuri)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here, with another installment of 'Once in A Green Moon.' In this chapter, Izuku hears the results of his latest semester exams. Meanwhile, Nemuri has a surprise for Izuku. What will it be? Stay tuned and find out. As a warning, if you aren't a fan of pregnancy and sex, then please refrain from reading this story! Enjoy!**_

Izuku sat nervously in front of his mother as he was at the family home. They were in the living room. He sat in the center of the couch alone. His mother sat on the other side. Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. He was nervous. Very nervous. He had every right to be. Seated next to his mother were his father and his girlfriend, Nemuri. His father sat properly. His clothing was business casual. Hands on his lap, face straightforward and waiting for his wife's orders. On the other end, Nemuri kept herself formally postured to the best of her abilities. She, too, was wearing a business-like maternity dress. She was in her third trimester. With her hands sitting on her swollen belly, she, too, kept a straight face as she knew that this particular moment was dire for her beloved boyfriend.

"Well, Icchan." His mother spoke. Her face firm and stern as she held the envelope that separated his freedom from his incarceration. Izuku's mother wasn't a woman to kid. A woman of her word, Izuku spent the remainder of the term at his former home. Hisashi slept in his son's bedroom as he was also _grounded_. Inko watched Izuku's action from the moment he had stepped into the bedroom. She wanted to make sure that his grades and her absolute authority were present. Internally, she didn't like treating her son like that. But, academics and success were her everything. She didn't want Izuku making careless mistakes as she and Hisashi did in their early adulthood. She knew within that she felt hurt but knew that she would do whatever a mother would do to ensure the future for her son's success.

Even if she had to play the role of cockblocker. As for her husband's end, there was some explaining to do on his end. Looking at her smart Apple watch on her wrist, he is doing whatever he can to get back on her good graces. Maybe some Jimmy Choo shoes and a Michael Kors purse wouldn't hurt to get back as well.

"I've must say, you have been responsible in keeping with your word." She nodded properly to her son. "Congratulations!"

Izuku saw his father produce a thumbs up and Nemuri giving him a friendly smile. Inko's cough interrupted his averting eyes. "Thank you, Mother."

"In this envelope are your term grades from this semester," she said matter-of-factly. "Grades that will determine your fate as well as your determination of trusting you with Nemuri."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If your grades are approving, then I will have you back in Nemuri's arms."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If not, then other measures will have to result." She turned to both ends of the couch. Hisashi looked away to the window while Nemuri swallowed the lump in her throat when seeing the sternness of Inko's eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

Without saying anything further, she reached for the envelope knife to undo the letter. Each sound it made became agonal. For a few seconds felt like a minute. Izuku prayed silently to God that the results were positive.

Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, and many others formed study groups to prepare for the term exams. Coffee, energy drinks, and No-Doze pills were taken. Hisashi supplied him with much assistance since he was already in the Dog House. Nemuri sent images of herself. Signs in English and Japanese to motivate her boyfriend and father-to-be. There were even some suggestive, explicit pictures that were intercepted by his mother. She had mentioned about their sharing phone plans and being the master controller of what she can see in his text.

And now the time was upon him. He was tired, exhausted, and not to be perverted, a bit aroused. These last four weeks without sex or Nemuri has left him deprived. Never did ever felt excited and that aroused on wanting to do over-the-top and completely sexy things to his wife. Nemuri was responsible for it and he couldn't blame her. He found it to be a blessing that Nemuri took the courage to take the opportunity of inviting him over for some loving. It may have been a one-night stand. It could have led to nothing. But, it didn't. The more they interacted, the more their love grew. Of course, it wasn't the traditional love of how a man and a woman should meet. Of course, it took her accidental pregnancy to realize their feelings. Maybe their feelings were always there but neither took the plunge.

One thing was for certain, Izuku couldn't be any happier to see the glow on Nemuri's face. He couldn't wait to see the glow once more when she went into labor.

He couldn't wait to see the glow when he finally proposes to Nemuri.

He certainly couldn't wait when they can go to the courthouse to change her last name.

The envelope was finally open. Nemuri watched her eyes on Inko as she removed the paper. A single-paged paper to determine Izuku's status of this term.

Izuku watched patiently as Inko read the entire sheet. It lasted a minute but did it felt like millenniums, the emerald-haired teen thought.

Upon putting the paper down, a smile spread onto his mother's kindred face.

"I must say, Izuku Midoriya," said his mother. "You were a man of your word. Congratulations! You've passed!"

It was met with an astounding roar of applause. Hisashi did a fake wiener knowing he can have his bed back and he can have his cage released. Nemuri stood and ran to her Izuku. It was met with a strong hug. The teacher kissed her lover. Many, many hot and steamy kisses. Tears were rolling down her face, knowing that Izuku passed his exams.

"Congrats, baby. I am so proud of you," cried Nemuri as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Thank you," said Izuku as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He turned to his mother. Inko nodded approvingly.

"Since it is vacation, you can now go back home, Icchan," said his mother. And then, she turned to Hisashi. "Even your caged son is finally getting his vacation."

Izuku raised his eyebrow, wishing he didn't have to hear his mother talk like that. "Too much, Mother. Too much!"

Inko scoffed. "Faunus, please. Just like you two jackrabbits, these four weeks have been hard on me, too." The mother began licking her lips upon her dashing husband. She reached into her pocket, showing a key. She gave it to Hisashi. Like a happy dog, he smiled as he saw his key to freedom. "Be ready for me in five minutes."

Hisashi gave a salute as he rushed into the bedroom. Inko smiled feverishly before returning her sights on her son and future daughter-in-law. "As much as I love you, sweethearts, but there is a meeting in my bedroom. You can see yourselves out."

" _Inko, do you want the hot baby oil or the candle wax?"_

"Both," she said aloud to Hisashi. "You've been naughty and we are definitely going to punish you. We're playing goat and the stable. And I am definitely won't be the stable on this night." She, then, turned to the children. "So, you didn't get the first time," she was laughing feverishly. "Go! Go out! Have fun! Get lost!" She stood up and rushed into her bedroom before closing the door.

The sound of Teddy Pendergrass began filling the bedroom while Nemuri and Izuku were left alone.

"What in the…" Izuku began to sprout from his lips.

Nemuri covered his mouth. "Let's not let it get to us." She produced her heavenly smile. "You're free, Izuku!"

Izuku felt the warmth of her hands onto his face. A warmth he incredibly, desperately missed. "No, dear. _We're_ free!"

She kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, more, and then some," replied Izuku as he pulled her in for a kiss.

 _Who runs this bitch?!_

 _You do, Inko baby!_

 _Say it again!_

 _You do!_

 _Say my name, bitch!_

 _Inko!_

 _That is right! I am the queen and you are the fucking pauper I made into my king. Act like you know!_

 _Yes, baby!_

 _Now neigh for me!_

Izuku gripped onto his chest as he was listening to his mother and father doing their unnecessary lovemaking.

"Don't worry, baby," said Nemuri. "I will Uber us a way back home."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

Izuku was sitting in the kitchen as he was finalized the invitations to the baby shower. Nemuri decided to postpone it until the ordeal was over. Nemuri decided that it was safe to say since he was of legal age to proclaim the identity of the father at the baby shower. Izuku wasn't nervous. There wasn't anything to hide. Knowing that he was about to spend the rest of his life with his future wife and children-to-be.

A family of two was turning into a family of six.

"Izumi, Riku, and Kayako." It was Nemuri that spoke as she placed a cup of hot lemon tea to Izuku. With a cup for herself as she positioned her place on her royal throne - his lap. Izuku didn't budge as the now moo-moo wearing sensei was sitting on his lap. She wasn't heavy, that was his wife-to-be.

"I like those names," said Izuku. "A combination of our characters. I like that."

She flicked his forehead. "You better!" She gave a kiss to her forehead. "You know, baby. I may have not mentioned this until now but I just want to thank you."

He held her hand, wrapping it tightly as he took a drink of his tea. "There's nothing to thank. I'm happy that we are in this for the long-hold."

"Better believe it, Papa! I mean I need somebody to change all these diapers."

He gave her a playful smack on the butt. "Nemuri, please! There is still college, the licensure! So much!"

She giggled. He can feel her rattling such a boastful vibration from her body. "So worrisome. Don't worry, all in time. Before long, I will go back to work."

"As a teacher again."

She pursed her lip. "Unsure! Matter-of-factly, I won't be sure I will be able to. Since I did have sex with a student."

Izuku grabbed her shoulders. "God knows mistakes happen. If you can't teach, there will be other jobs."

She nodded approvingly. "True. Maybe I can go back to my old days of being a freelance Pro Hero." Her eyes widened. "Maybe me and Yuu can go back doing our acts together."

"Mount Lady at Midnight!"

She clapped her hands. "I can't believe you remembered our stage name."

"I never forget our pillow talks, sweetheart. Never in a million years."

She got from him, starting to do faux karate moves. "Maybe we can teach the kids to follow in our footsteps."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, why not? We can teach them to be whatever they want to be."

"Really?! Like being Pro Heroes? Becoming like huntresses and going to Beacon Academy?"

Izuku grinned. "Yeah, and Jaune Arc can teach them to be the best huntress they can be. Sure, why not?"

"You're so good to me, baby!"

"And back at cha," replied Izuku.

Like a child who wants candy, Nemuri was gleeful and giddy. "Wait a minute! There is one thing I've always wanted to do to you. I will be right back. Don't go away." She scampered into the bedroom.

 _ **Five minutes later….**_

"Don't turn around until I say so," requested Nemuri playfully. "It was something I was saving for you that night before Mom distracted us."

"Don't remind me, Nemuri," said Izuku as he thought when his mother interrupted them in the bathroom that fateful day of his grounding.

"Turn around," said Nemuri.

Izuku turned around. Upon doing so, his mouth became agape.

Nemuri was wearing her well-known alluring outfit. The outfit was obviously too tight for her but nevertheless the roundness of her belly, the suppleness of her tits and her ass in it.

It wasn't long when seeing the bump in Izuku's pajamas.

Nemuri pursed her lips, fixated on her favorite little man in his pants.

Sporting her mask and her whip, she cracked it to the wall. "My little Icchan! It seems that you have been quite a naughty little boy."

Izuku didn't answer but nodded in agreement.

"Silence doesn't move me, sweetie!" Nemuri used her whip to snap it to his leg. Izuku felt the pull as she began dragging him to her side. "I've always said that actions speak louder than words." She grabbed Izuku and holstered him to her shoulder. "A punishment should ensue." She gripped his ass tightly.

As if she was a wrestler, she flipped him over as she sat on the couch. With her face on his crotch and his face in her crotch, Nemuri was ready for what she wanted to do.

"Can you smell my lingering womanhood inside my leotard," said Nemuri. "It's wet, moist, hungry for you. Can you make my kitty purr for me, Izuku?"

Izuku didn't answer. Just the fumes alone entranced the teen as he pulled aside her panties to have a taste of his favorite giblet pie.

Using her nails, she tore his pajamas to where she can have a taste of his cock.

Smacking her bean with his fingers, he inserted his fingers inside of her pussy. Her folds were tightening around his fingers. It was getting wet. He kept thrusting until he thought she was wet enough. He withdrew his tongue and entered her pussy.

Although familiar with eating pussy, the juices tasted funny. Nevertheless, he continued. He lapped it like he was a puppy. His rough tongue and her smooth folds were making Nemuri more audible.

Nemuri decided that two can play that game. She kissed the tip of his phallus. Izuku felt like bolts of electricity were looming through his body. Nemuri didn't stop as she ingested his entire shaft into her mouth.

"Let me know when you are about to cum," he told her before he continued licking. The more he licked, the more she bucked her hips. He grabbed her legs to keep her from spreading. He kept his grips as she was moaning and screaming in pleasure. The slurping sounds made Nemuri want to cry in pleasure. Izuku was feeling dizzy, especially he was upside down. It didn't matter for he wanted to continue making Nemuri feeling good.

Forever and forever.

She pulled his cock from her mouth, leaving a trail of his precum. "Oh, God! You are making me feel so good!" She began cupping his balls with his hand. Judging by his humming and vibrations to her pussy, he was really enjoying it.

Izuku was doing an excellent job. Out of the many guys (and the occasional girls) she has slept with, this teenage boy was the best. Izuku was a godsend to Nemuri and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Izuku Midoriya belonged to Nemuri Kayama and Nemuri alone.

"I am coming, baby," she screamed to the heavens. "I am coming." Her juices sprayed onto Izuku and to her sheets as he ingested most of her juices. She trembled and ebbed until it subsided. He didn't decline the juices that entered his mouth. He swallowed the contents and wiped his face with his arm.

"Oh, my God," barked Izuku excitedly. "You gave such an orgasm…" He paused when seeing the juices continuing to flow from her pussy. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!"

It didn't take a genius to know that there weren't _only_ juices that were released.

"Izuku, baby," she said as she was beginning to strain. "I...I...I think…"

Izuku flipped over and rushed over to the kitchen table where he had his cell phone.

 _119, what is your emergency?_

 _I would like an ambulance to the Midoriya-Kayama residence as soon as possible!_

 _Can you state your reason, sir?_

 _My girl...my girl...my fiance is having a baby!_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	53. A Hero, A Leader, A Father? (Part II)

It was the lunch hour at the school when Tsuyu purchased melon bread for both herself and Izuku. She knew that Izuku didn't mind getting on the spicy side with the wasabi flavor. However with the frog girl, a little subtly with her melon bread - a mild dose of wasabi. She thanked the vendor as she crossed the street to the pavilion where Izuku saved his spot. The pavilion was nothing more than a decrepit, vine-covered rotten-wooded shack but it was their spot and prying eyes weren't going to bother them.

She held the melon bread with a plastic bag in one hand and their bottled milk teas with the other. Strawberry was her favorite and so was Izuku's. She liked that that was something they can share. Sitting together at their pavilion, wasabi-flavored melon bread, and strawberry milk tea. From that position, would that make them a couple? Would it?

When kicking in the door to the pavilion, Izuku spoke from the inside. "What's the password?" Once again, they didn't want any prying eyes or ears disturbing their spot. A place where they can be away and shed the clothing of expected societal norms of the Japanese adolescence.

"Whistle, whistle! Gas, gas!" Tsuyu said as she used her tongue to open the door.

"It's actually where's the, where's the, but you get a pass," said Izuku in a laughing manner.

She used her tongue to hit her head. "Silly me, it seems that you don't want your lunch."

"Hey," cried Izuku. "Let's not be this brash." He narrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a minute, was it not my money that…" It was interrupted when the melon bread made contact his mouth. The question turned into munching on their cheap baked goods. He gave her a thumbs up. "You're lucky that I like you and you made sure it was _extra_ spicy."

"Spicy like Alabama twins on a hot date at their junior prom, ribbit!" Tsuyu accompanied the emerald teen as they were sitting on the floor of their pavilion - the clubhouse.

A windowless shed that has yet to be destroyed. According to Principal Nezu, the students of yesteryear used it as a recreational garden of sorts. However, the generation patterns of students believing that grassroots clubs were dead and in came the internet and technology. Many of the teens weren't going to use it. The school roof and the basement were still popular hot spots.

"Did the twins bring their incest juice." Izuku whooped a loud, hillbilly cry when seeing his strawberry milk tea. "Well, I believe a monkey's uncle...and brother."

It was met with a slight smack to his head. He turned to see the perplexed Tsuyu with her hands on her hips. "We promised each other to stop at two, Deku." She grabbed her melon bread from the plastic bag.

"You're right! Sorry!" Izuku uncapped his milk tea and began to wash the spiciness of his baked good. He sighed loudly. "Right in the brain and to my stomach." He rubbed. "God, you know how to pick lunch!"

"Ribbit! Glad to see you satisfied!" Tsuyu bit into her melon bread. She was happy just to be alone with him. The compliment was enough to become like Ochako and fly into space. Using her napkin to wipe the crumbs, she noticed that Izuku's phone was on his lap.

Upon further examination, he saw that he was watching Kazuko from the Nanny Cam. Although he trusted her mother, he didn't miss anything that could be her potential first. And to be sure that Kazuko wouldn't do anything bothersome or troublesome. Although she was sweet, she was smart as a whip. Although she was a Midoriya, she was also a Toga as well.

"The babe still rolling in circles," asked Tsuyu as she leaned over him.

The teen blushed. "This! Oh!" He began fidgeting and flickering on his phone. "I don't remember ESPN showing this kind of stuff."

"Relax, Izuku. There is nothing wrong for a man, I mean father, checking on his daughter."

"You don't find it a bit...weird?"

"No, chicks would love to see a man looking out for their kid."

Izuku took another swig of his milk tea. "Like dating a teenager father is a marketable material for me to date." He laughed at himself. "Please!"

She flicked his forehead. "This is a different era, Izuku!" She crossed her legs. "There are plenty of girls who would love to date a teenage father. You're responsible, you're loyal, you take care of yourself and the baby."

"You're giving me too much credit." He turned to look at his watch to keep a check on the time. "I can think of many things I can be doing right now than being a father." He paused. Tsuyu could tell he was rethinking his previous statement. "Kazuko is a gift from God. Of course, like any gifts, we don't know how we get them."

"Don't beat yourself up. No one expected...Toga to know, do that!"

He nodded at her. "I know."

The sound of the school bell was making its presence known to the teens. Upon hearing it, Izuku stood up. "That sounds like the man is calling us for another four hours of strength training and pure hell." He patted his chest. "I jest, of course." He grabbed his leftovers to put in the garbage bag. "Did you study for Ectoplasm-sensei's test."

The frog girl snapped her fingers, cursing under her breath. "Crap, I knew I was supposed to be doing something last night."

He laughed subtly while holding onto her shoulder. "Relax, my friend. It's an opened-notebook."

"Ectoplasm never lets us use our notebook, ribbit!"

"You're right!" He reached into his pocket to show a mechanical pencil. "But, he never said to write it lightly on the desk."

The frog girl felt her stomach developing butterflies. "Midoriya?"

"Don't feel bad. Kazuko kept too much of my time. And be lucky we sit next to each other."

"What if we get caught?"

"Guess who Bakugo put on today's after-school's schedule?"

Tsuyu wished she had Ochako's quirk to fly into outer space to scream to the heavens. "What are we waiting for? Let's go, ribbit!"

Izuku extended his hand to pick Tsuyu up. She walked to the door to leave. As they were heading out, she said, "I couldn't believe Bakugo would allow this to happen."

"Nah, he was still being an ass. He did it on purpose so he, Kirishima, and Kaminari could watch a movie after this." He winked at her. "Just a mighty blessed coincidence."

Tsuyu allowed Izuku to lead back to the classroom. She couldn't help but fathom at Izuku's disposition. The teen survived a brutal attack and rape. The teen continues going to school. The teen is also a father and wouldn't even allow a bastard like Bakugo to hold him back.

Each moment she sees Izuku like this, the more begins to develop deeper and deeper feelings for him.

"Tsuyu, what's the holdup?"

Tsuyu returned her thought to reality. "I am coming!" She ran to catch up with Izuku as they were heading back to class.

 _ **Later that evening….**_

Izuku was standing in front of Tsuyu's door. Kazuko was back in his possession. The little bundle of joy was rampant as she was gnawing on her All Might novelty toy in Izuku's holster.

Izuku carefully bowed in front of Tsuyu's mother for her gratitude and her patience with his daughter. "Thank you, Auntie, for watching over my daughter. I am forever in your debt."

The portly mother swung her ladle. Fortunately, Kazuko had the reflect to lift her father from the would-be blow. Auntie Beru couldn't help it, thought Izuku as the child carried them back to the ground.

"Think nothing of it, kiddo! Trust me for I say that she is tamer than the younger two." She made a glaring eye at Tsuyu as she stood in front of the staircase. "And the oldest one as well." She deduced with another wink.

"If there is anything I can do for you," said Izuku. "Just say the word and I will do it."

"Have dinner with me and the family on Saturday."

"Certainly!"

"Six o'clock!"

Izuku bowed once more to Mrs. Asui as he was preparing to depart for the evening. "Same time tomorrow morning?"

"Bright and early. Have a good night!"

"Same to you, Auntie."

Mrs. Asui waved to Izuku until he was no longer in sight. Upon seeing his departure, she closed the door behind her.

"A good lad!" Tsuyu's mother placed her hands on her hips when seeing Tsuyu still standing on the stairwell. "The show is over, you lassy! Don't you have homework to be finished?"

Tsuyu instinctively licked under her chin. "What show, ribbit!"

The portly mother gave the Cheshire cat look. "Oi! Tsuyu, don't play dumb. Your eyes have the same look when I lay over your father those many, many years ago."

"What," she exclaimed to her mother. "I was just standing to be sure that Izuku was okay as well."

"Didn't you see him all day at school?"

"We're classmates obviously, Mom!"

"Classmates, best friends. And if I recall, was it you that made Bakugo make Izuku change his shift after school?" She looked at her watch. "If I recall, you don't do after school duties on Wednesdays."

She stared nervously at her mother.

"A mother knows, sweetheart." The mother wiped her ladle on her apron. "I rest my case!" She panged the ladle on the wall. "Dinner is ready in thirty. Homework and then wash up."

Understanding her mother's request, she began heading for her room.

"A mother knows when a certain child talks too loud on the phone. These walls are quite thin, my Spring chicken." Tsuyu's mother began humming as she returned to the kitchen.

 _ **A few minutes later….**_

Tsuyu dropped her backpack next to the door as she entered the room. Reaching for the remote on her desk, she turned on some smooth jazz on the stereo system. She used her remote to dim the lights to her room. She had laid the phone down on her bed. She got from her bed and went to her drawer to put on something more comfortable. The first thing she saw was a pair of tempo running shorts. Thigh-length and green in color. She then pulled on a white _Appleseed_ t-shirt. It was a gift from Izuku for her birthday. The teen told Izuku that she thought about going back to the gym to get back in shape. The _Appleseed_ shirt was a gift from Izuku when they went bargain shopping at the thrift store.

Now, the supposed gym clothes only served as home clothes as she fell flat on her face on her bed.

As jazz was soothing the atmosphere, butterflies were forming in Tsuyu's soul.

" _Relax, Izuku. There is nothing wrong for a man, I mean father, checking on his daughter."_

" _You don't find it a bit...weird?"_

" _No, chicks would love to see a man looking out for their kid."_

" _Like dating a teenager father is a marketable material for me to date. Please."_

" _There are plenty of girls who would love to date a teenage father. You're responsible, you're loyal, you take care of yourself and the baby."_

" _You're giving me too much credit."_

She grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her social media pages. She liked a few pictures, showing the events in the everyday life of a UA High student.

She had received a text message.

Her eyes widened when it was from Izuku.

It was a picture of herself, Izuku, and Kazuko. It was taken a couple of weeks back at Izuku's house. Tsuyu came to visit and ate one too many of his mother's banana cream pie. Izuku, too, couldn't resist his mother's tasty treats. Kazuko couldn't resist as her father spoon-fed her.

They were sleeping on the couch, contracted what they called the _itis_.

 _ **I wanted to show you this but got too busy! Funny, huh? Mom thought we looked cute like this. She wanted me to share this with you.**_

She turned, sinking her face into the pillow. She tried to think of other things to void any arousing thoughts. No matter what she tried to deny, her feelings were clear as day when it came to Izuku Midoriya.

She had a crush on him.

Yet again, she felt she wasn't hiding it but probably was fearful about what Izuku might say or might react if she told him her feelings.

" _Tsuyu! Satsuki! Samidare! Dinner's ready!"_

She guessed that she will have to think about it later. Tonight was Taco Night and she loves tacos.

Tacos and Izuku.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	54. The Joy Wives Club (Part V)

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA, here with another installment of 'The Joy Wives Club.' The following events in this chapter continue on from the previous chapter. Izuku returns home to gather some things for his trip with the housewives to his father's private cabin. While preparing, his Auntie Mitsuki has some choice words AND actions to express her love for the cinnamon roll.**_

 _ **As a reminder, the Joy Wives Club is a group of housewives and the mothers of our UA heroes - Mitsuki (Kacchan's mother and leader of the group), Rei (Shouto's mother), Mayuko (Momo's mother), Beru (Tsuyu's mother), Mikoto (Ochako's mother), and Mika (Kyoka's mother).**_

Izuku wanted to call it an early night with Ochako. However, the brunette was still persistent. She was hot and ready for another night of lovemaking on the telephone. Izuku called it as having whiskey dick. To produce a story for his whereabouts, he had told the brunette that he and the guys were at his apartment and decided to have something to drink from his father's cabinet. His excuse for no signs of slurring was because he used mouthwash and drank cups of coffee to gain his composure. He had told her that he wasn't expecting her call but didn't want to disappoint her.

"You don't have to explain yourself, baby. I understand." The smooth-talking voice of an angel was excusing his temporary paralysis of impotence. Izuku quietly listened as Ochako was talking on the other end. He could hear the sound of her vibrator rattling from her pussy. He could hear it in her voice. No matter what, the show was going to go on.

"Just hear my voice," she told Izuku. "Pretend that we are lovemaking once again." She hissed into the receiver. Loud enough that Izuku had to distance himself from the receiver. It has been a few days since the duo hasn't done anything involving phone sex. Actually, they have unable to talk for the last couple of days.

How could he tell Ochako that his reasoning of not returning his calls because he was sleeping with one-half of a person that gave her life? Any opportunity he had attempted to establish contact was for naught as the mothers of his friends wanted each of their time with him.

Izuku grabbed a roll of tissue. He reached for his undercarriage to clean himself off. He continued listening to heavenly moans of his angel on the other end of the receiver. He could imagine her wearing her favorite nightgown. The pink one with multiple images of All Might. Wearing her polka-dotted panties, grabbing both ends to her sopping, wet pussy. Forcing her hands into her narrow cavern, releasing the juices as it settled into the cotton fabric. Ochako may use a free hand to rub her nipples, kneading it like bread, wishing that it was the teeth of Izuku to partake in this affair.

Of course, this was all Izuku's imagination. For all, he would know, she could be grinding on the bodypillow of Rin Matsuoka from _Free!_ That he knew was plausible.

It was Ochako's mother that told him that information when they were lovemaking in Auntie Mitsuki's apartment that day.

Whimpering cries were coming into the receiver. Izuku knew that Ochako was close. He listened attentively, waiting for the final words of the goddess to release the floodgates from her personal heaven.

"Here it comes, Izuku, baby! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me like the whoring slut, I am." She repetitively called herself "whore," "slut," and "bitch." These words weren't true about her personality but the words of wanting pleasure from him were proven and reason-thought. It made him sick to know that he was lying to her about not wanting to perform their weekly ritual. However, tonight he had plans.

The only reason he was only back at the apartment was to gather a few items.

It was a girls' trip to the cabin in the woods.

And he was the host of the weekend.

* * *

It was by accident when Izuku happened to stumble upon his father's secret of the cabin. He was twelve years old at the time. His mother wasn't home when he returned from playing with Katsuki. He was in the living room when hearing muffled noises coming from his parents' bedroom. Hearing the deep voice implied that it was his father. Excited to hear his father's return, he ran briskly into the bedroom.

Edging around the corner, he paused, seeing the mirror in the hallway that showed his father. He was having a conversation on the phone with someone. The conversation sounded different. It was not businesslike. Also, it was not the way he talked to friends, or to Izuku. It was not even the way he talked to his mother. His tone was deep. It was raspy and very erotic. It was as if he purposefully put bass in his voice to convince his sexiness to whomever he was on the phone with. He was flirting. He had his hand cupped around his penis.

Whoever it was, he must have been turned on.

 _I am only here with the wife and kids for a few days until I will be up in the valley later._

 _I know, baby. I will pick you up at the airport before getting there._

 _Don't be like that. You know Daddy has been good to you._

 _Bring those sexy pumps. We are going to need them when we have our fun._

 _Baby, trust me! Inko doesn't have the slightest idea about this._

 _I am gone half the time. She is happy with the kid and the bills are being paid._

 _I give her money and the obligatory lovemaking. The kid is happy. So why not have rewards as well?_

 _Yeah, you like that? Can't wait to stroke that kitty when I come and see you._

It was Izuku's sneeze that abruptly interrupted the phone call. His cheating eyes darted at the one half that he gave life. He immediately stood and rushed to the door. Worried and scared, Izuku ran towards his room, locking it shut.

 _Icchan dear! Open up!_

 _Daddy isn't mad! I just need to talk to you!_

 _Please, dear. There is something I need you to hear!_

* * *

He put those thoughts aside and back to the matter at hand. It amazed him how the brain can work. His thoughts were of yesteryear and trying to focus on Ochako's needs. While gathering his things for the weekend, he needed a restroom break and then a shower, thus the reason why he was at this current predicament. He didn't realize how late into the night that he let Ochako's calling him to slip his mind.

"There you go, my princess," said Izuku to aid in her pleasure. "Where do you want me to come?"

"Inside of me," panted Ochako as her moans heightened. "Inside of me."

"There we go, baby," said Izuku. "I am coming inside of you! Say my name."

"Izuku! Izuku! Izuku!" The latter of which was screamed into the receiver. Ochako whimpered and moaned as the juices were flying and spraying like fireworks in Golden Week. Another astounding crescendo from the goddess until the ebb and flow ceased. "Izuku, baby! Izuku, you feel so warm. I feel so warm and fuzzy. I can feel your seeds coating my insides."

"Let it settle. Don't let your pussy forget my shape," said Izuku. "But, I have to go! Talk to you, later, princess!"

"I love you, sweetie," cried Ochako. "Until we meet again. Bye-bye!" She pecked the receiver before hanging up on the phone.

Upon placing the phone on the counter, he flushed the toilet. The sound of the flushing coincided with the knock on the door.

"Oi, Sailor Boy." It was his Auntie Mitsuki was calling for him. "Finished playing hanky-panky with your little girlfriend?" One would think the tone was condescending but Izuku knew that was her nature to tease. Where else would Katsuki learn to act in such a way?

"About to take a shower," answered Izuku. He didn't respond to her question. He had learned to separate his personal affairs between Ochako and the housewives. It was enough that he was participating in the debauchery of the housewives. In these few short days, he has slept with Ochako's mother, Kyoka's mother, and Momo's mother. He had engaged in sexual plays with Shouto's mother and Katsuki's mother. The only person he has yet to satisfy was Tsuyu's mother. However, he had felt that Tsuyu's mother was indifferent. He knew at some point the two may engage in sex. He could remember in passing conversations with each other.

 _Hey, kid, no rush! My mood for sex is like Halley's Comet coming to Earth._

 _I enjoy the company. It is like watching 'Real Housewives' but in person and without paying for cable._

 _You're a cute kid, but a bit too skinny. My kind of man must have some meat on his bones. However, don't think I would get a taste of you, kid! I can go vegan. However, for you, the taste of healthy, thick broccoli._

She was definitely the mother of Tsuyu thought Izuku to himself while he was removing his clothes. He was feeling sticky. The dried spunk of his own sperm and the juices of Rei, Mayuko, and Mitsuki were present.

"Oh, changing the subject, eh?" He could feel the grin from the bathroom door. "I can take the hint. Keep affairs about _our_ affairs to yourself. You are a man and I can respect that."

"Thank you!" Izuku placed his shirt into the hamper. He placed his shoes on top of the counter. While removing his pants, he noticed that Mitsuki was still at the door.

"Your aunties, Mika and Mikoto are gathering provisions," said Mitsuki informatively. "The other ladies are gathering their belongings as well."

Izuku pulled down his pants. The seminal stains were smudged around his groin area. He knew that he would have to pre-treat this with detergent without his mother knowing. He placed it in the sink. "That is fine." He was only left in his boxers. He stuck out his hand to see if the water's temperature was just right.

"You're still not choking your chicken, aren't you?"

"Do you hear the showering running? I am getting cleaned up!"

"So, it is true."

"Auntie!"

"I am kidding, Sailor Boy." Her body was pressed to the door. "Do you know how vigor I get when it comes to a man's smell."

Izuku didn't answer. He finally removed his last article of clothing. He put inside of the hamper and stepped into the shower.

"Did you know the scent of a man determines their personality and their work ethic," continued Mitsuki in her amorous manner.

Izuku allowed the warmth of the water to soothe him. He stuck his face into the shower nuzzle, wanting to feel the exuberant feeling of being refreshed.

While getting his loofa, he heard the sound of the doorknob turning. He wasn't fazed. By now, Mitsuki would no longer want to be stalled. That wasn't in her nature. As Izuku continued to bathe, he expected the blonde mother to come inside and do whatever a woman would do a lover.

"One thing I like about you, Izuku, is that you are your own person." Mitsuki took her off her shirt. In the mirror, her black flowery bra was exposed, showcasing her perky nipples. Mitsuki didn't have any shame about her body. Despite the tiny hints of grey and stretch marks, she was able to bring any boys to her congregation.

"What gives you that conclusion?" Izuku poured the body wash into his hand. It was oatmeal raisin scented. He spread it like butter on toast onto his chest. Using the sponge, he began scrubbing.

"You have your way of doing things. Compliant, non-compliant," said Mitsuki while unsnapping her bra strap. "You treat us with respect. You're aware of the risks of being with married mothers. Not once have you called us for taking advantage of you." Mitsuki pulled down her pants and her panties, exposing her creamy legs and pussy. There was a prickle of hair, here and there. She has been meaning to shave it but didn't have the time. It mattered not as she kicked her clothes to the side.

"I'm not your typical teen," concluded Izuku while using his hands to clean his naughty bits. "You took me by surprise when you approached me, Auntie." He proceeded cleaning when he heard Mitsuki stepping into the shower. "Your boldness of doing this in front of the others. Then, wanting another round by involving the mothers. I would've never expected a group of mothers involving yourselves with affairs like this."

He felt Mitsuki's hand reaching for his chest. He didn't resist as he felt the mounds of Mitsuki touching his back. He got himself comfortable, leaning back and adjusting his body as he allowed her to do her will. "You could say we have had an eye on you for quite some time," she purred. She tugged his nipple, applying pleasure to emit a moan. She used her other hand to stroke his stomach. She was playing with him, teasing, doing whatever she could to avoid the nether region. She wanted to see if he would resist the temptation.

"Were there others," asked Izuku. It was out of curiosity. Within, he knew there wasn't a romantic connection. However, he couldn't help but be curious.

Izuku felt her fingertips cradling his balls. She used her lips to kick the back of his shoulders. Soft, tender pecks along with the warm water to aid in their pleasure.

"Would you be jealous if there were other boys before you," asked Mitsuki. The moment she cupped his phallus, an erection ensued. She kissed him on his back. She proceeded to stroke his shaft. He covered his mouth, masking the moans.

"It is okay to cry out," informed Mitsuki. "No one is here but us."

Izuku never felt that his dick being pleasured but such soft hands. As if God designed Mitsuki's hands beyond using it to punch him and Katsuki, pulling Katsuki by the ears, or using her energy to chase Katsuki into kingdom come. Why was he thinking of this while getting his dick teased?

"I wouldn't be jealous," retorted Izuku. "Can I ask that question?"

Mitsuki locked her leg around his ankle. She released her hand from his chest, using all she could to tend to his dick. "Were there other boys? Have you asked that question to Ochako?" His eyes were raised. His heart skipped a beat. "Relax, sweetie! I am not trying to destroy your thoughts on your precious Ochako." She mounted her pussy against his ass, bouncing back and forth. "However, I will say you can make us envy her."

"For what?"

"How much we want you. But, deep down, we know where your heart resides," said Mitsuki. She wrapped her hands tightly around his dick like a cannoli. "But does it matter, Izuku? What matters is right now!" Izuku instinctively thrust her makeshift onahole. "We are just two people lost in the moment together. So, don't worry about the past or the future. Think about what is right now." She licked into his ear canal. "Do you know what you do to me, Icchan? Just thinking of your nubile innocence. Thinking of the carnal lust you leave onto us mothers. You drive us mad to the point where it should be against the law for having such beauty in our mist."

Her hands were tighter than any pussy he has indulged in the last few days.

"Think of this hand pussy as mine. It is warm, tight, sopping and hungry for this dick," said Mitsuki as she was squeezing his dick. "Out of all of the girls, you've fucked, I know what you really want, Icchan." She let out a giggle. "Whenever I watch you play, your eyes always linger on me. On me, on me alone. It is like you enjoy the booty of the treasure but what you covet is the pirate behind the treasure."

Izuku felt the prowess of the woman, covering him in her hands. She made strong strides along his shaft. Not enough to stir an orgasm, but to keep him yearning for more.

"Your body is such a wonderland. A canvas to us mothers." She continued bucking her hips to ass. "It wasn't that long when your paintbrush has been dipped, Sailor Boy. Just knowing your novice body is maturing to our liking." She whispered such strong boastful words into his ears. His antennas were transmitting to his dick, prompting him to pump faster. "You say were there others? If there were, they are no comparison to you. Not saying because we love you for your dick." She pressed her lips to his neck. "We love you." She planted her teeth into his neck. She didn't feel him resisting it. She wanted to claim him. She wanted this. This was her man. Nothing else matters except what was in front of her.

"Now, clear your mind and just shaft inside of my hand, baby," said Mitsuki. "Imagine it being my walls, my pussy. Does it feel good fucking me? Knowing my womb wants to be compacted by your hot seeds." She reached over to his cheek, licking the contents on his face. Izuku turned his face over. She enveloped her lips with his. Izuku's mind focused on thrusting his hips into her hand and tasting his auntie.

She broke the kiss. Not before licking his lips. "There you go, Icchan! Fuck your auntie! Fuck her womb! Crave her like you wanting life. I can't wait until I get to finally taste that dick of yours." She let out a tiny cackle from her stomach. She bit into his neck once more. "God, your patience is worth the wait. It will be well rewarded. I can't wait until I have you."

"Why can't we do it?"

Those were the very words she wanted to hear from his lips.

"Spring chickens can't tend to the mother hen until it is matured," she replied boastfully. "But, don't worry! Your time to fuck me will come. There are many chickadees that still need to be tilled before touching this mother hen."

The hot water was getting to Izuku. Mitsuki could feel his body was becoming soft like puddy. She knew that his balls were heavy like cans of milk. She knew that the pot was almost at its boiling point.

"God, Icchan! I remember you playing in the sandbox with my Kacchan. Like there wasn't any care in the world," she said gingerly. "To think I've watched you grow up and become this exuberant boy that I am hand-fucking. Now, on my mark, I want you to come into my hand. Let your spunk rush into my hands like waves on the beach. Surging into my skin like a reservoir." She reverted back to whispering. "Five, oh boy I can't wait for you to cum," she boasted happily. "Four, oh impregnate my pussy, Sailor Boy. Three, coat this womb of your auntie. Two, let it be known who rules over this wonderland. One, cum for me, sweetie! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Izuku spurt mightily into the hands of Mitsuki. Izuku let out a tiny cry as he released his seeds into her hands. She used her hands like an onahole, stroking until the pleasure ceased.

"There you go, let it out," cried Mitsuki. "Let out your seeds into my womb!" She giggled. "With this much vigor and might, I can't wait until it is my turn to feel you inside me." She released her hands from his cock. In doing so, he dropped to the floor. "Young seed is the best seed." Her hands were coated with his man-made frosting. She watched the thick texture of his sperm sticking to her hand. She didn't mind partaking his seeds. She ingested it, tasting and savoring it for quite a spell until she was finished.

Izuku lifted his head to the smiling Mitsuki. Her hands were wiped clean. "Icchan's seeds! I ate it all!"

* * *

 _ **Sometime later...**_

It was late into the evening as the housewives were congregating under an overpass outside of town. Beru was sitting in the front passenger seat of Mayuko's Audi as she served as the guide to lead them to Izuku's father's private cabin. According to Izuku, his father's cabin was situated at the foot of a valley in the next prefecture. The cabin has been in father's name and his father's father's name for several years.

"What's the word on the ETA, Beru," asked Mayuko.

"According to the GPS, we can be there by morning if we leave tonight. Ribbit!" Beru scratched under her chin as she alerting the girls of their pending departure. Beru told her husband and the kids that she was tending to her sick mother and won't be back for a few days. She felt bad for lying to her family but nevertheless enjoyed the camaraderie with the housewives and getting a taste of her cinnamon roll.

"Mikoto and Mika are at the grocery store gathering things for the trip." Mayuko was sitting on the hood of her Audi as she was smoking a cigarette to pass the time. She inhaled her cancer stick before releasing it into the night sky. She was rubbing her stomach, still feeling the surge of Izuku's sperm after ejaculating inside of her. She was feeling fifteen years younger. Never in her forty-something years of living did she ever felt happy. Free to make her decision without the approval of others or keeping appearance because of pride. She told Momo that she was heading to meet a client. She didn't tell her husband anything. Just thinking about that brute man made her want to crush the cigarette, flame and all. "With our clothes packed, we just have to wait for them and we can go."

"Seems like the gist of it," said Mitsuki. She kept a calm demeanor, scanning the gangway in case of lurkers or unwelcomed visitors. She, too, was smoking a cigarette as she waited on Mikoto and Mika to gather rations before heading out of town. She was leaning against her Range Rover. She had a lot going on in her mind, mostly about Izuku. She turned to the black-haired housewife. "Hey, Mayuko. How long Inko will be gone?"

"According to the Mikoto, she won't be back until Tuesday," said Mayuko as she grabbed another cigarette. "That gives us a couple of days to ourselves with Izuku."

Mitsuki nodded in agreement. "Fetching." Mitsuki was the type that waited patiently for things. Prior to the encounter at Inko's house, she had always had her eye on Izuku. Since Izuku and Katsuki's sandbox days, she had always looked to Izuku as a surrogate son. The kind of son that Katsuki wouldn't aspire to be. She didn't plan on being a parent. Honestly, she and Masuru weren't playing safe during their younger days. When she found out she was pregnant, it was a joyous occasion. Something that she wouldn't regret. However, she couldn't say she was the best parent. All of her bad points from her childhood stemmed to her son. She was quite aware of the treatment her son gave Izuku. As always, she was there to support him. In a way, she was probably appealed to being the doting mother, correcting the wrongs of her upbringing with Katsuki.

 _Maybe I allowed Katsuki to do what he does to Izuku as a misguided attempt of toughening him up. I can't say it was parent-approved and it certainly won't be found in any parenting books. Maybe, I enjoyed seeing him come to me like a son when they fall. Something Kacchan refused to do or wouldn't do so. I am fucked up for being a slut and doing this to my best friend's son. As he has gotten older, I am seeing how much of a young man he is becoming. He is going to be a great man. He is going to be a wonderful leader. Overall, he is going to make an adoring, devoted father._

Mitsuki was caught off-guard when she felt the side mirror hitting her back. She bit her lip, trying her best not to get upset. She walked forward, turning to observe her rocking SUV.

Beru whistled. "I guess Rei is making up for what she couldn't get at the hotel. Ribbit!" She smirked as she returned to her cell phone, looking for the best route to get to the cabin.

Mitsuki smiled. "I guess so. I mean I would be upset if Mayuko took over." She glared at the devil in question. "As she always does."

Mayuko pouted her lips. "I told Rei that I was sorry."

The sound of Rei's moaning silenced the women. After a brief pregnant silence, Mitsuki relaxed her shoulders. Flicking the ashes from her cancer stick, she replied, "I wouldn't worry! Rei is definitely making for her interrupted time back there."

"Give it to me," cried Rei. "Give it to mama. Take it! Take it! Take it!"

The girls laughed at Rei's revelry. Mayuko flicked the lighter as she partook in another smoke. "She is definitely making up for lost time. She acts like she had never tasted a dick before."

"With a dick of a husband, anyone would become numb, ribbit," replied Beru while she was grabbing a bottle of water.

 _Yes, Izuku! Yes, Izuku Don't hold back!_

 _God, Auntie! God, Auntie!_

 _Oh, you feel good! Coat my womb! Make me forget about that cold bastard!_

 _Auntie?_

 _Make me forget, baby! You're my man now!_

"A lot of lost time," said Beru. "Enji what? Enji who?"

"What excuse did she give Enji the bastard," asked Mayuko.

Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders. "That is if he isn't busy being a stiff up his own ass." She took another puff of the cancer stick. "Seriously! Rei told her daughter that she was going to see some old friends at the hospital for the weekend."

"Do you think Fuyumi believes that," asked Beru.

"I don't even think she cares," replied Mitsuki. "If it keeps Rei and Enji from fighting, then it's fine with Fuyumi. Poor girl." Mitsuki turned to the vehicle in question. She tapped on the window. "Oi! Sailor Boy and Todoroki, wrap it up, literally and metaphorically." She looked at her watch. She knew it wouldn't be long before Mikoto and Mika were to return.

"That's it. Take that pussy. Take that pussy. I am coming. I am coming." Mitsuki heard Rei ebbed in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Mayuko looked at her cell phone. She whistled at the sight. "Thirty-five minutes! His agility is improving." She clicked her tongue. "Can't wait for this girls' trip! We are going to have a blast!"

Mitsuki nodded in compliance. "We will, Mayuko! It is certainly _**a weekend to remember!**_ "

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **GOTA: About time you return to this gem! Or at least it is my favorite!**_

 _ **BD: 2020 is the year we tie up loose ends with these stories.**_

 _ **GOTA: Are you planning to end this series?**_

 _ **BD: Of course, not! But, I need to complete other parts so I can produce new stories.**_

 _ **GOTA: Like 'A Wild, Wild Weekend,' 'Vixen of the Weekend,' 'Faces of A Woman,' 'Izuku For The Weekend.' Speaking of which, why do you incorporate weekend in your works?**_

 _ **BD: Remember YNW Melly's "Butter Pecan" and his line, 'California for the weekend?' It sounded well and flowed well. So, like Juice Wrld (RIP) served as inspiration in my works, so did that song.**_

 _ **GOTA: Hmm? It does!**_

 _ **BD: Stay tuned for more works, ladies and gentlemen!**_


End file.
